


A Spelunker's Dream

by LemonKat (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Biting, Dom Sans, Drunkenness, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Horrible attempt at puns, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Monster Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Post-Neutral Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexual Tension, Short Sans, Smut, Tentacles, masochism undertones, monster fascination, soul control?, vore undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 106,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or nightmare in this case. This story follows a post-neutral ending where Frisk has only killed Toriel and never used a reset. If you've played/read what happens after this ending then you know to be expecting darker themes. If you don't then be prepared. This will contain heavy spoilers so please play the game first!</p><p>It will follow the reader who will be a 25-30 year old female that was Frisk's school teacher before they fell into the mountain. Frisk themselves are depicted as a child and won't be in the actual story, only serving as a background plot.</p><p>Anything else will be told in the story and I won't spoil it. This will basically be smut with a decent amount of plot since I don't like leaving gaps. I will leave notes to which chapters contain the smut if you're here just for that of course. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a simple one-shot, however I liked the plot enough to try to expand it some. It will have darker themes, although I tried to keep characters as close to canon as I can. Of course this being smut there are strays in personality.
> 
> * = Smut containing chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of many! No smut here yet, just the introduction.

It had been a few months since the child named Frisk emerged from Mt Ebott after having been declared missing. They were alone and horribly shaken by what their parents presumed was just being alone on the mountain. That was far from the adventure that shook them.

It did not take long for the normally calm kid to start telling tales of what had happened. Unfortunately for them the claims were too unbelievable as their parents brushed it off as a wild imagination. It had seemed the local town was very superstitious of the mountain to the point they did not even want to investigate the possibility.

However for a certain teacher, Frisk was her favorite student. Before their disappearance she had felt a close bond with the child. Their bright smile and cheerful drawings all over their homework really lit up her job. After they had gone missing she could do nothing but worry. News of them finally returning was a relief. At least until she found out the after effects.

When Frisk started to come back to school they were always crying and looking for someone to listen to them. Their tales of the monsters imprisoned behind the barrier was interesting, but there was not much the teacher could do about it. She was told to just try to ignore it by the parents and told that the child would grow out of it eventually.

She really did not have the heart to try to persuade Frisk to try and forget it especially when they had normally been a smart child. It was getting to the point where she was even beginning to believe them.

It was not long until she noticed that Frisk was no longer attending her class. On asking about the situation she came to find out the parents had transferred them to a school more fitting for children that had 'mental problems'.  
  
Of course this was frustrating as she knew they were not insane, maybe just confused or even traumatized. She could not help but let her mind wander to the possibility that maybe they could even be telling the truth.

-

The teacher sighed while sitting at her desk. Her arms were set up on top of sprawled out papers while her gaze was out on the empty classroom. It had been the evening after all the children already left for the day.

With an exhausted yawn she stretched her arms before glancing back down at the mess across her desk. She began stacking up the papers and slipping a few in her satchel to get ready to head home for the day.

Her fingers flinched as she looked down at a stack of drawings, the colorful artwork instantly catching her eye. They belonged to Frisk. It had only been a couple of days since the child was no longer attending the school and she already missed them.

Avoiding the sting in her eyes she picked the papers up to flip through them casually, a smile forming on her face. It quickly sunk though as she began reading the text underneath the colorful art.

"I'm sorry, mom," she read under her breath as she saw the drawing depicting a woman with the head of a goat. It was really unusual considering it looked nothing like Frisk's mother. Also taking note that the handwriting looked shaken, more difficultly written.

She was not really sure what to make of it as she moved to look over the rest. Drawings of adorable dogs in armor, walking skeletons, many golden flowers, and much more. Were these the monsters that they said lived down in the mountain? It all seemed pretty farfetched even for a child's imagination.

Eventually she came back to the drawing of the goat woman that she stared at for a long moment. It was then she recognized the symbol on the dress. Biting down on her lower lip in thought she looked as though she was conflicted.

"No, it couldn't be," she whispered to herself as if trying to convince her thoughts otherwise. Leaning over to dig through her satchel she soon pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. The pages were worn, covered in both English and an unknown handwriting. It was not long until she came across a page that had a symbol sketched on it that was eerily similar to the one on the monster's dress.

That had to just be a coincidence as her chin rested in the palm of her hand, deep in thought. It had always been a passion of hers to explore old caverns and research artifacts of the past. Of course those stories were almost always fake as she scoffed at the notion of monsters or magic existing.

Shaking her head softly she slipped Frisk's drawings into her notebook and shoved it back into her satchel. Her brows furrowed at the conflicting thoughts going through her mind. Leaning back in her chair she chewed on her thumb nail with a look of aggravation at what she was considering.

What if she took a trip into the mountain herself? Sure the place was full of superstition about death and despair. It was not really a place you would just casually go for a walk afterall. However it also was not the first time she would go spelunking in a seemingly dangerous area.

Her stomach sank to remembering the last time she had done so. It got her a night in the police station as the place was some abandoned testing sight. She gave a confident jolt as she stood up from her chair, finally making up her mind.

It was time for a new adventure.

-

After, of course, getting well prepared.

She was already back in her small apartment as she looked out on her bed where various essential items were sprawled. A rolled up sleeping bag, a few meal bars, an all purpose knife, a flash light, two bottles of water with one having a filter built into it, and finally a change of clothing.

She nodded at her pile of items, but then quickly turned around to dig in her closet. There was one more thing she was sure not to forget as she dragged out a heavy, but small bag, dropping it on the bed. Inside was a set of climbing gear as she zipped it shut.

Her mind screamed at her in regret as she shoved the items into a heavy duty hiking bag. For her own sanity she had already spent the ride home debating back and forth between doing this. It had finally come down to at least trying as worse case scenario she could just come back home. She did not live that far from the mountain afterall since the rent was reasonably cheap in the area.

As she pulled on her thick boots she could not help but wish that maybe Frisk was wrong. Sure it would be great to see monsters, however that fact also scared her. She could not shake the thoughts of horror movies out of her head. Giving a secure tug on her laces she puffed confidently. She slipped her cell phone into her back pocket, patting it protectively as she knew that was a vital line in case of getting lost.

She was ready.

-

Okay, maybe not as ready as she thought as she gave a frustrated moan through the dense shrubs. She pushed aside a bush before stepping over another, feeling glad her cargo pants were durable.

Yeah, she loved exploring and all, but she always preferred deep caverns over dense forest mountain sides. Glancing up at the sky for a moment through the outline of trees she saw it was already far into the afternoon. A morning trek would have suited better, but she was impatient and only had the weekend for her excursion.

Continuing forward her expression lit up as she saw a parting in the dense forest. A clearing up ahead! Picking up pace she was halted quickly, gripping a nearby tree as she looked at a gaping hole before her.

With the daylight shifting away from that side of the mountain it was too dark to see the bottom, but she still beamed with excitement. This was more her territory as she pulled safely away from the hole to begin digging out her climbing gear.

The gear was attached to her hiking bag as she unhooked it to begin situating it around her. The harness was higher quality thankfully as she looked for a strong tree to secure herself to. Granted she was a rather fit woman, but had a bit of height to her as she found the strongest looking tree she could.

Giving some sharp tugs to test its strength she nodded at her work before moving to the edge of the hole. Her hiking bag was tied to hang below her as she kicked it off the edge first, swaying some to the weight.

A flashlight was clicked to the side of her belt as she flicked it on, shining down into the darkness below. She could not help but see a small glimmer of white come across as it almost looked like a thin film. It vanished quickly as she shook her head, thinking it was just her eyes being fuzzy.

Slowly she descended down into the hole, going a little faster than she normally would. The excitement was boiling too much in her stomach as well as the thoughts of how much people avoided this mountain.

As she went farther into the darkness she looked as though she could almost see the bottom in a flicker of yellow. Her curiosity caused her to lean a bit too far in the wrong direction as her ropes suddenly pinched her hand. She yelped in shock and also bounced heavily on the line.

What came next caused her eyes to open in fear as she heard a crack above. Her erratic movements had done something above as she quickly gripped at the ropes to try to steady herself. However she felt the ropes loosen considerably before snagging that bounced her harshly on the line.

A scream escaped her as she was dangling awkwardly now before another crack completely dropped the rope. She fell into the darkness below.

-

Whimpers of discomfort reverberated through the cavern before being cut off by a cough. Well at least she was alive as she struggled to move in the soft texture she had fallen on. Looking down all she saw was yellow petals.

Were these flowers? Her flashlight was still on, however fallen off her belt as it was rolled a few feet away, facing her. She was laying down on her back as it strained her to sit up. Obvious throbs ached her before she gave a yelp of surprise to something sharp poking her.

She rolled over quickly to pull the source out from her back pocket. No no! The one thing she needed the most was now smashed in her hands. The cell phone was shattered and fell in half in her hands as she quickly tossed it to the side, afraid the thing might spark at her.

It thudded on the grass beside the flower bed she landed in. This was just great as she groaned in frustration, running her hands through her hair. Raising her arms in the action made her back throb as she knew for sure she likely had bruises and even broken skin as it felt wet in some places.

She looked down at the ropes laying around her before glancing up at the top of the hole. How long had she been out? It was nighttime now as only soft moonlight now flooded the top. It did not help the darkness down there though as she scrambled to grab the flashlight.

Placing the end in her mouth she untangled herself from the climbing gear and tugged the rope attached to her hiking bag, dragging it close to her. It was intact as she pulled it over her shoulder, but not looping the other side to avoid the pressure on her back.

She needed to find out where she was and how to get out of there as her light flicked around the area. It was definitely a cavern, but carved pillars caught her interest. That was odd, it was almost like she had fallen into some ruins as she pushed herself to her feet.

Her legs strained some, sore from the fall, yet she was thankful nothing was broken. Except her cell phone of course, leaving the device with her climbing gear. She headed deeper into the cavern, following a pathway that eventually lead to a carved out doorway.

This was unlike any other caves she had explored as she flicked her light around the darkness. It looked old and recently abandoned as there were snuffed out torches along the walls. Her eyes soon caught sight of some buttons placed on the floor.

Were these some sort of pressure plates? She could not see the point as the next doorway was opened fine. She shrugged while pressing forward, passing by more various switches and levers. It was almost like something she would seen in movies, but they were all deactivated. Even starting to collect dust as she looked down at the floor.

Shining her light into some holes in the floor she saw the reflection of what could only be described as metal spikes. Yeah this was definitely movie level traps while moving forward through the rooms.

The place was eerily quiet as she soon reached a larger room. Moving her light up she was met with a pitch black tree. Was the thing even alive? She could not tell as the leaves laid about it, not a single one staying on the branches.

She hastily skipped by it afraid the thing might do something before the next sight was even more odd. It looked like a cozy home, but abandoned. She moved up to the front door and wondered if she should knock. Swallowing hard she pressed against it as it creaked open with ease.

That is not creepy at all? She steadied herself some before pressing forward into the home. It was dark in there, too as she had shown her light around seeing two ways to go and a staircase. Pointing her light down the hallway to the right it looked like a normal home. She opted to go left as she was met with a living room.

There was an unusually large chair set by a burnt out fireplace. Books set on the bookshelf and pleasant decorations made the room comfortable. Did someone really live down here? It looked all untouched as if they had just left suddenly.

Her throat was dry as she really wanted to call out to see if anyone was there, yet her eyes instead glued to the staircase. As she approached it the whistle of wind caught her ears. Okay she knew that sound! It usually meant an exit as she rushed over to the stairs.

Why would there be an exit down in someone's basement? She was not sure, but she followed her gut as she headed down the stairs. Every step she took farther down the hallway made the air grow colder. At first she assumed it was just how all basements were colder, but now it was getting ridiculous.

Her face lit up as she saw a light ahead. Finally a way out! In her excitement she almost tripped over something on the floor that her light pointed to swiftly. She was about to ignore it but it looked like some sort of cloth as she placed her flashlight in her mouth again so she could use both hands to pick it up.

Now was when her chest tensed as she saw it was the same symbol from the goat lady's dress. In fact this was the dress! She looked over it highly curious now as a thick dust fell from it.

That was strange. Why would such a thing be down here? She could not understand as she decided to set it back down and gaze up towards the light ahead. A feeling of regret was clouding her, however it seemed there was an exit to the outside ahead so she would just inform people of the interesting ruins she found.

A deep sigh compelled her forward as she soon reached the two doors she presumed was the exit. It must have been another side of the mountain as she looked over the carvings along them before her eyes fell on a pile of snow building inside. Bringing her out of her awe she also felt the cold more now, her arms shivering suddenly.

It was the middle of the summer, why was there snow outside? Her mind almost wondered if she had been in some sort of coma after falling long enough for it to become winter. That was not logical though as she slipped through the opened door only to be dumbfounded even more.

This did not look anything like the mountain side as she saw the snowy forest ahead of her. Maybe there had just been a freak ice storm in the night, but when she looked up she realized she was still in the mountain. Well okay, a snow filled mountain.

She shook her head trying to fight off the more insane thoughts as the cold was getting to her now. Her nose already began to get runny as she cursed at herself for just wearing a tank top. She hopped through the snow as she knew the slower she got the bigger chance of freezing she had.

Not too far ahead she stopped to seeing a wobbly bridge over a pretty steep cliff. The more unusual thing was the, um... bars that were built across it. They were not really effective as there was more than enough space between to walk through. She did so as she rubbed the side of her face only feeling as though this was just a dream now.

The cold spiking through her only made her realize it was not as she continued. Soon she saw a structure ahead that filled her with relief as she rushed towards it. It looked more like a food stand or something as she poked her head through the open front. Nobody in there, however it was warmer on the inside than outside.

She hopped over the counter front with ease, but as she landed she winced from the pain in her back. No more movements like that would be good as she rubbed at her side. Setting her bag down under the counter she glanced around the inside the place. It was not the best protection from the elements, but it was good enough to warm up in.

Sitting down on the floor she pressed her sore back into her hiking bag to huff out in exhaustion. The chill to her bare arms shook her out of her rest as she reached behind her to pull her sleeping bag free from the top of the bag.

Feeling fortunate she splurged for a more expensive one she wrapped it around herself. It was well insulated as she instantly felt warmth return to her body as she tucked it as close to herself as she could. Her mind went over the fact she would warm up for a moment then head back out to try to find some way away from this cold.

Her eyes had been closed for a second before she opened them just to look around the outpost she was in a bit more. There were bottles of ketchup all over the ground as well as a chair sitting up nearby. Well that was odd, but it gave her a sense of normality that would be broken shortly.

The sound of voices caused her to jolt from her warmth. Oh thank goodness, there were people down here! She was about to jump out from her spot to alert them she was hurt and needed help, however what she heard caused her not to budge

"SANS!! YOU KNOW WE ARE TO BE MORE SERIOUS IN OUR SEARCH FOR HUMANS," a higher pitched, almost nasally voice boomed through the cold air. Two sets of footprints could be heard approaching the outpost she hid behind. One happened to have a metal clanking noise with it and the other shuffled through the snow.

"EMPRESS UNDYNE WANTS EVERYONE TO BE ON CONSTANT WATCH NOW!! THAT INCLUDES YOU, LAZYBONES," the loud voice continued while the context made her cringe with confusion.

She was glad she was concealed behind the wooden structure as fear bubbled up in her gut. What were they talking about? Were they not human? That was silly, however she was too afraid to poke her head out.

"ok, bro. i'll be at my watch post, ya know, watchin'," a deeper, monotone voice responded as the more shuffled footsteps approached.

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, SANS!! UNDYNE HAS BEEN VERY STRICT LATELY ABOUT EVERYONE BEING ON HIGH ALERT FOR HUMANS! HER MURDERY INTENTIONS ARE BEGINNING TO WORRY ME," the other voice explained as the footsteps were right outside her spot now. She cringed, halfway hiding herself in her sleeping bag as she bit down on her lower lip.

What she was about to see she was not prepared for. A rather stout skeleton monster stepped into the back of the outpost. His appearance was odd as he wore a blue parka jacket, the fur-lined hood perked up around the bottom of his white skull.

It was not like a normal skeleton as he looked almost wider, stockier despite not having any skin or muscles. His dark colored shorts looked like something you would casually throw on to sit around the house in. She almost cracked a smile as her eyes reached a pair of fuzzy slippers. She snapped back up to seeing empty eye sockets though.

Even though his clothing was pretty relaxed he was still a freaking skeleton as she got a silent eyeful of him. That was when he noticed her, white lights in his eyes looking down at her as he grew an expression of surprise. How he could even do so with no facial features was astounding. He looked almost as shocked as she was, but now her eyes were filled with fear.

This was when she wanted to scream as she pressed herself back, scrambling some and opened her mouth to do so. Just as quick as she had begun moving her jaw snapped shut. It was near painful as she could feel a pressure keeping her mouth closed which turned her scream only into a muffled exhale through her nose.

She tried to stand up instead, but the same feeling was holding her body down as it was almost as though she had hundreds of pounds weighing her down. Looking up she saw the skeleton's right eye socket dark and the left one only increased her fear. It was glowing blue with a pulse of yellow in the middle as a bead of sweat moved down his skull.

He almost looked as though he had just caught a priceless item from falling as a bony hand was outstretched at her with a thin blue light from it. Unable to scream or voice anything she only closed her eyes thinking that this was the way she would die.

"SANS!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME," the loud voice snapped the skeleton's vision upwards towards whoever had been on the other side of the post. They were unaware of what was going on in the other side it seemed.

"ya, bro. i'll keep an eye socket out for humans," the skeleton's voice was completely calm despite the situation before turning back to stare down at her as if he was trying to tell her to be quiet. Not that she had much of a choice though.

The pressure did not ease up as he stepped into the outpost, standing about a foot away from her. He was completely relaxed as his attention was on whoever was on the other side of the counter as he gave them a relaxed wink. The action partly seemed to be hiding his blue eye.

"TRY NOT TO SKIP WORK THEN! NYEH," the unknown person, or monster, she was not sure at this point, voiced. Heavy footsteps stomped away as her attention was now fully on the skeleton monster in front of her. He was incredulously still for a long time as she only presumed he was watching the other walk away.

It did not stop her from still trying to struggle in her position as the most she could do was twitch slightly. What felt like forever for her he had finally moved, stepping back to face towards her. He knelt down so he was eye level, the blue in his eye vanishing as the two white lights reappeared and she could see a wide grin across his face.

Hesitantly the pressure around her eased up and she was able to open her mouth again. She quickly moved the sleeping bag up defensively, pressing herself backwards under the counter.

"What the fuck are you," this was the first thing she choked out, but the grin on the skeleton only grew a bit to her words. He seemed incredibly amused by her first reaction, yet he put on a fake look of being hurt.

"that ain't a nice way to greet a new pal, lady," his low voice was followed by a deep chuckle as he held out a bony hand towards her, offering a wink. "name's sans, sans the skeleton." The look she gave him was as if someone had just slapped her in the face. Somewhere between shock and absolute confusion.

Hold on. She looked down at his jacket and then to his grin as she completely ignored his outstretched hand. Instead she turned around and began to dig around in her bag. The unexpected action gave the skeleton a heavy air of worry as his fingers curled some, still outstretched at her. The lights of his eyes followed her motions though as he leaned forward trying to see what she was doing.

She turned quickly while holding her notebook only to find he was only inches away from her now that caused her to gasp. Hugging her notebook closely she was wide eyed at him not expecting the invasion of personal space. He noticed, but did not budge as he was looking down at the object in her hands, his hovering towards it curiously.

"whatcha got there," he spoke questioningly, but was met with the woman scooting over to the side and away from him for her own comfort. He sighed at the action, but let her be as he watched her open the notebook to flip through the pages. He did not seem to appreciate the silence he was getting as he scratched at the back of his skull.

"You're the monsters Frisk drew, aren't you," she boldly squeaked out as the words made him snap up in extreme interest now. She was holding up the colorful drawing that featured the skeleton monsters, one being Sans.

His hard fingers came up to grab at the paper, but she pulled away from him again. Her expression clearly shown she was halfway between wanting to run out of there and a desire to learn more. She swallowed before looking back up at him, allowing him to look over the pictures more closely. He took the pages with slower motions, shifting through them with a more serious expression. The lights of his eyes growing dimmer after every page.

"heh. guess we are, but where's the kid," he questioned directly, getting right to the tough ones. He did not look up from the sketches as he spoke. It made her tense as she bit down on her lower lip while fiddling with the pages of her notebook in nervousness.

"Their parents took them to a mental health school." Now he glanced up at her, a look of irritation scrunching his brow bones, the lights now gone from his sockets. He let her continue though, "I don't know beyond that, but no... nobody believed them..." Her words felt like thorns in her throat as it took a bit of effort to get them out. Her eyes had been looking away, but when they returned to the skeleton she felt fear seeing his eyes dark.

He shoved the drawings back at her, it was obvious he was upset as he stood up suddenly. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket while looking off at nothing. She scrambled to put the drawings back into the notebook, closing it and dragging her bag over to her. She put it away as her lower lip trembled. She understood how this could be upsetting.

"I'm sorry...," she almost whispered, yet the skeleton did not budge. Adjusting herself she rolled her sleeping bag back up to set on her bag again. "Does that mean everything Frisk said and drew is true?" She looked up to see Sans sitting down in the chair beside the counter. The information was a tad bit hard on him, but the lights in his eye sockets were back.

"ya, lady. the drawin' is real. note lies bout it," he huffed, the pun being missed by her before placing his elbow on the counter. Now he looked towards her as she stood up. She gave a paranoid glance out to the snowy forest to see if anyone else was there.

When her attention returned to the skeleton she saw his eyes were looking up and down her body now. The look gave her a feeling of unease as she pulled her bag up to her chest. She was not used to being stared at so intensely, especially with the silence that followed.

"S-so um..." She fidgeted in discomfort as she remembered the situation she was in. "I could use directions back to the surface, or maybe some place with a medical kit? I took a rough fall on my way down here." Every word she said seemed to make the skeleton's grin sink some, but it perked back up as he looked off to the side.

"the kid scribble that detail out, eh? there's no leavin'," his tone was lazy as he even gave a mild yawn afterwards. He looked back up to her with his left eye closed. "you should cave in to the fact you're on the same page as us now." A light chuckle escaped him that caused her to flinch.

"What?! Wait, Frisk said the monsters were trapped down here. But they returned home just fine... That means there's a way out," she was almost screaming now as she dropped her bag. Sans' eyes watched the object for a moment before trailing back up to her face as she was red with frustration.

"they vanished last we saw," he voiced firmly as he seemed bothered by something, avoiding looking at her now. "no clue how. we didn't even know they made it to the surface." A shrug fluffed up the collar of his jacket as he leaned forward in his chair. "you'd know more bout it." His last words seemed to have an odd taste of disdain to them.

"But I..." She chewed on her lower lip before crossing her arms. Another throb of pain in her made them slump back to her sides. The action caused Sans to perk up some. "I only came here to explore something that wasn't supposed to exist. I...," her words trailed off as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. A shake of her head held them off before she felt a bony hand touching her side. It was dry and coarse like regular bones that she felt through the thin fabric of her tank top.

Sans had stood up and was in front of her as she took note of his height. He was at least half of a head shorter than she was that gave her an odd sense of security, but he was looking down as if he wanted to examine her back. He was more observant than she thought.

"ya got bigger fish to fry right now, lady," he remarked in a whisper before she pulled away from him. It caused him to huff, the frost of his breath hitting her. How he could even breath she really did not want to insult him by asking. She wanted to know more about her situation, and it was far too cold to be doing any sort of medical assessment there.

"I'd like to see a doctor or someplace warmer with a medical kit." She hugged her chest, her fingertips brushing her sides were a scrape or two were. It made her wince before she looked down at the skeleton more sternly now. "I heard you talking to someone else before coming in here. What was that about? You obviously didn't want them seeing me."

Sans took a step towards her again, being a bit more pushy now as he leaned down to grab her bag. He swung it over his shoulder despite her whine of protest.

"here, i know a shortcut," that was all he uttered before seizing his free arm around her waist. She flinched at the action, but her vision went dark.


	2. Monsters Gunna Eat Ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter out! This one will contain a good bit of sexual tension, but no smut yet.  
> That'll be in chapter 3. For now enjoy the tension and more plot.
> 
> If you don't care for the rough sexual bits things will start to calm down into more adventure/exploration in the later chapters.  
> This is still going to be a smut with a fair bit of plot though.

Suddenly she found herself warming up and in an entirely different area. Was this... a living room? A cozy one at that as she felt a softness against her chest and something tickling her collar bone. It was the jacket of the short skeleton as he was holding her rather close that sent a pink tint to her cheeks.

What had just happened though? She was beginning to panic now as she shoved Sans away from her, reeling backwards just before tripping over a couch. She landed hard on her backside that sent a shock of pain up her spine that caused her to roll over on her side. A gasping whimper escaped her throat.

"Fucking shit, what the hell happened," she cursed out while she looked up to see the rest of the room. A large screen television in her view as well as the opening to some kitchen. She also saw a staircase to the other side before her vision went back up to Sans holding her bag as he laughed at her confusion.

"shoulda warned ya bout the trip. didn't expect ya to fall for me that fast." Why was he so amused? Her brain was too filled with questions as she managed to sit up slowly, rubbing her face in irritation. At least she was out of the snow while she watched him move to sit on the lumpy couch beside her. Her bag still in his hands as he set it beside him.

"How did we even get here?! You're terrible at answering any of these questions!" She was fuming now while sitting on the ground. Her confusion had caused her instead to get incredibly frustrated at the situation. It only grew as she watched him open her bag and begin digging through it inconsiderately. "H-hey that's my personal stuff!"

He ignored her as he pulled out a half eaten meal bar, peeling back the wrapper. After sniffing it he opened his mouth, sharp points visible now as it had been the first time he had done so before holding it in his mouth to continue digging into the bag.

Now she was livid as she struggled to stand up, only falling back on the floor. Probably the worse time to be clumsy. Instead she crawled over to the couch, looking up at the skeleton in anger only to see him toying with her extra set of clothes. Her face flared in embarrassment as he held up a pair of her underwear, but he discarded it out on the couch that she quickly grabbed at.

"Quit digging in my bag," she now yelled which caused him to look up, staring down at her reddened expression. In his hand now was her all purpose knife that he pocketed into his jacket. He gave her a darker look for only a moment before his grin returned to its friendly state.

"just seein' if ya had medical supplies. no need to get your panties in a twist," he spoke in an innocent tone as if he had not just tossed half her stuff out on the couch. He leaned back, pushing the bag over while his bony hands toyed with a sock, one of her socks.

A growl escaped her throat as she grabbed the bag, stuffing items back into it. She used the couch to push herself to her feet as she paid no mind to his fiddling with the sock as well as the meal bar still between his teeth. Was he even eating it? She thought it might be time to try to patch herself up though as she looked around the room.

"Do you have a restroom," she whispered out as she was still trying to rub the frustration off her face. He pointed towards a door on the other side of the room as he seemed to be focused on pulling the fabric of the sock.

She ignored his odd actions before walking towards the bathroom, closing the door quickly after entering. It was tiny as a bath was in one corner and a sink in the other. She realized something was missing. There was no toilet? A sigh escaped her lips as she really hoped it was in another part of the home, but her attention moved towards a mirror above the sink instead.

Her hands trembled as she pulled her shirt up, seeing the scratches and bruises on her back from the fall. She decided to just pull her shirt up over her head as she was left in her sports bra. The fabric was beaten up some, but not torn. Sitting down on the edge of the sink she brought her hands up to try to brush off some of the blood that had trailed down from the cuts. She bent over to turn the sink on to use the water to aid the process.

A wince of pain escaped her while splashing some more lukewarm water against her skin, now she had to remove her bra to get a cut under it. She did so before tossing it over to land on her shirt.

With the worse timing she heard the door open suddenly as Sans looked up at her as if he was going to say something. His eyes trailed down to her exposed breasts for a moment, but then back up to her face as his grin only sharped to the sight.

A shriek of surprise escaped her but he quickly stepped forward putting a finger up to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. He looked like he had to tell her something urgent. Her hands had flung up to cover herself, a red blush covering most of her face as she huffed in anger.

"shush, lady. i need ya to take cover in my room. my bro is comin' home," his words seemed to melt her angry expression into a paled look of fear. His brother? Was that the other monster he was talking to earlier? Before her thoughts could continue she felt a bony hand on her arm. It was colder than expected and caused her to flinch. She tried to lean down to pick up her blouse, but he shook his head. "no time."

Things went dark again as she landed on solid ground awkwardly. It caused her to fall forward, but she was steadied by the skeleton in front of her. Being so close to him made her blush only grow especially considering her current state. Her own hands were still firmly planted to cover herself as she took in the new surrounding. It was the smell that hit her first as it smelt like ketchup and old socks that she wish she could cover her nose to.

The room was messy to put it nicely as a bare mattress sat in the corner with what she hoped was a ball of sheets. An oddly placed treadmill sat in the middle of the room as the rest of the place was just piles of socks or pieces of trash... and was that a tornado of trash? She really did not want to question it.

"a'right, do your breast to stay quiet." He winked at her after hesitating to let go. He was then gone, leaving her alone in the room. Well this was a horrible mess she was in, even in the literal sense. Her thoughts were just on hoping that monsters just were less aware of decency. She glanced around the room for possibly a shirt that was not crusted in stains.

It took awhile but she finally found one, it still smelt awful, but she slipped the oversized sweater over her head as she really had no other choice. She could not help but chuckle at the text on the front reading 'funny bone'. Despite it being dirty it also appeared handmade that calmed her somewhat. Monsters seemed far more normal than she would have expected.

She finally found the courage look further around the room. There was not much though as she strolled over to the door. Reaching up to the doorknob she stopped and instead pressed herself against it, setting her ear to the surface. She wanted to hear what was going on, but all she heard was muffled talking. She must have been upstairs for sure as she swallowed hard, her hand nervously reaching at the knob again. She opened it as slowly as she could not to make any sounds before pushing it just enough to look out into a hallway.

Nobody was there. She glanced over to the railing and now she could hear the voices a bit more clearly. Curiosity was getting the best of her from wanting to see what this brother looked like as she pushed the door enough to slip out and walk over to the railing with her head ducked low. She knelt down on her knees so she could look through the railing to see downstairs.

"--AND SANS! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?? AND! WHAT IS THIS ALL OVER THE COUCH," the loud voice ranted as she was now able to get an eyeful of the source. A towering skeleton stood by the couch with his hands on his hips, or hip bones so to say. He was wearing some sort of metal armor that had a darker tint to it. A brightly colored red scarf was wrapped around his neck. She almost chuckled at the brother's appearance, but continued to listen in. It was not every day she got to see an armored skeleton. He was glaring down at the shorter skeleton who looked pretty relaxed at the situation.

"things on the couch," was all he said as he had pocketed the sock he was playing with and started to pick up the bag. The taller skeleton leaned down to pick up the half eaten meal bar from the arm of the couch, looking at it in disgust. There was a bit of blue saliva at the end of it.

"WHAT IS THIS, SANS," he continued his complaints as Sans hopped up to snatch the bar.

"food." He gave a chuckle after his response that earned him a sigh from the other. The tall skeleton returned to a more friendly expression as it looked as though he was striking a pose? His bright red cape fluttered in the non-existent wind dramatically.

"WHILE YOU ARE SLACKING OFF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TRAINING TO GO TO WITH UNDYNE. SHE ONLY ALLOWS LIMITED TIME FOR ME NOW WITH HER RULING AND ALL SO I MUST GET MY BONES FROM MY ROOM," he announced loudly as he began walking towards the stairs. At least she knew his name now. She still could not figure who Undyne was, but it seemed to be some sort of ruler of the monsters.

Oh no, he was heading upstairs where she was. She tensed up where she laid across the hallway. Sans had gazed up seeing her there through the railing as a bit of sweat formed on his skull. His hand raised hastily before she felt the tight constraint around her body again as she was flung backwards into the room she came from, the door slamming loudly afterwards. A thud could be heard afterwards as another click happened from the door, causing it to lock. Papyrus glanced up to the noise and then back down at his brother with a suspicious glance.

"YOUR ROOM IS MAKING NOISES, SANS! I AM TOO LATE FOR MY TRAINING TO CHECK!! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF IT," Papyrus explained bluntly as he headed into his own room, grabbing a box of bones near the door. He headed back downstairs, excited to head off to his practice as he was out the front door swiftly. Sans let out a huffed sigh, the bead of sweat falling down his skull. The front door opened again as Papyrus stuck his head out for just a moment. It startled Sans, but he kept his composure well. "I'LL BE MAKING SPAGHETTI WHEN I RETURN SO DO NOT EAT MORE OF THAT 'FOOD'! NYEH!" With that he left with a slam of the door.

Soft cursing could be heard from upstairs as Sans headed to open his door, finding the woman landed on her back oddly. The oversized shirt scrunched up as her stomach was exposed, but she was wiggling in the pain of landing on her sore back. He stood in the doorway before giving a chuckle at her squirming.

"Did you have to toss me across the room," she complained before rolling over on her side to ease her back. At this point she would need to see a doctor for sure as she rubbed at the soreness.

"figured you had a fling for me. especially when wearin' my clothes," his voice came out oddly flirty as she looked up at him to only see his expression a hungry stare. Well that is not scary at all as it reminded her of some horror flick. It quickly turned back into his friendly one as he huffed lightly, looking away. It seemed something had been bothering him. "sorry bout that, lady. couldn't have paps seein' ya. you'd end up in the dog house." His calm shrug did not help the situation as she sat back up, readjusting the sweater as she looked down at it.

Thoughts only just now came flooding in of how awkward it would have been using someone else's clothes without even asking. The excuse of her having no choice was all that kept less appropriate thoughts at bay.

"I.. I had nothing else to wear," she whispered out while standing up. Running her fingers through her hair she began to walk towards the door of the room. Sans was still there and he was not budging, his hands were clutching her bag and the meal bar.

She perked up slightly to seeing the objects, but noticed her blouse was not included, furrowing her brows a bit. She was about to ask him to move, but she saw the lights in his eye sockets were gone again, it was intimidating to say the least. Fidgeting nervously she cleared her throat as if trying to get his attention.

"you know," he began, hunching forward as he took a single step towards her that caused her to step backwards in response. He casually tossed her bag to a corner of the room and began to fiddle with the bar in his hands. "the kid was the first human through in a long time."

The lights came back on in his eyes as they seemed to be staring indecently at the sweater before gluing his sights at her face. She really hated being stared at as she looked away instantly.

"they were just a child so you're the first adult i've been able to talk to." He looked off to the side for a moment before continuing, "at least on my own." His words trailed off some as he seemed to be thinking on the last phrase.

He was now standing directly in front of her again. Despite her being taller than he was his presence made her feel small. It was broken to him holding up the meal bar to her. The blue saliva still dripped off the end of it that made her uneasy, but curious as well. She did not move to take it that made Sans scrunch his face in question.

"i can't eat this. i don't have the stomach for it," he huffed out, winking at her again as he nudged the item up towards her face now. She had her face turned away at that moment as feeling it brush her chin caused her to look back at him in surprise.

"W-well I don't want it. You got your uh..." She was not sure if she would call it spit so she tried to rephrase herself. "...it's dirty," she explained, a blush of embarrassment forming across her face as she raised her hand to push his away.

The action did make him pull away as he shrugged, looking at it for a moment. When he brought his face back up to her he opened his mouth as she could get a full view an object between the sharpened teeth. Was that a tongue? It looked more like a glob of slime that glowed a bright blue.

"i ain't got diseases, girlie," he explained as a drip of saliva rolled down his jaw of the same texture. How he talked perfectly with his mouth open was odd, however he did seem to speak without moving it too. She really could not help but be fascinated with the sight as she took a little too long staring at the monster's mouth.

Weirdly enough she could see his spine and ribs through some minor darkness that the tongue came from. How did he even eat? Maybe that was why he would not eat the meal bar. Her blush grew more across the bridge of her nose as she realized she had been staring and even leaning towards him more. Her face hastily turned to the side with a look of frustration.

"I have more. I'd like to retrieve my blouse from the restroom," she muttered as her arms hugged at her chest closer. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the situation, but it only seemed to interest the skeleton more.

"do i scare you," he spoke as the next action was unexpected. He breathed a huff of hot air at her face as she squeaked in surprise, taking a jump backwards away from him. It only caused him to laugh before finally closing his mouth, rubbing off his saliva on his jacket sleeve. She looked at him wide eyed for a moment before a look of annoyance furrowed her brow.

"N-no! I'm an adult and have had my share of horror movies with worse than you," she bravely tried to stutter out. Rubbing her hands on her cheeks she let out a sharp breath to calm down.

"as i was saying before...," his tone changed to something a bit more serious as his hands shoved back into his pockets as well as the bar he held. "i feel i should let ya in on a story."

He walked by her to sit down on the dirty mattress, a bit of dust flying up to the action that caused her to cringe. Patting down on the space beside him he firmly stared at her. Against her better judgment she walked over, hesitantly sitting on the bed as she tried her best not to touch any of it. Her hands now in her lap as she gave a scoot away from him.

"the kid... frisk. they were friendly when they came down here. had a lot of laughs before they went to meet asgore," he began the tale, his eyes were staring off into the ceiling as he leaned back against the large ball of sheets. "since you're older i won't beat around the bush here, asgore was going to kill em for their soul to break the barrier."

Her eyes widened to hearing the words before she rubbed at her arm. Frisk had not told all these details as they only said that people needed to go into the mountain and save the monsters. Many questions were boiling in her head now as one forced out before Sans was able to continue his tale, "The drawings showed this Asgore as a friendly monster though?"

The lights of Sans eyes dimmed for a moment before he gave a scoff, but more of an exhausted type. "ya, he is, or at least was. he's gone and undyne is convinced that the kid killed him." Her teeth clenched at the accusation, but before she could say anything he was adding more, "of course, that aint true." He winked towards her as she gave a sigh in relief.

"Frisk wouldn't hurt someone if they tried," she voiced, but gave a concern look as Sans' expression darkened.

"that ain't entirely accurate. after they were gone i found out they had hurt one monster," he trailed off as her brain rushed with thoughts. It was not long before she perked up from remembering the drawing of the goat woman and the eerie message under it.

"The goat monster," she breathed out before a sharp gasp escaped her throat. A hand gripped her arm roughly as she was pulled to face the empty eye sockets.

"ya, the kid killed her. i wouldn't know why, but that monster was the one i gave the promise to look after the kid." His grip grew tighter with his words as she winced, reaching up to touch the hard fingers to let him know.

He did not budge though.

"the kid would have been dead without that promise," his voice made the air colder as she now started to struggle to pull her arm away.

"T-that's not my fault! It could have been an accident," she squeaked out as the pain was getting to her. She would surely have a bruise there by now. She could hear Sans gritting his teeth before he suddenly released her, even pushing her enough for her to fall down onto the floor.

"i shoulda let paps take you to undyne. she would remove your soul and use it to cross the barrier and find frisk... but...," his voice trailed off as he scratched the back of his skull, conflicting thoughts going through him. "the kid was nice to my bro. you're right, it may of been an accident. i'd rather not things go south just yet." The lights returned in his eye sockets as he glanced down to her as she was still pushing herself up off the floor.

"What does that mean for me," she asked bluntly as she was getting tired of all the vague wording. She was sitting up beside the mattress now as she looked up at him, receiving a look of deep thought.

"i don't care bout the surface. so right now, nothin', cept avoidin' undyne findin' ya," he huffed out, giving a shrug to the words. She looked up at him unsure of how to even respond.

"Are you going to kill me," her words were direct now as she stared at him. His eyes gave her a confused glance before he closed one in a sort of wink, but he was thinking.

"me," he questioned as his bony hand scratched at the back of his skull again. It almost looked as though he was considering the option. "sure i could take your soul, but not much i would do with it."

The comment only made the fear creep back up in her face as she clutched at her chest. She still was not sure what the whole soul concept was as she only saw vague drawings of it in Frisk's art. Biting down on her lower lip she finally voiced out her biggest question, "I don't fully understand what you mean by soul?"

Sans perked up to the exclamation before he leaned over towards her, one of his hands raising up a bit as his grin was turning a bit mischievous. "easier to show ya, toots," that was all he said before his left eye glowed that brilliant blue, the other going dark as he flicked his hand at her. The eye flashed yellow before the next action.

A sense of floating overcame her for just a moment as she felt something push from her chest and lightly pulse just barely jutting from her. She gasped loudly to seeing a glowing orange heart there causing her to stand abruptly. "W-what is that," she yelled as her hands moved up to poke at the object.

Sans watched her with a bit of amusement, but a bead of sweat dripped down his skull as he seemed strained. Before she could reach up to touch the heart it sank back into her chest as he gave a huff.

"your soul is a lot harder to reach than the kid," he explained, the blue glow gone as his white eyes stared intently at her. It seemed it took a lot of effort to expose her soul despite him still being able to use his magic fine on it. She was still reeling in amazement before looking down at him, embarrassed by her reaction.

"I think I understand... Do monsters have souls too?" She perked up curiously as she was now looking down at him in excitement. Flinching some as she was far too curious for her own sake.

"ya, but ours is more of our entire bodies. we aint made of that fleshy stuff you humans are," he explained with a shrug and vague pointing at her body. The comment made her think back to the meal bar as she stared again at his closed mouth. He seemed to notice as he glanced back up at her, his mouth opening slightly to cause her to twitch some. The reaction made him laugh.

"D-do you eat," she finally managed to whisper out, looking away from him as she was nervous to ask such things. Hearing him standing up made her snap her vision back towards him as all her brain could think of was monster movies at that moment. A bit of fear in her eyes as he walked towards her, taunting her with a hungry look as he was far too observant.

"what? afraid the monster is gunna eat ya," he huffed out, but then he just walked by her with a heavy chuckle. Her face was paled from the words as she brought the long sleeves of the shirt to rub her face. She regretted it though as the smell of the fabric made her cough.

"No! I just don't see how you eat... without a stomach and all." She tried to recover as she turned around to see him heading towards the door.

"magic." That was all he said as he began to walk outside the room and down the hall. She gave a whine in response as she quickly headed behind him, following him as he went downstairs.

"That's a silly excuse," she huffed while going down the stairs, stopping as she looked towards the bathroom door for a moment. Sans continued walking towards the kitchen now. She was about to go into the bathroom, but his voice perked her back his direction.

"c'mere if you're so curious," he said from the kitchen as she gave a groan of having to decide between sating her curiosity or getting her blouse. She hesitantly headed into the kitchen as she was met with the sight of the unusually tall sink. It took a moment for her to tear her eyes away from it as Sans was digging in the fridge.

Strolling over he held out a container towards her and clenched a bottle of ketchup in the other hand. They just seemed like regular food items as she reached to take the plastic, looking at him in confusion. There was a stained fork sitting on top of the tupperware as she watched him head back into the living room.

She followed him as he sat directly in the middle of the couch, opening the top of the ketchup as she looked at him oddly. The next action astounded her as he poured the red liquid into his open mouth, but it vanished into the darkness. She moved forward while clutching the container, trying not to stare but she did not understand.

"literally magic. monster food is made of magic," he explained while continuing his 'drink' as she could not help but blush at the glowing blue tongue that licked at his pointed teeth.

"Magic isn't real," she said under her breath not realizing how naive the comment had been considering where she was.

Now she looked at how he sat on the couch, directly in the middle as she slowly moved over there to sit as close to one end of the couch as she could. She felt an arm set on the top of the couch behind her that caused her to flinch, but she stared down at the container in her lap.

"its very real, sweet cheeks," he chuckled as if he was amused by how much seemed to amaze this woman. The pet name he attached to that comment made her groan under her breath as she opened the container of food finding it was spaghetti.

Very normal spaghetti.

Well, not entirely as the noodles looked burnt and the sauce looked more like just mashed up tomato with nothing else added. She took the fork and poked at the cold pasta for a moment as she did not want to bother asking for it to be heated up.

Twirling some around the fork she was about to shove it into her mouth when the noise of the television coming on made her jump. Some of the sauce managed to slap her in the face as she growled under her breath from being so jumpy.

What was on the television took her attention now as she looked up to see a robotic um man? He was rather feminine looking and doing some sort of cooking show as she watched intently. It was not like anything she had seen on the surface, but it could have just been some sort of science fiction channel.

Rough fingers brought her back to reality as her face snapped to beside her. Sans was leaned over his fingers wiping the sauce off her cheek as that hungry look from earlier was all over his face. He seemed to give a strained look behind it as a huff of hot breath hit her that she pulled back from. He chuckled darkly before bringing his fingers to lick the sauce off them with that jelly-like tongue. It seemed to ooze more than he licked up as she quickly went back to her focus on the food.

She finally managed to get a fork full in her mouth as she winced to the flavor. Granted it was not the worse pasta she had eaten, but it was still pretty bad. She could not help but feel a tingling sensation as she ate it. It definitely was not real food as she almost felt like her body aches were vanishing after the first few bites. A pleasing sigh escaped her mouth as she licked at her lips. She felt the couch shift as a strained breath was beside her.

Her face flushed in embarrassment as the healing feeling across her body gave her more of an awkward reaction than she thought. She quickly closed the container after only eating a few bites. She heard Sans stand up beside her as he moved down to take the container out of her hands without her asking before he headed back into the kitchen. Was it just her or was he strangely quiet all of the sudden? She did not want to dwell on it.

This was a good time to get her blouse is all she thought as she got up to head into the bathroom, seeing the crumpled cloth on the floor still. Closing the door swiftly she bent down to pick it up and shake the material out. She was fast about taking the smelly sweater off as she set it on the sink.

Before she started to pull her sports bra on she got a look at her back in the mirror and gasped in surprise. Her scratches and bruises were mostly gone, almost as if they were healed over. It was amazing as she poked at her back not believing it. Was that the effects of the monster food? She did not notice the door opening before a deep chuckle made her shriek in surprise.

In her shock she ended up throwing her bra directly at the source as she looked up, beat red, at Sans. He reached up to grip at the material on his face and look back at her as he did not seem too phased by her topless state that she was frantically covering with the dirty sweater.

That was the second time he had barged in there while she was topless! It was getting a little ridiculous now.

"ya, monster food also heals wounds," he calmly explained, but was met with a highly aggravated glare.

"Do you know how to knock," she finally yelled as she grabbed at her bra from his hands, but he did not let go, only grinning widely at her. He greatly enjoyed tormenting her as he walked farther into the bathroom instead.

"what's got ya so flustered," his voice was almost mocking as he tugged back at the fabric in his hand. She was mad now as she felt as though she could slap his smug grin off, but remembering earlier how easily he could turn scary she decided against it. It crossed her again that monsters were probably not as strict about decency as humans were.

"I um... well... humans don't like being seen without our clothes, okay," she managed to choke out as she gave another tug at the article of clothing, really wishing he would just leave it at that. Her blushed face looked away as she felt her hand tremble with embarrassment. A strong tug came as the bra was pulled out of her hand and toyed with it between his hands, stretching it some in curiosity. It was as if he was playing dumb in the moment. He then gave her a darker grin to his next words.

"ya, i know. it's just fun bratherin' ya," he huffed in laughter before the clothing was snatched out of his hands.

"It's not nice! Especially from some monster. You would be in deep trouble doing something like this on the surface," her voice growled at him as she seemed to give an almost threatening tone to it. She felt more like she was dealing with a child. He very much seemed like an adult though by how serious he spoke before this.

Sans made no moves to get out of the doorway as she thought she would better just get this over as she turned her back to him. His eyes could not help but scan down the bare flesh before the dirty sweater was tossed over at him.

"Don't look, you pervert. I just want out of that smelly thing." She leaned down to get her blouse as she was quick to slip her sports bra on first and then followed it with her shirt. While her arms were tangled in the air she felt the coarse fingers at her waist. She gasped in surprise as her arms in the vulnerable position delayed her reaction allowing the hands to give her waist a firm squeeze.

While shoving her shirt down she also smacked the hands away from her as she turned quickly only to be face to skull with him. She did have to look down at him some, but he was almost pressed against her as a drip of blue saliva dropped from his chin onto her chest.

"ya really dropped in at a bad time," he began as he blew hot air at her neck from opening his mouth slightly. The pointed teeth made her flinch back but a strong grip around her waist kept her planted.

"G-get off!" She was raising her voice to almost screaming levels now as the noise only seemed to make the skeleton's bones rattle some. She really did not want to hurt him as she remembered the drawings showing him as just a funny, friendly guy, if not a bit creepy.

Now she felt the pressing of something wet against her collar bone and beginning to trail up her neck as she finally moved to shove him away. He gave a needy breath as his expression was hungry and almost desperate while his slimy tongue was hanging out of his mouth. There was bright blue saliva left on her neck as she moved up to wipe it off.

"i've been nice, lady. i also debated just goin' to Grillby's to find some ditzy rabbit to screw to get this heat out of my system, but...," he trailed off as he took another step forward towards her. She stumbled backwards until her legs met the edge of the tub that she barely managed not to trip over. "not every century i get to fuck a dirty human." The last words he spoke were laced with threat as she looked around for some way to defend herself now.

Her eyes landed on a wooden back scrub in the tub as she leaned down to try to grab at it. Before she could reach it her actions froze as she felt the suffocating pressure around her soul. She managed to look up to see Sans' left eye blazed blue again as he held out a bony hand at her, it also faintly glowing.

"P-please! I came down here to help monsters," she pleaded as she felt her body get pulled upright and tugged back towards him. Her feet skidded on the smooth tile floor as she bit down on her lower lip.

"no you didn't. you came here out of morbid curiosity since nobody believed the kid," Sans' words were covered in hate as he finally gripped his arms back around her waist, much tighter than before. He pressed his face into her shoulder, taking a deep breath he seemed to enjoy the way she smelled. Intoxicated by it in his blind lust. Heat flushed at her face as she hated the feeling of being aroused at the situation, her body twitching in struggles, but was still being held tightly by her soul.

"N-no I..." She could not bring herself to let out the words. He was right for the most part. She more expected there to just be some dirty ruins with interesting artifacts. She rarely believed in the old stories despite loving to hear them. Sans squeezed her tighter as she felt the points of his teeth brush her shoulder that sent shocks of fear up her before her arms began to struggle more, almost moving against the constraints.

"you're weaker than the kid when it comes to dealing with magic. your soul might be dug deeper, but it's easier to control it," his words breathed into her shoulder as blackness formed around them for a moment. They were now back in his room as the door shut and locked by unseen forces.


	3. Sloppy Heat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first smut chapter! It'll be a little shorter than the rest because I'm giving it's own chapter for those who want to skip it or who only want to read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were still in the same position, however his wet tongue pressed at her collar bone and pointed teeth teased her skin, testing its strength. Her body felt as though she had lost a chunk of time as she was already breathing heavily and sweat began soaking her top.

She was pressed harder against him as she could feel his pelvic bone grinding into the front of her thighs and his ribs poking at her chest through his jacket. It crossed her mind for a second wondering how monsters did more sexual acts. A darker vision entered her thoughts as he might just end up tearing her apart and eating her.

To reinforce that fear she felt the tips of his teeth dig into the skin on her neck as she now let loose the scream of fright. Her jaw was shoved close like back at the outpost as only hissed noises escaped through her teeth. Beads of blood trailed down her chest that was greedily lapped up by the blue tongue as he groaned against her, still holding himself back.

Luckily for her he did not do more than just a shallow bite on her shoulder, his tongue flicking across the wound to stop the blood flow. He smeared his tongue up her neck and ran it just at her jaw line as his blue eye looked over her terrified expression. A flicker of yellow causing her to flinch in response.

Tears had already started to stream down her cheeks as she was unable to scream out, her gaze meeting his that she quickly looked away from. Why was he even doing this is all she could ask over and over, however she remembered him mentioning heat. Did he mean like an animal being in heat? On top of that why would he want a human instead of just another monster.

Suddenly among her thoughts she felt the pressure around her disappear as her trembling body was not ready to steady herself. She stumbled backwards and tripped over the edge of the mattress before falling down on the dirty thing. A mild look of disgust hit her as she tried to scream again, but her jaw was still held shut despite the rest of her able to move. Her hands moved to rub at her jaw, but there was nothing to grab.

Quickly wiggling back on the mattress as Sans approached, she looked up to seeing something glowing from his shorts as he was unzipping his jacket, exposing his bare bones under. His blood stained tongue ran along his teeth with that hungry glare down at her again as he fell to his knees onto the mattress just at her feet.

She was not going to let him do this to her so easily as she pulled a leg back enough to deliver a sharp kick towards his face. To her dismay he dodged it easily, a bony hand gripping her ankle harshly.

"rude, lady. just let me do this and i may let you stay here since you're stuck anyhow," Sans explained with a friendly tone, but the grip on her ankle only tightened painfully as if to get a threat across.

He shoved the leg onto the mattress to his side and wedged himself between her legs as the pressure on her soul came back. It only pushed down enough to keep her from lashing out at him again as his hands gripped her thighs.

He kneaded at the softness of them before tugging her closer, his tongue flopped out as saliva dripped down to land on her waist. Her top had been pushed up some in the struggle as the saliva landed on exposed skin that made her twitch. It had been oddly warm but with a cooling effect somewhat like mint. Her hands were clawing at the mattress as they were weighted down considerably while her eyes scanned around for a way out of this.

A blue light caught her attention though causing her to look down to see he had pulled down his shorts to expose something that looked more like an exotic sex toy. It was not considerably long, but it had a girth as the bright blue appendage throbbed to her stare. It was far more slimy than a regular penis while it dripped residue down the shaft.

Sans was quiet as he was getting to work on her belt buckle now, seemingly in a heated trace. This definitely was not his normal personality as he appeared desperate while groaning in frustration at the buttons of her pants. He finally tugged them free, yanking the pants off and chunking them to the side.

He gave a growl as he looked down at her gray colored boy shorts. His grin spiked as he noticed she was absolutely soaked, staining the fabric between her legs. Her thighs instantly smacked together with the strength she had that earned her a twitch from the skeleton.

He snapped his mouth closed for a moment to breath in sharply before opening it again to let his tongue hang out. His eyes were transfixed on her lower body as he hooked his fingers on her underwear to slip them off too. He lewdly brought them near his face to breath in the smell of her wetness before tossing them aside.

His hands violently pried open her thighs that he pressed his legs between them. The hard bones pressing into her skin. She only gave hissed breaths between her teeth in retaliation, digging her nails into the mattress that threatened to rip the fabric.

The tip of his member was already pressing against her swollen folds. Her wetness was obvious, yet she could not believe she was getting off on being so roughly handled. Especially by a monster. Her face darkened in shame as she really wanted to cover herself, but her body still refused to move under the magic.

A bit of drool flowed down the side of her mouth as a result of her trying to scream so much as it caught his attention. He leaned down as he licked at the liquid enjoyably before pressing his tongue against her lips that she pursed instantly. The force that had been holding her jaw shut now began to pull it open as her mouth was hesitantly pried apart. The slimy tongue pressed into her mouth as she coughed at the taste. It almost burned her taste buds with the odd sensation.

She was torn away from that when she felt his lower half shifting, a bony hand grabbing at her ass to hoist her up some that made the tip of his cock rub needily at her entrance. It slipped across the folds as its texture with her wetness made it almost too sloppy to function properly. Her eyes closed tightly as the tongue in her mouth was a lot longer than she expected as it shoved deeper.

After a moment of fumbling the head of his member finally slipped into her hole with a satisfying shiver from Sans. He wasted no time shoving the rest in as the girth was too much for her, stretching her beyond what she was used to.

It was a burning pain as she groaned out onto the tongue, but only muffled noises came forth. He roughly sheathed himself while his tongue left her mouth and trailed back down to her neck. Only shocked whimpers came from her freed mouth as the blue saliva dripped down her chin.

She could not believe this was really happening as the tongue lapping at her wound at her shoulder woke her back up. Sans shoved his pelvic bone into her as if he wanted to get his cock deeper into her with a huffed growl.

The animalistic grinding finally caused a moan to escape her mouth that she quickly stopped. The noise made him stop what he was doing completely as he pulled his head back to look down at her in an almost mocking manner.

"h...heh. you're a dirty whore afterall." He almost cackled before he pulled his throbbing member out only to shove it back in just as deep. The sloshing noises drowned out the breathy moans she tried to cover up as he picked up the pace.

It was not long until he began to get fed up with the position and leaned back to sitting on his knees. He was still deep inside her as he shoved her onto her side that caused her to clench her teeth in response. The pressure had lessened a good bit as she was able to move her arms to push at him feebly.

He managed to lift her leg upwards so he could hug it as the other leg was under his. The position change offered him to go a bit deeper as resumed his heavy thrusts into her. His arms were tightly squeezing her thigh as his tongue flopped out to lap at her calf. He was in absolute bliss, ignoring her struggles completely.

She finally let her moans of pleasure escape as she gripped at anything she could to steady herself from the violent bucking. Sans was intent on getting as much as he could out of this as another position change caused her to give a hissing groan. He pulled out this time as the blue residue dripped down her thighs, her body trembling from the sudden exit.

She was tossed onto her belly as rough hands gripped her hips to pull them up. He straightened himself to swiftly plunge himself back into her sopping hole. His member almost felt larger at this point as his body shoved her forward, pressing her into the mattress.

Bony fingers racked up to the back of her neck and into her hair, gripping tightly. Another twisted around to grab the front of her throat as he pulled her head backwards while her chest was pressed tightly into the mattress. His skull brushed against the side of her heated face as his thrusts were erratic and sloppy.

That was when he finally hit her spot, slamming into it roughly that caused her to lose her composure for a moment. Her tongue panted out as she felt white spots in front of her eyes. He noticed the expression as his cock seemed to grow some to the sight while stretching her painfully. His tongue pressed up the side of her mouth while she clenched around his member. She was actually orgasming from this rough sex as she closed her eyes tightly before her body shivered in pleasure.

It felt immensely wonderful as she breathed out sharply, but then he picked his pace up, thrusting hard and deep during the orgasm. This was too much for her as it was over stimulation causing her to cry out, her hands frantically reached behind her to grip at something. She only found his jacket hanging to her sides that she tugged helplessly on. He was not stopping as he slammed into her relentlessly as her orgasm finished.

Her body almost seemed to go limp after tensing so hard, his tongue pressing itself into her mouth. The appendage forcing down her throat woke her up as she felt her gag reflex kick in. She had a weak one, but it still made her jerk back. However his hands were holding her too tight. He turned her head as much to the side as she could handle so he could plunge his tongue deeper into her mouth.

The hand around her neck also tightened considerably as she noticed she could not breath anymore while he pounded away her dripping womanhood. His thrusts were uneven though as it was obvious he was about to climax, but her body began to panic at the lack of oxygen. Now her vision was starting to go black while her hands moved to pry at his.

Right on the verge of passing out he released her neck and pulled the long tongue out with a slick slop as she coughed out the blue liquid left behind. He pulled away just enough to grip her hips as he shoved into her abused hole hard enough that it would surely leave bruises, maybe even broken skin.

After a few more particularly rough thrusts he finally stopped, as deep inside her as he could before he released his load. It was warm and gave a strange tingling sensation inside her as she was a sobbing mess, bringing her arms up to bury her face in. He gave an overly satisfied groan as he emptied himself inside her, the excess leaking down her wet thighs. The liquid was as bright blue as his member.

He kept himself buried inside her for a long moment even giving another slick thrust before pulling out with a plop noise. Her entrance throbbed and leaked the blue cum that dripped down onto the dirty mattress. Sans leaned back for a moment, beads of sweat present on his skull as he seemed to be observing his handy work.

"not bad, human." With the words a bony hand reached up to squeeze at her sore ass cheek. She was so trembling and numb she did not notice it while her body fell over to the side. She was curling up in a fetal position now while covering her face in shame for enjoying such a thing.

"we aint done tho. my heat won't be over for a while." His last words came out with a rolling chuckle as he kneaded at her thighs, his hands trailing up her waist. He seemed obsessed with how soft she was as she trembled to his touches.

"W-what? I can't d...do more," she barely managed to squeak out as the hard grips crept up to her breasts under her thin tank top. The fabric was almost soaked with sweat by this point. He squeezed hard on the flesh through her bra that caused her to moan. She was still sensitive to the touch as his grin perked up to the noises she made.

"too bad." That was all he breathed out before beginning to shove her shirt up, but he stopped dead as the sound of a door slamming alerted him. A look of annoyance and panic clouded his face as he pulled away from her instantly, pulling his shorts up to readjust his member back in them. He gripped the nearest piece of cloth that happened to be her pants to rub himself off before zipping up his jacket.

He managed to stand up just as loud footsteps could be heard from the hallway before he rushed over to his door. She was left dumbfounded on the bed, barely able to move. She was still covered and filled with the blue cum as her legs felt numb. She still attempted to sit up using the ball of sheets as support.


	4. Truces and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Since the previous chapter was smut here's a summary of what happened previously for those who skipped it!)
> 
> Sans had violated her during his blind heat that she didn't entirely dislike. It still broke any sort of trust they would have, however before going for round two the sound of someone coming home interrupted them. He was quick to exit his room leaving her laying on the bed exhausted and in shock from the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, no smut in this chapter and it's a little short because I cut this and the previous chapter up to make the smut easier to find/skip.

The door opened and Sans exited the room, shutting it hastily behind him as she could hear voices immediately after. Since they were right next to the door she could make out every word.

"SANS!! I HAVE RETURNED EARLY WITH GRAVE NEWS." Papyrus was out in the hallway as Sans was standing just as easygoing as ever beside his room, his hands firmly in his jacket pockets.

"ya, bro," he questioned in a hurried tone, but calmed down not to raise any suspicion. The woman had managed to crawl over to retrieve her dirtied pants, her underwear not too far away as well. Despite the mess she was in she saw no clean way to wipe herself off as she just pulled the underwear on. A wince scrunching her face to the bruises forming on her thighs.

"I WAS AT TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AND MISS ALPHYS ASKED TO SEE ME... IN PRIVATE," Papyrus began explaining. His voice was filled with concern to the situation. It did seem rather odd he was home so soon after.

After getting fully dressed she shook as she tried to stand, only barely able to. She was listening intently to the conversation while also looking around the room for some sort of second exit. She really had to get away from these crazy skeletons.

"thought alphs was seein' undyne," Sans chuckled in reply to his brother that caused Papyrus to stomp his feet in frustration.

"NO! SANS THIS IS IMPORTANT. MISS ALPHYS TOLD ME SHE SAW A HUMAN EXIT THE RUINS AND ENTER ONE OF YOUR OUTPOSTS!! SHORTLY BEFORE YOU ENTERED. SHE TOLD ME TO CONFRONT YOU BEFORE SPEAKING WITH UNDYNE," Papyrus said with hurt words as he did not seem to want to accuse his brother of anything. "SURELY THAT WAS A MISTAKE! MY BROTHER WOULD NOT HIDE SUCH THINGS!"

"well, uh... bro." Sans was giving a worried look now as he scratched at the back of his head. He seemed conflicted at being found out. Papyrus stomped closer as he glanced at the door that the shorter skeleton seemed firmly in front of.

"SANS," Papyrus' tone was now one of worry as he looked down at his brother.

"heh. i spose i did find a human. it's just, ya know. undyne will...," his voice trailed off as he did not want to speak the truth of the matter towards his brother. He clenched his teeth as the next thing made both of the brothers jump in surprise. The woman screamed out from in the room, she had finally had enough of this.

"Please help! Someone help me," she used all her energy to yell out the words as she was on the verge of tears again. Her voice cracked even while stumbling forward towards the door.

"WHO IS THAT, SANS?! IS THAT THE HUMAN," Papyrus shouted back in concern as he moved to grab at the doorknob. It was not locked as Sans sat back with the lights in his eye sockets going dark as he allowed his brother to open the door.

She now stood wobbling in front of the tall brother who looked down at her with worry filled sockets. The look he gave her was incredibly relaxing as it was full of genuine concern as she felt as though she could cry on the spot. He was a skeleton as well, but surely he could not be as bad as his brother in this moment.

"P-please...," she whimpered out as she was not sure what to expect next or even what to say.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS HERE TO CAPTURE YOU. ALTHOUGH IT SEEMS MY BROTHER ALREADY HAS DESPITE HIM NOT INFORMING THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH...," he announced proudly, but the last of his words trailing into concern as he glanced over at his brother. The shorter skeleton then only gave a comical shrug as his eyes lit back up.

"i spose i forgot." That was the excuse he gave that only caused a look of disbelief on the woman. Surely he would not believe that, but Papyrus took it all in instantly. Was he really that naive, or did he just trust his brother? It was conflicting considering his intimidating attire. Papyrus was still wearing the heavy, metal armor of the Royal Guard. He only gave a playful stern look at Sans, setting his hands on his hips as if to show he was upset.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! THESE SORT OF THINGS SHOULD BE HANDLED IMMEDIATELY," Papyrus huffed before he turned back towards the human, offering a friendly smile. "COME NOW HUMAN, I MUST TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE IMMEDIATELY!" He held out a gauntlet covered hand towards her, but she looked at it with a terrified expression.

She remembered what Sans had said earlier about how she would be killed if she was taken to the one called Undyne. She instantly took strained steps backwards that caused Papyrus to look up in confusion.

"N-no! I don't want to die," she finally whimpered out as the tears began to flow down her face. The sobbing caused Papyrus to begin to panic. He moved fast into the room to hover his hands over her shoulders in concern as he was not sure what to do.

"H-HUMAN DO NOT CRY! YOU WILL NOT BE DYING!" He spoke in a calmer, but still loud voice as he opted to just pat gently on the top of her head. The touch caused her to flinch back as if it burnt her, almost falling backwards with her weak legs.

"I... I was told Undyne would take my soul. That would kill me," she choked out, trying to calm herself as she hugged herself defensively while her legs trembled. Sans had been eerily quiet behind them as he watched from the hallway.

"WELL UNDYNE DOES SPEAK WITH A VERY... MURDERY TONE, BUT SHE IS A GOOD PERSON! MAYBE IF WE GO TALK TO HER," Papyrus tried to speak in the slowest tone he could muster as he reached his hand out again, wanting her to take it. She was not going to though as now her flight response was kicking in. Despite her weak legs she dove passed the skeleton and out the door behind him. It left him dumbfounded as he was quick to turn around. "WAAIT," he yelled out as he pushed to follow.

Before she even reached the staircase she felt the pressure around her soul, although this one was a lot gentler as it only caused her legs to buckle so that she fell to her knees. She jerked her head around to stare at Sans, but he only shrugged in innocence before the white prick of his eyes glanced up at his brother.

Papyrus stood firmly as his gauntlet glowed an orange color. His fingers gave a slight twitch though. It seemed he did not want to use his magic, however had no choice as a similar glow flowed from his right eye.

"YOU ARE ONLY THE SECOND HUMAN I HAVE SEEN AND FROM WHAT I HAVE LEARNED YOU CAN BE FRIENDS. WE CAN WORK THIS OUT," Papyrus pleaded as his expression was making her heart melt. Her eyes fell towards Sans though as he was still standing to the side, silent in the situation as he probably already knew he would not help much. She bit down on her lower lip, debating to tell the more friendly brother what had happened.

It was on the tip of her tongue as she looked up to Papyrus and began to speak, "Y-your brother. He... he uh..." She let herself glance towards Sans who grew a dark expression. The glow of his left eye was creeping up as she could see a flick of yellow in the center. It was terrifying as she could almost feel the tightening in her chest as a threat. Papyrus' magic had already left her but she could feel Sans' just itching above her soul.

Papyrus was perking up to listen, but the silence caused him to glance over at the shorter skeleton who was suddenly normal again at his gaze. He was confused as he looked back down to the human.

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT SANS! HE IS TOO LAZY TO HURT ANYONE! NYEH HEH," Papyrus explained with confidence as his friendly smile came back on his face. He stepped forward again to hold out both of his arms in a warm gesture to try to comfort her. She was about to be tempted to get up to run again.

"yo, paps. maybe it's best to let undyne cool down before introducin' a human to her," Sans chimed in finally that caused a curious glance from Papyrus.

"SANS YOU KNOW AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD I CANNOT KEEP SECRETS FROM OUR RULER! I AM HER RIGHT HAND SKELETON AFTERALL," he retorted before giving another dramatic pose to his last comment. Sans seemed uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his skull, looking off at the woman still on her knees.

"ya, but you even said she was very 'murdery' lately. remember how hostile she was with the kid?" Sans continued to try to persuade his brother. The woman seemed confused at how much he was defending her as only moments ago he was violently fucking her. Not that she entirely disliked it, but she really tried not to let her mind wander there. She could not tell whether he actually cared for her well being or not. The words though made Papyrus shift uncomfortably as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"FINE! SHE WILL ONLY REMAIN OUR PRISONER UNTIL I FIND A TIME WHERE UNDYNE IS IN A BETTER MOOD," Papyrus huffed before turning his attention back towards her. He stepped towards her a little more pushy, however he gently grasped her arms to hoist her to her feet. Her legs wobbled as she was set back down on the ground. She pulled away from his touch as soon as she was solid.

"I-I don't want to stay here," she barely managed to whimper out as the comment caused both brothers to frown slightly. Papyrus then grinned widely as he pat her shoulder with a little more force than she would have liked that caused her to lean to the side.

"AH DO NOT FRET, HUMAN! YOU CAN STAY IN THE GARAGE--ER PRISON CELL INSTEAD! IT IS ALREADY WELL FURNISHED FOR SUCH OCCASIONS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus seemed too happy about the situation now as he shoved on her shoulder to nudge her to go down the stairs. What he meant she was not sure, but at least it may of been a different place than where Sans slept.

"I just want to go home...," she whimpered out under her breath, but it seemed to have been missed by the taller skeleton as he walked closely behind her as she went down the stairs. He nudged her towards the front door before she realized her bag was still in Sans' room. She did not want to go back though as she looked over her shoulder to see he was trailing behind them. The grin on his face only widened as he was enjoying the situation.

"OH! HUMAN! LATER I CAN SERVE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU WILL EVER EAT," Papyrus spoke proudly as he puffed out his chest that effectively made him bump into her. The touch caused her to pull away quickly as she was entirely too sensitive. He seemed to look down at her with a look of sorry as if he thought he hurt her.

She did not reply as she only rubbed her arms in discomfort, but a familiar presence walking up beside her made her tense. Sans looked up at her highly amused.

"heh, paps. does this mean you finally get that pet human ya always wanted," Sans spoke with a chuckle at the end of his breath. He winked towards her as the blush flared through her face at the comment.

A pet? That was pushing it. She was a full grown adult and not some animal, although to monsters she may of been. The thoughts bubbling up in her head. After the earlier event all she could think of was the more sexual aspect of it as she held her hands to her face to calm down. An excited gasp caused her to jump though as Papyrus was the source of the noise. Why was she not just running right now?

"SANS! YOU ARE RIGHT! LUCKILY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS ALREADY PREPARED FOR SUCH AN OCCASION! FIRST WE WILL GET THE HUMAN SITUATED IN HER NEW HOME," Papyrus excitedly said, his words almost too fast for her to piece together. It only made her face flare up more as she really hoped he was too innocent to realize what he was implying. A bony hand on her shoulder pulled her back to looking at Sans as she rolled her shoulder away from his touch.

"you'll enjoy it, lady," Sans spoke in a soothing tone as he noticed her blush and the reason behind it. He was enjoying her torture too much as she was nudged forward towards the door again by the taller skeleton. He was overly excited about this as she almost tripped over her own foot to walk forward. With how weak her legs were she would not get far anyhow with running. She was stuck.

The three headed outside into the cold that caused her to tremble heavily. There was the cold too which would of stopped her. Papyrus was oblivious to this, but she felt the weight of fabric on her shoulders. A fluffy collar tickled her nose as she realized it was Sans' jacket draped across her shoulders. Her reaction was mild as she glared over at him. Her pride caused her to shrug off the jacket that he had to catch before it hit the ground as she continued forward to follow the taller skeleton.

Sans only gained a more mischievous grin before shrugging to it. He replaced his jacket on himself as he followed them over to where they stood in front of the garage. She rubbed her cold arms as she looked up at the building that Papyrus unlocked, nudging her to go inside.

It was not as cozy as their home with the bare walls and hard ground that were less than welcoming. It was obvious it was a literal garage as they walked into the larger room. Those weirdly spaced bars were here too that she remembered from the bridge as they were too large to hold anything in. The contents of the room made her cringe in worry as there was a dog bed set up in one corner and a food bowl. There was also chew toys on the floor as she looked up at Papyrus with concern.

"A-aren't these for dogs," she questioned as she only felt thankful that it was warm in the building. Papyrus looked down at her with confusion. He did not seem to understand why it was a problem before he then leaned down to push her to walk through the bars. She hesitantly did so while she looked at the brothers from between the bars.

"THIS WILL DO FOR NOW! I WILL HAVE TO GO BUY SOME MORE SUPPLIES!! SANS WILL WATCH OVER YOU WHILE I AM GONE!" Papyrus puffed out his chest before he was quickly out of the building, slamming the door as he left. Excited 'nyeh heh' noises being muffled by the wood. He was gone before she could yell out to get him to stop.

Now she was left alone with the short skeleton again who was beaming at her that caused her to only glare at him. She walked over to a farther side of the 'cage' as she glanced down at the items in the room. The dog bed was too small for her to sleep on and it was also covered in dirt. The food bowl looked like it had been poorly washed out and the toys were untouched. There was no way she would be able to sleep in this place as it was.

"your lucky i was able to convince paps not take ya to undyne. i'd ask for a thanks, but i already had ya on your knees earlier," Sans hummed fluidly as he leaned against the large bar, staring at her intently again.

"Fuck off." Those were the words she spat out towards him that made him give a fake expression of hurt.

"hey now, i'm a nice skeleton. ya just caught me at a bad time." He shrugged with his words as they seemed filled with a little bit of regret to his actions. Pushing himself from the bars he walked through them to step closer to her. The action made her reel back and press herself in the farthest corner away from him, her eyes fill of fear again.

"Please! Can I just rest for now," she pleaded towards him, but he gave her a deep sigh in response.

"just wanted to give ya a bit of comfort. i lost myself earlier," Sans tried to explain as his expression seemed to be softening some. Was he really trying to get some forgiveness out of her? It was likely far too late for that as he opened his arms at her, taking another step forward.

"You can't be serious! You outright violated me and now are expecting what? A hug," she spat at him, now livid with his actions. He only chuckled before shoving his hands back into his jacket pockets.

"was worth a shot. just let's get one thing straight...," his words deepened during the last statement as his eye sockets grew dark, "don't hurt my bro." He almost growled the threat at her before his face returned to normal, his mouth wide in a genuine smile. "be patient with him and you'll get treated fine."

With that he turned back around to slip through the bars again and settle back down in a comfortable position against them. A deep yawn came from him as the woman was still pressed defensively into the corner, but she slowly calmed down.

-

This was humiliating.

She was sitting on her sleeping bag set on the floor of the building she now 'resided' in. It had only been a couple of hours later. There was a dirty pillow next to her that had ketchup and blue stains that she could only guess what it was. The thing that had her crossing her arms and glaring angrily was a leather collar wrapped around her neck.

Yeah, she had removed it multiple times, but every time she did one brother would put it back on her saying she would have to wear it if she 'got lost'. She was not some damn dog as she looked up to Papyrus standing at the bars, looking down as if he was hesitating to say something.

"HUMAN! SANS HAS INFORMED ME THAT IT WOULD BE BEST TO BRING YOU TO OUR HOME FOR A MEAL AS THE FOOD DISH I PROVIDED SEEMS UNFITTING," Papyrus announced with a puffed chest as he waited by the bars. He was probably wanting her to come with him as she pouted in defiance.

So the food bowl was too much, but not the collar or lack of a real bed? Getting to sit on something comfortable did sound nice though as she waited a moment before pushing herself off the ground. She also really needed a shower.

Walking over to the bars she saw Papyrus almost jump with excitement as she slipped through them to stand in front of him. Suddenly she felt the strong arms wrap around her in a tight hug that even lifted her off the ground. She winced from the action, wiggling around to be put down, but he did not as he began to walk while still holding her. Pressing against his metal armor was not the most comfortable thing.

"YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS, HUMAN! YOU WILL LOVE MY FRESHLY CRAFTED SPAGHETTI," he beamed with thrill as she only sighed, resting against him as he sloppily carried her out of the garage and into the brother's house.

Once they entered he sat her down gently and rushed off to the kitchen. She brushed herself off as a blush was tinting her face from being carried all the way there. Sans suddenly beside her caused her almost to shriek in surprise as she looked at him. Her expression turned to an irritated glare though, but he only chuckled at her dismay.

"like being carried around, eh," he teased as it only enflamed her blush more. She wanted nothing more than to smack that grin off his face as she was about to but a sharp tug at her neck made her stop.

Sans had gripped the collar around her neck to yank at it, bringing her down to eye level with him which only slightly bent her back. She looked away sharply from his gaze. "you freak." His words sunk in deep before he let go, heading over to sit lazily on the couch. Why did her face burn so much from what he said? She hated his teasing and how much it aroused her.

Papyrus walked into the room with his oblivious smile as he was holding a couple of plates of spaghetti that still let off steam. Smoke even as bits of them were burnt that made her cringe.

"BE PREPARED, HUMAN! THIS AMAZING DISH WILL BE LIKE NOTHING YOU EVER TASTED! NYEH HEH," he announced pridefully as he moved to sit on the opposite side from his brother which left only the middle of the couch open.

This made her stomach sink, but Papyrus pat the cushion invitingly with his friendly smile. The plates of spaghetti were set up on the coffee table in front of them as she hesitantly walked over.

She sat down between the two brothers as she felt incredibly uncomfortable before a plate of spaghetti was shoved into her lap. Taking hold of it quickly so it did not spill she picked up the fork stuck in the side. A soft mumble escaped her lips as she was sitting farther away from Sans and closer to Papyrus as the feeling of his leg bone touching her thigh shook her out of her thoughts. It seemed to startle him too as he looked down at the human, but her sour expression caused him a bit of worry.

"D...DO YOU NOT LIKE IT, HUMAN?" He was nervous as she was only poking at the food at first. She quickly looked up at him to gave a faked smile as she shook her head.

"No no, it's great," she exclaimed while she took a large fork full into her mouth. It was actually better than what she had earlier, but still not the best. She did enjoy the tingling sensation that monster food gave her. Papyrus squealed with delight as she felt an arm reach around her to shove her up against him in a side hug. She almost choked on a noodle to the action, a blush across her face as she continued to eat.

Thankfully the arm was removed as he moved to eat his own plate. A deep chuckle came from Sans before he joined in eating the spaghetti as the television was flipped on. Another show with the same robot as before that she curiously glanced at from time to time. It was a nice meal this time at least.

"DID YOU ENJOY IT? I COULD GET YOU SECONDS," Papyrus spoke out as he took the empty plate from her before hesitating to stand up. She shook her head as she pat her stomach to show she was full.

"I'm fine. I may get a shower though," she explained, boldly presuming that they would let her use it. Papyrus nodded while taking the dishes to the kitchen as she got up. She could not help but look down to the oddly silent Sans. He was asleep which did not surprise her with his laid back attitude.

At least she knew why he was so quiet as he had fallen asleep, snoring lightly with his eyelids closed. It gave her a relief as she walked over to the bathroom, opening the door, but she hesitated. She needed her one set of clean clothes she had in her bag. Biting down on her lower lip she looked up at the staircase before heading to the Sans' room.

Testing the knob she really hoped it was not locked before opening it. She was lucky. It was dark in there now as the light was out. She looked around to find her bag, hastily kneeling down to get it. Sans had not been given her the entire bag earlier and only got her the sleeping bag to set down in the garage.

She thought it best to take her bag with her as she gripped it tightly and headed back downstairs. A frown scrunched her face as she saw Sans was awake and stretching out on the couch with a yawn. He glanced up at her that made her huff some as she walked into the bathroom.

Just before she shut the door a hand came up to hold it as Sans looked up at her with a half tired glance. She would never get used to how fast he moved despite how lazy he seemed. It was silent for a moment as she glared down at him that caused him to look over to the side. It almost looked like he was ashamed of something as she gave her foot a tap in impatience.

"my heat doused, just wanted to say nothin' personal," Sans spoke in a whisper as he seemed to want the conversation more private. Papyrus was fiddling around in the kitchen as the sounds of dishes clanking could be heard. The words however made her expression sink into a look of disbelief.

"Nothin' personal," she questioningly mocked his tone as her hand trembled on the verge of punching him. Holding back though she bit down on her lower lip. "Look I get you don't like humans and you were letting off some steam. Could have at least bought me a drink first."

She breathed out, trying to break the tension for a moment with the last comment. Her words lit up the skeleton's expression though, but his grin swiftly turned twisted.

"you really are a freak, lady." He laughed at the notion, however she only fumed at him.

"You're the freak! I still hate you, but I'm piecing together the situation." She crossed her arms while growing a more serious expression. Her lower lip almost quivered now as her eyes stung. "If I really am stuck here and the other monsters outside you two would likely kill me then I'm out of choices. Even this safe zone is on a time limit."

Her eyes glanced down at Sans now as she felt like she was giving in. He turned away from her expression as he did not seem to like it. He began to walk back to the couch, but while still close to the door he stopped.

"i f y o u w a n t a f a s t e x i t j u s t a s k," his tone was almost forced before he moved over to plop down on the couch casually.

The words burned deep in her brain as she knew exactly what he meant. It was obvious he did not want Undyne to have her soul cause that would put Frisk in danger. Despite it being mostly true she only came down there to look at old artifacts and not really to save the monsters she almost felt compelled to. She gave an exaggerated sigh while closing the door. Looking out at the bathroom she knew this would be a hard adventure.

As she began to undress she wondered about the other monsters of the underground. Of course the drawings did not just include the skeleton brothers, the goat mom, and Asgore. There were also doodles of an armored woman and a lizard type of monster as well as many others. As the steam of the shower turning on hit her face she glanced over at her bag thinking of how she would have to study the drawings a bit more to decide what her next action would be.

It weighed on her mind, but she really wanted to see for herself what the rest of the underground was like. Her more adventurous side was tingling as her thoughts wrapped around the fact these were actual monsters. She had made a discovery that would shake the whole world.

For a spelunker this was a dream come true. If only it did not come with the heavy price it had already made her endure.


	5. Drunk Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a light hearted chapter to ease up all the tension.

A week had passed.

An entire week of being holed up in the brother's home. It would be an understatement to say she was not beginning to lose her cool between every meal consisting of spaghetti and the awkward stares that Sans gave her. It was bad enough he kept stealing her notebook that she was trying to keep documentation of her stay wrote down in.

Ever since his heat moment after they first met he had been trying to mend the bridge. She did feel better that he actually did realize his actions, although he was not fully sorry about it. After the first few days the brothers had been keeping less watch on her as she was being good about not running away, however this was because she had planned to sneak out.

Thankfully they had removed the humiliating collar and also let her sleep on the couch instead of the dirty garage. She still used her sleeping bag as a pillow since she refused to sleep on that dirty pillow that Sans tried to give her.

The living room was dark while she tossed in her unrest. The brothers were already asleep in their rooms as she gazed up at the ceiling. She was waiting and in deep thought about her next actions. Leaning over the side of the couch she pulled her bag over before digging in it. She tugged out one of Sans' sweaters that Papyrus had cleaned up for her to wear when it got colder.

She was not going to use it just for inside wear however as she slipped it on quickly. After doing so she glanced down at her bag thinking of how the food supplies she had was all gone by now so carrying it with her would do her no good.

Rubbing her face tiredly she stood up as quietly as possible, her eyes were alert and staring at the upstairs railing. Hiking boots patted on the floor as silent as she could make them before reaching up for the front door. The creaking could not be helped as she opened it just enough to slip outside.

A sharp shiver hit her to exiting the house as she eased the door shut behind her. Her arms instantly wrapped around her body since the sweater was just barely enough to keep her from getting chilled too bad. She was wearing both her cargo pants and the leggings from her second pair of clothes for extra padding.

Her expression was paranoid as she looked around where she even was. She had rarely seen the area outside except for the few trips between the brother's house and garage. It seemed like they lived at the edge of a small town as she could see other buildings not too far away.

Lights were off as she suspected most of the monsters were at home asleep despite being unable to tell the time of day from down there. She began to walk towards the rest of the town though. From the outside it looked pretty peaceful, even welcoming.

She perked up to a building she walked by that had some lights on in the windows. An open sign hanging in one of them. The large letters on the front caught her eye as she read it out to herself, a puff of cold breath forming in front of her face, "Grillby's?"

Before her hand touched the door she hesitated. Was this really the best idea? The way the brothers described things made it out that the entire underground was formed into a giant army to battle the humans. Their leader being an intimidating sounding monster named Undyne.

Her fingers trembled, but she took a confident breath as she pushed through the door. The first thing to welcome her was the heat of the place as it was unexpected. As her eyes darted around the inside she saw it was a small bar. To her luck it was also empty as the only person in there was the bartender who caused her to have to double take.

No wonder it was so hot in there, the monster behind the bar was made completely of fire! Now she began to hesitate pressing forward. She watched as he calmly cleaned a glass with his back towards her. Despite being made of fire he seemed like a calmer type as she slowly walked towards the bar.

The heat only grew as she got closer causing her to pull at the collar of the sweater as she hesitantly sat down at one of the bar stools. The seat squeaked while she turned to face the bar that alerted the fire monster.

He turned to look down at her, his movements were very fluid, yet also solid, the tops of his flames flicking. His expression, or lack there of one, did not change as she stared at him in some awe. He wore some rectangle shaped glasses and was somehow able to wear a casual suit with an apron strapped to the front without the fabric going up in flames.

The fire did not burn anything it touched while he set his hands down on the bar, leaning forward while he was getting a good look at her. His eyebrows lowered some, or where they would be as she could not help but feel the room grow even hotter. The silence was unbearable as she cleared her throat and finally spoke up.

"U-um... hello...," She choked out as she pulled at the collar of the sweater again. Fiddling with the material caused him to look down at it as he seemed to recognize the comical pun on the front.

"... ... You shouldn't be here," his voice was raspy and heavily breathed as she could feel the hot air hit her as he spoke. It caused her to tense up as she fidgeted in her seat. As if taking that as a notion to get out of there she began slipping herself off the stool. She stopped though as he did not seem intent on hurting her.

"But I...," she squeaked in retaliation. He gave a sigh however as his flamed hand moved up to pinch just above his glasses. She wondered if this meant he knew her being at the brother's home, yet she had never heard Sans or Papyrus talk about a fire monster.

She rubbed at the back of her neck noticing she was already sweating some, not sure if from the heat or being nervous about her excursion. The worry hit her now that the monster would tell the skeleton brothers of her 'escape' from their house. She looked up at him with a pleading expression now.

"Please don't tell them I'm here. I just needed to see the rest of the underground for myself," she exaggerated her words to give an almost pitiful tone as she even gave her lower lip a pout.

The fire monster stared down at her as he was obviously swayed by it as he leaned forward, crossing his arms set on the bar. With his more relaxed posture she settled back down in her seat as she stared down at his rolled up sleeves and exposed arms. It was awfully tempting to touch him, but she thought it would be rude as she just set her hands in her lap.

There was another long silence between them before he pushed himself from the bar and began to walk around it. He strolled towards the front windows and reached up to flip the sign to say closed instead of open. At first it confused her, but she probably assumed it was for her sake as he was not locking the door.

He walked back over to the bar stepping behind it again as he began to fiddle with something out of her sight. The sounds of glasses clanked as he set two shot glasses down on the bar and turned around again to retrieve a bottle. Was that alcohol? She watched him pour the brown tinted liquid into each one before he slid one towards her.

A cringe of concern came over her as she was not sure how safe it was for a man made of fire to be handling a flammable substance, but she settled back down at his calm state. By the looks of the liquid it seemed to be whiskey or some sort of rum. She was not the best with alcohol, but she appreciated the sentiment.

Her fingers curled around the glass as the silence was soothing compared to the constant activity of the skeleton house. She watched as the fire monster picked up his own drink, bringing it up to where a mouth would be. To her realization he did have one as it was only partly covered in flames. Not too surprising the surface of his drink had lit up on fire before he drank it.

At least it did not explode.

She took a sip of her drink as well. The liquid burned her throat, but she downed it well, letting out a smooth sigh after. Normally she was not one to drink, but she really needed this as her glass was emptied quickly. As she set it down on the bar she noticed him refilling it already.

It was not long before she felt the heavy buzz by her fifth shot. Her face flushed over from her drunken state as she was giggling on and off. There had not been any conversation between the two as the fire monster did not touch anymore after his first shot. He was turned away finishing cleaning his glass.

"A-are you... tha owner of dis place? Grrrillby?" The silence finally broke with her asking the first question on her dazed mind. The monster turned to her and gave her a nod that she almost missed. The brightness of his flames were not doing well with her vision in that state. "It'sss good c-chatting with you, sir. Or..." She let a small giggle out in between her statement. "...lack of one."

She breathed out a string of giggles while laying down her head on the bar. Grillby began to walk around the bar again as her eyes followed him. He walked up to her as he held out a flamed hand, flicking his fingers for her to take it.

Looking up at him in confusion she was not sure what he wanted. She stared at his hand for a long moment before an amused smile crept up her face. She raised her's to give a rather sloppy slap to it. To her surprise it was only warm and even incredibly soft, but now he looked at her almost irritated.

She only shrugged as she tried to drink again from her empty glass. Grillby moved to take the glass from her hand as he set it down on the bar that caused her to whine pitifully at him. He ignored it as he gently put his arm around her waist to hoist her off the bar stool.

The contact with the heat caused a pretty indecent moan to escape her. She was too drunk to care about covering it up as she laughed under her breath, leaning against Grillby. She was barely able to stand while he lead her towards the exit.

Subconsciously she noticed he smelt like a campfire which was more than pleasant nuzzling against his chest. He was a good bit taller than she was as her curiosity from earlier finally took over.

She brushed her hands on his arm that was holding her up by the waist, feeling the warm texture. It was almost like touching the top of a flame, but a lot more solid, her hand not going through the limb. The heat was not bad, she would compare it to a heating pad set on high.

She had not even noticed they were outside since him holding her kept the cold away entirely. A knocking noise woke her up from her fascination with the flames. Her half lidded stare then became a look of worry while it settled on the brother's home in front of her. She stumbled backwards, but Grillby kept a firm grip on her assuming she was just falling over.

The home was dark, the brothers were likely still asleep. This only dimmed Grillby's expression before he glanced down at her. As he was moving to give another heavy knock at the door she suddenly gave a sharp yank away from his form. It was enough to even make him flinch back, he really was not expecting her to do that.

She stumbled over, barely able to keep herself steady, but her body was in full flight mode now. Her feet pumped under her to run away from the home and the highly confused fire monster. The heat behind her grew distant, fast as she was not sure if he was following, but now the cold crept through her clothes.

Being too focused on her running she ignored the chill while quickly passing by the garage and out of the edge of the town.

It was not long before her drunken run finally caused her to trip over her own foot. She came crashing into the ground causing her to clench her hands into what she expected to be snow. It was hard though making her arms throb where she fell.

While blinking slowly she patted at the ground below her trying to figure out what was going on now. It had more of a cavern texture fitting to being underground, but the humidity now hit her. She sat up on her knees, still wobbling from her drunken state. Her attention was now in amazement of the water trickling down the purple tinted walls.

Nearby streams flowed beside the path she was on and small waterfalls descended down into unknown depths. This was a completely different environment from the winter forest she just fled from.

She pushed herself to her feet, stumbling forward, but using the momentum to start walking. The small gems in the sides of the wall made her move over to brush her fingertips across them.

A growing heat behind her broke her concentration as the wall she was transfixed on began to glow with orange. She gasped as she turned to see Grillby had actually followed her, but standing a bit away as the moisture of the area was making steam float off his flames.

He was not progressing towards her as instead he held out his hand, motioning for her to come back with him. His expression, that she could make out in the light of his face, was twisted in annoyance. Taking another step forward he only caused her to step back.

"... ... You don't want to go that way," he breathed out, steam forming in front of his face from the heat of his breath hitting the humidity. She shook her head defiantly at him though, stumbling over just a tad before catching herself.

"W-why noooot," she whined, pushing some of her hair from her face that was blushed from her drunkenness. Despite her impairment she did see he was not coming closer probably due to being made of fire and the area being drenched with moisture.

"... Someone who will hurt you lives--," Grillby started to explain, but to his dismay she had already turned and began jogging deeper into the cavern. He curled his outstretched hand back to himself in anger. There was not much he could do before he headed back into Snowdin.

Her eyes wandered up and down the walls of the caverns with absolute fascination. Soon she came to a larger opening with a waterfall flowing down into darkness not too far away. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a familiar structure planted in the corner.

Was that the outpost from the woods? It even had the snow on the roof as she giggled to herself thinking of how absurd that would be. A cyan light caught her eye though. She looked over to seeing a large flower glowing near the structure. She gasped as she thought it was a monster for a moment, stumbling back enough to fall on her ass.

"Ah, shit," she yelped out. Suddenly the flower expelled a repeated voice of the thing she just said. It only made her jump more. "I-I'm sorry," she squeaked out and the flower only repeated the phrase back to her.

Slowly she blinked, not sure what to make of it as she pushed over on her hands and knees to crawl to the flower. She was still unsure if it was a monster or not. She stared at the bright light it emitted before it suddenly repeated the last phrase she said again.

"H-hey ssstop that," she whined at it and it only repeated it back in the same slurred tone she gave. She gasped as if feeling offended by the plant, standing up to tower over it.

"A...are yooou mockin' me ya little sssshit," she was almost screaming now, her voice cracking some in her response. The flower repeated back at her making her narrow her eyes towards the plant. The wheels turned in her drunken mind before an expression of excitement overcame her.

"Y-you're just repeatins what I sssaid. LIKE thossse annoyin' little parrots," she half giggled while her phrase that was repeated back to her. Leaning down she pulled at the petals of the flower some before gripping the stem.

With a strong pull she attempted to free the plant from the rocks it clung to, but it was sturdier than she expected. She frowned heavily really wanting to take the flower with her to study it. After a second of tugging she gave an exhausted 'bah' noise under her breath, leaving the flower be.

Turning around she continued her much farther into the cavern of waterfalls. A dizzy blink made her walk very uneven as she passed over some wooden docks. Her clothes were already becoming uncomfortable as she picked at the fabric of the sweater in annoyance.

Growling under her breath she attempted to start slipping the piece of clothing off herself, thudding her back against a nearby wall. Something dug into her though as she shrieked in surprise, letting go of her sweater that was still on her. She turned around quickly as her eyes were met with something very odd.

A gray door? The doorknob had been the thing that stabbed her lower back as she glared down at it as if it had be its fault for doing so. Giving her back a small rub she looked over the closed door with curiosity.

Most things down there she could understand, but this was not one of them as it was very out of place in the wet caverns. The door itself was bone dry as she pressed her fingers to its surface.

[Come in.]

A static filled voice caused her to jump in shock. She could not understand it though as it was speaking in some garbled mess. The tone had an odd analytical tone to it though if she could even understand it.

Her hand had pulled away, but now she felt herself reaching for the knob, gripping it slowly. A hissing static invaded her ears, but softly enough that it was not painful as she held on to the door. Thoughts in her head were screaming at her not to open it, but she almost felt hypnotized to do it.

Suddenly a familiar deep voice broke her out of the trance, "there ya are."

As she blinked the gray door was gone and her hand empty. Before she could turn around to burst back into her run she felt long bony arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled into the air by an exaggerated hug that knocked the wind out of her.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED, HUMAN! GRILLBY WOKE US TO SAY YOU HAD RUN TO THE WATERFALLS ALONE!" Papyrus was the source of both the worried yelling and tight hug. He was not wearing his armor as he was instead in some relaxed pajamas.

She was turned to see Sans standing there in his usual attire however as she wondered if that was all he ever wore. By how long she had gotten to wander around it seemed like they came to find her immediately.

The jerking hug made her body shake in dizziness as she felt as though she would throw up at this point. She patted at Papyrus' arms holding her off the ground as she could not take much more.

"Ssset me d..down," she whimpered out causing him to do so. She landed awkwardly, but he set her down gentle enough she did not fall over. Pressing her aching head against the cold wall in front of her she sighed deeply.

"good thin' we found ya before ya got wasted," Sans chuckled before setting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He could not help but be staring at the wall where she had been so transfixed before they found her. The lights of his eyes going out for a moment as he was deep in thought.

"I'm allllready wassted," breathing out, missing the pun completely as she was really trying not to throw up. The static noise came into her head for just a moment long enough to be followed with a garbled noise of frustration. In her drunken state she was not surprised to be hearing things as she waved it off, turning around to the two brothers.

"IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO GET INTOXICATED! WE MUST TAKE YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE AT ONCE," Papyrus huffed as he reached down to attempt to pick her up. Her hand instantly flung up to stop him as she was not wanting to go back.

His bony hand brushed hers away only to get in a minor slapping contest with him. One of which she was too drunk to even hit his hands as he scooped her up into a bridal style hold. A victorious 'nyeh heh' escaped him as he began to walk back in the direction of Snowdin.

All she really could do was bury her dizzy face into the sleeves of the sweater she wore, groaning in regret. Papyrus stopped in his march to look back at Sans who was still glued to staring at the wall.

"COME ON, BROTHER! I HAVE RECAPTURED THE HUMAN SO WE CAN GO BACK TO BED," he exclaimed proudly only to have her wiggle around in his grip again. Sans looked up with the lights returned to his eyes as he gave a light hearted chuckle before moving to follow them.

"ya, bro. this really made me bone tired," Sans huffed at his own pun while they made their way back to Snowdin.


	6. Glitched Tongues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another chapter full of sexual tension, but also where things start to get weird!

Back at the house Papyrus set her down on the lumpy couch, she had fallen asleep on the way there, fidgeting lightly in her sleep. Her face was still beat red from the buzz that she would surely wake up to a hangover from.

Confident she was too knocked out to attempt to escape again the brothers headed to their rooms to rest for the remainder of the 'night'. Her sleep was not as peaceful as it looked though causing her to toss over, sweat beading on her forehead.

Her mind was filled with the visions of the door and the strange voice that was compelling her to open it. Certainly a nightmare was bothering her, but something flooded through it that she had never seen before.

A lofty man standing in a white room. A broken smile pointed at her as well as mis-shaped eyes. He appeared to be a skeleton monster, but black ooze drained from his form. His long arms placed behind his back and his attire sharp almost like a doctor or scientist. The static garbled voice invaded her ears again as he outstretched a bony hand in her direction. The palm had a hole through it before she saw herself willingly raise a hand to grip it.

Why would she do such a thing? It made no sense to her, however she did not ever have much control during her dreams at any rate. This was different though. Just before her hand touched his she was pulled out of the scene.

Her eyes shot open from the dream as she gasped in shock. She instantly sat up and attempted to kick out her feet, but a hard grip on her thighs kept them planted. Now the headache hit her as she moaned in pain, rubbing her hands over her face.

She attempted to move her legs again only finally to feel the coarse fingers gripping them. Looking up through her fingers she saw that Sans was sitting on the couch with her legs propped up in his lap as he was pretty relaxed. His hand squeezed at her thigh while her head throbbed in pain from the hangover. This was not the first time he had been trying to get cozy with her that week so it did not scare her as much now.

Glaring at him he did not seem to be paying attention, his eyes were glued to the television being on. He was just absentmindedly kneading at her legs through her leggings. Her cargo pants, sweater, and boots were removed, probably for the sake of sleeping more comfortably as she was left in her tank top and leggings.

He finally noticed her awake as he glanced over to her, his grin widening more as he gave another squeeze to her leg. A frustrated blush formed on the bridge of her nose both out of him touching her and her growing headache. She yanked her legs out of his lap before swinging them over to hang off the couch.

Sans only shrugged to the action before slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket. She really did not want to question his actions as she constantly found him trying to find subtle ways to touch her. After moving to sitting up fully she felt the dizzy throb causing her to put her elbows on her knees and set her face in the palms of her hands.

Both the dream and the events of the night was clouded in her memory. She was not really sure what all happened, cept for bits and pieces. Remembering drinking with a fire monster and then seeing waterfalls she got a jolt of embarrassment. A flash memory of her dream and the gray door also came across her as well, but she shook her head.

"enjoy your late night jog," Sans questioned cheerfully that only made her head throb more. She gave him an annoyed stare as the dark circles under her eyes only intensified it. "looks like your night was really hot and wet." She could almost hear his grinning, but only turned away from him.

"ya really fizzled grillbz out." She heard Sans beginning to scold her now, but she was ignoring him for the most part. "never seen him so heated." Sans laughed under his breath while watching her.

"His own fault. I just wanted outta this stuffy place," she huffed as her vision stayed near the floor as she was refusing to look up at Sans.

"your lucky he was the only one to see ya." He gave a shrug as he shifted around in his seat, mostly to lean towards her more. Now she looked up at him as the lights were gone from his sockets. It did not spook her as much as it used to as it seemed to be more of something he did when he was serious. "don't do it again. you almost walked right into a shark tank."

His friendly expression returned as he stood up from the couch, lazily walking towards the kitchen. She ignored his words since she was already thinking of when to plan her next excursion. This time she would not stop to have a drink though. She also wanted to take her notebook to sketch down some of things she saw at the waterfalls.

Moving over she started to dig around in her bag for her notebook. It was gone! Her first reaction was to snap up to Sans walking back into the living room from the kitchen. He was holding his usual bottle of ketchup as she glared suspiciously at him.

"Where's my notebook," she accused him as she only got a knowing grin in return.

"confiscated," was all he said while twisting the top of the bottle off. She narrowed her glare more at him though as her teeth clenched in growing frustration.

"What for?! I demand it be returned!" Now she was yelling as she stood up swiftly to try to tower over him. He only closed his left eye, glancing up at her feeling no threat.

"punishment for your attempted escape. did ya forget bout bein' a prisoner," he huffed in a brief laugh as he brought the ketchup up to his mouth to drink. She crossed her arms defiantly before bringing her hand up to her mouth to chew on her thumbnail. He was right afterall, but the way they were so casual about it made it hard to take seriously. It was still bothering her as she needed that notebook to be able to slip out again.

"That's not fair! What am I supposed to do around here if I can't write in it?" She was trying to make up an excuse for him to cave in and give it back.

"dunno, lady," Sans said clearly despite guzzling down the red sauce. Some of it dripped down his jaw bone and landed on his jacket where there were already plenty of stains. She wrinkled her nose in disgust to his sloppiness, but only turned away, not sure what else she could say.

He moved by to sit down on the couch again, on her side even as he leaned against her rolled up sleeping bag she used as a pillow. His attention was back on the television behind her. He was looking passed her waist as she stood in front of him. She set her hands on her waist as she was not done arguing the situation.

"It's not really entertaining watching the same channel and listening to you two bicker," she ranted before she realized that Papyrus was not home. Blinking at the notion she turned to look at the kitchen and then upstairs towards the taller brother's room.

Looking over her shoulder towards Sans she only saw him gawking down at her ass now. It caused a blush to creep into her cheeks as she remembered her leggings being quite form fitting. She growled and turned around to get his attention again, but he noticed what was on her mind.

"paps is at his practice with undyne," he stated before raising a hand to motion for her to move out of line of sight with the television. She breathed out a small 'oh' noise before stepping out of the way and towards the kitchen.

Walking into the small room her toes curled to the cold tile floor. She was only wearing one sock as she sighed in irritation knowing most likely why. Without putting more thought about it she walked over to the fridge to look inside.

Of course there was still only leftover spaghetti and empty potato chip bags. What else was she supposed to eat? Instead she reached to grab one of the water bottles she kept refilled. She closed the fridge with a bump from her hip while looking up to seeing Sans heading in there too.

"Can I at least have my sock back," she asked with an exhausted tone, her head still throbbing to the hangover. He perked up before digging in the pocket of his jacket to pull the piece of fabric out. "Do I want to know why you keep stealing them? You have plenty of your own laying around everywhere," she questioned him softly before he tossed it in her direction that she only barely caught.

"nah," he huffed with a shrug before turning out to walk back into the living room as if he had forgotten why he was going in there. At least he was not as bad as when they first met a week ago. Now he only seemed to do small oddities and often scare her by popping out of no where. He seemed to be avoiding doing so today however, probably cause of her headache.

Setting her water on the cabinet she slipped her sock on, feeling much warmer now on the cold floor. She took her water back to the living room where Sans was not only sitting on her side but laying across the entire couch now. She glared down at him, but stopped due to a throb in her forehead.

Undoing the top of her drink she chugged on the cold water, sighing in the mild relief it gave as she walked over to attempt to sit on the couch. She looked down at his bony legs as if waiting for him to move but he was. not He did not even look up at her as his eyelids were half closed in a sleepy state.

"Move," she finally voiced up while nudging her toe against the bottom of the couch to wake him up from his half asleep daze. He only glanced up at her not changing his expression.

"ok," was all he said as he seemed to move even deeper in his relaxed spot. He was enjoying tormenting her as she grinded her teeth, another throb hitting her head.

"Fine, you lazy ass," she growled as she sat down on his lower leg bones not feeling any sympathy if they snapped under her. It probably hurt her more than him as she winced from how hard his bones were under her. He did not seem to care though, moving his attention back to the television.

Trying to act as if she was comfortable she leaned back to drink on the rest of her water pretty quickly. She really wanted to drown out the hangover she had. It helped a good bit at least, but she would need to get food too at some point and the thought of another day of pasta made her stomach curl.

She leaned forward to set the empty water bottle on the coffee table before she felt the bony legs below her shift. Just as she looked over at him with a glare he suddenly kicked up that caused her to fall over directly on top of him.

A small yell of surprise escaped her as her first reaction was actually concern that she would shatter his ribcage by falling on it. Before she could utter the word 'sorry' she saw he was perfectly fine, but looking up at his face his eyelids were shut. He was fast asleep that she honestly did not even believe with the movement he just did a second ago.

As if to go against that though his legs twitched again behind her with her awkward laying down position. While she began to push herself up to get up off him without waking him up to avoid the embarrassment she suddenly felt the hard fingertips dig into her back. They held her back down as she clenched her teeth in irritation. Of course he would be a cling-er while sleeping if he was not pretending that is.

Glancing back up at his face he was still deep asleep, how he fell asleep so fast she wish she knew. Something else caught her eyes as his mouth was opened slightly, a trail of drool going down the side, however she got to gaze inside.

It really looked just like a normal human skull, although his was much wider and thicker than a regular one. There was also the fact most of his teeth were pointed at the tips. It would normally terrify someone, however with how lazy he was it seemed harmless now. Well besides when he had bitten her during his heat that sent a light tint of pink to her cheeks remembering.

The glow of his tongue was also present as it just seemed to come out of blackness at the back of his throat. A rumbling snore escaped him as she was sure he really was asleep and it could not hurt to be a little curious as she rested her elbows on his chest so she could raise a hand up to his mouth.

Her fingertips curiously poked at them as they just felt like regular teeth, giving into the temptation she had been feeling all week. The points were definitely sharp as she avoided touching their tips and instead poked a finger into his mouth to wiggle it just below his jaw.

Below his jaw bone she saw her finger just fine as she moved her entire hand now through the gap. His mouth had been large and opened just enough for her to wave her fingers between the empty space between his jaw bone and spine.

All her mind could be thinking of was how he even functioned. Sure she got the gist that he was made of magic or something. She slowly moved her legs up to straddle his waist, ignoring the provocative nature of the position so that she could lightly grip at his jaw. She tugged on it before moving to touch the black area his tongue seemed to come from.

Her finger just phased right through it so instead she moved her hands around avoiding touching the tongue entirely. She did not want to relive that experience as her fingertips brushed at the top of his spine accidently instead.

That was when he jolted awake, a bead of sweat dripping down his skull as he was just as shocked as she was. The lights of his eyes looking up at her in confusion to her hand being in his mouth as he almost snapped his jaw shut which would have taken her hand with it.

She was quick to move away from him, but his hand was even quicker, gripping her arm with the hand in his mouth as he kept it there. Lowering his eyelids as if he was highly amused he lathered his tongue up against her hand in his mouth before she managed to yank it away.

Sitting up sharply while still straddling his waist she was beat red in embarrassment, but soon paled with a look of disgust at the blue saliva all over her hand. "Aw, gross," was the first thing from her before she hastily wiggled to get off him. He was chuckling at this point, not moving as she promptly fell onto the floor in her motions.

"if ya wanted to give me a hand i don't mind swallowin' my pride," he rumbled in laughter while looking down at her crumpled on the ground in shame. She frantically rubbed the saliva off on the carpet before glaring up at him with her face still blushed over.

"Fuck you," she spat at him as she sat up on her knees to compose herself, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"apparently ya want to." She could hear his grin crack into a mischievous smile as she only growled in frustration. Even though that moment had been her fault she was done with the skeleton as she stood up quickly. He gave her a curious stare.

"Do it yourself, you disgusting slob," she pouted, turning to walk away as she only slammed her toe into the coffee table. Crumpling back down onto the floor she felt as though she could cry after that. Even in the underground she managed to jam her toe into a coffee table.

"ok," he responded, giving a shrug as she could hear the sound of clothes shuffling beside her. Looking up she saw the familiar blue glow from his shorts only to snap her face away from it and stand up again despite her aching toe.

"No! If you're going to do something like that then not in here," she was screaming now as she made some distance away from him to glare from the entrance of the kitchen. A laugh rattled from the couch behind her, but he did not budge to get up.

"make up your mind, lady," he huffed as the blue glow dimmed out. Moving his hands to sit behind his skull he only settled back down in his relaxing spot. He was already closing his eyes again as she glanced over at him. Without his heat he just seemed too lazy to be as aggressive which gave her a feeling of relaxation, but also deep down a tinge of sadness.

She was quick to shame that side of her as she turned to head into the bathroom since she could not sit back on the couch after that. Especially since he had just started to fall back to sleep.

It was quiet in there at least as she could only faintly hear his snores through the bathroom door. Her attention was now up at the mirror as she looked over her tired expression. The time down there really was not helping her in a stressful sense while she looked over herself. She also had no access to a toothbrush or more clothes which was driving her up the wall, and her toilet issues she did not want to think about.

Bending down over the sink she rinsed her mouth out with a handful of water and then preceded to splash some on her face. It felt nice at least while reaching to find a towel. Unfortunately most were stained except for the rather large ones that Papyrus used. She grabbed one of those to just dry her face off before replacing it on the rack and headed back into the living room. Of course it would smell like spaghetti sauce.

Sans was fast asleep again on the couch as it only just crossed her mind at how deep he slept. Maybe she could use this time to find her notebook? With that in thought she moved silently to walk up the stairs.

To her luck this had been one of the few times he had his door unlocked as she opened it quietly, twitching to hearing a snore downstairs. Once inside she looked through the mess hastily. It was disgusting, but it had to be there.

Moving the stained pillow aside on the mattress she finally found it laying there. A jolt of excitement filled her as well as the flush of fear that she was taking an item that she was not supposed to have. Unfortunately there was already a stain on it as she wiped it off on the mattress and headed out the room.

Thankfully while looking over the railing she saw Sans still sleeping. She wondered if she could push this even farther and just sneak out right now. As she moved down the stairs she kept her sights glued to Sans as she slowly made her way to the couch to lean down and grab her boots.

Slipping them on fast she also grabbed the sweater, freezing for a moment only during his louder snores. Her stomach boiled with anticipation as she slipped the sweater on and moved over to the front door. She was really going to get away with this! She was hugging her notebook closely with one hand as the other reached for the doorknob.

Of course things would not be that easy as the door opened suddenly. It slammed into her face, but stopped quickly on hitting something as she screeched in pain. Her hands went up to her face as she dropped her notebook, cupping her sore forehead now.

"AH, HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKEN AND READY TO HEAD OUT! PERFECT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE THE WONDERFUL NEWS WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Papyrus was the one who opened the door as he headed into the room. The woman was cursing under her breath and rubbing her forehead in pain. This really was not helping her hangover.

"What are you talking about, Papyrus," she hissed between her teeth, trying to subdue the pain in her head as she looked up at him between her fingers. He was absolutely beaming while decked out in his full armor. He was posing again as his scarf fluttered dramatically.

"TODAY IS THE DAY FOR YOU TO MEET UNDYNE! SHE IS MUCH LESS MURDERY TODAY AFTER HAVING A NICE EVENING WITH THE MISS ALPHYS! NYEH HEH HEH," Papyrus excitedly answered before he was already tugging on her arm to go with him. His metal gauntlet was freezing from being outside as it sent a chill through the sweater. But what he said soured her expression into fear. No, it could not already be happening! Her attention was now towards Sans who was still deep asleep as she was quick to voice out her complaints.

"Sans! Wake up," she yelled towards him, but the skeleton did not budge, only snoring in response. Her terrified eyes then met with Papyrus' excited grinning. "Can we not do this today?"

"NONSENSE! THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME! COME ON, DO NOT BE SHY, HUMAN," Papyrus boasted as he was practically dragging her out the front door now. He was unfortunately a lot stronger than her as he shut the door behind them. She whined in annoyance as she tugged at her arm, hopefully to get free.

"Please, Papyrus! You don't seem to understand. Someone just doesn't suddenly not want to murder humans if they're so dead set on it to even create an army to do so," she pleaded, but he did not seem to be listening now as they walked through the snow.

Oh no this was also during the times when more monsters were out and about as a pair of dogs in armor stared their way. Her hiding was now being blown as they also walked by a few rabbit monsters who quickly moved out of the way with fear on their faces of seeing a human.

She lowered her head in shame as they were exiting Snowdin as she really hoped Sans would wake up soon to realize what was going on. He was a lot more reasonable than his taller brother as the hand on her arm was eased up some, but not enough for her to wiggle out of it.

"P..please!" She was on the verge of tears now as her vision was down on the ground, but now something unusual happened.

The entire area around her was beginning to go black as she spiked into a higher state of fear. Was she blacking out? No, it was not her vision as the world around her seemed to be going dark. She looked up at Papyrus in worry as he had stopped, almost as if he had been frozen in time.

It really started to terrify her as she saw him vanish in a mess of artifact-like shapes. Now there was nothing but darkness around her as she moved her feet away from it as if it would hurt her.

"W-what's going on," she managed to shout out into the dark. As if responding to her voice she heard the static in her ears again and the garbled speech came back. She saw someone in the distance who twitchingly appeared closer. It was the figure from the dream as he looked down at her with a doctor-like curiosity.

[Another reset is happening, but it is not your doing... Interesting, very interesting.]

He seemed to be speaking to her but she could not understand it at all. She flinched as his hand outstretched towards her, but everything went black before he could touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's definitely not the end!
> 
> What caused the reset? Who knows! The next chapter will tell.


	7. Back to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things start to go wierd! Also slight sexual situation near the end, but there won't be smut until the chapter after this one.

Everything came back with a loud wind noise in her ears. Her vision returned as she cried out in shock, but she was not where she left. Now she stared out at the inside of her apartment which was back on the surface. What just happened?

Now she was losing her mind as she trembled, her hands frantically patted at her own body as if she was unsure she was still in one piece. Her sight blurred for moments out of hysteria while she stared down at her hands.

Suddenly she lifted one to slap herself in the face. It stung, okay this was real for sure. Then the throb of her head told her that she still had that hangover. Sweat drenched her forehead though as she stared down at her clothes. She was no longer wearing the sweater and instead she was in her normal teacher attire.

Stumbling forward she had not realized she was in heels, but caught herself. She braced herself on a small table next to her front door where her satchel was that she dug into frantically. Her cell phone was there and it was completely intact as she looked at the time and date.

This could not be true, this was impossible!

The date was only a couple of days before Frisk had been declared missing. This could not be right, what was going on? Her head was spinning, the feeling of wanting to vomit pressing at the sides of her cheeks. Swallowing hard she kept it down before going back to digging in her bag.

Her notebook was there that she pulled out. The drawings were not with it and everything she had written down at the brother's home was blank. It could not of all just been a dream cause she was very aware of all it happening. Her hands moved up to rub at her face as she was on the verge of having a breakdown.

A sharp thud in her chest though encouraged her to compose herself as she promptly picked her phone back up. Looking over her contacts she had kept the numbers of parents to children she often took extra attention to.

As the screen flickered through the contacts she stopped at one labeled as Frisk's parents. Before pressing call she hesitated thinking this through for a moment. If it really had been a dream she would have to make an excuse for such an odd call.

Taking a deep breath of air she straightened her composure and cleared her throat while waiting for the call to go through.

"Hello?" It was Frisk's father as she bit down on her lip thinking of the words to say.

"Good evening! T-this is Frisk's teacher, I just wanted to know if they... um, got home okay," she nearly stuttered out the words, but managed to keep a professional tone.

"They did! Although they left to a friend's house right after to play. Was there any reason for the concern?" The man's voice was cheerful but dipped into worry over the intent of the conversation.

"N-no no! Just looking out for the students, sir. That was all I called for, thank you!" Her words were fast as she hung up after the last part.

This made no sense, it seemed Frisk was just fine now? She bit down on her lower lip while clenching her phone tighter. If it really had all been a very real feeling lucid dream then why did she get such a sinking fear.

Pulling her phone back up she made another quick call, this time to the school. She was going to call in for some vacation days as she figured maybe since it could have been a dream that taking another trip into the mountain would not hurt. After scheduling for a substitute for her classes she went to get ready.

It was only the early afternoon right after school being let out so she had plenty of time to gather proper supplies and head out in the morning. Even if it was not a dream she made sure to pack a jacket into her bags and some better anchors for her ropes. All the while doing this she just kept hoping it really was a dream and she would just find nothing on the mountain.

While placing a meal bar into her bag she could not help but remember the encounter with Sans, a blush suddenly spreading across her face. That had felt so real. All she could think of now is how much she needed to get a husband to stop these kinds of wet dreams. A deep sigh escaped her as she went back to packing.

-

The night had not been kind to her at all while tossing and turning to her alarm going off. It was morning already and she felt as though she got no sleep at all. The images of the events she encountered were just causing constant vivid dreams to come.

Moving up to click her alarm off she had not noticed a new message flashing in her alerts, the blur of her sleepiness putting it off as the alarm's. Unfortunately for her the message was from Frisk's parents, but it was already cleared from her notifications. With a yawn she finally managed to pull herself out of bed as she got ready for her trip.

The sun was still rising as she had pulled on her bag and straightened her boots. She made sure to go over her supplies at least five times. Just out of her own paranoia she also managed to pack her pepper spray in her pocket. If the monsters really were still down there she had to have some sort of defense. She did not own a gun and a large knife seemed a bit too brutal so the small can of spray would have to do.

-

Remembering the path she took to find the hole her nerves only made her more jittery as the mountain side was identical to her previous experience. Her thoughts of it just being a dream kept fading by the second while her steps grew slower.

If it had really been true, should not she call the cops or someone more suited? Why was she up on this mountain alone doing this? Her brain was screaming at her, but her feet kept moving forward.

Even worse, what if Frisk was down there right now? She was sure that they were alright from last night's call to the parents. Not really wanting to seem like some kind of stalker she avoided making another call, especially so early in the morning.

Her eyes fell on something that snapped her out of her jumbled thoughts. It was the hole, the same as last time. Looking over into it the light was shining down as her heart tensed to seeing a shimmer of yellow at the bottom.

The flower bed.

Okay well, that part was real at least, but that still did not prove the entire events. At least she could see better this time as she began putting her climbing gear together. She made sure to fasten it much more securely to a sturdier tree this time, giving some violent tugs to it to test the strength.

Letting out a huff after doing so she headed over to the edge, looking down it warily. Well she could at least just go down there and if things were true she would make sure to come back up to alert someone better equipped. As she began her descent down into the hole her mind was shoving a memory in her face.

She stopped as she remembered the mentions of no one able to leave once entering. When she had that discussion with Sans in her 'dream' he never went into full detail of what that meant. Giving the notion a shrug she continued her climb down. This time she had gotten much longer rope as it would be impossible for her to run out of line.

It did not take her long with the better lit cavern below to reach the bottom. An odd tingling sensation had passed her while she went down, glancing up now and then to see a shimmering of the top. It bothered her way too much.

As her feet touched the flower bed she looked around with paranoia. Should she call out if Frisk really was down here? The child had been last seen the previous night so even if they did venture down there they would be deeper inside for sure.

As she undid her harness she used the weight of her climbing bag to keep the rope sturdy where it hung. Adjusting her hiking bag on her back she took a deep breath before pushing forward.

This was different, much different. Progressing through the ruins she noticed that the torches along the walls were lit up now. Also the switches on the floors were recently used, opening the way for her. They were not as dusty or deactivated like last time. The change made her feel a tightness in the bottom of her stomach as she went farther in.

Suddenly a strange noise made her jump, it was almost like the sound of something shifting across the stones. She clutched the straps of her hiking bag tightly while looking around through the area. The noises happened again, but closer as she could almost hear clanks of rocks hitting the hard floor and the sound of earth being pushed around.

"H-hello," she stuttered out of fear as she did not want to wait around for whatever was nearby. Could it be a monster? She got her answer shortly as a patch of grass ahead suddenly sprouted a golden flower. Her initial reaction was jumping backwards, but it quickly calmed as she saw a friendly expression across the flower's um, face?

"Who're you?" It's words were curious toned as it glanced up at her, however the expression across its face was starting to scrunch into annoyance.

"H..hi! Um... I'm uh... have you seen a child through here... recently," her voice was stuttered as she was not really sure what to say to a talking plant. This had to be some sort of monster, yet they looked just like a golden flower. Guess it was not more odd than the skeleton monster that Sans and Papyrus were.

"...No," the flower's words were sinking in tone now, the statement coming out with a slight hiss to it. She could not help but hear more slithering noises and small bits of rocks falling nearby all around her. Now she was beginning to get scared as her body tensed up, staring up around the walls. They were dark in this room, but she could see something moving along them.

"Are you one of the monsters," she tried to ask, looking down at the flower as his expression had darkened down a bit. His smile seemed to be twisting into sharper points that were frightening to say the least.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," his tone cheered up, but when he looked up at him his eyes were nearly demonic, the pointed mouth opened in a smile at her. "You shouldn't be here, you'll ruin everything!" Okay now would be a good time to run.

Without a second thought she turned to run, but her foot caught on something. Or rather something had caught it. She landed hard on her braced up arms and knees, the weight of her backpack pushing her down into the stone ground.

She tried to drive herself back to her feet, but both of her legs were tangled together by something tight and prickly. Managing to look down as she pushed her bag over to the side, she saw green vines covered in red thorns snaking their way up her legs.

Letting out a gasp of panic she reached down to pry the restrictions from her, but her arms were suddenly flung upward as her hiking bag was yanked off her back. She yelped in surprise before another vine wrapped tightly around her waist, the thorns tearing at her tank top and then digging into her skin.

It burned painfully as she shoved her hands down to pry it off. The things felt like iron cables as vertigo set in from her being pulled into the air by the one at her waist. Her breath was lost for a moment as she looked down at the now cackling flower. Another vine snaked around her neck as its points caused beads of blood down her collar bone.

"Let go! What did I ever do you to," she screamed out as her hands were clawing at the vines for some relief of the pressure. Flowey simply looked up at her dangling form with an almost satisfied expression.

"Nothing, I just want to watch you die," his voice was full of amusement as a high pitched laugh slipped out after the words. The vines constricted tighter around her waist and neck as she struggled against them. It would not be long before she would be either suffocated or outright torn in half.

Having her eyes shut tightly to the pain she opened them to see the flower's face close to her's as he was watching her agony. Of course she had to run into a sadistic monster right after coming down there. Well this time was different since he was outright trying to kill her.

The constrictions stopped going tighter as she felt that fluttering sensation in her chest. Looking down she saw her bright orange soul floating just above her. Vines inched their way towards it as she gasped in fear. Suddenly one lashed out at the soul making an angry red mark against the orange glow. She screamed in pain from the action, but it puttered out into nothing as the vines at her neck tightened to cut her air off again.

Her legs kicking were starting to stiffen and her vision was threatening to go black at the lack of oxygen. She then suddenly remembered the only defense she has brought. Her hands were still free as she barely managed to dig one into her pocket, pulling out the small pepper spray bottle.

She wasted no time aiming it at the flower's face that turned to confusion at the object just before she pressed down the handle. The hot spray hitting his face caused him to shriek louder than even she did. All at once the vines slid away from her, dropping her hard on the floor as the flower backed off to the patch of grass.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU," Flowey yelled towards her, his eyes dripping with tears and pepper spray as his face looked even more demented than before twisted in pain. She was too busy on the floor gasping for air and clenching at the red marks over her neck and waist.

Luckily for her the flower dove himself back into the ground swiftly on seeing her still clutching the small spray can. An annoyed growl escaping him as she was left there alone to wiggle in pain.

Her soul had still been still been floating out of her chest as she could not put the time into wondering how it did so easily now. Last time she had seen it was when Sans struggled to bring it out of her chest, but now it was as if it could be exposed easily. It sunk back in to her relief, but throbbed from the mark left across it.

Wheezing from the burning pain she managed to push herself back to her feet and began to run back towards where she had come. She had to get back to her ropes before that crazy flower came back to finish the job. Surely she would be able to escape and get to the surface again. Being completely set on just getting out of there now she left her hiking bag behind.

It was not long before she entered the cavern where her rope hung, at least where it used to hang as she gawked in disbelief to the sight. It was torn to pieces and strung around the bed of flowers which made her soul sink. A wicked cackling erupted behind her that caused her to whirl back in surprise.

"You're such an idiot. Did you really think you could just leave that easily?" Flowey's toothy grin grew more as he was not far from her now, vines snaking their way down from the cavern walls. His eyes were still red from the damage she had given him before he continued, "Even if I hadn't torn up your ropes you wouldn't be able to leave! You can't exit the barrier."

"But Frisk returned to the surface," she retorted at him, giving a confident step towards him as her hand was still clenching the pepper spray. His vines simply flicked at her intimidatingly as he gave her an expression as if he was mocking her.

"You really are stupid," he cackled at her that caused her to look incredibly offended. "They had nothing after they had spared me! No chance they could have left the barrier by themselves," he almost spat the words before his face turned to one almost of hurt. "That fucking skeleton killed me after I left. Unluckily for him it seems Frisk made another reset happen!" Flowey's face returned to an entertained grin before he erupted into laughs.

"They did leave. Nobody on the surface believed their stories though...except...," she began to explain, but trailed off thinking of how she had gotten into all this. It did not seem like he was going to believe her, but another mocking grin let her know he would indulge her.

"Except you. Really should have listened to everyone else then, cause now you're going to die," Flowey growled before resuming his excited cackles as he began to progress towards her again. She stumbled backwards, tripping on a rock to fall on her backside. This was really how she would die is all she could think of.

Suddenly Flowey froze up, hearing something in the distance. As quick as he appeared he slithered back into the ground as she saw a couple of figures down the torch lit hallway. Her eyes were clouded by beginning tears as she could not make out who they were.

"Oh my, are you hurt," a gentle voice broke her out of her fright. She looked up to the concerned glance of a large monster with white fur and the face somewhat resembling a goat. The look they gave was so genuine and kind she felt as though she could begin crying out of joy in that moment. She recognized them instantly from the crude drawing as she could only hope they were as friendly as they appeared.

"Miss Toriel! I know them," that was the voice a child now! A child she recognized even. She gasped in shock before rubbing her eyes clear to blink at seeing Frisk standing next to the white furred monster.

"Frisk! You're really here," she squeaked out while pushing herself to her feet to walk over to the two. Toriel seemed to tense slightly to the situation, but gave a warm smile at her. Before either could speak Frisk ran over to give their teacher a hug. She returned it with a light pat on their head.

"You must know the child, yes? My name is Toriel and I have been looking after them since they fell down here yesterday." The goat woman was calm, although she could get an obvious hint of tension in it. She tried to give a warm smile up to the monster though to calm her down before nodding.

"Yes, I'm her teacher up on the surface. I really wasn't sure if Frisk was really down here," she spoke gently as it seemed to ease up Toriel considerably. She gave a wave down the hallway as she made a gesture for them to follow.

"Here, let us go somewhere more comfortable and discuss things," Toriel offered brightly as the woman did give a glance back to her ropes for a moment. She sighed though before following the two into the Ruins. Along the way she managed to find her hiking bag as they were soon met with the cozy home.

Memories of seeing it covered in dust and abandoned entered her mind as she watched Toriel. A sinking feeling hit her gut as she saw the dress she wore and remembered how it was on the floor in the basement last time. Covered in dust. Then there was also what Sans had said. Frisk killing Toriel? But things were fine now. It had been as if time was reset.

As they entered the comfortable home she gave a jolt of realization. Her phone was in her back pocket and also not broken now as she was quick to pull the thing out.

"I have to call someone and let them know what is going on," she almost shouted the notion as the two looked at her. Toriel's expression did grow worried for a moment as she looked at the smart phone, but let her continue.

A surge of confidence boosted her as she saw that the signal was still fine on the phone, quickly pulling up the number pad to start dialing the police first thing. As she tried to dial the numbers suddenly swapped around and glitched out. She cursed under her breath that got her a narrow glance from Toriel, wording a quick sorry afterwards.

Mashing on the phone more only seemed to make the glitches happen more as her phone began emitting a light hiss noise. Smashing on the home key the screen where she touched began to turn completely black, her fingers getting stuck on the surface. She looked at it in shock and mild disgust as she pulled her fingers away.

The hissing static only grew louder as the entire screen was filled with glitch artifacts and there was that voice again. She could not understand any of it, but it sounded angry. Her face grew pale with fear as the other two looked at her with heavy concern now.

"T-teacher, what's wrong," Frisk whimpered to them, clinging slightly to Toriel as the phone was beginning to scare them.

"It's okay, Frisk. My phone is just being weird." She tried to laugh it off, but now the phone went black. It had turned itself off. She desperately tried to turn the thing back on. Her hands were shaking as she even began removing the battery and replace it only to have it not even remotely light up.

A small sniffling noise alerted her as she saw Frisk on the verge of tears, the child's reaction made her tense in her panic. Toriel was quick to act as she leaned down to pat at the child's head comfortingly.

"My child, please go to your room for a moment, I must speak with your teacher," Toriel gave her kindest tone that Frisk nodded to. They headed out of the room and into the hallway to the right side of the house. Looking up she saw Toriel motioning to follow her into the living room.

She did so as she raked her hand through her hair in frustration, still staring down at the dead phone. Toriel gave a heavy sigh before sitting down in the large chair.

"I don't understand. Why did my phone just freak out? All of this makes no sense!" She was near her breaking point as she almost wanted to toss the device across the room. Resisting the urge though she instead stuffed it back into her pocket with an annoyed huff. Crossing her arms she looked up at Toriel before trying to calm down on seeing the worried expression on her face.

"We will figure it out. What matters right now is Frisk is safe, however...," Toriel began speaking as she trailed off. She was hesitating to say more, but her glance went back up to the human's face.

"Yes, that is the important thing. We have to find a way back to the surface though. Maybe I can go deeper into the underground to find out how Frisk first left," she pondered on the subject, but her words caused Toriel to look up at her in shock.

"H-how do you already know of the underground? You cannot go there. Every human that has were met with...," Toriel's words were louder and rushed before she stopped instantly.

"Death?" She finished Toriel's sentence that the monster only painfully nodded to, looking away from her.

"Asgore will kill you if you go into the underground," Toriel stated bluntly, her tone was much lower as she was refusing to look at her now.

The statement made her scratch her head some as this was all very confusing. Last time she was down here it was someone named Undyne that would kill her. She did remember mention of Asgore beyond Sans saying they were dead.

Now she was rubbing her head in frustrations as she let off an annoyed growl. The action causing Toriel to look up in greater concern. She tried to give a lighter expression as if to calm them down before looking off to the side.

"I have to go anyway. Frisk should stay here safely with you until I'm able to find out what's going on," she began talking, but Toriel stood up abruptly. Her body language gave off that she was slightly upset now.

"No, I won't have anymore humans die because of me," Toriel demanded that only caused the human to look at her with a sadness. This monster really was too caring, but she would have to defy them. "You will stay here and we will figure it out."

She could not help but grunt in conflict with the situation, looking down at the ground. Maybe it would be better to try to sneak out at this point as she glanced up at Toriel with an accepting smile. She gave a nod to agree to the terms even though she was clearly not going to follow them.

"How about we go get Frisk and have some pie then? Since you are a teacher I can surely get your help with setting up their education," Toriel said almost too excited as the quick progression was making her stomach sink with guilt. She only nodded silently though as they headed to get Frisk.

-

The rest of the day had been calming as Toriel managed to give her a new shirt since her's was torn at the waist by the vines from earlier. She did not really mention the flower to them as it seemed Flowey had been run off for now.

Now laying down on the floor of the children's room she looked up at the ceiling from her sleeping bag. Frisk was happily asleep in the bed beside her as she gave out a puffed sigh. She had to go to the rest of the underground.

Gathering herself up she looked down. The injuries on her neck and waist were healed after both eating the pie and the wonderful healing magic that Toriel possessed. It was really a nice thing to have around as she pat at the small striped sweater she wore in the place of her torn tank top.

She dug around in her hiking bag beside her spot as quietly as possible not to wake Frisk. She managed to pull out a long comfortable jacket that she was quick to slip on. Since this had not all just been a dream she knew that she would be running into the snowy forest again.

Buttoning up the jacket she looked down at its form fitting style, keeping the hood down for now. She slid a few items into her pockets including the cell phone. It would be possible she would need them for this even though the cell phone was completely dead. She had done everything she could to it to try to get it working again, but it refused to turn on.

Slowly she snuck out of the room and into the main area by the front door where she eyed the stairs. Swallowing hard she headed down swift, but quiet. Despite how the encounter worked before she could surely go back to the skeleton brothers to see if they would help any. Although she was really not looking forward to seeing Sans again as the thoughts both paled her and then brought a heavy blush to her cheeks.

She growled at her indecent mind, shaking it off quickly as she walked through the cold basement and stopping at the large doors covered by the familiar symbol. Going against her better judgment she had traveled a lot lighter this time. She did not bring her bag at all and only had what she stuffed in her pockets which were just the pepper spray, cell phone, a slightly squished meal bar, and her all purpose pocket knife.

If she needed more supplies she could just hound the skeleton brothers for it is all she could think of. They did owe her afterall since the last visit down there. While she pushed the doors open her mind filled with questions. If things were really reset back in time, would they remember her?

Well she had remembered everything, so surely they would too. She was quick to slip outside, closing the door behind her as the cold air hit her. Luckily her jacket kept it out as it only partly pierced through her heavy cargo pants and leggings underneath. Giving a confident nod she flipped her hood up over her head and pressed on through the forest.

Her feet were quick to move as she felt like she was in a hurry through the snow, passing the bridge with the wide bars with ease. It did not take her long to reach the familiar outpost up ahead as it also caused her to hesitate her steps.

There was someone in there as she swallowed nervously and cursed under her breath. She really did not want to approach it, but she had to. She saw Sans was there, but his back was turned in his seat as she got closer.

Just as she was about to say something to alert him she heard him grunt out a heated groan that made her face flush at the provocative sound. Oh great, she just had to be walking in on him doing something wrong as she reluctantly glanced over his shoulder.

What she saw was even more shocking as two long rabbit ears stuck out in view. It was a rabbit monster doing what she could only guess with her face deep in his lap. The human woman gasped in embarrassment as she covered her face, stepping back quickly after seeing such a thing.

The noise alerted Sans now as he looked over his shoulder with a fiery blue glow in his left eye. It twitched in the yellow tone as he saw her, a bead of sweat instantly falling down his skull.

"I-I'm sorry! I um, I'll come back later," she stuttered out in shock as she was covering her face and turning away. The rabbit monster instantly looked up in surprise as well. Her lips covered in the blue residue as she was fast to stand up and away from Sans.

She was very clearly embarrassed by the situation as she was quick to say sorry under her breath before quickly taking off away from the outpost. Sans huffed out in frustration, extending a hand out to the rabbit, but she was already out of range by then.

"this better be good, lady," his tone was labored and husky as he turned to face the human who was still looking away. When she glanced back towards him his bony fingers were still on his glowing erection in his lap, giving the girth a light stroke. She quickly tore her eyes away from it to look at his face as his grin was lowered some into irritation, his glowing blue flicking again at her.

"S-sans! I'm sorry, I just um, well this is the worse time to ask for your help right now," she spoke fast and nearly stumbled over her own words as she was now looking out to the side. He raised an eyebrow bone at her as the glow in his eye vanished into darkness. Moving her attention back to him for just a second she remembered that being more his serious stare as his free hand clenched at the wooden counter.

"do i know you," Sans spoke lowly, almost threateningly as a familiar feeling coiled around her soul. It was that same threatening magic she had felt before and it was hovering just around her soul as if ready to crush it in seconds. Now fear was flooding her face as she tried to step back lightly only to find herself unable to move.

"Y...yes? I don't really know how to explain it," she squeaked out, now beginning to struggle against the magic.

"you're familiar... an anomaly," he breathed out, but his eye sockets were still dark. He seemed to be deep in thought of the situation. Suddenly she felt a tug on her soul as she was dragged closer to the outpost, leaving a skid in the snow. He was leaning in to look at her closely, although his breaths were still panted out, she could see his mouth opened slightly as that familiar blue glow peeked through his pointed teeth.

"We've already met before. A...although not under the b-best situation. Not that this one is any better," she coughed out as she could not hide her face growing red at the thoughts. Suddenly after she blinked she suddenly found herself standing inside the outpost now and Sans standing up right in front of her. Sometimes she really hated his magic as she was about to glare at him for using it, but his dark eyes made her do otherwise.

Instead she managed to glance down seeing that his throbbing member was still out over the top of his shorts as she reeled back some in disgust, covering her face in irritation. She noticed that she was at least able to move now.

"Can you put that thing away," she almost screamed at him as he managed to look down, the light of his left eye only flickered back on. It was the blue tone as he let off a huffed chuckle.

"sorry, lady, heat of the moment. you did interrupt me afterall," Sans spoke a bit calmer now, but he did not put away his cock as he only gave another step towards her. He flashed his old grin at her now as if he had came to a light realization.

"That's your own fault for doing such a thing in public! Can you please just listen to me for a moment? This is kind of serious," she growled at him, her face was feverishly hot while still refusing to look down at him.

"oh i know, i'm a serious skeleton. how 'bout an exchange? you seem to be in need of my assistance afterall," Sans spoke in between his noticeable breaths, his eyes were now trailing down her that she could practically feel. It made her shudder as she was not sure how to respond really to his question.

"We've already been through this sort of thing. I'm not giving you anything after what you did when we first met," she hissed at him, now glaring down at his face. He met her stare with his own heated over gaze.

It was finally started to click in her brain that he only gave that sort of expression when they had first met. When he was in heat! All she could do was think over and over of pleading that he was not in that state again. The timing would be awfully cruel.

His eye flicked its yellow flash at her on curiosity as he was reading her expression clear as day. He opened his mouth more to let his slimy blue tongue flop out, licking across the bottom row of his teeth and front of his jaw. Her eyes could not help but follow the action as the memories of last time she saw him made her blush only burn her cheeks more.

"Stop that! I don't care about your stupid heat. Just spit out what you mean by an exchange? Surely you remember something about what is going on, with Frisk and everything," she huffed out, crossing her arms as she glared down at him. He shrugged his shoulders casually, looking over to the side as he tapped the side of his skull and bit down lightly on his tongue.

"i dunno, lady. my memory's a bit fuzzy. how did we first meet?" After his words he cast her a smug grin. That bastard, he had to remember, but now he was just tormenting her.

"Fine, I'll indulge you because clearly you are just going to be funny about this. You violently fucked me the first time we met and then went on to make me your prisoner! Then while your lazy ass was asleep Papyrus almost took me to Undyne and then... then...," her words trailed off to remembering the reset happening. The dark man with the broken face coming across her memory.

Suddenly hands gripping at her waist snapped her from her deep thoughts as she looked down at Sans squeezing her hips needily. She was quick to slap away his hands that made him look up at her desperately for a moment before grunting.

"look, i vaguely remember things, but there's a lot more to it that would take a while to explain," his tone was more serious as he had shoved his hands into his pockets, looking up at her with darkened eye sockets. White lights flickered back on as his grin increased in sharpness before his next words, "help me work off this heat and we'll chat."

Okay now she wanted to smack this skeleton as she clenched her hand nearly doing just that. She held back though as she took a deep breath, letting her hands fall to her sides. Her conflicted thoughts were plaguing her as she rubbed her face in aggravation before letting off a steamed frustration moan into her palms.

A cold wood then pressed into her elbows as she removed her hands from her face to see out at the snowy forest in front of the outpost. She gasped sharply as she found herself bent over the wood counter as she struggled to straighten herself back up. She got that feeling of lost time again as she was sure he had used his magic.

The back of her legs found bone though as Sans was pressed up against her backside, his erection throbbing against her clothed ass. She looked back at him in shock at the position as he shoved a hand down on her back to make her chest press into the wood.

"you were takin' too long. since we've already done this i 'spose you won't mind round two," he almost cackled the words while pressing his pelvic bone against her ass to drive the point in.


	8. Deja-vu*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter ahead!
> 
> Enjoy!

It did not take him long to start clawing at the bottom of her jacket as she really hoped he was not thinking about taking it off. The cold was already licking at her face with her hood having fell down in the change of position. The labored breaths behind her caused puffs of hot air to hit her back as she growled defiantly under him.

"H-hey! I didn't give you the go ahead," she whined at him while wiggling around to find some kind of footing in the positioning. Her movements only caused him to grind his hips harder against her with impatience.

"your body is as orange as your soul, and it's telling me to go," he grunted against her, the vibrations of his low toned voice could be felt through the bones pressed into her. While he spoke his hands were already fiddling with the front of her pants under the hem of her jacket.

She did actually hesitate some as her face was burning with the thoughts of what was going on right then. Yeah, the last time this had happened was rough and against her saying, but she could not deny the arousal she got. The wetness between her legs would already be noticeable.

Within her deep thoughts she did not realize her pants being tugged down to her knees until the cold air hitting her skin caused her to shake. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows enough to glare back at him over her shoulder. All she saw was his heated over gaze down at her freshly exposed ass.

His coarse fingers were ice cold from being out in the snow as they instantly groped up the soft flesh needily. Her underwear was still on and as he played with her cheeks, spreading them some he got an eyeful of her wetness that erupted a dark chuckle from him.

"could easily make a nice slushie back here with all this syrup," he huffed in amusement as his hard fingers moved down to press right against her puffed folds through the soaked fabric. Her breath hitched to the feeling as she brought up her hand to her mouth to bite down on her knuckle muffling herself.

It did not take him long to begin slipping down the panties which only caused another chill to her glistening womanhood being exposed. It was freezing out there afterall and the dramatic change of temperature was almost a shock to her heat. A bit of drool was already collecting on her finger as she had not moved during the actions surprisingly.

"J-just get it over with...," she stuttered out in a weak whisper, ashamed of her own words as her ears even burned now with embarrassment. He perked up to her words, although he leaned forward against her as if he was not able to hear what she said. Feeling his warm erection pressing against her made her back arch slightly.

"what was that? waterfall's too loud back here to hear," he mused at her before giving a rough grind, the underside of his cock pressing between her lower lips. Of course he was just going to tease her as soon as she was letting him have his way. She clenched her jaw, refusing to give him the pleasure and instead tightly pressed her thighs together as if to restrict him full access.

The action caused a disappointed grunt from him even though his member throbbed against her. Shortly after she felt the pressure of his magic wrapping itself around her soul again as her lower half was lowered slightly causing her knees to bend. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but she assumed it would be so he could get better access as she put her weight on the counter more to ease herself.

He was still teasing at her while he rubbed the tip of his slimy cock up and down her folds. It was as dripping wet as her own juices as the texture always did fascinate her a bit. She had not dared to try to investigate it further in the previous time she was there. Despite his heated state he really seemed to be taking his time as she gave a noticeable tap on the top of the counter. The noise alerted him as she could practically feel his blue eye staring her down.

Curiosity was clouding her now as she wondered what he was taking his sweet time with as she heard the unzipping of his jacket behind her. Brighter blue light than had been coming from his dick hit the side of her vision. Before she could look over her shoulder to see what it was she felt something slick slithering up under her jacket.

The sensation immediately gave her a startled reaction as she just about jumped straight up to it. Cold bone fingers raked up the back of her hair to abruptly stop her motions as she let out a shrilling gasp. They allowed her to turn her face just enough to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"ya said you wanted to get this done fast, sweetheart," his words were partially slurred out as he was staring down at her with a broken gaze. What she saw flowing out from his pelvis and ribs was more akin to a horror movie. Girthy blue tentacles of the same texture as his other appendages dripped heavily of slime as they were already trailing up her waist.

A few were wedged up under her jacket and sweater underneath, the rest began constricting around her legs, squeezing greedily at the flesh. His cock was still present in the mess, pressed up against her still. The hand tangled in her hair gave her another small jerk as if to jar her out of her awe.

"W-what the fuck are those," she managed to squeak out in surprise just before one mass wrapped itself around her neck, squeezing just enough to apply a heavy pressure. Her hands instantly began grabbing at them, but the slippery texture was too much to grab firmly to.

"just givin' it my all. you seemed a bit tied up to give much effort," he chuckled as tendrils yanked her arms down to her sides, wrapping around her torso with them before her face was slammed into the wood surface. It was not the best action as her cheekbone throbbed, but was quickly forgotten as the coil around her throat tightened more.

Just before she was about to give out a yelled complaint her mouth was filled by a slimy end. She nearly gagged at its flavor as it was similar to his tongue in taste. Her head shook side to side as if to get it out of her mouth, but it only dove deeper, threatening to press at her gag reflex.

Instead it explored the inside of her mouth first that rightfully distracted her while he adjusted himself at her entrance. The appendages were already wrapping and groping around her breasts under her jacket as she could see them wiggling through the fabric. A muffled moan escaping her stuffed mouth.

It did not take him long to start shoving his slick member into her throbbing entrance as it went in with ease. It burned just as much as last time as the intimidating girth stretched her as he was wasting no time shoving to the hilt. A satisfied grunt escaped him as his breath was even heavier now while his pelvic bone pressed painfully against her ass.

His thrusts began deep and erratic as he was already worked up a considerable amount. The tendrils also seemed to be curling tighter and more uneven wrapped around any piece of flesh they could. The one in her mouth had began to thrust down into her throat that caused her to jolt on her reflex before her teeth clenched down on it in resistance. She did not bite down enough to injure it, just to give a warning, but he did not seem to care as he was carelessly pounding away at her already bruising backside.

Another feeling of darkness and time loss came across her vision before things came back into focus she was looking up at a flopping tongue above her. The position had changed as her back was fully on the wooden counter. Sans was leaned over her with his dick still deep inside her and thrusting deeply now. A moan escaped her wet lips that rang out through the cold air before she realized the appendage in her mouth was gone.

The rest clinging to her body had only tightened some, the one around her neck throbbed, but was not cutting her air off yet. Looking down she noticed her jacket had been opened and her sweater was shoved up some from the wriggling masses under it kneading at her breasts. The cold air gave a chill to her exposed waist. Another sound of pleasure came from her though after a particularly rough thrust hitting all the right spots inside her.

He perked up to her noises as his tongue lopped up the side of her mouth full of lust. His blue eye was burning, staring down at her rather lewd expression. The tendrils all over her seemed to be dragging her closer to his body to crash into his thrusts. His eye gave a pulse of yellow as he pulled back just slightly, raising a hand up to her.

"i've got a heated curiosity." His pounding did not cease with his words as she felt the fluttering sensation at her chest, looking up to her throbbing orange soul floating just above her now. Her suspicion from earlier was true as he was not straining at all to keep her soul out of her body now that gave her a bit of concern. The thoughts were flung away whenever his bony fingers began to incase the soul, but not touch it.

Her entire body tensed to the action as she could not tell what he was doing, however his eyebrows seemed to scrunch in almost anger as he examined the object closer. The angry red mark left by Flowey earlier was still across it as she could hear an animalistic growl escape him. Much to her surprise his thrusts had slowed down some, but now were violently hard and deep, shoving her body roughly against the constrictions of his tendrils.

"who did this," he breathed out among his panting, his serious expression had come over, however the blue in his left eye still bled out. The thudding in her head from her own pleasures almost did not allow her to hear him. Once she had caught up to it she looked up at him with confusion, clearing a gurgle out of her throat as she was not able to speak right away and instead a soft moan coming out of her.

He grunted in annoyance at the lack of answer he got before he leaned closer to the soul. Bringing his slimy tongue up to it he slipped it across the red mark roughly that left a deep blue streak behind it.

Saying the action was painful would be an understatement as an agonizing shriek erupted out of her. Her entire body twisted as tears instantly welled at her eyes that shut tightly. It felt as though her entire body had just been burned heavily as panicked panting happened shortly after. Deep down it even caused a spark of arousal that she did not want to question.

"SssSTop! IT hurTs," she screamed out at him, struggling roughly, but the tentacles were wrapped too tightly around her to do much. He seemed almost shocked by the reaction as he quickly pulled away and let her soul float closer to her out of his cage of fingers.

Despite the look of concern twisting his face he did not stop his thrusts, although they calmed considerably to shallow movements. He stared down at the throbbing soul as the blue mark left there now completely covered up the red one. She could have sworn she saw a hint of a satisfied grin hitch his mouth, but he began regaining his heated expression again.

"guess soul-fucking is off the table. unless ya wanna get a whole lot closer to me," he huffed partly in disappointment, but his thrusts began to pick up speed again. She almost could not feel them for a moment as the numbness across her body after the pain was clouding everything.

Breathing deeply she calmed down as the soul sank back into her chest fully, turning her face away from him as she bit down on her lower lip. Tears still stained her cheeks and the tendrils had loosened some, but still very present around her. He leaned back over her, setting his hands on either side of her waist to brace himself.

He angled himself to smash the head of his member right into that sweet spot as it shook her out of her numbness. A lewd squeak fell from her lips as her tongue lolled out for just a moment. The expression was wonderful to him as he drove to do it again, even using the constraints around her body to angle her even better for it.

Every deep thrust done in the right way made her jolt with pleasure as she began to mutter incoherently for him to stop as she was getting the heated shivers down her entire body. She felt like she was about to explode while he brought his coarse hands up to rub up the sides of her face. He flicked her lips with one of his thumbs as she took it into her mouth without noticing, sucking hard on the bone.

His grin widened to her reactions as he began bucking into her, his tentacles suddenly growing even tighter than before. She panted out as the one at her neck began crushing the air out of her, but she was almost lost in her heightened bliss. Before she started to see white from a lack of oxygen it completely removed itself before he buried his face into her neck.

It only took a few more rapid thrusts before she felt herself in sweet release as her insides clenched around him. He groaned against her skin to feeling it as he swiftly closed his jaw around the side of her neck. She could not even feel the burning pain as his teeth broke the skin, too high in her orgasm as drool dripped down from the edge of her mouth to land on his skull.

He lapped hungrily at the trails of blood left by the bite before his thrusts went on just a bit longer during her orgasm. Then the cooling, yet warm, liquid filled her as he came. He rode out his orgasm with a couple of deeper thrusts as he pumped out all his cum inside her. The excess dripping down her ass and onto the floor of the outpost.

Panting heavily he pulled himself out and the tendrils slowly slid off her as if not wanting to let go. She was left with a sticky feeling all over her body, but she could barely move still laying back on the wood while her legs hung off the edge.

He stepped back only slightly to examine his work, the blue ooze dripped from her sore folds. His fingers were rubbing up his still hard erection as he waited for her to respond to the situation.

Slowly she sat up, rubbing at her neck where the bite mark had been. She winced some from the pain as she cast him a light glare which he completely ignored. Moving over to stand on her feet she found herself wobbling horribly as she almost just fell over, but caught herself. There would certainly be a soreness for the next few days after this while she reached down to try to pull up her pants and underwear.

While she did so she could not help but glance up to him still rubbing at his throbbing wet member. Was he seriously still wanting more? She managed to redo her clothes weakly as she looked up at him. He was just watching her every action, his tongue running across his blood stained teeth.

"Come on, really," she groaned at him, but was still panting in exhaustion as she was not sure how he was able to keep himself hard after that.

"on your knees," he demanded, a grunted breath being blown in her direction as he gave his cock another good stroke. She really did not want to go for another round, but she could not help but stare down at the pulsing object. With a roll of her eyes she hesitantly moved down to sit on her knees right in front of him.

He wasted no time grabbing her head and shoving the head of his erection up against her lips as if expecting it to slip in instantly. She reeled back from the hastened motions. A thumb hooked the side of her mouth to pry it open out of his impatience.

Once her mouth opened in surprise he shoved his cock in. A look of disgust scrunched her face as she tasted her own salty juices on the member. It also gave off the same warm cooling texture as the rest of his magic. She almost gagged on it right then as he began making shallow thrusts into her mouth to test how far he could push down.

His fingers were tangled and pushing through her hair to grip at her head as he moved it more than he thrust. After getting used to the tastes she decided reluctantly to press her tongue along the underside, the slimy residue filling her mouth. It ran down the sides of her lips and some into her throat that she almost choked on while taking breaths.

Before he had started shoving deeper she felt him completely freeze while she still had a hefty mouthful. Concern filled her some as she tried pulling her head away, but his grip was like iron. Glancing up at him she saw his attention was no longer on her as he was looking out over the wooden counter that she was conveniently hidden behind. His eyes were back to their white lights, although a bit of blue still trailed some from the left one, but partly hidden.

"SANS," the familiar voice of Papyrus suddenly rang out from not too far away as she realized what the freeze up was from now. She now tensed just as much as he did, but wiggled uncomfortably wondering if he would let go of her head. He did not to her dismay as she tried to give a pat at his leg.

All she got in response was him shoving his member a little deeper as if to tell her to be quiet. The heavy footprints grew closer as she could not help but feel deja-vu of the situation. Although it was not exactly like this last time as she grumbled some to the notion. Her grumbling though vibrated against his cock a bit that caused him to squirm uncomfortably before stiffing back up.

"yo, paps," Sans spoke out at Papyrus with his regular tone of voice. He was good at hiding what was going on as his grin hitched to its regular state.

"I HAVE FINISHED RECALIBRATING MY PUZZLES, AND IT IS LATE SO WE ARE TO HEAD HOME," Papyrus explained while stepping a bit closer. All she could think of was how she did not want him to see them in such a position.

"ya, i'm real bone-tired. go ahead of me, i got some more watchin' to finish up," he replied before closing his left eye in a lazy wink.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BROTHER? IT IS UNUSUAL FOR YOU TO STAY AT WORK LONGER THAN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO," Papyrus's words were now full of concern as his eyes glanced about, paranoid now.

"just real de-head-icated to my job," he huffed out a laugh, but Papyrus scrunched his eyebrows as he did not understand the pun. He gave a smile anyway before posing dramatically in response.

"IT LOOKS LIKE I AM FINALLY RUBBING OFF ON YOU, SANS! THIS IS NICE TO HEAR," he pridefully boasted.

"ya, heh, rubbin' off," Sans could not help but chuckle at the term which caused Papyrus to roll his non existent eyes at him.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR INDECENT JOKES! I WILL BE AT HOME TO FIX SOME OF MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER! NYEH HEH!!" Papyrus sighed at the first words, but then puffed his chest in a confident tone before turning to stomp away through the snow. The woman could not help but flinch from those words, but Sans only chuckled above her.

He gave a light shove of her head on his cock that caused her to remember that her mouth was full. Her teeth clenched slightly that earned her a stern stare before the white color in his eyes vanished and the flaring blue sprouted back up in the left socket.

"don't freeze on me now. might just leave you breathless," he hummed before he pulled his length out just enough to slam back into her mouth. It instantly hit her gag reflex that took everything to hold back. Her hands clenched at the fabric of his shorts while he pushed forward to give deep thrusts down her throat.

With her air cut off she tensed while he was moving a lot rougher this time. He was in a hurry for sure as it did not seem to take him long to start growing uneven with his motions. She could not help but begin to love the gooshie texture against her tongue as she subconsciously began rubbing it harder into the underside.

The actions got her an approving grunt as his thrusts slowed down which allowed her to start to work her mouth around the member. She gave a small suck, slurping up the residue as she swallowed down the excess. His thrusts had stopped completely now as she was bobbing her head herself down the length.

"knew you'd cum around," he spoke gently down at her as she was now lost in her own actions. His fingers eased up and began petting at her hair instead of tugging it as he glanced down at her. Sure the back of her mind was screaming at her, confused why she was doing that, but she was enjoying it.

One of her hands moved up to stroke at the base of his length and the other reached out at his body. She was not really sure what she was supposed to be grabbing as her eyes were closed, but soon they found the bottom of his spine above his pelvis.

He stiffened to her grabbing it before a groan vibrated through his bones. The fingers in her hair grew rough again as they shoved her down on his length, her touches making him more impatient. She could feel him beginning to swell inside her mouth as he gave a rough thrust down her throat, cutting off her air as he held it there.

The warm liquid gushed down her throat as she reached up to grip his hip bones in concern of choking on it. Gurgle noises came from her as she struggled to swallow it down as it pumped out steadily in streams. She could not help but enjoy feeling the underside of his cock with her tongue as he came.

A messy cough erupted from her as some of the cum dripped from the side of her mouth as she was finally able to pull away. The member plopped out of her mouth fast as she gagged and gasped for breath. She had somehow managed to swallow most of the liquid as it gave a tingling sensation left on her tongue before she wiped the back of her hand across her lips.

"knew you'd warm up to me, sweet cheeks." He grinned at her before pulling his shorts up, the blue glow vanishing away. A bead of sweat trailed down his skull as he gave an exhausted huff while sitting down in the nearby chair.

"That better be the end of it." She was trying to hide her arousal, although she was absentmindedly licking at her sticky fingers. He cast her a mocking grin before she managed to catch what she was doing, shoving her hand down with a growl.

She turned away from him and began straightening her clothes. Of course she still had a stickiness on her, however the substance did not seem to be too thick. There was also the case of her underwear being drenched with both their juices as it was beginning to stain through her pants.

Unfortunately she would have to deal with it for now as she did not have a change of clothes this time. At least not with her that she silently cursed at. While turning around to ask what the next course of events would be she was met with closed eye sockets. An annoyed expression filled her face as she looked down at Sans who was now asleep in his chair.

"Don't just fall asleep! We have important things to talk about," she yelled at him while kicking at the bottom of his chair to jolt him back awake. He did not open his eyes though as he shoved his hands into his pockets cozily.

"tomorrow, lady," he spoke out lazily, looking like he was trying to get more cozy in his chair. Was he really trying to fall asleep right there? She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention again as he only halfway opened his right eye at her.

"You can't just fall asleep here! Can we at least go to your house," she complained while crossing her arms. He gave a light shrug as he hesitated to stand up, a tired grumble escaping him.

"not even our first date and you're already bossin' me 'round," he huffed with a chuckle on the tip of his tongue. He reached out to put an arm around her waist without asking that earned him a sharp gasp from her. Before she could do anything a familiar darkness overcame her vision.

"OH, BROTHER, YOU'RE HOME," Papyrus' voice alerted her while she noticed they were now in the living room of the brother's home. She looked up at him as she noticed something very different. He was not wearing the dark armor anymore and instead his armor was a lot less serious. The chest piece was white and the shoulder pads looked more like something you would buy for Halloween. He also seemed to be wearing bright red gloves and boots.

It was just another pile on top of the small changes she encountered so far, however the bright red scarf still hung from around his neck. She glanced up at him, remember just how tall he was as he was staring down at her and Sans with a friendly stare. It soon turned into a bit of confusion as he almost seemed uncomfortable.

"WHO IS YOUR FRIEND," Papyrus finally asked while he leaned forward to eye her closely before his sight trailed down to Sans' arm still around her. She noticed this too as she was quick to shove away from Sans, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she looked away.

"a human, paps," Sans said bluntly before yawning deeply and going to sit on the couch with a heavy thud. She could not believe he was so casual about showing her to Papyrus as she looked at him with confusion. Did they really both remember, however it seemed that the taller brother did not. Were they not worried about Undyne? A sound of happiness suddenly came from beside her.

"SANS! A HUMAN," he started to say, but then his grin turned into a less happy one. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PUZZLES?? WE DID NOT GET TO USE ANY WITH YOU BRINGING HER STRAIGHT HERE!" He now seemed upset as he stomped his foot on the floor in frustration. She did not understand the situation at hand as she looked up at Papyrus.

"Do you not remember me, Papyrus," she asked softly as she offered him a friendly smile. What she got in return was another excited noise from him however.

"SANS! THE HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME! DID YOU TELL HER?! WE HAVE NOT EVEN GOTTEN TO BATTLE THOUGH!" Papyrus was in between happiness and panic at this point as she stepped back slightly to the reaction. "HOW AM I TO GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD IF I CANNOT EVEN FIGHT THE HUMAN?" His words were falling on deaf ears though as a snore could be heard from the couch. Sans was out cold again.

"Papyrus, I don't know what you're talking about, but are you not worried about your empress and her murdery intentions," she tried to explain to him, but her words only made him narrow his eyes at her.

"EMPRESS? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE KING? HE WOULD NOT HAVE ANY MURDERY INTENTIONS! HE IS A VERY LOVABLE GUY! NYEH HEH," Papyrus explained as his smile was brighter than before. It sunk again though as he rubbed a gloved hand under his chin. "UNLESS YOU ARE REFERRING TO UNDYNE, BUT SHE IS THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, NOT AN EMPRESS."

The words only confused her further, but she rubbed at her arms through her jacket to try to quell her wandering mind. Her reasoning was really at a blank for how to handle this situation further, but heavy gloved hands on her shoulders suddenly jarred her attention back up to the tall skeleton.

"SINCE IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS CAPTURED YOU INSTEAD I MUST STILL INFORM UNDYNE OF OUR VICTORY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus gave a friendly glance down at her, but his words only paled her. She was quick to step forward to say no to the option.

"No, we can't! I have something more important to find out. Had you seen any human before me? A child perhaps?" She was still trying to pry information on what exactly was going on. Her words did not seem to be doing much as Papyrus only pulled back to scratch at the back of his skull.

"YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN I HAVE SEEN," he responded thoughtfully which only made her huff out. This was getting her no where while her fingers pushed her hair from her face. She could not help but feel the left over stickiness that gave her a shiver.

"Do you think you can hold off on the Undyne thing for just a little bit? I really need to talk to Sans about something when he decides to wake and it'd also be nice to take a shower," she explained in the most pleading voice she could even giving bits of a puppy stare at him. He gave a conflicting look towards her before it turned into more of a parental stare that you would give a child.

"FINE, HUMAN! ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MY BROTHER WE WILL GO TOMORROW, HOWEVER YOU ARE GOING TO THE VERY SECURE JAIL AFTER YOUR SHOWER!! NYEH," Papyrus voiced out in a demanding way while his hands were set on his hips. He turned away to head into the kitchen as she sighed heavily in relief.

Well that was one tense moment down at least. Just many more to go as she turned towards the bathroom after glancing at the still sleeping Sans. Her brain was just itching to know if Sans really had remembered things or just took advantage of the moment. Her nose curled to the notion, but she progressed towards the bathroom anyway.


	9. Spears into the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, here we go.

The shower was brisk as she only sought to get a rinsed off. Her apparel were still a mess as she had done all she could at getting her panties cleaned off with water. Letting them sit out while she showered left them damp. It was better than nothing though, moving to get dressed.

Stepping out of the bathroom with her hair still wet, drips of water soaking her top. She glanced over to the brothers sitting at the couch. There was spaghetti sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Three plates, one of which was already empty in front of Sans who already had his eyes shut in relaxation. She could tell he was still awake as he looked up at her with a lazy stare.

"HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE DELICIOUS DELICACY OF MY PASTA! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus stood to give his dramatic pose. It caused her to stifle back a giggle as he looked even less serious with his not so intimidating armor. She could not help but feel more at ease around the taller brother. Walking over to the couch she sat down between the two.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing, Papyrus." She complimented him, staring down at the dish that was shoved towards her by a gloved hand. She gripped it before it could spill around as she looked down. Unfortunately it still looked pretty horrid like last time.

"WOWIE! THE HUMAN ALREADY LOVES MY COOKING WITHOUT EVER HAVING TRIED IT!" Papyrus squealed happily as she gave him a warm smile in response. He sat back down on the couch with a thud to grab his own plate as Sans gave a chuckle at the situation.

She managed to cast him a side glare. Not wanting to indulge him she shoved the under-cooked noodles in her mouth. They were crunchy and salty as she did her best to eat it. The soothing healing sensation still came over her from eating the monster food. Her lower body would be thankful of that.

"Papyrus, do you think it'd be alright if I stay on the couch instead of the shed? I really do need to discuss something with Sans before bed and it's cold outside." She tried to plead her way out of going to the grungy garage. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets as her though while taking the plates as if he was thinking.

"I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOU ONE DEMAND, HUMAN! HOWEVER SINCE YOU DID APPRECIATE MY PASTA I WILL ALLOW YOU THIS! NO MORE AFTER! YOU ARE OUR PRISONER AFTERALL! NYEH!!" He huffed at her before taking the dishes to the kitchen. Of course the prisoner bit would be the same this time around. She looked over at the overly relaxed Sans. He was on the verge of taking another nap, spaghetti sauce freshly staining his jacket.

He was almost cute while asleep as she found herself staring at him a little too long. He opened his eyes just enough for the white lights to glance at her cheekily. He could read her so well even while napping, it enraged her. She was quick to look away from him with a huff that only caused him to laugh under an exaggerated yawn.

"We need to talk." She muttered while still looking away from him. Glancing up she could hear the sounds of dishes clanking. It crossed her mind wondering how Papyrus even cleaned them with the sink being far too high to reach. Sans shifting in his position made her bring her face back towards him. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain what's going on, but I came down here before, or uh... at a future date? ...and things were... different?" She had trouble putting together how to phrase it as she ran fingers through her hair.

"like everything was ripped away and we were flung back with no memory..." Sans mumbled to himself, but she perked up to his words. His eye sockets were dark again as he slumped some into his jacket, refusing to look over at her now. It gave her a great bit of concern as she leaned back towards him.

"Y-yeah, but I remember everything. Do you?" The questions were jumbling so much in her head that she felt as though she could get a headache from it. A loud thud of dishes from the kitchen causing her to jolt some. Just before he replied to her Papyrus stomped back into the room. He was puffing his chest out confidently.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR MY SHOW BEFORE BED! PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN FOR THE BEST ENTERTAINMENT YOU WILL EVER WATCH! NYEH HEH!!" Papyrus announced before walking over to sit on the other side of her on the couch. She was about to complain, but she saw Sans give her a side glance that made her think otherwise. He chuckled as she settled back down into the couch as the television flickered on.

She gazed up at the screen and notice that the robot host was different now. They were more like a machine now, yet they acted the same. These little changes were beginning to bother her as she crossed her arms in frustration. She turned her head towards Sans.

"You haven't answered me, Sans?" She spoke in a whisper, although the noise made Papyrus glance down at her. The show was quick to retake his attention though as he smiled broadly at it. Sans, however did not budge beyond a flinch to his name being said.

"yes and no." He was short with his words now that his brother was in the room, shoving his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. The answer was not exactly what she wanted though that brought her hand up to rub at her nose bridge.

"That doesn't help. Whether you remember or not we have the issue of helping Frisk back to the surface. A child shouldn't be down here." She spoke more urgently as the mention of Frisk made Sans freeze up more. An excited squeal to her other side startled her.

"THERE IS A CHILD IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE?!" Papyrus pushed into the conversation a gloved hand yanking at her shoulder. She gave a worried glance off to the side as he was staring intently down at her. He was wanting more information.

"U-um, yeah my student, Frisk. They fell down here in the underground and I want to help them back to the surface, but--" She began, but was cut off by a shake at her shoulder.

"WE MUST GIVE OUR AID TO THE STUDENT FRISK! SURELY IT WOULD BE EASY, THE KING IS VERY KIND AND WOULD EVEN ESCORT THEM RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!" Papyrus was quick to explain as the words made her wide eyed. Was he telling the truth or just misinformed? She glanced over her shoulder towards Sans who only scratched at the back of his skull.

"i'll help her to the king tomorrow, paps. you keep up with your puzzles." Sans said rather casually, although the response gave her a weird feeling. It would go a lot better to have both of the brothers to help. She looked up to Papyrus who was giving conflicting expression.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST, BROTHER!" Papyrus almost whined the words before he released his hands from her shoulders.

"I left Frisk back in the Ruins with Toriel, so they should be safe for now. I would like to meet this King myself before I bring them along in case it's dangerous." She explained now while looking at Sans. His eyes could not help but flicker to her words as he thought on them. Papyrus missed what she said. He gave a noise of excitement from something happening on the television with explosions.

She could not help but feel an odd tension, but was shaking it off as she leaned back in her seat as focus went back on the show. Her attention was too far in her thoughts as her hands moved to her jacket that she brought with her into the living room.

Pulling it up into her lap she remembered her cell phone still in the pocket prompting her to pull it out. She set the jacket back to the side as she fiddled with the device. Her actions caught Sans' attention as he kept his eyes glued to it as she tapped on the screen roughly.

"whatcha got there?" He finally chimed in. Her first response was a heavy sigh as she pointed the device his direction.

"My phone. The stupid thing broke." Spitting out the words as she was fed up with how it just happened to go crazy as she got down there. It could not help but nag at her as the glitches it had made were familiar. Not to mention the static. While she was deep in thought she noticed it snagged out of her hand, looking at Sans curiously.

"it's off." He huffed bluntly which only caused her to grab at it to take it back. He kept a firm grip though as his other hand clasped over her's.

"I've tried turning it back on, it won't no matter what I do!" Her annoyance was running high, but the back and forth tugging still happened though. He gave an entertained chuckle. His hand trailing itself down her's instead, gripping at her wrist with ease. He was taking the moment to knead at her skin some that she just realized, a tint of blush forming on her face. When she tried to pull her hand away he only slipped his fingers up into her palm instead to press at the flesh there. She looked away from him, but hesitated, letting him do as he wanted.

A hissing static alerted both of them as the phone in their hands began vibrating violently. The screen came back to life with the glitch artifacts as they eyed it. That angry voice again pounded into her head as she winced from it.

Just as quick as it happened she could see a blue light out of the corner of her eye. The phone was flung across the room. It smashed into the wall that made her and Papyrus beside her jump in shock.

"SANS! DO NOT THROW THINGS ACROSS THE ROOM!!" Papyrus yelled, having missed what the device was doing. Even then the reaction was extreme. She glanced over to seeing the phone shattered against the wall. She was still coming down from the fright of the moment. When she glared at Sans though, he looked more bothered by it than even she was. A bead of sweat dripped down his skull and his eye sockets were dark.

"heh, sorry bro." Sans spoke in a low tone before he stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was quick to begin walking up the stairs, ignoring the mess against the wall that caused a sigh from Papyrus.

"I AM SORRY, HUMAN! SANS DOES NOT NORMALLY THROW THINGS!" Papyrus spoke somewhat softer, but still in his loud tone as he noticed the phone belonged to her. "YOU CAN BORROW MY PHONE SINCE SANS BROKE YOURS!"

She was about to refuse him before she realized what he had said. He had a phone? She perked up instantly to the notion as she looked at him with an overwhelming smile.

"Please! It would be a great help!" Her words came out in almost a shout. While looking up to see if Sans knew this he was gone, hearing his bedroom door shut upstairs. Whatever was happening to her phone must have spooked him as it was bothering her some too. Her attention was torn away though to Papyrus handing his phone to her.

Her smile sank some though as she looked at the older device. It was clunky and looked like something she would fish out of dumpster. It was better than nothing as she took it with a thankful nod. Papyrus gave a bashful expression at her joy of his offer.

First thing she did was put in 911 on the phone as she held it up to her ear, but what she got was unexpected. An automated message saying the number was unavailable. Okay that was strange? She tried again and got the same thing. Was there no service down there? She was sure she saw her bars green before her phone bugged out.

Annoyance began to scrunch her eyebrows. She continued to try familiar numbers only to have the same message come up. Papyrus was watching her as his face also came over with concern.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" He finally spoke up that caused her to glance up at him with confusion.

"None of the numbers are working. Do you have a signal down here?" She questioned hastily while holding the phone back towards him. He took the device and gave a wider grin than before as if he had the solution to the problem.

"OF COURSE! LET ME SHOW YOU BY CALLING UNDYNE! NYEH HEH!" Papyrus was already selecting the contact. It began ringing before she had time to complain. That was not what she wanted out of the situation as she reached for the phone out of panic.

Unfortunately for her just him sitting up with his height put him out of reach as he already had the phone up to his skull. She could hear a lisp filled female voice that grunted tiredly at the call. It was too muffled to understand though.

"YES UNDYNE I REALIZE IT IS LATE, BUT THE HUMAN HAD ASKED ME IF WE HAD A SIGNAL DOWN HERE SO I NEEDED TO CALL SOMEONE TO SHOW THEM!" Papyrus puffed his chest while talking. She could not help but cringe to hearing loud yelling through the phone now, but it did not affect the skeleton. "YES, SHE IS RIGHT HERE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK WITH HER?"

"N-no! Papyrus, I'm not here!" She tried to tell him but she could already hear more yelling through the receiver and a dull click noise. Papyrus looked down at her with an excited expression though as he put the phone down.

"WOWIE!! UNDYNE WAS SO EXCITED TO HEAR THAT YOU WERE HERE SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE RIGHT OVER! SHE MUST REALLY WANT TO MEET YOU!" Papyrus naively proclaimed, before casting a look of confusion at her. She was completely frozen in fear as her face was paled over and flight response screaming at her.

"She wants to fucking kill me! Not be my friend!" She just about screamed which only caused Papyrus to wiggle his finger at her as if scolding her.

"LANGUAGE, HUMAN! DON'T BE SILLY! UNDYNE CAN BE A BIT HARSH, BUT SHE IS NOT A BAD MONSTER!" He spoke confidently before standing up. She was on the verge of panicking though as she dug her fingers into the couch cushion. What was she going to do?

Her legs pumped as she stood to give a hasty run up the stairs, ignoring Papyrus' confusion to her reaction. She moved to try to open Sans' door only to find it locked.

"Sans! Please open up! Papyrus called Undyne and now she's coming to kill me!" She yelled through the door. Waiting with her hand trembling against the knob she heard nothing. Another hard yank on the door was all she did before kicking at it.

"CALM DOWN, HUMAN! DO NOT WORRY FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THERE TO HELP THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND UNDYNE. THEN MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS AS WELL?" Papyrus was beside her, posing dramatically of course as she glanced up at him. She sighed at him, but his confident smile gave her a slim chance of hope. Maybe it'd go better than she imagined?

-

No, not better than she thought! She hid behind Papyrus as the door opened to a towering figure in dark armor. It reminded her of what Papyrus wore the first time she had seen him. There was a glowing spear in their hand as the menacing helmet glared down at her. Okay now she was scared as Papyrus invited Undyne into the house.

"Give me the human, Papyrus! I have to rip out her soul!!" Undyne growled out through her helmet as she shoved her spear in her direction. She dove to the other side of Papyrus instead. It narrowly missed his white chest piece in the process as he looked surprised by the action.

"NO KILLING IN MY HOUSE-- HEY!" Papyrus began, but was shoved aside by a gauntlet. She wasted no time fleeing from Undyne who began to charge towards her, a spear narrowly missing her. Moving to side step the two monsters she slid passed them and out the front door.

"GET back here you little punk!" Undyne shouted out as another spear flung by just grazing the side of her pants in her run. It stung as a shallow cut formed there, but she kept pumping her legs through the snow. Unfortunately for her she left her jacket behind, but with the panic she did not even feel the cold air on her arms.

She could hear the two bickering behind her as she was making distance away from the home. Heading in the direction of the waterfalls she got the ringing sensation in her right ear. Another glowing spear sailed by. The action almost caused her to fall into the icy river nearby.

She was fit enough to keep ahead of Undyne behind her due to all her years of spelunking and climbing. Her feet still slipped some on the snow before the temperature began to change. From being at the waterfalls once before she vaguely remembered the pathway through. It was not long until she reached the dinky outpost.

She used the moment to catch her breath as she leaned against the wood structure, gasping for air. Looking around she saw the familiar cyan glow of the echo flower nearby. This was no time to rest as a spear came crashing through the side of the outpost. It caused splinters of wood to fling at her.

A yell of surprise escaped her before she slipped along the slick ground to regain her running pace. Damn, did they refuse to give up? She glanced back just long enough to see the enraged Undyne. Papyrus was frantically complaining of the situation beside her. She was far too focused on the human though as another spear missed her.

Her breath was starting to give out as she was not going to be able to keep this up forever. She slipped on the wet stone, falling forward to land on her hands and knees. It gave a throb through her wrists as she brought them up to rub. She was not given any time to rest as she saw glowing circles below her. A spear rose up from the ground that cut through the side of her shoulder.

Wincing in pain she pulled away from it, the blood trailing down her arm as she clapped her hand over the wound. It was deep, enough to soak her arm in blood as she jumped back up to keep her run going. Why did Sans have to pick this time of all times to lock himself in his room? He was supposed to be looking out for her as she clenched her jaw.

Her exhaustion was setting in. The running died down to a frantic jog, barely avoiding slipping on the wet ground. The blood loss was messing with her eyes now as her vision was blurring at the edges. Panting heavily the next spear did not even make her flinch as it sailed by. Soon as her vision began to refocus something familiar came into view.

The gray door.

Throbbing in her head told her not to go near, but that hissing static almost cooed her towards it. With the momentum of her run she slammed against it, grabbing at the handle with a blood stained hand.

Do not open it!

She yanked the door open. Jumping inside just after a spear grazed across her ankle. The stinging pain made her fall forward into the room. Letting out a string of curses she pulled herself forward. She used her uninjured leg to kick the door shut and press her foot up against it as if she was awaiting it to be torn down.

Moments passed as the blood from her arm and ankle dripped down on the pristine white floor. Her vision was coming into focus as she stared at the door. Nothing was happening, nobody was breaking it down. What was going on?

While still laying on the floor she turned her head to see even where she was as. Her eyes fell on black walls and strangely white floors. Then the weird lack of any noise came into her ears as she could hear her own breathing. The place was completely sound proof as the silence was irritating.

As she looked back towards the door she saw her foot pressed up against an empty wall. She flinched away from it as the voided darkness frightened her. Her eyes widened with a new kind of fear, sitting up as it was flooding out her injuries.

This could not be happening! From one fire and right into another as she pressed her hand up against the dark wall in disbelief. Her entire body was shivering from both the fear and injuries. A throb from her shoulder jarred her out of her daze as she clasped her hand back over the wound. Her eyes moved to her ankle as it was in bad shape. It would be unlikely that she could stand on it fully.

Despite that she pulled herself up to lean against the wall, not putting any pressure on her ankle. Her attention now was investigating where she was. She looked down the small hallway as it connected to a room up ahead.

After entering the large room her gut sank as she saw it was empty and closed off. There was no way out. She could feel her soul going dull as her hope was fading away. There were tears threatening to sting her eyes if also from the pain in her body. Her lower lip quivered before she bit down on it to stop herself.

"Hello?" She questioned out of desperation as there had to be more to this room. It could not be just some cruel trap.

As if responding to her voice that familiar static rang out. Closing her eyes on reflex to the noise she reopened them to see the broken face only inches from her's. It staring intently at her with scientific curiosity.

Gasping sharply she let loose a scream in fear as she stumbled backwards. She only met a wall as she found her stare glued to the figure in front of her. His hissing, static voice echoed out of the void filled smile across his mouth.

[You have finally come.]

Her screaming stifled to hearing him talk, but it was all just a garbled mess to her that caused her to tense up. Despite the pain in her ankle she moved to stumble to the side and out of from between the monster and the wall. He allowed her to as his hands tucked behind him, the white pricks of his eyes watching her motions. Every movement he made was either smooth or filled with shallow twitching.

"W-who are you? What's going on?!" She squeaked in shock, her legs buckling without the support of the wall as she fell down to her knees. Before she hit the floor though she felt hands catch her. Cold, bony hands as she looked up to seeing two floating hands holding her arms to support her. They had large holes through the palms as a third one appeared to brush across her injured shoulder.

The action stained its fingertips in red as she flinched, letting out a groan of pain to pull away from it. A couple more hands appeared to hold her still as it was beginning to terrify her. It was obvious they were coming from the monster in front of her. Yet he still had his arms behind his back as he leaned forward to observe her.

[You are bleeding out, human. Soon you will black out with no medical aid.]

Despite the horrible scratching garble of his voice it carried an odd comfort. It was empty of sympathy though as another hand moved to grab at her injured ankle. She was getting off balanced now. She could feel the pressure push off her good leg as the hands began to lift her up. It was just enough for her to start to hobble over to where they were dragging her.

An object that was not there before jutted up from the clean white floor. It looked like a blank operating table that caused her to pull back some in fear. She did not like where this was going. Yet she did not have much choice as she was hoisted up on the table with her legs dangling off the edge.

Another wince came from her that closed her eyes. When she looked up the monster was standing in front of her, leaned forward at eye level. She could not help but notice, while he was closer, his outfit was actually giving off a rippling effect. It was almost as if it was made of goo. That disturbed her causing her to give a shudder. It was replaced with feeling the cold fingertips tugging under the hem of her shirt.

She yelped in surprise, swatting the hands away as she crossed her good arm across her chest in modesty. His misshaped eyes narrowed at her as if he was irritated with the action. Now his own arms moved to reach out at her. It caused her to flinch backwards. There was not much she could do as he stopped short of touching her face.

[I am going to need to examine your wounds. You are being very difficult about this.]

He continued to try to speak to her to calm her down. Being unable to understand his words was getting them no where though. Waving his hand in front of her to try to signal what he was getting at he pointed towards her shoulder. She tried to calm down her panic as she watched his actions. The way he was holding back from just ripping her shirt off she guessed maybe he was trying to help.

With an annoyed grumble she looked off to the side with embarrassment lacing her face. She was screwed anyway as her head was pounding. There was dizziness threatening her vision from the blood loss so far. She lifted her arms to show that she would comply, although it pained her to lift her bad arm.

[Good, humans are such sensitive creatures.]

He seemed to grumble out his words while his regular hands moved to pull the fabric up off her torso. This was not what she wanted to do. Exposing herself to another monster, but the throbbing pain told her to just go along with it.

After the shirt was gone he moved to look at the wound on her shoulder while she lowered her arms. At least she wore a sports bra under which was not as revealing as a regular bra. She let her good hand rest on the table for support. The extra hands seemed to loom around her in the air, twitching now and then.

She turned her head as there was a pressure of pain from him poking near the wound. The blood was still dripping from it. Snapping her face back up to him in irritation. She just wanted him to get on with patching it up. Her eyes opened in shock though when she saw what he was doing. He was holding a needle full of what she hoped was some sort of medicine.

His smile seemed to twist higher as he glanced at the liquid. He wasted no more time, leaning down and press the tip near the wound on her shoulder. The pain was unimaginable as she screamed from it, trying to push away from him.

Floating hands clasped around her neck and arm to steady her as he finished pushing the plunger down. Her fingers flexed and her body shivered before a numbness took over. She wanted to yell at him, but a darkness was overcoming her vision as she felt dizzy. Her entire body felt cold as she fell backwards onto the table with a dull thud.

[Ah, the dose appears too immense. No matter, I will continue my work while the subject is comatose.]

His voice was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, seeing his face twisted as everything went dark.


	10. Repetitive Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, reader.
> 
>  
> 
> **((!Update![Height chart here!](https://41.media.tumblr.com/994f05f783ff2a8728ffea927e1b9a95/tumblr_o1ftgyWUmn1t8wwwvo1_1280.png) Sketched this up just to give some height comparison. I'll add more characters to it later.))**

Nightmares were all she felt during the deep sleep she was forced into. Fidgeting restlessly, vivid recollections of the recent events flooded her.

How redundant the reset had been since she almost followed the same path subconsciously. Entering the mountain without getting aid first. Exiting the Ruins. Unfortunate encounter with Sans. Having to run away in panic towards the Waterfalls.

It was almost like a broken record, but with far more scratches skipping the music. All she could dwell on now is how stupid she had been in her reckless actions. The signals she bluntly missed for easier alternatives.

She stirred in her dreams as her eyebrows scrunched together. Her body was beginning to awake from the chemicals that left her numb. This was unfortunate for her as she was starting to feel again.

A profound discomfort ached her as her eyes managed to flutter open. Her vision was still blurry and the edges dark. The first thing she saw was the broken face looking down at her. The white glowing rings in his eye sockets giving a dim pulse to her looking up at him.

[You have regained consciousness. That is favorable. I need your response for the coming examination.]

She still could not understand him as the piercing static filled her ears. It almost sounded underwater as she was still shaking off the drug in her system. At least the sharp pain in her shoulder and ankle were gone, however a throbbing soreness was still present.

As she started to move around she felt a pressure around her limbs. This sent her into a minor panic as she now thrashed hard. The flailing was met with the feeling of soft straps holding her down. Panicked eyes darted down at her body. She was still dressed the same as when she had fallen asleep, although her boots were now gone and her formerly injured ankle's pant leg was pushed up.

Giving another hard tug at the restraints she tried to lift her head, but only found another wrapped around her neck to keep her down. She still struggled though as her breath picked up into heavy pants of panic while what parts of her body she could move strained.

"L-let me go! What are you doing?!" She yelled out at him while he was observing her movements. Tears were already prickling the sides of her face out of panic. She clenched her teeth though as she stared up at the monster with a threatening glare.

[The subject appears agitated. There is nothing to be done, however, with the inability to communicate. Unless...]

He thought deeply, rubbing a hand under his chin before turning away from her. She was still making her struggling efforts that only chafed her limbs against the restraints. An annoyed huff came from her as she stopped, glancing over to seeing him turned back around. Now he was holding something, a clipboard of some sort. He hastily wrote down while she felt a chill of fingers touching the side of her face.

One of his floating hands were looming over, rubbing across her skin as if feeling the bones underneath. She shook her face to get it to stop, but instead only cupped the side of her face instead to continue. Another hand began doing the same process running down her neck until it brushed across the bite wound Sans had left on her neck. She winced hard from the light pain, but it only continued to rub around that area.

Just as another hand began prodding at her waist her attention was pulled away to the clipboard facing towards her. The writing was partially done in beautiful cursive and some in jittery scribbles, but she could make it out for the most part.

'My name is Doctor W.D. Gaster. I had you come here so I may use your soul to find a way to leave the void. This space is the only area I may materialize in.'

While he held up the clipboard for her to read she could not help but see the sleeves of his coat was beginning to drip down onto the table beside her. She flinched away from the goop as his entire form seemed to be having trouble staying together. He noticed this too while bringing the board back to himself to write more. A huff escaping him as his form tightened itself.

A light yelp escaped her as the hand poking at her bite wound suddenly touched the skin with some sort of salve. It rubbed the greasy substance across the wound that was horribly cold causing her to take a sharp breath in. Jolting her away from that the hand at her waist pressed into her side as if feeling the organs.

He was multi-tasking as he brought the clipboard back up to her view, eyeing her with a bit of stern tension from the side. She could not help but feel a tinge of fear after the first passage he wrote about wanting to use her soul as she really hoped that did not mean her death. Regardless she tried to calmly read out the next passage in her head.

'Please refrain from struggling or yelling further. I need to run several tests.'

She bit down on her lower lip while reading, but there was so many questions bubbling around in her head. Her eyes darted back up to his face as he brought the clipboard away. While she was trying to think of what he could mean another one of the floating hands kneaded at her breast that caused a gasp. She blushed heavily before the fingers only seemed to be pressing at the softness in the same way a doctor would.

"What kind of tests? Will you let me go? Please, I'm so confused." She breathed out, unsure of what even to ask as she said everything out in a mess of words. The sharp smile across his face suddenly sunk into a frown which made the pit of her stomach cold. He wrote down something fast and nearly unreadable.

'No questions.'

That was not the answer she wanted as she bit down on her lower lip harder now. She was not just going to sit back while a monster potentially killed her in a gruesomely slow manner. With a growl under her breath she went back to her jerking struggles that made the hands on her tense.

[Humans always have to be difficult.]

His voice hissed out at her, the clipboard vanishing from his hands in a mess of goo that dropped on the floor. The floating hand at her face moved away, but was quickly replaced by his own that gripped her chin to hold her face still as he stared intently at her.

She stared into the void space of his frown, her struggling stop for a moment as she was both fascinated and terrified of his face. It took her a second to realize he was looking over her eyes, turning her face to the side for a moment after.

A gasp escaped her as she felt the floating hands had trailed down her legs, pulling at the fabric there. She attempted to kick her legs around in what little way she could to get them off, but they only gripped harder in response. He did not seem to be removing any of her clothes though.

"Just tell me what you want!" She squeaked out growing tired of all his prodding. He removed his hand from her chin only to have his mouth twitch for a moment and now be the usual smile afterwards.

[Very boisterous and brash.]

He huffed in her direction, the static of his voice was starting to become relaxing as she stared up at him with confusion. She wished he had kept the clipboard out as it at least gave some sort of way to know what was going on.

His hand trailed down to her neck, looking below the strap to where the bite mark was. The strange salve he placed there had made it disappear as she wondered if it was the same as monster food.

While she had been lost in her thought she did not notice his hands move back up to her mouth, a bony thumb pressing against her lips that surprised her. She instantly clenched her jaw and pursed her lips together while scrunching her brows at him. He gave a vague notion of a scoff under his breath as his thumb pressed harder against her lips, but she refused to open her mouth.

She wiggled her face side to side to get him to give up on trying to open her mouth during which she had not noticed another floating hand appear. It pressed down onto her exposed belly before slipping farther down under the waist of her pants. The unexpected coldness against her skin made her gasp out.

He took the motion to shove his finger into her mouth, hooking his fingers against her teeth. Before she could snap her jaw down on the invasion she felt a pressure down on the area just below her abdomen. It was not low enough to warrant much panic, but the area was still sensitive enough she gasped again. More indecent thoughts clouded her as she almost wanted his hand to trail lower. It seemed to be only pressing at the area to make her lose tension as a blush tinted her cheeks.

During the time she was distracted with his floating hand he ran his fingers along her tongue and teeth to feel the textures. He removed his hand shortly after, a trail of saliva following out to connect her lips to his fingers. The floating hand at her waist also removed itself even though the others were still tensely gripped on other parts of her body.

[Healthy body, if not tainted. Irrational mind... and the soul has yet to be observed.]

All the hands pulled away from her body and intimidatingly loomed nearby as he straightened himself. Raising a finger still wet with saliva towards her chest he flicked it upwards as her soul easily floated out of her. Despite the panic still rushing through her she was curious what he was trying to do as she stared up at the orange object.

[Bravery.]

He did not seem pleased with a frown reforming on his face as he looked at the soul. Reaching out his hand towards it she tensed up for the incoming pain. Closing her eyes tightly in the process as she gave deep breaths bracing herself.

No pain came though as she slowly opened one eye as a warm sensation flowed through her. It was almost like a rushing warm water across her entire form as she saw his fingers pressing against the soul gently. He pulled it closer to himself to stare at it closely as it pulsed between his fingers.

Why was not she in immense pain? She could not wrap her head around it, but he was turning the soul over to look across its surface. One of the floating hands came by her vision as she saw the fingertips coated in a transparent gray fluid. He held the soul out allowing her to see the blue streak Sans had left across it.

The floating hand slid across the blue stain which instantly chilled her whole body. It was a burning chill as she shivered to the action. It was an overwhelming tingling sensation while her entire body tensed up to it, calming down.

Through tear filled eyes due to the feeling she could see her soul glowing a bit brighter and now the blue was fading away from it as the gray sunk into it. After a moment all that was there now was the bright orange color. The floating hand pulled away as he looked over the soul more.

[Inefficient to try to mark a human soul. They are far too fragile to magic.]

Looking over his handy work his mouth formed back into its high set smile. As the soul floated harmlessly in his fingers he used a free hand to dig into his jacket. An object was forming out of a blob of goo as what it solidified into caused her eyes to open wide with panic.

It was a sizeable empty needle causing her to cringe to the sight. Her soul seemed to react some as it tried to pull back towards her, but his fingers were still around it. The resistance caused a pain as he had to put more pressure on his grip to keep her soul in place.

Glancing down at her horrified face his grew more twisted for the moment. She flinched as she felt a hand patting on top of her head in a soothing fashion. Hissing 'shush' noises escaped him as he seemed to be comforting her. It was empty though as his form was turning to goo again for just a moment.

He straightened up shortly as he brought the tip of the needle against her soul. Still petting her hair and giving void noises of comfort he shoved the cold metal through the smooth surface.

Now came the pain as she shrieked out, it felt more like a rod just rammed through her entire body. She convulsed and gave small movements, locking up as the tears streamed down her cheeks. The hand continued petting at her and his cooing did nothing to stop the pain as he shoved the needle deeper. He stopped to pull back the plunger and extract a glowing red liquid from the soul.

The action was causing the orange glow to flicker in pain as a numbness was beginning to help her cope with it. Most likely her own adrenaline taking place. She let out coughs and whine noises after yelling so hard. He slipped the needle out of her soul feeling satisfied with the liquid extracted.

He was saying nothing now except for mild hums while glancing over at her. Her vision was beginning to darken and spin as she cursed at herself. She tried with everything she could to keep her eyes open, but they fluttered shut as her whimpers died out with it. She blacked out again as she heard noises of disappointment.

-

A shriek erupted from her lips as her entire body jarred awake to feeling immense pain. She could hear the hissing grunt of disapproval from her sudden outburst, but she was far too lost in searching for what was causing her discomfort.

The sides of her vision was blurred, but through it she could see a fading orange light just in front of her. As her sight cleared she saw it was her soul floating above her chest, but it was not normal.

Besides being dimmer in tone she saw gooey straps wrapped around its surface, pressing into the soft glowing texture. The dripping lines were burning her whole body as she wanted to clench at them, but her arms were still tied down.

Desperately looking around the room she saw Gaster now sitting beside the table with his elbows propped up on it. His face was buried in the palms of his hands as he was grumbling in static hisses.

[The soul is improper for my needs. It does not contain abilities that would be of use to me. Mindless brute of a soul.]

His words were mumbled and she still could not understand him as she was writhing in her throbbing pain. What was around her soul now as she did everything she could to thrash around.

"W-what happened! Please, it hurts!" She shouted towards him. He only glanced up at her with a distasteful glare. With a flick of his hand the soul fell back harshly into her chest without the wrappings removed. Her entire body throbbed as she gave another scream from the pain coursing through her.

[So noisy. I should discard you, but you may have further use. Maybe a lure for another soul. The child perhaps.]

He was grumbling now as he stood from his seat, tucking his hands behind his back as he looked down at her. An exhausted sigh came from him before he slowly brought his hands up to cup her cheeks in almost an intimate way. He began stroking the side of her face comfortingly. He was making his calm 'shush' noises at her as if to try to calm her down, but she only trembled while opening her eyes to see him through tears.

She could not understand what he wanted trying to calm her down while she was in pain, but as he did so she slowly got used to the aching around her soul. Her yelling slowly stopped as she was just left breathing heavily as his cold hands caressed against her cheek.

"What did you do?" She sniffled at him with tormented eyes. She was only met with an empty stare almost of boredom as he pulled away from her face. He gave no answer while turning away. With his action she felt the straps keeping her down on the table vanish.

It took her a moment to even process it as she was delayed in jumping to a sitting position. She really wish she had not as vertigo set in, bracing herself with her arm to keep from falling down. Her head was throbbing and her body ached as she brought her arms up to comfort herself.

While trying to cope with the aches she gave a startled gasp to Gaster holding out something towards her. It was her tank top as she eyed it warily. She did not trust him at all as she was refusing to take the piece of cloth, only looking up at him with fright.

He gave another exhausted sigh before floating hands appeared, pulling her arms up that caused her to thrash and yell again. He shoved the shirt over her anyhow then released her swiftly. After being free she stumbled over and off the other side of the table as her legs almost gave out on her.

She now ducked behind it away from him as she could swear she heard a glitched out chuckle from him to her actions. A slick snap noise echoed as the table she had been hiding behind suddenly sank into the ground, disappearing. She gasped and fell backwards as he stood not too far from her with his arms still behind his back.

She was bracing herself for him to hurt or kill her, trembling on the ground with her arms up. Nothing was happening as she heard scribbling against paper. Glancing up finally she saw him writing on the clipboard.

He strictly walked over as his height was intimidating from her sitting position causing him to have to lean far down to show the clipboard in her face. She flinched at him, yet read the text anyway.

'Leave.'

That was all that was written in the odd handwriting as she looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and hope. Was he really letting her go? She could almost start crying again before a loud click alerted her. Turning her head she saw the gray door behind her and it was opened slightly that caused her to gasp.

When her head snapped back around he was gone. Now the room was empty again. She did not hesitate anymore to get up and run out the door.

The moist air of the waterfalls hit her face as she panted out. Her vision was almost blurry from the feeling of escaping such a situation. She clenched at her chest though as she could feel a light tug at her soul. The dull pain was also still there as anytime her soul seemed to throb it hit her.

She had no time to dwell on it as she looked around where she was. It was the same spot she had entered, but while looking back the door was no longer there. Having forgotten the reason she had ran into the room she pulled her arms up to hug herself tighter.

She shivered and nearly fell to her knees, but with a sharp breath she puffed her chest in confidence. Turning sharply on her heel she headed in the direction she would take to go deeper through the Waterfalls. There was no way she could go back to the brother's home with Undyne there wanting to put a spear through her.

So instead she would have to progress forward as she glanced over her shoulder in some fear of Undyne being there shortly. Some time had passed though as they would most likely be back in Snowdin by now after losing track of her.

Pushing her way forward she soon came across writing on the walls. Her eyes lit up as she ran over to them. She could not help but feel a tugging at her soul anytime she took too fast of movements, but ignored it as just her soreness.

Her attention was now fully at the glowing writing on the wall as she read it to herself. It was the story of the monsters as she gawked in awe. Her movements were full of excitement as she quickly stepped to the next one.

The back of her mind was only sad by the fact she did not have her notebook with her to write down all this. Even her phone with its camera would be useful right now as she was soaking in the story.

Gleefully reading everything she came across she soon came to the end of it as her heart sank to reading it. Biting down on her lower lip she decided to just progress farther through the waterfalls as there was not much she could do without her notebook. Maybe she could come back later to record everything after all this was over. If it was ever going to be over.

-

It felt like she had been walking for hours when she reached a large rocky cavern. With a gulp she went inside as the temperature was giving another shocking change. It was now growing a lot hotter and the air was drying out.

She was soon met with a neon sign reading that the area was called Hotland. It was not exaggerating as she panted out in the heat of the place getting to her. Looking over beside a bridge she saw actual lava below. She really did not want to think about it but still wondered if this was some sort of volcano.

Now there was a fork in the road as she glanced over one direction seeing just a pathway. In the other she saw a large white building that had a sign labeling it as a Lab. After what she just experienced she really did not want to go there, but it may be the more logical choice.

It was surprising how empty the place seemed to be as she walked up to the Lab door. As she attempted to knock at it the thing slid open that made her shriek in surprise. She was met with an equally terrified screech as standing in the doorway was a short yellow lizard looking monster. She wore a lab coat and rounded glasses as she stumbled backwards. Well they did not look too threatening so she swallowed and gave a friendly smile towards the frightened monster.

"Hello! Um... I'm--" She began to speak in the calmest tone she could muster. She was quickly cut off though by a timid voice.

"U-undyne aand P-papyrus are l-looking for you!" The yellow monster said with a heavy stutter. She did not seem to want to look up at her as she gave a rub at the back of her neck at the monster's shyness. The words made her sigh though as she was not sure how exactly to respond to that.

"Yeah, well, Undyne wants to kill me." She said with a bit of a laugh at the end to try to ease the situation. The monster perked up as if she was a bit confused, looking at her with concern.

"N...n-not anymore! F-frisk ccalmed her." She explained to her as the human paled with shock. She was quick to jump to respond that caused the monster to flinch.

"What? How do you... Frisk left the Ruins?" She almost shouted, but quickly brought down her voice as she seemed to be scaring her. She gave a quick glance of sorry.

"T-that was days ago..." She responded that only gave her even more fear as she froze up. Days ago? How long had she been trapped in the room? What exactly went on while she was gone? So many questions flooded her mind as she was in near shock. "I-I should call P-papyrus!"

Before she could respond to the monster she turned away and ran further into the Lab. She bit down on her lower lip as she really did not know what was going on now, but she slowly walked into the building. It was much cooler in there at least as she gave out a sigh of relief for that.

Looking over she saw the monster already on the phone as she was mumbling quietly into the receiver. Giving a sigh she looked over at a giant screen that seemed to have surveillance cameras set up. She saw pictures of multiple areas across the screen that gave her some concern.

Were they watching everything that happened? In fact she remembered a mention of something like this. Someone seeing her exit the Ruins when she first got there that told Papyrus. This must be Alphys as she turned to see the monster walking back up to her.

"P-papyrus w...will be here sshortly." Alphys stuttered out while looking away. What a shy monster. She leaned down some to give a warm smile at her.

"Are you Alphys? Can you tell everything I've missed?" She said in a light tone that made the monster brighten up some. She walked over to a messy computer to sit down as she glanced up at the human with a serious stare.

"Y-yes I am! I... I'm the royal scientist to King Asgore." While she introduced herself the human heard a static noise in the back of her head that gave a scoffing tone. She winced while rubbing her head ignoring the sound as her head was throbbing anyway. "A-after you went m...missing, Papyrus and Ssans went to the Ruins to see if you were there. T-they found Frisk who was q-quick to befriend everyone."

The story was alarming at first, but the last bit gave her a wave of relief. She still rubbed at her face in frustrations before looking down at Alphys. The monster seemed uncomfortable with her reactions, but still forced a smile.

She opened her mouth to begin talking about what had happened to her, but before she could utter the words she felt another tightening at her soul. The feeling made her breath hitch as she leaned forward. Alphys was startled by the action as she sat up quickly and ran over to her fridge to pull out something.

"H-here! You s-seem hurt." She spoke with haste as she brought a packet of ramen noodles over to a small pot sitting on her desk. It happened to be on top of a portable stove burner as she began to cook the noodles. "T-this will help."

A few awkward minutes passed during the cooking as they had been silent. While being handed a bowl she smiled in thanks towards the monster before eating some. She expected a different taste, but the stuff was just like regular ramen as she sighed heavily. At least it was making the throbbing pain ease up, but the pressure was still there.

While she ate she could not help but glance over the computer desk seeing the figurine and papers that made her smile some. Even monsters seemed relatively normal, although she gathered as much from the condition of the skeleton brothers. While she ate Alphys had begun talking about a show she liked, warming up some to her.

A loud thudding alerted them as it was followed by familiar shouting. The lab door nearby could be heard sliding open and shut then opened again as more annoyed shouting happened. After a moment Papyrus came stomping into the room, storming over to the two.

Before she could greet the tall skeleton she was scooped up in a painfully tight hug, her feet dangling off the ground. She cringed from the rough action, kicking her legs as she looked at his distraught expression.

"MISS TEACHER HUMAN!! WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU! SANS HAS BEEN GREATLY WORRIED!! WE HAD THOUGHT UNDYNE HIT YOU WITH A SPEAR AND YOU FELL INTO THE FALLS!" Papyrus yelled, shaking her side to side in the crushing embrace. So much for the healing the noodles had given her as she felt on the verge of passing out from her lungs being squeezed too hard.

"P-papyrus! I can't breath!" She squeaked out that caused him to realize immediately. He set her down gently, but it still caused her to wobble some. She gave him a warm smile as he gave a 'nyeh heh' in bashfulness of holding her too tight.

"Where's Sa--" She was cut off again by a softer embrace as the smell of ketchup hit her nose. It was Sans as his hug was unexpected while his arms were around her waist in an almost intimate fashion making her blush some. She hesitated before putting her hands around his soft jacket.

Sure they had been 'friendly', but it was more of just him sating his own lust so feeling such a meaningful hug from him took her off guard. She wanted to push him away. She also wanted him to hold her tighter for longer.

"Sans?" She finally spoke up, she noticed him tense a bit against her. He noticed something off, but he slowly let go, staring down at her chest for a moment with dark eyes. The lights came back on quickly as he glanced up at her with his usual grin.

"thought ya fell in the waters, lady." He chuckled lightly while shoving his hands back into his pockets. Alphys gave a small snicker in the background while Papyrus was grinning happily at them.

"What happened?" She finally voiced up as the skeleton brothers stared down at her with confusion. This was not helping her sanity as she waited for the answer.

"ain't it more of a question of what happened to you?" Sans responded as he had a point. Alphys already filled her in what had happened while she was away. That nagging static hit her head again as she had the thoughts at the tip of her tongue.

"Nothing." The words slipped from her mouth out of her control as she looked up in a confused way. The three monsters looked down at her with concern.

"LET US RETURN TO SNOWDIN! THE SMALL HUMAN WILL BE HAPPY FOR YOUR RETURN! THEY ARE WITH UNDYNE AT THE HOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus announced proudly, but his words made her jolt with fear.

"You left Frisk with Undyne?!" Panic was flowing through her as she pushed passed the brothers to head out the front door. Sans sighed heavily to the thought of walking all the way back to Snowdin after they just got there. Papyrus though was giving an excited squeal to it.

"A RACE?! I WILL NOT LOSE!" He yelled towards her while breaking into a run to catch up. Sans gave a shrug as he nodded towards Alphys, giving her a slight wink in amusement.

"heh, i'm takin' a shortcut."

-

She collapsed halfway through the Waterfalls as Papyrus ended up having to carry her over his shoulder. It was not the most comfortable thing as his hard shoulder pad was digging into her stomach.

As they reached the brother's home she whined at him to put her down as he did so shortly. She was quick to open the door as she looked inside with panic still in her eyes. Loud noises thudding from the kitchen and battle cries made her only more panicked.

"FRISK! Are you okay?!" She screamed while entering the kitchen seeing the child and Undyne smashing tomatoes on the counter. The sight was strange as she thought she could pass out after such a thing.

"Teacher!" Frisk spoke out with happiness while running over to her. The child was covered in tomato, but she did not care as she leaned down to give them a hug to relieve all the stress of the situation. That nagging pressure around her soul hit her again as she unknowingly hugged the child tighter.

"Hey, punk! You had us all worried and crap." Undyne spoke up, wiping a piece of tomato from her face. The voice jarred her out of a mild trance, removing her arms from Frisk. This was the first time she got sight of the monster without her armor as her blue skin was striking. The razor sharp teeth stuck out more as she flinched some from it. Their bright red hair was done up in a ponytail that was currently splattered with the tomato juice.

"You were trying to kill me!" She suddenly said while standing up away from Frisk. Now she was glaring suspiciously at Undyne who flagrantly ignored it.

"Your fault for being a human and all. Didn't know you'd be so freaking weak though! Takes the fun outta it." Undyne retorted, turning her face to the side in a huff. Frisk giggled at the situation that caused her to look down at them. She was just glad they were safe as she let out a heavy sigh. Also she did not see Toriel on the way in so she must of stayed back in the Ruins.

"We're making spaghetti. Wanna join?" Frisk spoke up while looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. They seemed really to want to make things work. A hissing static entered her mind again, staring down at the child intently.

"no can do, kiddo. i gotta talk to your teach 'bout somethin'." Sans startled her with his voice directly behind her. She gave a deep breath to calm herself as he held back a huffy chuckle to the action. He still seemed to enjoy sneaking up on her. She had not even heard him come in the kitchen as she glanced over her shoulder at him. It was not like she did not know he was needing to talk, just she wanted to avoid it.

"Sans, it can wait. I want to spend time with--" She began to say defiantly, but a bony hand gripped her arm and began tugging her out of the kitchen. "H-hey!" She protested while Sans ignored it, pulling her along towards the stairs.

She yanked her arm from him which he reluctantly let slip away as she was glaring at him now. Luckily she heard Frisk going back to enjoying her time with Undyne which Papyrus was quick to join with an excited yell.

"we need to talk." Sans demanded, the lights of his eyes were gone as he stared up at her, his hand still held out after losing the grip on her. His fingers twitched impatiently at her.

"I don't want to." She muttered under her breath. It was not completely a lie as she wanted nothing more than to spill out everything she experienced. However anytime her mind wandered to it she found herself in pain.

"you do. trust me?" Sans muttered, but the last question almost came out pleading. She had never seen him this worried, it was beginning to weird her out after how he had either been deep in lust or just half asleep during her time around him. Did her disappearing really bother him that much? She could not put her finger on it.

Slowly she set her hand in his and allowed him to begin leading her upstairs again. That nagging pain was coming back as she winced to it, stopping in her walk once or twice. He tugged her into his room, closing the door quickly behind him before looking up at her as she walked farther into the room. It just had to be in there as her nose wrinkled to the smell.

"Why do you care about me so much all of the sudden?" She got the first question off her mind, not looking over at him. She could hear the sound of his fingers scrapping at the back of his skull as he was hesitating to answer.

"what can ya say. i see a bit of myself in ya." He chuckled out the words as it took her a moment to understand the pun behind it. Now she looked towards him with a blush across the bridge of her nose, but an annoyed stare.

"Making sexual jokes isn't helping." She almost growled at him, but his expression did not seem to falter. Maybe it was a mistake to try to talk serious to him, however he was the one pushing it. She would rather just be downstairs smashing tomatoes.

"why not tell me what happened first?" Sans spoke up, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets while he walked closer. The white of his eyes were back as he was looking up at her with a face full of concern. She looked away from it as it made her uncomfortable the way he was looking at her now. A bit of her almost preferred his more perverted stares.

"I can't." She muttered the words where he could barely hear them.

"cat got your tongue?" Sans questioned in his amusing tone, but he was just trying to ease the tension as he took another step to her. He was staring directly at her face trying to get her to look at him and speak up. She folded her arms across her chest and kept her vision off to the side.

"Sorta." That was all she really could say as she did not understand it either. "Something strange happened. I found a door..." Her words trailed off as her mind felt it was going numb for that moment. She came back with a sharp gasp that even made Sans jump. He narrowed his sockets at her, one of his hands grabbing at her arm crossing her chest.

"why are you losing Hope?" His voice was full of worry now as the fingers gripped her arm tighter. He shifted his vision down to her chest, raising a hand up to reveal her soul. The hissing in her head grew louder for a moment. She did not even realize she smacked his hands away from her until she felt the pain in her arm from hitting his bones.

"It hurts, Sans." She said as she felt the threat of tears at the corner of her eyes. When she looked down at him though he had a serious expression again. Then the blue glow flickered on in his left eye. She now stared down at him, bracing for what he would do as the yellow color in his eye pulsed.

Raising his hand again he made her soul float free from her chest causing them both to stare at it shock. The black straps were still tightly bound around the orange soul. They looked more like gooey webs as they dug into the surface. She remembered it all, but figured it would go away after she left. The worse part was how her soul was dimming out in its glow.

"how?" Sans muttered partially to himself as he reached to touch at her soul. The moment his fingertip touched the surface she pulled back from a shock of pain. He clenched his jaw though as he was beginning to look frustrated, stepping forward again.

He roughly grabbed at the wires, tearing at one of them as the action made her shriek in pain. While closing her eyes tears already dripped down her cheeks and her knees buckled lightly. His eye flickered yellow again as she could feel her body being held tightly as he supported her. The goo in his hand evaporated, however it only seemed to regrow around the soul like an infection.

Reaching forward he tried to pry at it again, taking a few strands off her soul as she screamed again for him to stop as the pain was getting to her. He was lost in his frustration as every time he removed some it just came back. It got to the point he harshly grabbed her soul, tugging it towards him as the glow threateningly dimmed lower.

A loud knocking at his door shocked him from it.

"SANS?! WE HEARD SCREAMING! IS THE MISS TEACHER HUMAN OKAY?!" Papyrus yelled from the hallway as he tugged at the locked door. Being unable to open it he only tugged harder.

Sans let go of the soul immediately and it flung back into her chest. The magic left as well causing her to drop to her knees in the aftermath numbness from the shocking pain. A soft click echoed through the room as Papyrus barged in, looking down at the situation.

She was hugging her chest, tears still staining her cheeks as she trembled in pain. Sans had his hands in his pockets, looking off to the side in mild frustration. Papyrus was overly confused by the situation as luckily he was the only one up there checking. Downstairs a battle grunt could be heard as it seemed Undyne and Frisk were still smashing tomatoes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY MISS HUMAN??" Papyrus was fast to rush over as he leaned down, hesitating to touch her shoulders as she was shivering. He gave a worried glance over to Sans who huffed in response.

"it's nothin', pap. just lady stuff you don't need to know." He gave a blanket lie that Papyrus perked to for a moment. Then the realization hit as he gave more of an embarrassed look, quickly standing up.

"O-OH! I AM SORRY! THESE ISSUES DO NOT CONCERN A SKELETON LIKE ME! I WILL LEAVE NOW, PLEASE DO NOT MAKE MUCH MORE NOISE. IT IS MAKING US WORRY!" Papyrus spoke very fast before turning around to back his quick leave. She looked up surprised that sort of thing would really make him leave that fast. Even more so that he knew what it would imply. Her mind did not dwell on it. The door locked again after Papyrus shut it.

"was it a monster with a broken face?" Sans finally spoke up. He knew what was going on, at least she hoped. She smiled up at him, still on her knees.

"Yes, it was the gray door. He did tests on me and then told me to leave. I guess he left a gift to remember him." She felt pain saying the words, but was able to get them out quickly. "Who is he?" Her vision was blurring from the stress of the situation as she almost felt like she would fall over. Before she managed to do so she felt Sans gripping her shoulders. He was kneeled down in front of her as he stared at her.

"why?" Sans asked bluntly as the question was one on her mind too. She only looked away from him to bite on her lower lip. He did not seem to want to answer her question of who he was.

"I don't know... Can you not remove it?" That was all she could think to say as she glanced at him now with pleading in her eyes. She was exhausted and needed the pain gone. He gave a conflicting stare.

"it will hurt more if i try." His voice was full of empathy as he moved his hands off her shoulders seeing her more balanced now. That really was not what she wanted to hear.

A long silence overcome the situation as her breaths were still heavy from the previous sensation of pain. She gave out a frustrated huff not sure how to go about this situation now.

"You never told me why you suddenly care so much about my well-being." She decided to change the subject at least for the moment. It was also really nagging on her mind since she assumed that he hated her. Sure they had been intimate, but you would hardly call that being even friendly.

"gotta think someone attractive in order to fuck em, right?" Sans returned to his amusement filled tone as he passed a wink at her after the notion. Her face flared into a mild blush as she really wanted to smack that grin off his face. She could not deny that she felt a deep down flattery for his words. Very deep down.

"Could have just bought me dinner instead." She mumbled under her breath, a feeling of deja-vu hitting her from mentioning that. She sighed while remembering that moment before he gave a heavy chuckle.

"let's do that." Sans said shortly after her thoughts ended which gave her a face full of confusio, not sure what he was referring to. At first her mind went to the mention of sex as she quickly blushed heavier. Her reaction only confused him too before he noticed it and began laughing under his breath. "dinner. fucking can come later."

"You wish." She grumbled in response while moving to stand up. "Should we tell the others?" She figured she would add that question in, but was not sure if any one else was as perspective as Sans.

"not yet." His words were stern as she only nodded towards him.


	11. Crazy for Him*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit of a softer chapter now. A bit of relationship building and there's some soft fluff sexual situation near the ending which I suppose counts as smut so I'll mark the chapter.
> 
> ((Update: Gave a slight edit to the relationships since a bit of W. D. Gaster/Reader is implied. He's a bit cold, but THINGS and STUFF.))

Part of her wished they had stayed at the house, although the smell of burning noodle deterred her away. Her and Sans managed to sneak out around all the battle cries. She narrowly missed getting a face full of dry pasta.

After they exited the home the chill hit her as she turned back towards the door due to forgetting her jacket. A weight across her shoulders stopped her as she felt the fuzzy collar of Sans' jacket brush her cheek. He was setting his jacket on her, looking up at her with his usual grin. He happened to be wearing a soft turtleneck under his jacket as she wondered if he had planned to do such a thing.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him she wanted to shrug it off. Yet she decided against it. Going back in the home would just get her trapped to eating whatever kind of spaghetti was cooked. With a defiant huff she pushed on to make her way through the snow with Sans casually leading beside her.

Now she stood in front of the familiar bar. Since finding out that Undyne no longer wanted to put a spear in her, she had felt more at ease around the monsters. There still was the tinge of fear as Sans lead her through the front door of Grillby's.

It was not crowded, but it also was not empty as a few armored dogs sat at a table not too far away. There was also a few rabbit monsters and others who all seemed to perk up at their entrance.

At first it worried her greatly, but their expressions were friendly. They were all greeting Sans as he lead her by towards the bar. He walked beside her with a hand just hovering against the small of her back. It still caught her off guard at how gentle he had been since her return.

She could not say she hated it though as she moved down to sit on a barstool. It did not last long unfortunately as soon as she sat down an embarrassing sound filled the room. Was... was that a whoopie cushion? She flared in dismay while standing up quickly from the stool.

Sans was busy huffing in laughter before he leaned down to pull the object from under the seat. She was holding the sides of her face to cool down her embarrassment. The patrons of the bar did not seem to react much to the moment though. They were probably used to it by now.

"heh, a classic." That was all Sans said to the situation before taking his seat on the stool next to her's. With a small grumble she hesitantly sat back down. A heat hit her face which made her realize she still had his jacket on, slipping it off due to the warmth of the place.

Still being bitter about the stool she tossed the jacket at Sans. He only gave another chuckle at her flustered state. Now her attention turned up to the bartender who was casually watching the two. She had just remembered the last time she had met Grillby as a wave of guilt hit her now causing her to look away from him.

The action concerned him as he leaned forward on the bar to raise an eyebrow. Sans waved a hand towards him though that caught his attention.

"don't worry 'bout her grillbz. she has trouble dealin' with hot monsters." He chuckled out the phrase that caused her to light up in a blush of embarrassment. Grillby only gave a rub at his neck in response looking back towards her.

"N-no! It's not that. I just um..." She was about to say she was sorry for the last time that she was in there, but he probably would not remember. "It's nothing." She huffed out before trying to give her sweetest smile towards Grillby. His face was still wrapped in confusion. Yet he only shrugged while straightening back up to readjust his apron.

"just a couple burgs, grillbz." Sans finally spoke up towards the waiting bartender. He nodded thoughtfully and headed into the back.

"I upset him in the previous time here, but he probably doesn't remember. I still feel bad for it though." She muttered towards Sans to explain herself a bit. He shrugged lightly that puffed up the collar of his jacket some, noticing he had put it back on.

"you get used to it." Sans replied that caused her to look up at him with concern. Before she could say anything more Grillby had returned and placed a couple of burgers out on the bar. They were still hot while he pulled a bottle of ketchup from under the bar to slide towards Sans.

He took the bottle on reflex, moving to open it before he glanced over at her for a moment. She was reaching for her burger already wanting to dig in as she felt as though she did not eat much the past few days. Except the noodles she got from Alphys which weren't that great.

"want some ketchup, sweet cheeks?" Sans asked in his more soothing tone. She clenched her teeth to the pet name as she had not heard him say one in a while, but they still bothered her. He motioned the opened bottle towards her. A small groan came out as she pushed her burger over to hold it open for him to put some on.

"You can stop with the pet names. This isn't a da--" She began speaking, but Sans tipped the ketchup too fast. Now her fingers holding the bun open got covered in the stuff. The burger had been drenched which only made her groan more.

Reaching to grab a napkin she suddenly felt a coarse hand grip her wrist. Caught up in the panic of the moment she did not notice what he was doing. Not until she felt the wet tongue lop across her fingers. He had stuck part of her hand into his mouth and was licking the ketchup off as the action made her freeze in place.

All she could remember was the night she had been caught messing with his mouth on the couch. He had already licked away a good bit of the ketchup. Now leaving a blue saliva on her fingers before she managed to yank her hand away. Her face was beat red as she grabbed a fistful of napkins to rub her hand off with.

"You better not be in heat again." She growled under her breath in enough of a whisper for only Sans to hear. He gave a huffed laughter at her reaction before he reached out to pull her ketchup covered burger to him. He then shoved his clean one at her that she was thankful for.

"nah, ya just looked tasty." Sans now winked towards her that made her flare up even more, sharply turning her head away from him. She could hear a grunt of disapproval nearby from Grillby no doubt. Sans cast him a wink as well to show he would not cause trouble in the bar.

"Let's just eat and get back. The others are probably already wondering where we went." She spoke without looking towards him before picking up the dry burger. It was better without ketchup anyway as she munched away at it. Sans gave a shrug as he drank at the ketchup bottle which only made Grillby glance in their direction again.

Feeling the heat closer she saw him take the bottle out from Sans' hand. This caused the skeleton to grunt in sadness. Their meal continued uneventful as they ate in silence. Despite the healing effects the monster food gave she still felt the pressure around her soul.

It was as if the magic around it was constantly straining her as she set her hand against her chest for a moment. Sans seemed to have noticed while glancing over at her between the last bites of his burger.

"i could try to remove it again, but your soul really doesn't like me." Sans mentioned while leaning his elbow against the bar so he could turn towards her more. What he said mixed around in her head as she was not sure what exactly he meant. She did remember how Gaster did not hurt her soul when touching it. How was that any different from what Sans ever tried to do?

Finishing up the last bite of her burger she rubbed at the back of her neck while thinking deeply about it. She could hear Grillby shuffling back by as she gave a glance up at him for a moment. Looking at his flames she thought about how monsters even worked. Their bodies were extensions of their magic so when Sans touched her soul it was like his magic touching it.

She was not sure how she would not get hurt by the actions as an eyebrow raised at her from Grillby. Realizing that she had been staring at him she gave a bashful glance off the side. She muttered a sorry under her breath. He only gave a heavy breath in return before going back to cleaning glasses.

"Not tonight. We'll figure something out." She finally responded to Sans that sunk his grin some. He understood though before moving to stand up. She hesitated before doing so, looking up to Grillby with a warm smile. "Thanks for the food. I'm sorry for being so weird and just... in general." That was all she felt she could say towards the bartender who leaned forward to return the smile.

"... ... It's fine." Grillby responded in a heated breath. She turned around in her stool to hop off it, looking up to Sans holding out his jacket at her. She reluctantly took it before brushing passed him still a bit upset about him licking her hand.

He seemed highly amused by her reactions while giving a small wave at the other patrons while they left. She was already a bit ahead of him, pulling the jacket on as they were outside. Walking faster to catch up he did not seem to like the concept of walking, but decided not to use his magic for now.

"Do you think we could have someone else try to remove it? Maybe Papyrus or even see of Alphys has an idea since she's a scientist?" She spoke up while pulling the jacket tighter around herself. It was obviously too large for her, but did the job well enough to keep the cold out. The smell was not bothering her as much anymore as there was silence to her question. "Sans?"

"huh? sure, lady. we could talk to them tomorrow." Sans responded, but his voice seemed almost hurt as she glanced over at him. He was looking away so she could not read his expression, but she decided to shrug it off.

-

Opening the door to the home she cautiously looked inside. Expecting there to be pasta flying and shouts going on she had been met with silence. She pushed in farther to give a curious glance around before she saw three figures sprawled out on the couch.

They had fallen asleep and covered in what she hoped was just sauce. A laugh escaped under her breath at the sight of Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk laying out on the couch. They were completely exhausted after all their pasta making. There was an extra two plates of now cold spaghetti sitting on the coffee table as well as three empty ones. She heard the click of the door behind her as Sans closed it after walking in.

"first time i heard ya laugh." He chuckled at the situation that only got him a face full of his own jacket as she threw it to him. She ignored his comment while looking down at the mess, leaning down to pick up the plates. Since the others were asleep she thought she may as well clear her head by cleaning up for them.

The sounds she was making made Papyrus twitch awake, looking up at her with his usual bright smile.

"MISS TEACHER HUMAN! YOU ARE HOME!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SAW YOU LEAVE WITH--" He began to shout loudly, but was cut off by her putting a finger up to her lips in signal for him not to wake the others. He looked down at Undyne and Frisk sleeping near him. Then gave a soft 'nyeh heh' while mimicking the silence gesture. She was surprised he had seen her leave, but at least that means they would not of had to worry.

"heh, bro, take the kid up to your room to sleep." Sans spoke up while walking by to poke a bony finger at Undyne's shoulder. Papyrus was moving slowly trying not to wake Frisk as he scooped them up to carry them upstairs to his room.

"NNGGHH, five more minutes!" Undyne grumbled, tossing over on the couch to lay down further on it with the new empty space. Sans only shrugged letting her sleep while looking over to the cleaning process going on.

She was carrying the plates into the kitchen before glancing up at the unusually tall sink. It gave her a worried expression. How on earth was she supposed to clean things with the sink so high? Looking around the kitchen she glanced at a trash can in the corner. She noticed shards of broken plate inside it. Well that answered that question at least before she set the dishes down on the cabinet.

"paps will take care of that in the mornin'." Sans decided to cut in to help quell the confusion. She nodded to him as there was not much she could do with things before strolling over to the fridge. Opening it up she had instinctively reached for her water bottle. She found nothing but empty bags of chips.

A realization hit her that she did not bring the water bottles into the home this time. That was from before the reset. These small changes were getting to her. Leaning against the fridge in frustration she was now just enjoying the cold air on her face.

Bony fingers snapped her back to reality as Sans was behind her now, rubbing his hands up over her shoulders. It made her freeze up for a moment before shrugging them off and shutting the fridge door.

"What're you doing, Sans?" She groaned at him, turning to face him just as he gave his usual shrug in response.

"ya look tense. thought i could help ya untangle." He grinned up at her while shoving his hands into his pockets in innocence. She only glared down at him before bringing her hands up to rub at her arms.

"What I need is to get rid of this ache and get Frisk home." She put out bluntly. Her lower lip started to quiver as the stress was getting to her now. She normally was pretty good at being brave about her emotions. The constant nagging pain was breaking her down. Coarse hands at her hips roused her back to reality again.

Looking down at Sans caressing her hips in a gentler fashion she saw him staring at her chest. She was not sure if he was trying to see her soul or just looking at her breasts. Either way made her blush some as she let him knead at her sides. She would not lie and say the feeling was not easing her tension. He did not seem to be in heat so his actions weren't as aggressive and forceful.

He pulled her closer hovering his face just over the crook of her neck. The same spot where there had before been the bite mark. It was gone now after the healing salve Gaster used on it. Sans was making noticeable deep breaths as if he was taking in her scents. He let out a satisfied hum afterwards.

"he removed my marks i made on you." His tone shifted to a bit deeper as she could feel his hot breath down her shoulder. She was looking away from him now as her face seemed to be in a permanent blush from the close situation. "you're covered in him." The next set of words was even more full of spite as she could feel him squeeze at her waist a bit tighter.

She could not help but notice how possessive he was. She wondered if it had been connected to how different he was acting. He was starting to dig into her skin some as she could feel his ribs pressing against her chest. She did not want to tell him to stop, but then she felt the tips of his sharp teeth press against her neck. Her hands raised to shove at him just lightly which caused the teeth to move away and his hands to ease their grip. He gave a light grunt of frustration.

"You still never told me who he is." She decided to bring up that only made him tense against her. The white lights in his sockets were gone as he looked up at her.

"you don't need to know. we just need to keep you and the kid away from him." His words were blunt and demanding as he stared at her as if waiting for her to comply. He did not have to make it out as a command as she nodded in agreement.

The back of her mind gave off a light hissing to the mention of Frisk as she really wanted to mention it. Instead she began to space out some, forgetting what she was going to say. The feeling of something wet pressed against her neck woke her up from her daze as she whimpered in response to it.

Sans was sliding his tongue up the side of her neck and to her ear. He ran the tip across her lobe that made her shiver ever so slightly. She wanted to shove him away, but she found herself taking a step closer as her eyes moved down half-lidded.

His breath still smelled heavily like ketchup as he ran a hand up to cup her face, bringing her to lean down to his face. He sloppily pressed his tongue up against her lips that she kept closed for just a moment. He kept teasing against her lips with the goopy appendage before she finally gave in.

Her mouth opened just slightly as he took the invitation aggressively. His tongue shoved into her mouth that caused her to gasp sharply. His hand on her face only gripped tighter as another joined the other side. They held her head still as his tongue explored. It was like having a mouth full of thick honey. Ketchup flavored honey with a tinge of salt.

She could not help but swallow some of the excess residue as he was licking up the roof of her mouth. The action caused her to shiver, her tongue subconsciously rubbing up against his. The texture of the appendage was amazing as she expected to slip through it, but found it solid and smooth.

Suddenly a loud snickering alerted both of them. The tongue slipped from her mouth leaving her feeling empty as blue saliva dripped down her chin. She blinked while looking towards the disturbance, her face turned beat red in embarrassment.

"You losers need to get a room." Undyne was standing there while bursting into a laughter. Sans already shoved his hands back into his jacket as he gave a shrug to the situation.

"too lazy to walk there." Was all he could say to the situation. She was holding her hands over her face now at the fact she was just caught enjoying kissing a monster. Granted it was by another monster, but it still made her speechless.

"Well, I'm heading home, so tell Papyrus not to come to practice tomorrow! I got plans with Alphys. So if that nerd disturbs us I will shove a spear up his bony butt!" Undyne explained while giving an exaggerated stance after the last phrase. With that she turned to head out the front door while giving a light wave.

She looked up from her covered face after she heard the front door slam shut. Her soul was not going to be able to handle all the embarrassment she has got these past several days. A frustrated whine came from her as she rubbed at her face harshly.

Noticing she still had blue saliva dripping from her chin she grumbled. Rubbing it off with her hand she was still coming down from her heated face. Sans was just drinking in her reactions while grinning up at her from his spot. She cast him a nasty glare, rubbing her hand off on her pants. They were dirty anyhow so there was no harm in adding more to the mess.

"if i knew you liked my tongue that much i woulda taken ya out to eat upstairs." Sans finally broke the silence which did not help her in getting rid of her blush. She knew exactly what he was implying as his grin only widened to her glaring at him more. "gunna burn a hole in me with that stare, babe."

"I'm going to sleep." She grumbled while taking her leave out of the kitchen leaving Sans chuckling. He was short to follow as she plopped down on the couch, trying to avoid the fact there were tomato stains on it now. She was too tired to care as she laid out on it with a relaxing sigh.

"sure ya don't want a comfy bed?" Sans asked while passing by to head upstairs. He waited at the steps for her answer with that cocky look on his face. She only turned over to put her back towards him.

"Your room smells terrible, so no." She grumbled out at him which he gave another shrug to. She was right, but also the couch was not too uncomfortable. Just lumpy as she shifted around on it some.

"suit yerself, sweet cheeks." She could practically hear his wink as he headed upstairs to his room. Part of her got relief that he left her to go to sleep, but another part felt cold as she shifted to curl a bit in her spot.

It had been awhile since she had been in a silence and now all she could hear was the dull static in the back of her mind. Her eyes shut tightly as she repeated over in her head to just fall asleep and stop thinking.

It felt like hours before she began to drift off, but now something stirred her. She was still a bit numb from almost falling asleep and well as the dull aching on her soul. Through her eyelids a light began to bother her. It caused her to shift around finding herself on her back that she guessed was from her tossing and turning.

Trying to ignore it she attempted to turn back over on her side, but her thigh was met with something smooth and hard. Her mind was rushing with what it could be. She pressed her thighs together to find there was very much something between them. Before her brain caught up to it she felt a cool wet sensation press against her folds.

Wait, where was her underwear? Now she was jarring back awake as her eyes fluttered open. The light that had been bothering her was the glow of Sans' tongue as he pressed it up against her naked clit. He had been knelt down in front of her with his face nuzzled between her thighs. Her legs propped up on his shoulders. She had not noticed through the soft texture of his jacket thinking it was just the couch.

She let out a sharp gasp as he pressed his tongue flat against her slit. Beginning to get her bearings back she propped herself on her elbow. She used her other hand to shove his head away from her.

"Sans! What're you doing?" She breathed out noticing she was already panting in the moment. How long had he already been there and she did not even notice while trying to fall asleep so hard? He only shoved his tongue harder against her clit that made her push against his skull weak.

"easin' your stress, babe." He spoke fluidly despite his tongue still hanging out. Before she had time to complain he eased the tip of his tongue into her entrance. All that came from her was a soft groan as she pulled away to let her back land on the couch.

He knew what he was doing far too well. He pushed the slimy tongue farther into her, brushing the front of his teeth up against her clit now. It did give her some worry about the sharp tips, but he was only using the flat front to press harder to the nub. When he started to give small circular motions was when she gave out a shiver.

A chuckle of satisfaction vibrated through him that she could feel against her. His tongue now moved more aggressively, the thing was long and now lapping around her walls. He finally managed to press that sweet spot that made her jolt enough for him to notice. Now he knew where to press as he pressed harder there that made her squeeze her thighs up against the sides of his head.

She gave a breathy moan as she was far more sensitive due to all the stress built up. Her logical side was screaming at her to yell at him, but she needed this. Instead she squeezed her thighs a bit more against his head so she could buck her hips into his face. He seemed to tense from her action, probably not expecting it.

He gave a primal growl as his hands slipped up under her ass to grip it roughly. His jaw opening a little wider to press his tongue in farther. She felt herself filled up with the thing as blue saliva dripped down her folds. He was aggressively fucking her with his mouth now. It was surprising considering the only soft part was his tongue.

The tips of his teeth pressed down on the front of her womanhood a bit above her clit as the sensation made her tense up. She could not be bothered with the pain as it threatened to break the skin while his tongue slid in and out. It shoved against every sweet spot it could reach.

Her hands subconsciously began to run across her ow collar bone. She then gripped her own neck to relieve some of the feeling. The white pricks of his eyes darted up to watch her motions as she squeezed her own neck out of pleasure. He was drinking in the sight as the base of his tongue slipped out enough to rub roughly against her clit.

That was her breaking point as she rolled her hips deeply into his face, almost leg locking his head there. Her entire body was burning with pleasure. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt the rush of the orgasm through her system leaving her drooling some. All through her orgasm he lapped at the juices greedily, tasting every bit he could.

Both saliva and her fluids dripped onto the couch that would surely leave a stain she did not want to explain. His hands continued to knead at her ass and to allow him better angles. At least the couch already seemed to be dirty itself, so that was a bonus. After her last shiver of pleasure he finally pulled away, slopping his long tongue out of her. It dripped down onto her as he grinned up at her with a snarky glance.

Realizing she had been squeezing her own neck she released it to cover her face in shame. She could not believe she had let him do that and even enjoyed it greatly. She grumbled into the palms of her hands before she felt his tongue lap up at the bite wounds he left. They were not bleeding as they were only small punctures. Some at the front of her crotch and a few more on the underside of her ass cheeks.

Another moan escaped her as he finished up licking at them so they would heal some. He slipped her legs off his shoulders as he sat up on his knees to look down at her. His tongue retreated into his mouth as he snapped his teeth at her teasingly.

"did ya like being eatin' by a big bad monster?" He purred the words at her, his hands creeping up under her tank top some to rub at the flesh. She huffed at him while crossing her arms. She pressed her thighs together so her knees would shove against him to prevent him more access. She let him continue rubbing up and down her waist as he enjoyed the softness.

"Can I sleep now?" She managed to breath out between her calming pants. He only grinned at her before she felt the couch shift some. He stood up to straighten himself up, wiping his mouth off with his jacket sleeve. She really hoped he cleaned that thing sometime.

She laid there for a moment in silence, glancing down at the mess left behind. An exhausted groan came from her as she pushed herself up to begin standing up. She was met with a wet cloth being handed to her. Sans was standing by the couch as he held it towards her. He had her leggings and underwear in the other hand.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook. I just needed the stress relief." She growled at him while taking the objects. She was quick about wiping herself off and doing what she could to wipe off the couch too.

Sans watched her intently as she pulled her clothes on. He seemed to enjoy the sight of her ass rolling into the tight leggings. Just to spite him she tossed the dirty wash cloth at him which he was quick to catch before it smacked against his face.

There was still a wet spot on the couch, but at this point she was too exhausted. She was losing her vision already as she laid back down with a plop.

"no need to thank me or anythin', lady." Sans grumbled, but in a joking manner as he turned away to head back to his room. She could not help but notice he took the cloth with him. She did not want to know what he would do for the rest of the night as she turned over in her position to let sleep overtake her.

-

It did not take her long to sleep after all that. It was a deep sleep as she felt as though she was floating through warm water as she slept. The relaxation was overwhelming, but while she slumbered her body gave a shiver.

It was cold? Why was it getting colder. Her feet felt wet and frozen as it was almost as if she was outside. She was still in deep sleep though as it back into blackness.

Then the sounds of a child crying was beginning to rouse her awake. She was not waking up though as she still felt lost in the thick darkness of sleep. The crying was getting louder and the cold burned her skin.

Another sound made her mind begin to grow more out of the rest. It was loud and full of worry. There was a soft texture around her arm and then her hand stung like she had hit bone. The child crying was now piercing and finally the darkness vanished.

She opened her eyes to finding herself outside. Her first sight was down at her bare feet in the snow which only widened her expression in fright. She brought her stinging hand up to her face as the back of it was throbbing with pain from whatever she had hit. The child crying was Frisk! Her eyes darted over to them as they were hidden behind a tall figure, looking in fear at her. Why were they looking at her like that?

When her vision finally came into focus she looked up to seeing Papyrus. He had a gloved hand raised and an orange eye glowing at her. She tried to step forward, but her motions were locked, his magic was firmly on her to stay still.

"P-papyrus?" She squeaked out completely confused what was happening. This had to be some sort of nightmare, but the cold wind rushing passed her told her otherwise as she shivered.

"STOP! YOU WILL NOT HURT THE SMALL HUMAN MORE!" Papyrus' tone was strict, she had never seen him like this. Glancing over at Frisk she could see blood down their arm and they were crying heavily.

"What's going on?" She barely could voice the words in her shock. Her throat was dry and it hurt as if she had been straining or fighting. Tears began to drip down her cheeks that made Papyrus flinch some, but his magic did not let up.

"T-teacher, you're scaring me!" Frisk managed to sniffle between their crying. They hid farther behind Papyrus who had his free hand on their shoulder protectively. She wanted to comfort them and ask what was wrong, but it seemed she was the source of it.

"But I... didn't..." She was more saying to herself now as she looked down at her hands. They were beaten up and had a bit of blood on them. Was it her blood or Frisk's? Also where were they? She managed to glance up through the magic enough to see that they were on the edge of Snowdin. It was near the entrance of the Waterfalls.

"YOU WERE IN A FIT OF RAGE AND DRAGGING FRISK OUTSIDE SAYING SOMEONE NEEDED TO SEE THEM! I AM SORRY, MISS TEACHER HUMAN, I HAD TO STOP YOU." Papyrus explained, but it did not help as she looked up at him with even more dismay. She wanted to sink to her knees and rub her arms from the cold, but the magic was tight around her soul.

"Something's wrong with her, Papy. She was someone else a bit ago and now she's not." Frisk was smart at least while they explained to him. Papyrus did not seem to want to ease up his magic as he glanced down at the child. With a heavy sigh he leaned down to pick them up with one arm so they could rest against his chest. His hand was still extended towards her that he did not set down.

"WE WILL GO BACK TO THE HOUSE AND ADDRESS THIS ISSUE WITH SANS AND CALL MISS ALPHYS IN THE MORNING." Papyrus said with hesitation in his tone. He turned, flicking his gloved hands in his direction as she felt herself pulled along by the magic.

He was not going to release her, but her legs now had free movement at least. She walked along behind them trying to wrap her head around what was going on. The hissing static in her head was strangely quiet all the sudden as she wondered if that was his doing.

Her hands strained to move up to rub at her face out of stress. Papyrus seemed to flinch at her movements, but then went back to his calm strides. After they entered the house she could feel Papyrus' magic leave her. He headed upstairs with Frisk still in his arms. She was left downstairs alone now. She ran her hands through her hair before giving out a frustrated grunt.

Something like this just had to happen. She moved over to sit down on the couch and bury her face in the palms of her hands. Only a few tears escaped her eyes before she managed to stop it to think more bravely about the situation. She could hear talking upstairs, it was likely Papyrus waking Sans up. She cringed at the fact of having to face him.

While she was looking at the ground fuzzy slippers suddenly came into view. He had appeared in front of her so hastily she assumed he did so right after he heard what was happening from Papyrus. She did not even want to look up at him while she heard a door shut upstairs and lock.

"you didn't tell me this." Sans was angry as he almost snarled out the words. She was still refusing to look up at him as she really could not say much. The odd sensations of losing control were just things she put off as extreme stress. A silence overcame the two before she felt hard fingers grab her chin and yank her face to look up at him. His sockets were dark and his grin sunken down some.

"I didn't know, okay! I don't even know what happened!" She was almost screaming at him now, moving her face to get his grip to let go. He would not though as his fingertips only dug in deeper.

"we need to take care of this now." Sans demanded as he moved down to grab at her arms to drag her to her feet. She was exhausted and cold as she gave out a pained groan to the action. He flinched from it as he saw she had been fighting.

"No!" Her words came out without her controlling them. They had a weird echo tone as well as he stared at her oddly. "Let me go!" She now was snarling out the words, but her brain was asking her why she was saying it. She did need to take care of it now. That loud hissing was entering her voice as she could finally understand the words.

[Don't let him help. I need the child!]

They were angry words, familiar ones of a methodical tone. It was Gaster no doubt as she opened her eyes in shock to hearing it in her head. She looked at Sans as if expecting him to have heard it too, but he made no reaction that he did.

[Use that brute force soul of yours.]

The words in her head was almost cooed as her arms moved up without her control to shove roughly at Sans. He did not expect such a motion that took him back, almost tripping over the coffee table.

She was now standing firmly, no longer shivering from the cold still at her feet. Her eyes were empty of emotion although the tears still there. She glared down at Sans with almost a distasteful hatred.

He twitched some to the look he got as his left eye flared up in its blue. He stood his ground despite the fact she was now standing confidently as if expecting a fight. Her mind was lost to the infection and her cries for sanity muffled. She kept almost regaining control as her fingers twitched and one of her eyes shut in strain.

"i don't want to hurt you." Sans tried to plead once more, but was met with a fist flying towards him he narrowly dodged by side stepping. Turning sharply she gave her knuckles a crack as a smile now formed across her lips.

Her smile vanished as she felt her feet leave the ground. Sans gave her a cocky wink as he had a hand raised holding her in the air.

"fine, lady. maybe i will a little." Sans chuckled before motioning his hand to the side to slam her up against a wall. She let out a painful grunt, but landed on her feet. She managed to tear away from his magic and lunge towards him again.

"SANS?!" Papyrus interrupted the fight that tore his attention away from her just long enough. She took the moment to tackle him to the ground, raising her arm back to give a painful blow to his head with her fist.

She just barely stopped before doing so to clench at her head instead. Sans looked up at her with concern as she straddled him, but then her smile returned. Just as she raised her arm up again she felt it snagged. Papyrus was now standing behind her as he hoisted her into the air by her arms.

Hissing harshly at the restraints she kicked her feet almost giving Sans a face full of foot. Sans' magic came back up that weighted her legs down as Papyrus kept a firm grip on her arms.

"i had that, bro." Sans complained some as Papyrus passed him a narrowed stare.

"THE SMALL HUMAN TOLD ME TO COME AND MAKE SURE THINGS WERE OKAY. YOU DID NOT SEEM TO HAVE THINGS, BROTHER!" Papyrus retorted before having to firm his grip again to her struggling in front of him. Sans had pushed himself back to his feet, brushing his jacket off calmly.

"a'right, just hold her still." Sans decided it'd be better with two sets of hands as he looked at her. She was just snarling incoherently at them while he brought a hand up to pull her soul free.

The black straps of goo were so tightly wound around the soul the orange was barely visible. Papyrus happened to stare down at it too. He gave a concerned look before looking up to Sans who was only intently glaring at the infection.

"BROTHER, WHAT IS--" Papyrus tried to ask, but Sans was wasting no time as he grabbed at the soul harshly that made her start shrieking in pain. Her regular look of pain came back as he shoved his fingers between the straps to grip around the soul. They were much more solid this time around, yet it also made them easier to slip off.

It was far more painful though as her eyes were fluttering from the shock. Papyrus was now having to hold her up as her body was going limp. He sighed in frustration from them regrouping, but after a bit more prying he managed to get most of them off. They plopped onto the floor and dissolved almost instantly.

There was still a black residue leftover as he was turning the soul over in his hands to make sure he got all of it. He only just noticed that her sounds had gone silent. Looking up at her face her eyes were shut that made him tense.

He hastily let go of the soul as it floated back towards her chest. He brought up a hand to her mouth and gave a sigh of relief as he noticed she was still breathing. The strain just caused her to black out. The residue was slipping off the soul as it pushed back into her chest as Sans only could hope he got all it off.

Papyrus moved his arms down so he was holding her by her waist now in her passed out state. He glanced up at Sans who was refusing to look his direction.

"don't worry 'bout it, pap." That is the only explanation he would give Papyrus as the taller brother hated how in the dark he was. He still moved over to lay her down on the couch before turning towards Sans. His hands were on his hips in disappointment.

"WE SHOULD SPEAK TO THE KING ABOUT THIS! I STILL DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE ABOUT NOT CAPTURING THE HUMANS!! I WILL NEVER BE LET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD AT THIS RATE!" Papyrus complained, but was only met with a strained chuckle from Sans. "SANS, THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"

"technically we did, paps." Sans shrugged before getting a stomped foot in response. "yeah, i'll go meet with him. if she's still crazy when she wakes up just lock her in the shed."

Papyrus was about to correct him on saying it was a prison, but he already vanished from sight. An annoyed groan came from him before he glanced down at the sleeping human with concern. A soft cry could be heard from upstairs that he was quick to rush to.

One of her eyes slid open as she gave a frown, she was not blacked out and her expression was blank.

[Too smart for their own good. Not observant enough, however. The corruption is permanent.]

She closed her eye with those words in her head as she finally got some well needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's not getting too dark, cause yeah.


	12. Tainted Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get out. I must have re-wrote it a dozen times before deciding on how to go about things. I'm sorry again, reader.
> 
> Here we go, enjoy.

The white room again. This is where she found herself. Her knees were on the ground and her hands hugged her chest in panic. She could hear her heart beating in her head. It was so silent there and it did not feel real.

Wait, she moved a bit so she could press her fingers along her arm. She felt nothing in the action as the thoughts of really not being real surfaced. Glancing up her vision seemed to be incomplete, somewhat like a lucid dream. Opening her mouth she tried to speak and nothing came out.

It was surely a nightmare as she attempted to push to her feet, but could not. Her body felt paralyzed as her eyes trailed down. The floor below her was now covered in a black tar that sent fear through her system. Her body did lightly move now, but it did not feel like her own doing as her legs began to sink into the puddle.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out for help.

Nothing happened as tears streamed down her face. Soon her hands became stuck in the thick substance before an echoing laughter entered the room. Gaster was in front of her, at least his upper half from the goop now up to her waist.

His face was twisted even more into a grin while he gave a heated breath in her face. One of his hands pressed against her cheek. She could hear his familiar soothing 'shush' cooing noises escape the void of his mouth. It was not anywhere near comforting as she still tried to scream.

[Shh, just do as you are instructed. Try to be more intelligent this time.]

The words were clear as day now which only increased her fear. How could she now understand him? Before she started to, but now his voice was soothing with only a background of static. In another time she would find it incredibly enthralling. She almost wanted to ask him so many questions, but her chest was tightened. His thumb traced along her lower lip for just a moment. She felt herself yanked down into the thick substance below, instantly filling her mouth as it reached her face. The feeling of drowning sent her into a panic as it went black.

Now she screamed as her eyes shot open as well as sitting up fast from her spot on the couch. As if to match her screaming she heard another screaming too that was soon followed by the sound of a plate falling onto the floor.

She was trembling and covered in sweat as she looked at her hands. Brushing her fingertips along her arm she could feel it now as she was sure this was real now. Tears were dripping down her cheeks as they seemed to have been there for a bit, cold by the air hitting them.

"PLEASE DO NOT SCREAM! YOU HAVE SCARED THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND NOW HIS DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI IS ALL OVER THE FLOOR," Papyrus scolded towards her that made her face snap over to him. He was standing over a plate of spaghetti splattered on the floor. She was still busy coming down from her fright as her entire body prickled in soreness.

"P-papyrus? What happened," her words were wet as a bit of drool fell from her lips that she was quick to wipe off. Her hand then came up to rub her forehead as she felt fuzzy about what had happened the night before. She gave a sharp gasp while she was beginning to recall it all. It only made her tremble harder, her voice crackled, "Frisk?! Are they okay?"

"UPSTAIRS ASLEEP," Papyrus trailed off with his comment as he seemed to be bothered by it greatly. She quickly swung her legs off the couch still halfway in panic, but starting to calm down.

Her sudden movements made Papyrus flinch as he stared down at her with an odd tension. She had missed it as her face was now buried in her palms while her elbows rested on her knees. Sweat was still beading down her neck as the nightmare had not be kind to her. She could still feel the suffocating feeling around her that she tried to calm. The aching pain was no longer there though, just soreness.

"Where's Sans," she muttered while getting a hold on herself. Papyrus had relaxed enough to bend down and start picking up the mess on the floor. She gave a concerned look as she stood up to offer him some help.

When she walked over though he turned his face away in a rejecting way. It made her reel back some as she remembered that she had fought with him and also nearly smashed Sans' skull with her fist. Taking a step backwards she only rubbed on her arm shamefully.

"HE LEFT TO SEE THE KING OR TO SPEAK WITH MISS ALPHYS. I AM UNSURE OF WHICH BUT HE HAS BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE," Papyrus' tone was lower than she was used to. He was still not looking at her for that moment as he shoveled the pasta onto the plate and turned to take it into the kitchen.

She stared at the stain left behind, feeling a horrible guilt over how the situation happened. Her vision now fell on the door upstairs that she knew was Papyrus' room. Frisk was asleep in there as she started to walk up the stairs slowly. She was dizzy when she walked, holding the railing while going up. Her hand was in her vision for a moment as she saw dried blood on the knuckle as well as broken skin. It must have been with her fight outside with Papyrus considering she did not land a blow on Sans.

Now she found herself standing in front of the door, not sure how to approach saying how sorry she was to Frisk. The kid was smart so they had known that it was not her she hoped. She also asked herself why she wanted to go in and wake them right now. It was as if she was being compelled. Just as she began to reach for the doorknob a skeleton hand stopped her, wrapping gently on her forearm. It was Sans, he must have barely got back as she was heading upstairs.

"how ya feelin'," his words were full of tension as his grip on her arm grew a little tighter from her delay in responding. Her hand clenched some before she allowed him to pull her arm so she would turn towards him. She refused to look up at him as her lower lip quivered.

"It doesn't feel gone," was all she could think to say as he released her arm after the words. She could hear him sigh deeply as he raised his other hand to hover towards her side as if wanting to lead her away from Papyrus' room. He was possibly getting her away from Frisk in the most subtle way he could.

She hesitantly moved letting him lead her back downstairs as she felt as though he just helped her avoid another terrible incident. Her eyes glanced over to a dent in the wall as she flinched to remembering being slammed into it. The paint was cracked as he looked up to her reaction.

"heh. wouldn't be the first time i slammed ya," he was trying to crack a joke, but she made no reaction to it. His chuckle afterwards was strained as he moved away to tuck his hands into his jacket pockets. Papyrus was heading back into the living room now with another plate of spaghetti as his expression lit up to Sans.

"BROTHER, YOU ARE HOME! I DID NOT SEE YOU COME IN," Papyrus announced while walking over to set the plate down on the coffee table. The woman eyed it silently as it would help with her small scrapes and soreness to eat some. She looked back over at Papyrus though as if asking for permission. He gave a nod, forcing a warm smile. It was obvious that she had hurt his trust some, but he was very forgiving.

While she headed over to the couch to sit down and dig into the food Sans walked over to his brother. He nodded towards Papyrus as if he wanted to speak, but they stayed relatively within earshot. She was quick about getting a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth that still had a light burnt flavor to it. The warm healing though was much needed as she gave an exhausted sigh.

"the king can't help. he has only asked for things to go as they should and a human to come to him only when they are ready," Sans spoke slowly while scratching at the back of his skull. Papyrus was naive to what he meant about them being ready, but gave a sad nod to him being unable to help.

"MISS ALPHYS MAYBE?" Papyrus perked up with his question as he was fond of the scientist. Especially since she had offered complex puzzles for him to use.

"sort of," Sans began talking, a hand lingering on the back of his neck as he cast a glance over at the woman. She was so focused on eating the food for its healing effects that she did not see him looking over. She could hear them though, slowing her eating to the words. "i think alphys should be a last resort."

A small wave of dread came through her to hearing the last part. It did not sound like it would be very pleasant for her causing her stomach to curl. She wished it was just the pasta causing her stomach to sink.

"SINCE UNDYNE WILL BE BUSY FOR TODAY AND THERE IS NO PRACTICE I WILL BE DOING PATROLS INSTEAD. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TAKE THE SMALL HUMAN BACK TO THE RUINS ON MY WAY," Papyrus asked towards Sans who seemed to be thinking. Just before he could answer the woman squeaked out instead.

"N-no," she began, but the words did not seem her own for a moment. It caused both of the brothers to stare questioningly at her. She flinched before the next comment, "I mean I haven't gotten to spend any time with them. I'm sure Toriel won't mind another day."

Sans gave a suspicious glance before he shrugged. Papyrus nodded though as he walked by to go upstairs probably to wake Frisk. While he was gone Sans walked over to her as his eyes grew dark staring down at her.

"you said it wasn't gone. should you be 'round the kid," he asked bluntly. She clenched her jaw at the notion which he was right. Her thoughts were pushing her to want to talk to Frisk though. Or at least see them for reasons she could not explain.

"It is gone. I was just sore. After the food I do not feel it anymore," the words poured from her mouth in a strange tone. Too detailed and straight forward. Her lips curled into a friendly smile though as she looked up at him. It worried him even more, although he shrugged it off.

Papyrus was walking down the steps with Frisk's hand in his. They were trailing behind while rubbing at their eye sleepily. She stood up rather quickly to seeing Frisk which alarmed the child. They instinctively hid behind Papyrus which only curled the woman's face into hurt.

"It is okay, Frisk. I am better now. I am sorry for what I did, my child," her tone still seemed off as she held out a hand. Frisk smiled though taking it in as they headed over to the woman with open arms. Sans' hand shot out quickly though as he grabbed at Frisk's arm. It was gentle though as he smiled down at them while they gained a confused look.

"'ey kiddo, paps is gunna take ya out for some nice cream. your teach' needs a bit more rest. you two can hang when ya get back," Sans spoke in his sweetest tone, which Frisk gave excited nods to. The woman however gave a strange look to the action, curling her fingers, but then set her hands down to her sides. Sans was glancing over at her every reaction while the child ran over to Papyrus.

Sans tucked his hands back into his jacket pockets as he stood between her and them almost protectively, but she only cast a smile past him towards them. Giving the two a wave Papyrus headed out the front door with Frisk leading him on excitedly.

Once the door shut there was an intense silence. The moment was broken as Sans moved to walk back over to her which she did not budge to, even growing a bored stance.

"talk to me here, lady. you're givin' off really weird signals," his voice was full of concern as he looked up at her with the white lights in his sockets. They were dimmer to the seriousness of his expression though. She only gave a light shrug to him which was out of her character, but then smiled warmly his way.

"Nothing to talk about," her tone was far too calm now. He was not convinced as he stood firmly in front of her, now the lights vanishing. She could hear that hissing growing in her head again, one of her eyes twitching to close during it despite the rest of her staying the same relaxed stance.

[You're careless. Act more persuasive.]

Gaster was still cooing her in her head and she was listening to it now. Something was definitely off as her posture changed to giving her back a light arch and hugging her arms closer so her chest perked out some. There was a light hum of approval in her head as she pouted her lip some at Sans.

His suspicious glance faltered to her change in body language, darting down for a moment at her chest. She stepped closer to him in such a way to exaggerate her hips while leaning forward. He gave no motions to her actions, but the white lights came back in his sockets out of curiosity.

"Sansss," her words poured out with allure causing him now to flinch from the unexpected tone. "We should all go to the Waterfalls. Frisk would love to see the echo flowers," she hummed the idea, giving him puppy eyes that distracted him just enough to consider the idea. He was scratching the back of his skull though.

"long as me or paps are there too." He was still suspicious of her change, but he took a step forward to brush his fingertips across her neck. She did not make any reaction to the touch, not even a blush. She did however simply smile and turn away from him happily.

"Let us go catch up with Frisk and Papyrus then," her words were sudden while her posture moved to a more confident stance now. She was quick to begin walking passed him towards the front door as he was left feeling a bit confused. He hurried after her though as she was already opening the door after grabbing her jacket off the nearby table.

"well, if you don't want to rest i guess so," he almost muttered the words as he seemed to be expecting more after her request. She was already out the door though as he caught up with her.

Her steps were oddly bubbly as they caught up with Papyrus and Frisk. They both seemed surprised by the meet up, but happy nonetheless. They managed to find the nice cream vendor along the way to the Waterfalls. Only Frisk and Papyrus ordered one that they were quick to munch down.

Even though her and Frisk were talking happily she could see Sans looming close by at every moment. Papyrus was at least warming back up to her presence. Her more bubbly personality all the sudden was helping with that. Sans gave a snap of his jaw though as he did not seem to like it. Something was not right.

They were in the Waterfalls now as Frisk rushed over to one of the echo flowers by the falls, staring at its glow with curiosity. The woman was quick to follow them as she leaned down next to the flower to whisper something silly to it that it promptly repeated back. They both giggled lightly at the action. The moment was relaxing which also made Sans relax some as he was distracted from his observations.

"SANS," Papyrus questioned his brother while staring down at his silent form. He noticed his discomfort almost immediately, but had waited to say anything until the others were distracted. "YOU'RE TROUBLED. I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME, BUT IT IS UNLIKE YOU TO GIVE THIS MUCH OF A SILENCE," his words were full of concern as he stared down at Sans.

"just keep an eye--" his words cut off as he had glanced up towards where he last saw Frisk and the woman. With Papyrus' attention at his brother he had taken his attention away from them as well. Sans had been deep in thought before then as panic began to fill his eyes. Papyrus saw it before looking over to see them gone too, now he grew a similar expression.

"Teacher, should we really be leaving behind Pap and Sans," Frisk questioned while they held her hand tightly. She was silent though, leading them along through the Waterfalls. She refused to look down at them in that moment. Her bubbly personality had vanished which made the child begin to worry. They tugged at their hand, but the grip was only tighter. "It hurts," they squeaked out, but the grip did not ease.

They soon reached the gray door as Frisk looked up at it in fear now. She was already reaching for the knob in the rush when the child began to cry out now. Her fingers stopped to the noise, just barely grazing the door. Her grip on Frisk's hand eased just enough for them to slip it out partially thanks to the moisture in the air.

She sharply gasped as she could already see Frisk beginning to stumble away from her. Her expression was a mixture of anger and concern as she seemed unsure of what she was doing. The noises had alerted Papyrus and Sans of their location as the taller skeleton was already advancing towards them quickly. She could feel Sans' presence next to her in an instant.

He reached out to grab her shoulder, but she smacked his hand away. Her other hand unfortunately had already opened the door and was sticking inside of it. There was a thick black tentacle wrapped around her wrist, dripping heavily as Gaster's form was just inside. He could not move outside the doorway.

Sans' eyes went dark instantly before the left flared blue to the sight. His face was full of shock, but he was also not holding back as a large menacing skull appeared above him pulsing with the blue magic.

The woman's eyes were suddenly full of fear as she seemed to have snapped out of what was controlling her since she woke up. She did not have time to gather what was going on as she was violently yanked farther into the door and her back pressed firmly up against Gaster as his arm wrapped around her. He was using her as a shield while standing in the now fully opened doorway.

[Tsk, I taught my sons better manners.]

Gaster spoke with a threatening tone as one of his hands tucked under her chin to caress it slowly. This only made Sans' eye pulse more in anger as the gaster blaster above him snapped its jaw as if ready to fire.

Gaster only wiggled the woman in front of him a bit to show how if he used it that she would be caught in the fire. Papyrus had gotten to the situation as he was quick to scoop up the crying Frisk into his arms. They clung to him tightly as he was staring at what was going on with shock. He did not want to step forward though due to holding Frisk and putting them at risk.

"let her go," Sans growled at Gaster, but only got a wide smile in return. His arms grew tighter around her as she could feel the goo of his body beginning to trickle down her shoulder which made her tremble. She wanted to scream, but she felt unable to do so as she could only stare at Sans with pleading eyes.

[How about an exchange? One human for another.]

Gaster hummed the offer as his hands were rubbing down her neck in a loving manner. His other gripped at her hip in a light grope as she could not prevent the blush growing on her face.

"No," she managed to squeak out which made Gaster glare down towards her, shushing her quickly.

"you can't have either," Sans demanded as he took another step forward. The middle of his eye pulsed with yellow. As if to match his show of magic Gaster's own eyes pulsed. The left turned blue and the right flared up an orange. His face twitched into a frown for a moment before going back to an even wider smile.

[What a shame.]

Sans grew tense, his fingers twitching with looking for a way to handle the situation. While he was focusing so hard on Gaster's face he did not see the woman in his grip beginning to twitch and struggle heavier than before. She was in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to scream, but she could not breath. A gurgled cough escaped her as black liquid mixed with blood came with it, coating her lip. Her neck was completely covered in black goop and beads of red flowing down her chest. A light crackling could be heard.

[Then this human is useless to me.]

A beam of blue magic fired straight towards Gaster's head, but he moved out of the way fluidly. His hands shoved her forward as he dodged the attack. Barely visible in his grip was a pulsing orange light. Sans grabbed and yanked her strongly towards himself. She fell forward limp in his arms as his focus was away from Gaster long enough for the gray door to vanish into a glitchy mess. His grunt of disapproval echoing with its disappearance.

[Humans are too fragile. Too weak.]

Several bones imbedded themselves into the blank wall now as Sans clenched the woman tightly to him. She was not moving as Papyrus set Frisk down and rushed over. Sans' eyes were void and his face completely darkened.

"SANS! LET ME HEAL HER," Papyrus offered with haste as he was already trying to pull her out of his arms. He was holding so tight he did not want to release her, but when he did they both looked down with despair.

Frisk was sniffling as they ran over. Before they could get closer though Papyrus turned around quickly to block them. They still bounced over his shoulder to grip the shoulder pad and be able to see their teacher's face.

It was void of life. Her mouth covered in blood and her neck crushed. Her soul gone.

Frisk began crying heavier than they had before. Sans looked up just in time to see their red soul shining through. He cringed as he knew what they were going to do.

[Continue]  
>[rEesSseTt...]

[Not this time.]

The reset did not go back all the way. Gaster used the orange soul to gain just enough power to only disrupt the reset. Luckily for them it was all he managed to do as the soul vanished from his grasp after the incomplete reset.

They were back at the Waterfall just before the event. The woman dropped to her knees next to the echo flower, screaming in agony after coming back. Her hands desperately grabbed at her neck as she was panting out heavily.

She was dead. She felt herself die painfully. It still stung at her neck as her noises went hoarse. Frisk was already crying too next to her before they quickly ran to hug at them. There was fear and confusion in their face too as they expected a full reset.

Papyrus did not have a chance to say what he was going to at Sans before he jolted into alert to the yells. He kneeled down by the two hugging in panic as he had no idea what was going on. He opted to join the hug giving a worried whimper as Sans snapped out of his daze to rush over.

"T-teacher," Frisk sniffled as they looked up to her beginning to calm down, shock still present in her eyes though. She managed to stare down at the child with disbelief. Suddenly she pushed away from the embrace and stumbled backward. Her breaths were rapid and full of concern.

Frisk looked up terrified after such an experience, clinging instinctively to the still dumbfounded Papyrus. Sans was taking in the situation as his memory was not as complete as the two humans. All he could recall was something extremely bad happening as he grabbed out for her. She hastily stepped backwards away from him.

"I...I-I can't," she barely managed to voice before her mouth twisted into a smile. She began to cackle as Sans started to approach her again with caring arms outstretched. He was oblivious to her rapid personality change in his clouded worry. Papyrus glanced up from trying to comfort Frisk just in time to see the woman deliver a cheap shot at Sans, smashing her foot into his ribs as he fell over to the side.

[Good, my pet.]

Part of her still held back enough so that the blow was not deadly with his low Hope. It still knocked him off to the side. Now her eyes were in a threatening gaze towards Papyrus. All he had time for was to move Frisk behind him as the woman charged for him.

A foot smashed into his forearm that he had held up defensively. There was something between it and the boot though as a large orange bone materialized. She pulled back from him with a bored stare as he held the weapon out towards her.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU," he announced, but it was on deaf ears as she bounced her step to find an opening. She flinched as a glowing blue bone sailed passed her mid-section. She barely dodged it as Sans was back on his feet, clenching his hurt rib. His hand was outstretched as another string of bones lunged towards her, hitting the ground as she bounced backwards in dodging.

She froze as there was a tall form behind her. Papyrus raised his bone weapon to try to smack her in the back of the head to incapacitate her, however she side stepped barely. Just as she was steadied back on her feet she felt the constriction on her soul as she was slammed into the ground. Her legs pumped though as she pushed herself back up breaking through the hold.

A bead of sweat went down her forehead as it was obvious she was not going to be able to take on both of them at once. Bones began erupting from the ground below her as she jumped out of the way of them. She charged for Sans thinking him more vulnerable, his expression was full of worry as his attacks were hesitated. He did not want to hurt her afterall.

Just before she was able to reach him through a few bones flying she felt the tug at her soul again. This time it yanked her backwards with a yelp. Her back connected with hard bone as Papyrus had done the action, swinging his bone weapon into her back that caused her to arch her back in pain. He was fast despite his height. The blow was held back to only slow her down.

She jumped to the side away from him before he could grab out at her. Her back hastily hit a wet wall which she did not react to, suppressing the pain now. Her eyes darted between the two as if trying to piece together the situation.

[Come back to me, this is redundant.]

The brothers began to advance cautiously towards her as she gave a feigned signal of giving up, raising both of her hands. As they lowered their guard she took the chance, dashing forward between them. They both looked shocked at the action, a smirk coming across her face as she ran in the direction that would lead to the gray door a ways into the Waterfalls.

Just before she exited the area they were in though Frisk stepped out in front of her. The bold action took her back some as she stopped her run. Her eyes were full of concern, tears prickling the edges as she looked down at them.

They slowly held their arms out as if to stop her. The woman's hands trembled horribly as she was hesitantly reaching out for them. Gaster's voice was screaming in her head. Her face then twisted into a grin as she reached out to try to grab at Frisk violently.

Just before she could touch them the large orange bone slid between them then pulled towards her to pin her arms to her sides as she was hoisted into the air. Her back was now pressed against Papyrus' chest as she gave a kick and holler to the action. He stepped back far enough so she would not kick Frisk in her struggles.

[Useless! You cannot even comply with the most elementary of tasks.]

A floating hand materialized and grabbed at the weapon pinning her. As soon as it touched it the thing dematerialized that left Papyrus dumbfounded for the moment. She fell back onto the ground, landing on her feet sloppily. Sans was nearby moving Frisk out of the line of fire as he managed to glance back to see what was going on.

[That is all I will do. Get here. Now.]

The floating hand vanished just as fast as it had appeared as her legs were already moving as she dashed down through the Waterfall paths. She saw the gray door in sight as she was panting heavily. Just before she reached it the blunt end of a bone smashed into her back, slamming her into the ground.

Sans was over at her in a flash as he tossed her over onto her back, straddling her waist and pinning her arms to her sides with his knees. He used his weight to keep her down as he reached at her chest, her soul being pulled up to float above it. He was not hesitating as he needed to calm her down. He was not going to watch her die again.

"this is gunna hurt," he had an expression laced with sorry as her soul was hanging above her pulsing with the orange. It was gooier than before as there was a swirl of black for just a moment.

Before she had any moment to realize what was going on he grabbed her soul to squeeze at it. The contact was agonizing, although weirdly not as bad as the previous time. For only a split second it even felt pleasant before she started wiggling in pain.

Sans stared down at the soul as if he was not sure what to do at first as he observed it, kneading his hands around its surface for some sort of indication. He then looked as though he got an idea as he reached at his own chest until a white light shown out. A monster soul. It was white in color in an upside-down heart shape.

He hesitated before bringing her soul closer to his which made his vibrate eagerly. This was a bad idea. He pressed it up against his own which made him pant out slightly. Below him though her pain was easing up as she was starting to silence with the sensation. It was not good though as it was more like her body beginning to give out and lose life.

Cursing under his breath he yanked her soul free from his as it had started to seep into it. After he did so she gasped for breath before returning to wiggling from his fingers still around the soul. Doing that again would have his soul absorb hers which he did not want happening. Her breaths were calming down as the pain in her eyes was not there anymore despite him still holding her soul.

Papyrus had come onto the scene holding a terrified Frisk just as Sans let his soul float back into his chest. He was still gripping at her soul as he managed to look over his shoulder at his brother. When he glanced back at the soul kept his hold on it as it seemed to be the only way to stop her completely. She was heaving and partly paralyzed with the sensations.

"i'm takin' her to alphys," he spoke hastily and vanished with her before Papyrus could say anything. The gray door had also disappeared from the hallway as he tried to comfort the crying child.

-

Between her heavy dazes she could hear voices. Her body was being carried and pushed around as she soon felt herself laid down. The pounding in her head was numbing out Gaster's string of disappointing murmurs.

When she finally started to focus she could feel she was on a cold table. Fear lit up inside her as she felt the straps on her to keep her down, looking around in panic. Her first thought was that she was back with Gaster, but a different voice caught her attention.

"S-she's a...awake," Alphys announced as Sans had been pacing in the other side of the room. She winced as she looked at the two, confused to why she was strapped to a table. Her memory was fuzzy, however she did recall all of it. It just did not feel like she had been really there as she groaned at the realization.

"It's worse," she muttered out that made them both perk up at her. Sans frowned, but looked over at Alphys who was fiddling with some notes.

"so what can be done," Sans questioned strongly that made Alphys jump in nervousness.

"I...I can ssuppress t-the magic," Alphys began her explanation, but her expression grew worried. "I-It will only let h-her retain c-control of her b-body. Anything else will r-remain," The words were not what he wanted to hear. It sounded better than nothing as Sans nodded in agreement to it.

Without another word Alphys moved forward to pull out a needle filled with a clear liquid. It sent fear through her again as she just noticed her soul faintly floating above her chest. It was dimmer and looked strain.

Sans was watching intently at the situation with his arms crossed nervously. Alphys leaned forward to press the needle into the soul without touching it. The pain was horrid as she screamed out from it. It made the Alphys work faster as she shoved the plunger down to press the liquid into her soul. She was quick to remove it as they watched for the results.

There was a rushing numbness through her entire body as it felt like cooling rub on her skin. It was relieving before an angry voice wracked her mind.

[Losing my control will only slow things. I can still communicate.]

His words did not scare her as much as she just felt relief to being able to move her body on her own without strain. Previous constricting pains were also eased up even more than before. Her eyes fluttered for that moment as the two monsters watched intently.

"W-why did y-you wait so l-long to come here, Sans," Alphys questioned while putting away the needle. "I-I could have h-helped sooner!" Sans gave a sigh as he moved over to the human's side.

"old habits," was the only response he gave as he waved a hand in front of the human's face. She was beginning to focus as she felt incredibly sore. Gaster's voice had gone quiet for now, but she could hear small noises now and then. He was mumbling and speaking to himself. She could not catch the words.

"I-It will work as l-long she does n-not come in d-direct contact w-with him a-again," Alphys added quickly as she seemed a bit hurt by Sans' words. She rushed off as he leaned forward over the human to pat his hand on the side of her face.

"Sans? Is it over," she asked him with desperation. He hesitated before nodding at her and began undoing the straps that held her down. She did not move after her limbs were free as she continued to lay there in slight shock of the recent events.

"glad ya didn't kill me, babe," Sans tried to force a chuckle as he motioned to his rib where she had kicked him. She gave him a sorry look, scrunching her eyebrows at him. He shook his head to show that he was not hurt badly enough to worry. No cracked ribs afterall.

"I can still hear him," she muttered, crossing her arms across her face. Sans silently nodded as he leaned forward to pick her up off the bed to hold bridal style. Sure he was shorter than her, but his stoutness made up for it as he could hold her surprisingly well.

"we'll handle it," he assured her as darkness came across her vision. When it came back they were in the brother's living room where an expected squeal jarred her.

"SANS?! IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT?" Papyrus stood up swiftly from the couch to eye the two. Sans held her closer to his chest as she found herself nuzzling into his jacket, ignoring the smell completely now as she just wanted comfort.

"ya, bro. where's the kid," he questioned while glancing around to not seeing Frisk. Papyrus gave a dramatic pose though in response which eased the tension.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ESCORTED THE SMALL HUMAN BACK TO THE ONE REFERRED TO AS TORIEL. I AM STILL UNSURE IF THEY ARE THE KING'S CLONE, BUT THEY WERE VERY NICE AND GAVE ME A PIE TO BRING HOME. OF COURSE IT IS NOT AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI, BUT IT WAS A KIND GESTURE," Papyrus rambled on with a puffed chest as his eyes looked over at the pie sitting on the coffee table. Sans gave a sigh of relief before looking down at the human in his arms. She seemed the most relaxed she had been in a while.

"i'll take her upstairs to sleep. she could use it after managing to handle the skele-bros," Sans chuckled as he gave a wink at Papyrus. He gave a confident 'nyeh heh' in return as if the event was a victory for them. In some way it was though.

Sans turned to head upstairs slowly, opening his door with his magic so he did not have to disturb her in his arms. She still hated the smell of his room as it made her nose scrunch. He noticed as he only gave a chuckle at her before moving over to lay her on the dirty mattress.

"You need sheets," she groaned at him, but he leaned across her to grab at the ball of sheets to unravel it. He pulled it over her which made her cringe, but in a way it felt comfortable as he moved back to look over his handy work of trying to tuck her in. He did not seem the best at such things, but it was the thought that counted. She gave a sighed glance at him before wiggling around to get more comfortable.

Just for good measure he reached over to grab that filthy pillow and stuff it under her head as she was too exhausted to care at this point. With that he stood back up straight, worry still filled his expression while he stared down at her. She really tried to smile up at him, but it was obviously forced which did not help.

"want me to stay," he forced the question out as he was unsure of how she felt after everything. Of course she was not herself earlier, but there still was the fact they had fought again. He had also manhandled her soul which left a lingering soreness.

The words were on the tip of her tongue as she wanted so badly to say yes, but she bit down instead. Tossing over on her side to put her back towards Sans made him only sigh deeply. With her silence she expected him to leave. Her mind was telling her she did not deserve his comfort from all the screw ups she made.

Closing her eyes tightly she flinched to feeling the mattress shift. Sans had only pulled his jacket off and kicked off his slippers. She glanced at him over her shoulder as he seemed to be wearing a white t-shirt underneath. He seemed to change rarely what he wore under the jacket even though the thing needed to be washed.

She tensed as she felt him lay down and roll over to face her back. The action was intimate, however he was keeping his limits as he pressed his forehead against the back of her shoulders. After a moment he finally slipped an arm under her side , pulling her towards him. She could feel his bones press against her through his thin clothing. He was never the most comfortable monster as he took deep breaths with her close.

The sheets were still crumpled between them as he did not pull them over himself. It was sloppy and sure to leave uncomfortable red marks on her later, but she did not care. It was becoming nicer by the moment as his hands just barely pressed against her sides while his arms were crossed around her waist. His arm under her was slightly pressing into her, but she ignored it as her eyes fluttered from exhaustion.

[Do not get placid. I am not going anywhere, my dear.]

The words in her head was pounding at her sanity. Sans' arms around her tightened though as he could feel her fidget. It eased her down, but something cold and detailed brushed her chin. It felt like one of Gaster's hands, however when she opened her eyes there was nothing there. She did not sleep at all, that was for sure.

Anytime she started to drift off she felt herself drifting back to the white room where Gaster waited patiently. At least the snoring against her back kept her tethered to reality. Her durable soul was showing its colors with how much it has endured thus far.

Through her inability to sleep her thoughts began to wander over all the events. There was one missed thing she thought back on. An encounter that she had near forgotten that shook her as much as Gaster did. A flower.

[Focus on more important affairs.]

She hated that Gaster knew what she thought, grumbling in response. Shifting around she felt something wet seep through the sheets to chill her back just slightly. It was Sans drooling in his sleep which would normally disgust her, however it was relaxing. Reminded her that she was still alive and could feel something.

After actually feeling death it was something she needed desperately.


	13. Fingers in the Pie*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut in this chapter.

Wiggling around in her half-asleep daze she could feel the brush of a hand across her jawline. The touch was detailed, outlining the bone and leaning up to her lips where they pressed in circular motions.

It felt nice, although she was really trying to get some rest as she grumbled at the touch, moving her face to rub into the pillow. She regretted it as the smell of a ketchup stain caused her to grumble more in dismay. The touch simply moved to her neck instead, making circular deep rubs that sent a minor chill down her body. She was somewhat sensitive around her neck afterall.

"S-sans, let me rest," she whimpered under her breath while moving to lay her arm on the form behind her. The action caused Sans to mumble in his sleep, shifting around. She felt him squeeze both of his arms around her waist a bit before he gave another deep snore. Wait, both of his arms are around her waist? The realization was slowly hitting her, but as her eyes fluttered open the touches along her neck ceased.

There was nothing there as she blinked through her sleepy vision. It was bad enough she could not sleep and now she was having phantom touches. Just as she was trying to get settled back down into her comfort a much harsher touch pulled her out. Familiar hands grabbed roughly on her neck, that warm goo feeling she felt right before her neck snapped flowed across as well causing her to shriek in panic.

Jolting up to a sitting position the feeling vanished immediately, her hands darting up to her neck. Tears were already welling up at her eyes while they were wide open. Her heart racing from reliving the memory of her death caused her to want to break down in that moment.

A cold wetness beside her jarred her out of it as she looked down at Sans hanging off her waist. He was lightly chewing on the sheet between them that was the source of the feeling making her sigh lightly. Now her mind was on if she should tell Sans what happened. Her fingers were still rubbing at her neck as she could not feel the presence there anymore.

After a moment of debate in her thoughts she moved down to pat at the arms around her waist. The exposed bone from him wearing a t-shirt was warm. She was not sure if it was from him or just from being around her for a while.

"Wake up," she whispered while still trying to recover her voice from the startling experience. He did not budge as she remembered he slept heavily, growing a more groaned expression.

Now she was shaking his arms, trying to wiggle out from them. Finally her movements were starting to rouse him as he opened his eye sockets lazily to stare up at her flustered state. She glared at him only to get him grinning at her in return.

"is this breakfast in bed," he yawned at her before giving her waist another playful squeeze. It made her blush heavily before his next words, "cause i wouldn't mind eatin' ya up." With that she pouted lightly, pushing his now limp arms off of her. He allowed her to as he grabbed at the pillow to nuzzle sleepily into it, breathing in the warmth she had left behind.

While he was occupied with that she slipped off the end of the mattress to stand up. The room was not too dark as she glanced down at herself. She was still covered in scrapes and bruises from the night before. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and some dirt that she sighed heavily to. Glancing over at Sans though she gave a light kick to the mattress to rouse him back from falling back asleep.

"I'm starting to feel things now," she muttered under her breath. Sans was quick to give her the attention now as he rolled over to sit up. The whites of his eyes now glued up at her while her hands moved up to rub at her arms.

"awe, babe, didn't know ya had feelin's for me," Sans mused in a cute toned voice. His grin hitched higher, but she only frowned at him in response. After her silence he gave a knowing nod, reaching up to scratch the back of his skull.

"Hands choked me just a moment ago," she continued her statement which lowered his grin some. He reached up, curling his fingers at her to come closer. Reluctantly she did so, letting him slide his hands up her hips in a soothing fashion.

"alphs said the magic infecting your soul would only suppress most of it," Sans began saying, the white lights in his sockets going dark. He hesitated with words on the tip of his tongue while she glanced down at him with concern. "that means my own is weaker. we also don't know how long it will last." His explanation clouded her thoughts which made her aware of Gaster scoffing in the back of her head.

[She never was able perfect with her work. Always a flaw present.]

It was disturbing to know he could hear everything going on. Although she was unsure if he could hear her thoughts as well. As if answering the concern she felt a tap on the side of her head. He did not answer in words though as only a light laughter came after. It made her go pale, but then a blush of embarrassment at the invasion of privacy.

She had not even noticed that Sans was rambling about the chemicals used in what Alphys put in her soul. Her focus was tuned out as she blinked to look down at him just as he was finishing, "--so we'll go back to alphs when you start to feel uneasy." He perked up noticing her dazed out state. Then he narrowed his sockets on seeing the blush on her face, his hands squeezing a little harder on her sides.

"I... um yeah, I'll tell you," she was quick to stutter out, passing him a smile of reassurance. He barely took it as his grip eased up, slipping his hands away from her.

"need some mornin' relaxation," he asked in a flirty tone, lowering his lids just to make sure she got the implication. Biting down on her lower lip she was actually considering it, but knowing now fully that Gaster was listening in to everything she shook her head. Sans only shrugged lightly, making a motion to stand up from the mattress.

"I want to go back to the Ruins to get my bag I left." While talking she moved to walk towards the door of the bedroom. She could hear Sans shifting behind her, probably getting dressed. She exited the room swiftly, looking out in the hallway.

"you shouldn't be alone," Sans was shortly behind her with a serious tone to his voice. She knew he was right, but now she never felt alone. She was walking downstairs, keeping her arms close to herself.

"I'll be fine for such a short trip. Toriel is there afterall," she glanced over her shoulder while stopping in the middle of the living room. Offering a warm smile towards him did not ease up his worry.

"SANS! YOU HAVE FINALLY AWOKEN," Papyrus chimed in that took both of their attention. He looked like he was ready to head out, casting a worried gaze at her. "ARE YOU FEELING BETTER, MISS TEACHER HUMAN?" She nodded at him, not wanting to give the details of the situation. It would only make him worry nonstop about her.

"I'm just going to go to the Ruins to pick up my bag and see Frisk," she voiced, although both brothers tensed up to it.

"LET ME ESCORT YOU THERE," Papyrus offered while extending a hand out to her. She hesitated though while looking down at the red glove, her vision then going towards Sans making his way further into the room.

"i should probably tend to my sentry duty," Sans spoke in almost a whisper as he regretted mentioning it, but he could get the vibe of her feeling smothered.

"I should be fine, Papyrus," she responded after a calming sigh to hearing Sans. Her focus was now up on Papyrus who was narrowing his eyes at her. Of course he was not going to let her off the hook after what happened.

"NONSENSE! IT IS ON MY WAY TO CHECK ON MY PUZZLES THAT YOU NEVER DID," he puffed his chest out while he spoke. There was no arguing with him as she stepped forward, not taking his hand though as she simply walked beside him instead.

"Sans you ca--," she began to say, looking over towards where Sans was, finding him gone now. He must have used his magic to go on ahead that made her sigh a bit. She was not being distant with him because she wanted to. She just had a lot on her mind, quite literally.

[Falling for him? Humans are so weak to emotion. He would not hesitate to kill you if he had to.]

Gaster's voice hummed in her head, teasing her thoughts as she scrunched her eyebrows. She was trying everything not to think or respond in any way as she reached for her jacket nearby. Papyrus was already out the door and waiting for her with it open, the cold air hitting her face instantly.

[Perhaps I should have indulged myself while you were here. Seems you are swayed by provocative means.]

Now he was just mocking her as she growled under her breath low enough Papyrus could not hear. A blush still crept on her cheeks while walking through the snow shortly behind the tall skeleton. Her attention was planted down on the ground, feeling spaced out from the happy 'nyeh heh's in front of her.

[Did you like my new trick?]

She hated how his voice vibrated in her head now. Ever since beginning to understand him she could get a feel of his personality through his methodical tone. She was ignoring him to the best of her abilities now though, skipping ahead further to walk besides Papyrus' long strides. He glanced down to offer her a warm grin.

"IT IS NICE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER, HUMAN! WE WERE WORRIED AND I DID NOT WANT TO HURT YOU. I COULD OFFER SOME HEALING IF YOU REQUIRE IT," Papyrus spoke calmly while glancing down at her. He noticed the scrapes and bruises present. It did not seem that Sans had discussed much about what Alphys did as she swallowed slightly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for what happened," she tried to sound cheerful, but it only came out with a slight tremble. He nodded though feeling her discomfort as he looked forward to continue leading them through the snow.

[You're too soft. Focus back on me, my dear.]

She huffed to the words, still pushing herself to ignoring him. Her steps stopped abruptly as she felt a pressure against her stomach. Looking down she saw nothing, but then it pressed harder as she could feel fingers under her jacket. They were trailing down as they got just above her lower abdomen before she let out a gasp.

This alerted Papyrus as well, looking back to her frantically patting at her waist. He was quick to her side, looking down with confusion just as the touches trailed down between her legs under her clothes. Her jaw clenched as she pressed her thighs together with a loud slap, almost buckling at the knees from the sudden intrusion.

"HUMAN? WHAT IS WRONG," Papyrus asked with confusion lacing his expression. His gloved hand pressed on her shoulder to jolt her out of her flustered state as with it the fingers under her clothes vanished.

Her face snapped up to Papyrus, still beat red as she was almost too ashamed to explain what was happening. In the back of her head she could hear the dark laughter of Gaster. He was surely behind it as she pushed herself back up to hide her face in the palms of her hands.

"I'm fine, Papyrus. Can we please just get to the Ruins," she pleaded quickly that startled him. To her surprise he gripped for one of her hands away from her face and began tugging her along behind him. He was moving faster now seeing her dismay, but decided not to press her more on the matter.

[So many sensitive weak spots.]

Gaster was more speaking to himself in her head, just mocking her now as she kept her eyes down in shame. Part of her was glad that only she heard him, but it was degrading nonetheless.

-

They arrived swiftly at the Ruins door while Papyrus pulled at it. It seemed it was left just a bit open to be able to pull open from the outside. She slipped in first as she noticed Papyrus not progressing with her, glancing up at him through the doorway.

"I WILL BE TENDING TO MY PUZZLES BACK ALONG THE PATH. TELL FRISK THEY ARE WELCOMED TO COME BACK TO OUR HOUSE SINCE YOU ARE BETTER NOW," Papyrus spoke in his friendly tone again. She could see his hand tense on the door however as she knew that there was still some strain between them. He was an understanding monster though as he moved to push the door back to its mostly closed state.

After hearing him leave she was left in the basement hallway that would lead up to Toriel's home. The moment alone allowed her to sigh deeply, rubbing her face of the stress. That was a harder walk than she had expected.

[Well, now that we are alone.]

The words struck fear in her causing her to perk up quickly. Before she could react the things that had been tormenting her appeared in the dark hallway. Several floating hands of the same design as Gaster's making her gasp sharply. Toriel and Frisk would just be upstairs so she did not hesitate further before ducking under them.

Unfortunately for her they moved just as fast, tethered to her soul most likely as one hooked on her ankle to trip her. She managed not to fall completely, yet still landed on her knee which stopped her. She was able to rip her leg away, scrambling back onto her feet.

Now would be a good time to scream out as she sucked in a breath to do so. While she was getting to her feet before that though two hands gripped around her neck, yanking her backwards to slam into a nearby wall. All that came out was a choked squeak as the grip was hard immediately to cut off her air.

[Remember when I killed you like this, my pet?]

Gaster hummed in her head, squeezing a bit tighter just to drive her panic higher than already being caused with a lack of oxygen. She felt herself being lifted now, kicking her legs violently. Despite the dire situation she felt herself flushing in arousal to her sensitive neck being squeezed.

Just before she felt like she would pass out the hands loosened enough to let air flow back in. She did not wait to gasp, panting heavily as her legs continued to kick, slamming the wall behind her causing loud thuds to echo down the basement.

[So noisy. I will work fast making my point since you have alerted others.]

He almost hissed the words at her now when she felt herself still held off the ground by the hands around her neck. At least she could breath now as she coughed out, regaining her composure.

She had just started letting out her shrill screams of panic as a hand slipped its way under the hem of her pants, pressing against her growing wetness. She felt ashamed of it as she tried pressing her thighs together, her yelling was devolving into panted gasps now.

The fingers rubbed down her swollen folds, teasing the flesh just enough to get her thrashing her legs to get it to stop. They dipped down to run across her wet hole before raking to her clit. Her body was already trembling with the detailed movements, squirming against the hands on her neck while her hands were already grabbing at them.

They were more solid this time around, but she could not even get them to budge. Her attention was pulled away to the fingers at her woman hood slipping down to just barely dip inside her.

Just before he curled his fingers up to that perfect spot the hands vanished. The action sent her to the ground, her knees throbbing as they hit the floor. Her upper body slapped against the ground as well, her hands grabbing for her neck as she rolled over onto her side.

[Time's up.]

Gaster let out a light cackle while she heard footsteps heading her direction. She curled up from recovering, both thankful it stopped and a shameful emptiness.

"Oh my! Dear, are you alright? What happened?" Toriel rushed over quickly to her side. She placed a hand attentively on her shoulder that she flinched instantly to. Her eyes were stained with the tears of being choked just moments ago, however the blush still there she tried to hide. Luckily Toriel had not noticed that part.

"I-It's alright, I just need to not be alone I think," she huffed out, not sure how to word the situation. She could feel Toriel helping her to her feet as she looked her over, noticing the scrapes and bruises.

"You need to be healed. Come along, Frisk is upstairs in the yard," Toriel spoke in a hurried manner as she wasted no time helping her through the cold basement and up the stairs. Gaster had gone quiet for now at least while she was sat down in a chair next to the table in Toriel's living room.

"Don't tell Frisk. They don't need to worry about this," she managed to breath out just before Toriel was heading out of the room. She hesitated, but nodded to the request, instead going towards the kitchen.

It did not take her long to come back, holding a wet rag and a plate with a piece of pie on it. It smelled wonderful as she pulled her jacket off slowly. She was handed the rag as Toriel set down the pie on the table before walking over to bring a furred hand towards her.

She was quiet as she touched her shoulder, concentrating for a moment. Nothing happened though as she furrowed her brows with concern, looking down at her as if waiting for an explanation.

"Ah, well magic won't work too well on me right now. We should just keep it at that," she almost whispered the words, but Toriel's hand clenched some on her shoulder. She tried again though as her hand began to glow a soft red before she was finally able to feel a light warmth. It looked like it was exhausting the monster though as she quickly stopped.

It did just a bit of healing, helping the burning pain around her throat at least. Her body still ached though as she let out a deep sigh just as Toriel removed her hand.

"I am sorry, my dear. Although I did warn you not to go into the underground," Toriel lightly scolded, but then offered a smile. "You did find nice monsters and Frisk has told me of what has happened." The comment eased her guilt as she offered a smile back before perking up to the intention of the visit.

"Do you still have my bag? I would like to get a fresh set of clothes from it," she asked calmly while rubbing the wet rag down her arms to clean off bits of the dirt there. The thought crossed her mind about needing to take a shower as she wondered if it would be too much to ask. Toriel had already nodded to her comment and walked off to retrieve the bag.

[Enjoy that demonstration?]

His voice rang out so unexpectedly she jumped in her seat, dropping the wet rag. With a grumble under her breath she bent down to pick it up, a blush forming on her cheeks from remembering.

Fingertip feelings raked up her back while she was picking up the item which caused her to shriek, arching back up instantly. This was beginning to be too much as she looked up at Toriel staring at her oddly. She had to look away in shame, just glad the touching had stopped after that.

"Here is your bag...," Toriel began speaking, walking over to hand it to her. She trailed off with her comment as she seemed to have something on her mind. It was obvious she would though.

"It's being handled. Don't worry, Frisk is in no danger right now," she spoke to try to calm the monster's worries. It did help a bit as Toriel offered a smile in return.

"I will call for Frisk, please, use my shower if you need to," Toriel said as if reading her mind concerning wanting to wash off. The thought of being alone though pried at her mind, but she could not just walk around covered in dirt forever.

Nodding to Toriel she stood up to begin walking through the house where she was pointed the bathroom would be. Carrying her bag with her she was quick about getting in there as she really wanted to make sure that Frisk was not too shaken by everything.

Closing the bathroom door while inside she looked out at the oversized shower, fur sticking out of the drain. It was better than nothing at least while she set the bag down. All she could think about was scolding thoughts, as if directed to Gaster of pleading he did not try anything. He was silent though as she wondered if there was limits to what he could do at times.

Feeling a time of safety she quickly pulled her clothes off, wincing to the small aches she had. There was a nasty bruise on her back from where Sans had knocked her down. It had saved her though since if he had not done that she would have reached the door.

[That bone could have gone through your back.]

Gaster chimed in during her thought while looking over the bruise. She immediately grew a blush, covering her bare breasts as if he could see. He only gave a scoff at the action.

[I have already seen every part of you. No reason to be shy.]

His tone was odd as she could not place it. He was more goal orient when it came to what he was doing as he did not seem to be doing it out of his own desires. It still made her grumble as she timidly walked over to the shower thinking it best to just get it over with.

The water was warm at least, more so than the brother's home as she turned it on to flow over her aching body. She sighed in the feeling, relaxing the best she could before reaching down to grab at a bar of soap. It had hair stuck all over it as she quickly set it back down with a grumble.

While she was rubbing down her skin she got the thing she was expecting. Those delicate touches of Gaster started to trail up the backs of her thighs. She was not sure what she was supposed to do about it as she really could not just scream and Toriel run in to the hands disappearing. They were being caused by the magic around her soul and if it could be removed then Sans would have already done so.

Now she figured maybe she could try her best to ignore it instead. He was obviously goading for her attention and if he wanted to kill her he would have long ago with a quick snap of her neck. Like he had done in the previous timeline. That thought ran across her mind again as it confused her.

[I was proving a point.]

He responded to her thoughts which jarred her a bit. She did not want to ask why though as she swat away a hand crawling its way up her ass cheek. What was he trying to accomplish being that way with her suddenly? There would be no way he could turn her against Sans or Frisk. She thought heavily on the statement to herself just so he could hear.

[For such a reckless soul you catch on fast. It does not matter, however, you've piqued my interest now.]

As if reacting to his words the hands flowed up the front of her torso under the warm water. Saying it felt bad would be a lie as she gasped slightly just as they rubbed up around her breasts. He was not grabbing them as he simply ran his fingers under them to lift them just slightly, squishing them together.

While she was distracted with that feeling another pair ran up the front of her legs, his thumbs grazing up her inner thighs. Her knees gave a tremble just before she pulled out of how pleasing it felt to swat at them. Before she could a couple more appeared to grip her wrists, stopping her actions.

[Do not interrupt my work.]

His words leaked into her brain with a fluidness that caused her to pant out of her control. Why was she feeling this way about being touched by a monster that not only killed her once before but had been tormenting her. The hands at her breasts squeezed at the flesh for just a moment before trailing up her collar bone, fingers teasing against her neck.

Now she buckled forward, her hands still being restrained in the air and off to the side. She should scream, this was becoming too much. He was one step ahead of her though as a hand pressed against her lips, slipping the digits into it while she was panting out. She jerked back immediately, however the hand followed, fondling over her tongue. It was unfortunately keeping her from making much noise beyond struggled pants as the hands on her legs started to cup up between her legs.

[So easily tamed with this method.]

He hummed to her, it made her frown in the shame and now she grew irritated. She was not going to just sit there and let him violate her. Just as she started to tense her muscles to struggle he thrust fingers into her. She squeaked out on the ones in her mouth, closing her eyes as the motions put her under the shower head more.

The hands restraining her wrists vanished as her arms flopped to her sides. She was quick to act though as she grabbed at the hand invading her entrance, trying to pull at it. He thrust his fingers in rougher though, rubbing up against her sensitive spots as she could not pry it away from her sex. In her mind she pleaded at him to stop since all she could voice was garbled pants.

[No, not when it is this easy.]

That was the only response she got as he added a finger and continued to rub up inside her. Her hands fumbled around as her knees buckled enough for her to fall down onto them. There was nothing to hold her up afterall as she found herself falling forward to the relentless motions. The other hand near her nether began pinching her clit, rubbing it in circles that caused her light jolts of pleasure.

Just as she was feeling herself near her tipping point the fingers stopped, slowly slipping out to wash away her juices in the flowing water over her. She looked down almost in a panic at him stopping so suddenly. She could only hear him give a light chuckle in the back of her head just before the hands all disappeared.

Drool dripping from her mouth after the hands left was quickly washed away by the shower. She was so empty feeling she felt a growing aggravation as she clenched her jaw. Was he really going to go that far and just stop? It made her almost want to shout, which she did in her mind only.

[So much frustration. I get no pleasure from using these extra hands, so I gain no benefit here.]

He stated bluntly before she growled under her breath. Thankfully the water had started to go cold from being on so long that doused her high arousal. She had not gotten off, but part of her was glad she did not to such a sadistic monster.

Even with the cold water she finished up her shower quickly. Hopping out she turned the water off and looked around for a towel. At least the one in there was not covered in fur as it looked clean, although oversized as it almost dragged on the floor from wrapping it around herself.

Walking by the mirror she could not help but notice the red marks on her neck left behind from the earlier incident. Toriel's healing attempt had only made it not hurt as much, but now she knew she would have to explain to Sans what happened. So much for needing any space, after this she was sure not to get any.

She managed to get dressed without incident, heading out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. Holding her bag she looked down the hallway to see Frisk near the stairs, looking down curiously. She smiled while walking over to the child to look down at them. Noticing her they instantly perked up, surprisingly a wide smile across their face. She really expected them to be afraid of her, but the kid was smarter than they looked.

"Teacher! I'm so happy you're okay," Frisk beamed, running over to hug her tightly. She returned it with a smile of her own.

"As am I. How are you doing, Frisk," she asked calmly as the child released her. She patted their head which caused them to giggle at the action. There was the light worry of those hands hurting Frisk, but she tried not to think about it. She could hope they only affected her.

"Tori showed me a bunch of snails and they were gross," Frisk explained with a scrunched face of disgust. She laughed under her breath at the child's dismay, but she was glad they were mostly unaffected by things so far.

"Papyrus told me you're welcomed to go back to their house when you are ready," she perked up to remembering the comment. It made the child's face light up as they nodded quickly just as Toriel was walking into the room.

"Your pie is getting cold, let us eat," Toriel announced quietly, smiling with minor concern at the two. She was still likely worried about what was going on, but kept her end and was not telling Frisk.

The three of them headed into the other room where the pie was set up. She had almost forgotten she did not touch her piece before her shower. It looked like Toriel had re-heated it though and now a couple other plates were set up now for all of them.

The relaxation was much needed as she sat down to eat with them. She would have to head back into Snowdin as she needed to talk to Sans of recent events.

While eating she could not help but notice that Frisk' expression had soured some. They were not touching any of their food. She decided maybe she should ask as the days had been rough so far afterall.

"Frisk, are you sure you're okay," she questioned which made Frisk look up at her with almost a shocked expression for a moment. It was quickly shaken off as they looked back down to their food.

"Just nightmares," Frisk whispered as it was almost missed. She glanced at Toriel who only gave a nod as if she already knew. It concerned her, but it was not uncommon to have nightmares as a child.

"They aren't real. Just try to think of happy things before you sleep." That was really all she could think to say. She was not the most experienced with such things, probably a reason she was not a mother yet. She did enjoy her job as a teacher, but when it came to actually caring for a child she was in the dark.

"Things I've never seen happens," Frisk whimpered, tears threatening to prick the sides of their eyes. It worried her as she felt her breath hitch, unsure of how to calm them down. Luckily Toriel was fast to react.

"Ah, my child, your imagination can sometimes place horrible things in your mind. It is just part of having a high creativity," Toriel said with her sweetest voice. It caused Frisk to nod, giving a small sniffle to avoid the tears falling.

She sighed heavily while looking at Frisk and Toriel, thoughts of needing to get back on track entering her mind. She knew that Sans had gone to talk to the King, but maybe there was something they were missing. While dwelling on it she went over in her mind the monsters that remembered things after the reset. Besides her and Frisk that is.

Wait, what about the flower? He had made such a startling impact on her when she first came back. He up and vanished though during all the recent events. She could have sworn he would show back up with how hurt he was after their encounter. It crept fear back into her face before she groaned out. Just another worry on top of everything else.

"Something on your mind, my dear," Toriel asked, breaking her from her thoughts as she only shook her head. Sure she should talk to the monster about Flowey, but with all that was going on now she did not want to add more stress. She simply smiled and continued her pie.

-

"Are you sure you want to go back into the underground," Toriel questioned as she was now standing in front of the woman in the basement. She had already discussed with Toriel to keep Frisk safely there until she found out a bit more.

"Yeah, Sans and Papyrus are good about looking after me," she voiced in response, although that hissing scoff came in her head again. She knew he was just trying to rile her up by making her question the brother's ability to help her. Toriel nodded at her though, handed her backpack.

"I have repacked a few of your items. There is also extra pie and some snail soup, so do not drop your bag unless you want them all over the spare clothes I provided," Toriel explained with a motherly tone. She was not offended by it as at this point she may need someone to scold her for her reckless ways.

"Thank you, feel free to visit the brother's home if this takes too long. Frisk would enjoy it." The words made Toriel frown some, but she shortly perked back up while nodding.

"I will try, my dear," she replied before turning to walk back towards the stairs down the way. Now would come the hard trek back to the brothers. She adjusted the backpack on and pulled her jacket a bit tighter.

She could already feel the hissing in her head as she was worried just how much power over the hands Gaster had. With the force he was choking her with it felt as though he would even be able to just drag her to the door. Luckily the waterfalls were a good bit away and there would be a lot of monsters in between here and there.

Speaking of which, she was now looking up at an armored dog in her path. She had already started walking through the snowy forest only to find that Sans was not at his post there. Papyrus would be further in as the dog in front of her panted happily at her presence.

With a cautious stance she raised her hand to just show she meant no harm. Upon doing so the dog began to walk towards her excitedly. It made her reel back some, but a soft fur hit her hand. Opening her eyes after having them shut during the moment she saw the dog simply nuzzling up to her hand. She wondered if Undyne had informed the royal guard of what had been happening. Either that or the monster was just overly friendly.

She gave him a few pats before he perked up to wander off to hearing a noise in the woods. What a random experience is all she could think as she straightened herself up to press forward.

It did not take her long to come across Papyrus shoving some snow around what looked like a puzzle. One she could easily walk around no less as she came up to him. Relief was washing over her at just being able to get to one of the brothers before Gaster had tried anything. He was being unusually quiet though.

"AH, HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO AID ME WITH THIS PUZZLE?" Papyrus was beaming his usual self. He moved to pick up a small boulder, walking over to her which made her flinch immediately. Was he going to try to hand it to her? She quickly waved her hands at him.

"I'm good! I actually need to go find Sans. I know he's trying to work today, but it's important," she spoke fast which made Papyrus stop in his walk. He was still holding the boulder as he thought for a moment.

"IF HE WAS NOT AT HIS POST THEN HE IS SLACKING OFF AT GRILLBY'S NO DOUBT! SUCH A LAZYBONE," Papyrus huffed, turning to go place the boulder in a spot where a few others were set in a line. She sighed in relief before moving to walk around the area not to disturb the puzzle making.

"Thanks, Papyrus. Also Frisk and Toriel will possibly visit sometime, so keep an eye out for that," she spoke to him while walking away. Just before she left the area she could hear him shouting back towards her in response.

"I DO NOT HAVE EYES, HUMAN! I WILL DO THIS ANYWAY, THOUGH." He went back to his puzzle after the comment which had her giggle some. Well she would just have to go to Snowdin quickly then. There were a few monsters wandering around on her way, although they did not seem to pay her much mind. It was probably already common knowledge of the two humans in the area by now. Especially with Frisk befriending a good bit of them.

[They're only pretending to tolerate you. They want Asgore to have your soul so they can finally be free.]

Gaster's comment rang out of the silence it made her jolt. She did not want to think about it, but she did. She had almost forgotten that the monsters only needed one more soul to break the barrier. Of course she could not let Frisk deal with that task. She could also not give up her own soul.

A darker thought crossed her mind. Maybe if things were not improving then her soul would be better put to use breaking the barrier for them. Gaster's hums of thought entered her mind in response.

[How very self-less of you. That is no help to me since I cannot leave this place even with the barrier gone. Besides Sans--]

Gaster's words were cut off by a sudden feeling of something coiling around her ankle. She was still on the outskirts of Snowdin right by the welcoming sign. With a surprised squeak she had her leg pulled out from under her as she was dragged behind that sign. Her backpack slipped from her shoulders during the motions, left beside the sign.

What she was met with she was not expecting as Flowey slithered up into her view, that demonic grin of his down at her. Her mouth opened to scream, but harsh thorny vines wrapped around her head, gagging her in an instant. The thorns cut into her skin shallowly, causing light drips of blood to bead down her face. Her hands tried to reach for them, but they were restrained just as well. Flowey had been cackling during it all as he moved closer to her fear filled face.

"Told you I'd kill you, bitch," Flowey hissed out as vines began to coil around her rapidly struggling body. They were tearing through her jacket with the thorns, piercing her flesh under. She bit down on the ones in her mouth harshly, trying to pull free, but it only caused him to lash out one like a whip across her arm.

She winced in pain as tears began to flow down her face. She did not want to die like this. Of course she had to not think about him and now he was squeezing the life out of her out of sight from anyone who could help. Her back would be the first to break as she could hear it beginning to creak under the pressure around her torso. While her vision was going blurry from the panic she suddenly felt the vines snapping away from her.

"What is this," Flowey yelled out as she was regaining her focus. Gaster's hands were now ripping the vines away as the second they touched one they dissolved quickly. She was not sure why he was doing such a thing when he had only been just as cruel.

[I still have use for you. I won't let some needy child take that away.]

Flowey began to recoil away from her out of fear from the hands appearing. He hissed at her in announce, making sure to leave behind as many cuts as he could before sinking back into the snow.

She could feel one of the floating hands cup the side of her face, checking the wounds on her body. They were mostly just shallow cuts, the only deep one across her arm. It was not life threatening though as her jacket had taken the brunt of the lash.

The hands pulled her up to her feet that she wobbled to being set on. She did not want to stand, but she could see the need for urgency as she instantly leaned against the post holding the welcome sign up.

Could she go one day without being injured? That was all she could think while reaching down to hold the wound at her arm. It was not bleeding out, but it stung horribly as she made her way around the sign.

She was surprised to see a group of rabbit monsters nearby as they glanced her way with worry. At first they hesitated, but seeing her covered in slashes made them quickly make their way over.

They hurried to help her along as they lead her towards Grillby's. It was really the only place she could think to go since that is where Papyrus said Sans would be. As soon as they entered Grillby was the first to see them, his face lighting up with shock.

His expression change caused Sans to perk up from his barstool. He turned to seeing her being rushed in with the wounds on her body. Almost dropping his bottle of ketchup, he shoved it on the bar and ran over. It had been the first time she really saw him run as he nervously looked over her. The rabbit monsters moved away as he took over holding her up as she was sighing heavily from the incident. One of them handing her backpack to him.

"what happened," his voice was stern and demanding as the white lights of his sockets were gone immediately. His eyebrow bones were scrunched into concern though as he waited for the answer, gazing down at her injuries.

"I guess I should have mentioned earlier a crazy flower wanted me dead," she almost laughed the response, but he did not return it. Instead she felt him pull her along towards the bar, the few patrons in there staring at the scene. Grillby was already moved around the bar, standing nearby to be of any assistance. Sans waved him off though as he knew that any sort of healing magic would not work.

"that would have been nice to know, lady," he was angry and it was obvious as he clenched her a bit tighter while supporting her. She did not need it that much, but she was still doubled over from the burning sensation.

"C-can we go somewhere else. There's more to say," she whispered as she was aware of the eyes on them. He gave a small huff before they vanished from sight quickly.

They were in the brother's living room as he held her tighter so she would not fall over after the trip. He led her over to the couch quickly to let her sit down. All she could give now was relief to being in a safe spot while he tossed her bag to the side.

He stood in front of her, his face still laced with irritation. She knew he was probably beating himself up over leaving her on her own. With a deep sigh she started to pull her jacket off. The thing was torn up a bit, but not beyond repair at least.

"so, what's going on here." He was impatient as she could hear him snap his jaw a bit out of his anger. He rarely showed it so it was a bit worrying.

"I met the flower after the first reset. They called themselves Flowey," she began explaining, biting down on her lower lip to remembering it. She also remembered the mention of a skeleton monster having killed Flowey after Frisk made it to the surface alone.

"yeah he's not the nicest monster," Sans explained, although did not seem to give much more information on the subject than that. He moved to get a wet rag from the bathroom, bringing it back quickly as she was looking over the lash on her arm.

"Gaster now has literal hands at his disposal. I know I said I felt choking this morning, but it was full force earlier. That and...," she trailed off, remembering the moment in the shower. Her face began to flush and she could hear a light static in the back of her head reacting to it. Sans was looking down at her while offering the rag, seeing her face flushed over he recognized quickly. She could hear him give a low growl noise.

"did you like it?" His question was so bizarre she had to blink up at him. She grabbed the rag, looking at his hand as it lingered there for a moment. He was waiting for her answer as she dabbed the cloth on the wound to try to clean it.

"Of course not," she said to the best of her ability. It was mostly true, she did not like the fact it was Gaster touching her.

[Liar.]

"liar," Sans seemed to say the word as Gaster did. It made her pale as she could only look away in shame. He was still unmoving in front of her as she looked over her injuries more. Her body ached all over as she felt it annoying as she had just showered and now this.

"I didn't. Why would I? He killed me once and then tried to use me to hurt Frisk," she growled in response which made Sans flinch backwards. He sighed at the mention, starting to calm down.

She looked up when she saw him move down to his knees in front of her. He started to raise his arms around her thighs on the couch, leaning forward between her open legs. She wanted to close them, but the comfort was relaxing as she allowed him to pull his arms up around her waist.

He kept in mind of the mark on her arm, pulling her up to him so that his face could press against her chest. It brought a blush up to her face again, but he seemed to be simply holding her. She brought her hands up to brush against the back of his skull which caused him to sigh with relief. As she relaxed against his embrace she could feel him raise up some, his hot breath curling across her neck.

She flinched to the feeling just before his tongue begin to press up against the tender flesh. There were only light marks left by the vines on her neck as he lathered his tongue across it. Despite his magic not being able to do much for her, she still felt it as she let out a soft breath in response. She quickly moved her hands to press at his shoulders though, pressing him away that gave him a look of confusion.

"He can see and hear what's going on," she muttered under her breath. Sans lowered his eyelids though, his tongue still hanging out as he gave the end of it a flick at her. She raised her eyebrow at him as he only gave a chuckle.

"good," he growled before grabbing her waist tighter, yanking her down to him as his tongue pressed against her lips. Her mouth was open in the shock of the moment as he shoved the slimy appendage into it. The couch was low set as he pulled her closer to the edge of the cushion. She could see his left eye flare up in that familiar blue as the right remained dark.

His pelvic bone ground up between her legs as she was torn between wanting to push him away out of shyness or giving into it. Her face was beat red with blush now, finding herself pressing her tongue against him before it slipped from her mouth.

"S-sans," she breathed out his name which only egged him on as his hands cupped her ass so he could grind harder against her. His tongue began to trail down the sides of her face, lapping at the scrapes there. It made her twitch to the stinging feeling, but sooth was overcome with the cooling sensation his saliva brought.

She was not sure what to do with her hands as they were still settled on his shoulders while his own were moving away from fondling her ass. He was already trying to pry at her pants as she looked down at him with anticipation.

"i'm tired of so many monsters touchin' what is mine," he breathed out heavily, a drizzle of saliva dropping from his tongue. His words caused a light jolt of pleasure inside her. It almost felt like he was in his heat, but far more intimate as he began yanking her pants off her legs. She could not deny the fact she wanted it especially after all the teasing she got from Gaster. Her wetness already soaking through her panties as Sans lifted her legs to remove both her boots and pants.

Her legs settled back down on his shoulders now as he began running his hands up her waist. She winced lightly at the cuts being brushed against, but he continued his actions, attempting to work around them. Now she was starting to help him, caught up in the heat of the moment as she grabbed at the bottom of her shirt.

His grin hitched a bit higher as he watched her pull her shirt off and began to do the same for her sports bra. A sharp gasp from her jarred Sans as she pulled off the bra and brought her arm back down to look at the slash there. He eyed it as well, his hands moving up to hold her arm gently.

Leaning down he ran his tongue up the wound, the sensation burning her at the first contact. She gave a hissing breath to the sting, but then sighed deeply as it cooled down. He continued the action, leading up to her shoulder. Tracing the outline of her collarbone with the tip of his tongue he nestled down to her breasts.

"you taste amazin'," he hummed while bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. She gasped gently, one of her hands raising up to bite on her knuckle to stifle her noises. Sans was busy enjoying the taste of her skin as he brought his tongue down to brush across her hardened nipple. She jolted to the feeling, looking down at him with an embarrassed stare.

He continued the motion, circling the tip of his tongue around it before leaning forward to brush his teeth against the flesh ever so slightly. It caused her breath to quicken in slight fear of it hurting her, but he was careful about it, moving to slop his tongue up the other nipple shortly after.

It felt amazing as she found herself arching her back to press her chest further into his face. After a moment he moved up to move his jaw around the small of her neck. He pressed the tips of his teeth into the flesh, just enough to tease with the pressure while his hands moved down to pull at the front of his shorts.

She did not notice him pull out his hard member until he started pulling her underwear the side, rubbing the head of it up against her folds. His jaw released her neck, his tongue slowly sliding across the red indents left behind on her collar bone.

She could not hide the moan that escaped her while he ran the head of his cock up to press against her clit for just a moment. He slipped it back down to circle around her entrance, getting the outside nice and wet with the slimy texture of his member.

"Just fuck me already, Sans," she panted out at his teasing. She was tired of waiting and aroused beyond belief. The thought of Gaster watching only made her hotter as she bucked her hips at him.

Sans growled in approval as he shoved his member into her roughly. He made no hesitation to push all the way in, his pelvic bone grinding up against the back of her thighs. His hands moved down to cup her ass, yanking her towards him and shrugging her legs off his shoulders.

Just as she let out a loud moan he began pounding into her fast and deep. Every thrust caused her to give off a light squeak in response. Her hands frantically grabbed for his shoulders to steady herself against him. She wanted to tug his jacket off, but he was too busy bucking into her with his tongue lopped out down the front of his jaw.

She instead pushed forward to press her lips up against the slimy appendage that caused him to look down at her in surprise. He indulged it though, pressing his tongue against her mouth as she began sucking on it. The taste was still awful, but she wanted some sort of way to kiss him despite his lack of lips.

His coarse fingers were digging into her ass to press her against him as hard as he could. There would surely be marks there that did not bother her much. She already had enough from encounters so far.

Releasing his tongue from her mouth she pulled her head back, a string of blue saliva still connecting their mouths while she panted at him. He picked up speed, angling himself to hit those lovely spots, jolting her body to arch some. Her hands were trembling on his shoulders, barely to keep a hold on him as she wanted to fall backwards.

Noticing this, he brought his hands up from her bruising ass to rake up her back, pulling her towards him. The action allowed her to loosen her grip, leaning against him as he switched back to deeper thrusts. Her legs wrapped around him that wonderful feeling of bliss coming into her vision. She did something unexpected as she raised her chin up to expose her neck to him that his eye darted to instantly. The blue pulsed with yellow at the sight, but he waited to see what she was trying to whimper out between moans.

"Bite me, make me yours," she breathed out, letting her own tongue hang out at him to tease. He wasted no time leaning forward in his thrusts to wrap his jaw around the small of her neck where he was just teasing earlier.

Dragging her tighter against him she was barely on the couch anymore as her lower half bounced against him. As he moved to thrust deeper she could feel him pressing his teeth into her skin. It did not take long to break the skin as the beads of blood flowed down her chest. He did not release as he was making sure not to bite too deep to cause fatal injury as the burning pain made her see stars.

That and her orgasm hitting in the moment as she clenched tight around his member. She could not mutter any words as she was lost in herself, trembling to the feeling. It felt like ages for her to come down as he was still clamped onto her, making slower thrusts to let her ride out her orgasm.

After she stopped shivering he moved his face away, staring up at her in his own lust. Blood stained his teeth as he licked his tongue across them. Quickly to stop any bleeding out he moved to lick over the bite he caused which made her continue her moans.

His thrusts picked back up as he was lapping up her neck, making her squeak out in response from her raw woman hood still being penetrated. He was close though as gave rapid slick thrusts which became sloppy fast. Her own hips were still grinding up against him as his hands moved down to grab at them to keep them from getting too uneven.

He held her hips hard as he pressed in as deep as he could to release his warm seed. Her legs twitched to the feeling, letting him fill her as she became more aware of his animalistic grunts of release. The excess dribbled down onto the floor and couch as she was trying to regain her breath.

He continued to hold her close with his cock still buried inside her. His arms moved back up to wrap around her torso, holding her closely as he pressed his face into her chest. There was still drool leaking from his mouth that she could feel on her breasts while she let her arms drop to her sides in exhaustion. After a moment she felt him slip out, the feeling making her flinch some. Her eyes darted down to the mess made as she gave him a small pout through her heavy breathing.

"I can't go a day without being a mess or some type of injury," she whined at him, but he only gave a huffed chuckle against her chest. He was content with his job as her hands moved up to brush across her neck. The bite was sore as it could not be healed over with magic. In a way she was happy to be marked again. She did ask for it afterall.

Her body tensed as she could hear the dark laughter in the back of her head as Sans pulled away from her. He noticed her expression in conflict while the white lights returned in his eye sockets.

"we'll get through it," he whispered towards her, moving to grab at the discarded wet rag. She pulled it from his hand though, offering him a smile.

"I can clean myself off. You don't need to try to fix everything on your own," she voiced, trying to ease him, but he only looked away. He began to pull up his shorts, standing up slowly.

"you're strong, but you need to think before you act," he scolded at her, the anger from earlier boiling back.

"I want to talk to Asgore." Her words surprised him as he watched her cleaning off her body with the rag.

"he can't help," Sans spoke bluntly which only made her frown at him.

[He's right. Unless you want to sacrifice that soul.]

She gave a side glance to Gaster's words in her head. Sans snapped her out of it by walking away towards the kitchen. It left her alone with her thoughts so to say, finishing up her cleaning job.

"I have to do something," she whispered to herself. There was a silence in her head as she moved to pick up her clothing as Sans walked back in the living room. He carried a container of spaghetti up to her, nodding it her direction. She really did not want to eat it, sighing deeply.


	14. Endless Cycle

She really did not enjoy the heat. Pouting like a child stuck in detention, the woman sat on a crude wooden stool set up behind one of Sans' outposts. This particular one was in Hotland as she glanced nearby at the steep cliff sides that lead into lava below.

She had no choice as Sans sat nearby in an equally dinky chair, relaxed as ever. Since the recent events and still needing to go to his sentry duties he just dragged her along with him. Although she came to notice that this was not only an outpost, but also a hotdog stand.

Staring down at the small stack of what she thought were wieners, but turned out to be water sausage plants instead, she sighed. She did not have the guts to try one as Sans leaned forward to place one in a bun.

A brilliantly colored flame monster stood in front of the stand, giving a friendly expression towards her before taking the hot dog. She was far too uncomfortable to give much of an impression on the monsters that came by the stand as she pulled at the front of her tank top, sweat already soaking it.

Glancing over at Sans while he waved to his customer she could not see how he was able to wear his jacket in this heat. Granted, it was opened right now with a white t-shirt visible underneath. He noticed her looking over at him causing him to turn to face her. She huffed at him, snapping her vision away.

"what's got ya so heated, babe," he cooed at her, offering a mocking wink her direction that she missed, but could still tell he was doing so. She shifted around uncomfortably in her stool before figuring she would let off a bit of steam.

"Just this whole situation. I can't do anything on my own without fear of Gaster's magic dragging me to the waterfalls," she nearly whispered the comment which caused Sans' grin to sink some. He gave an exhausted sigh to it though, turning back to face the outside of the outpost.

He was not replying to her which was not surprising. She hated that she was putting a guilt on him as she remembered the look on his face from when she had died in front of him. If anything he was pushing harder to keep it from happening again despite their unusual relationship. If you would even call it one.

[Over thinking again.]

Gaster's voice startled her, but she managed to keep her posture in the wobbly stool. She only pouted more to hearing it, not wanting to give him any attention. Instead she stared out at the Hotland area. It really was an amazing place even though it was horrible to be in for too long. A roll of sweat dripped down her face just to emphasize her thought.

[Why not ask my dear son why only a few remember the resets.]

She wanted to ignore the words, but the question was one far in the back of her head. Papyrus obviously did not remember anything, although she never really met many monsters before the first reset.

Her death also only impacted Sans and Frisk, but then there were things Flowey had said to her. It was all a jumbled mess in her head causing her eyebrows to scrunch in the stress. She pushed her hair from her face with a heavy sigh partially due to the heat.

[Speaking of your delicious neck cracking in my hands. Why did Sans hesitate to attack me to free you? He surely has well enough accuracy to not hit you. He waited.]

Now she could not ignore what he was saying, her expression growing pale for a moment. Then she shook her head, telling herself he was just trying to put thoughts in her mind. Sans obviously cared about her, probably at obsessive levels as she glanced over at him relaxing with hands in his jacket pockets.

[He's using you for pleasure to get by through all the resets.]

She really wanted to tell him to shut up, which she did in her thoughts, but only received a light laughter in return. There was something he said though that stuck out in the last comment. Of course her thinking on it made him give a curious hum.

[Oh, that was before you. There were resets that even the child does not remember.]

"Shut up," she finally spat out that caused Sans to jump as he was handing a hotdog to a customer. The monster in front of the booth stared at her in confusion as well as Sans himself. He quickly waved them away with their order before turning towards her with a stern stance.

"you can't be talkin' to yourself now," Sans spoke with caution, but she was not listening to him as she only rubbed at her forehead. She was far too deep in thought as he spoke again, "or well, him i guess." He scratched at the back of his skull not entirely sure how to deal with the situation. He most likely knew less than she did.

"What happened before I arrived," she felt the words slip from her mouth before she could stop them. Her gaze went up to him just as his eyes were dimming, but then they pulsed back to normal as he gave a light chuckle.

"just the kid makin' friends much like they did this time 'round," he laughed out the words, hiding behind an amused tone. He was obviously not giving the full story as it only made her thoughts race towards believing Gaster's words. She tried not to though, growing silent in the moment.

Just as she was about to say something more a gentle knocking could be heard against the wood of the outpost. It gave both of their attention as she looked down at the short figure in front of them.

"Frisk?! What are you doing here," she almost yelled while springing off her stool. The wobbly thing fell over behind her as she leaned her hands on the outpost's counter.

Down in her vision was Frisk smiling up at her. What on earth were they doing in Hotland. After looking around she also noticed they were alone which only spiked her fear even more. Sans seemed rather calm though despite everything, passing a friendly chuckle towards the child.

"I wanted to go on an adventure! The Ruins were too boring and I wanted to see Alphys," Frisk spoke with a cheerful tone. They were quick to blink in confusion at the woman clenching her hands on the wood in stress. Did the child just not remember there was a dangerous man after their soul? Also that crazy flower could hurt them too.

Just before she was about to scold them quite harshly a skeleton hand raised to catch her attention. Sans looked over at her with his usual grin, stopping her from her outburst. He then turned down to Frisk, picking up a hotdog to hold out towards the child.

"alphs is just ahead, kiddo. here, take a dog with ya," Sans said cheerfully as Frisk was quick to grab for the food item. They grinned widely, bouncing with excitement and starting to wander off towards the Lab. The woman was not having any of that though as she was ready to leap over the counter to stop them, but skeleton hands kept her grounded by her shoulders.

"Sans? What are you doing?! You can't let them wander around alone," she yelled the words at him, glaring angrily his direction. He did not change his expression however, watching as Frisk headed off down a path joyfully. Once they were out of earshot he tightened his grip on her shoulders just to bring her anger down.

"don't worry. the kid is not as weak as you think. they know what they're doin'," he sternly stated, his grip loosening as he moved over to pick her stool back up. She was too busy still fuming over it as every nerve was screaming at her to go after Frisk. She hesitated though as what he said was very odd. Why would he say Frisk knew what they were doing and are not weak?

"I don't understand," was all she managed to squeak out in her conflicting thoughts. She wanted to accuse Sans of lies Gaster spoke to her, but she could not bring herself to. He perked up to her words though, patting at the stool for her to sit back down. She did not though, standing firmly to wait for his response. He sighed at her rejection, moving back to his chair.

"right now nobody has harmed the child except, well, you," he began to explain, the words hurt, but she nodded at them. After letting her collect the thoughts he continued, "so what's the harm of lettin' things play out this way?" She looked down in response thinking maybe he was right. He saw her silent agreement, moving to pick up a few water sausages that fell over from their pile during her slamming on the counter.

"Can I go back to the house," she asked in a whisper, still not sitting down as she picked a bit at her top. She really wanted to get out of Hotland, but Sans did not turn his attention towards her.

"no. paps is at training all day so you have to stay here with me." His words came out more like a demand which did bring a bit of blush to her face. She could not be thinking about dirty thoughts right now as she went back to her annoyed pouting, sitting on her stool.

"Your job sucks," she growled at him, trying to get comfortable. He laughed in response, shifting his expression towards her.

"i know somethin' else that sucks if ya wanna cool that mouth of yours," he hummed with amusement. It took her a moment to process what he was saying before her face flared up in a deeper blush. She was not going to indulge him as she simply turned her stool away, her back to him now.

"You don't deserve it for making me sit in your crummy box all day," she hissed in response which he only laughed to. Another monster walked by to gain his attention as she was left with her thoughts again.

[If you sleep I can give you answers, my pet.]

Gaster's voice cooed at her as she perked up just slightly to it. It was tempting, but also the thoughts of being trapped in her dreams terrified her. She knew he could use his magic somewhat during them, even more so that was when he had also taken control the strongest. That part of his magic was suppressed temporarily for now though.

She would have to sleep eventually as she was over stressed from not doing the past two days. Her eyes were dark with needing it and her mind dizzy. If her stool was not so unstable she would consider taking a power nap there.

Thinking over how nice sleep would be made her begin to slump in her sitting. Her eyelids were so heavy as she found herself closing them. She now told herself she would just rest her eyes and not fall asleep. The jolt of falling over would wake her anyway if she tried to.

The darkness came slowly as it was not long until she saw a scene before her. Looking around in concern she found herself standing in a long hallway filled with pillars. The beautiful windows nearby only increased her confusion. She had never seen this room before as a grunt to get her attention came from beside her.

Gaster stood tall with his arms behind his back next to her that caused her to reel back. She wanted to scream, but all that came was silence. This was obviously a dream, or light daydream as she looked out to voices ahead.

Was that Sans? She wanted to run towards him, but her feet felt heavy. Looking down the black goop from Gaster flowed over her feet keeping them planted as he simply motioned her to watch.

There was a flash of blue as she saw several bones sail by Sans to hit a target. What was he aiming at? Her eyes opened with shock once she saw it. A pool of blood began to pool in front of him from the bones stabbed through the ground. There was something impaled on them, or someone.

It was Frisk as they gurgled out blood, dropping a dust covered knife to the floor. She could not believe what she saw as her eyes snapped up to Gaster just in time for the whole scene to be ripped away from her.

She let out a yell, falling forward taking her stool with her as she crashed onto the floor behind the outpost. With a strained gasp she scrambled to her knees, her shoulder and thigh sore from landing on them. She was panting in disarray, bringing her hands up to rub through her sweat dampened hair.

"you a'right there," Sans asked with concern, bringing a hand to set on her shoulder. Just before he did she slapped him away, holding her hands across her chest now. Her face was away from him as she was still feeling the after effects of the day dream she was given.

Sans' expression sank, but he shrugged it off at her just being upset about the heat. With an annoyed grunt he sat back in his seat to continue his watching and illegal hotdog selling. She was really trying to just forget what she saw, thinking it was just a fake scene Gaster made up to turn her against Sans.

[Ask him.]

No, she could not do it. She bit down on her lower lip while moving to place the stool back in its place. She sat down with silence, wrapping her arms back around her chest for comfort. Keeping her face away from Sans she remained as such for the rest of their time at the outpost.

Sans had tried to offer her a hotdog during the lunch break, but she never touched it as he went through some casual talk with some of the passersby. It did not take long for Papyrus to come by to tell the two it was time to go home.

After dwelling through her thoughts all day she now regained her concern for Frisk. It also came with remembering what Gaster had showed her as she did not want to look towards Sans. Instead she gave a strained smile up to Papyrus cheerfully standing outside the outpost.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE AN AMAZING DISH PLANNED FOR TONIGHT'S DINNER! IT WILL SURPRISE AND ASTOUND YOU, SO BE PREPARED! NYEH HEH HEH," Papyrus announced, giving his usual pose as his red scarf fluttered. That item made her perk up a bit as she quickly paled to it. The vision Gaster had given her, that scarf was around Sans' neck. But why?

"sounds good, bro. let's go," Sans hummed, looking over at her while she was gawking at the scarf. He seemed to notice, looking at it as well for a moment and then back to her. When she moved her attention to him, her expression grew sad before she moved to walk outside the outpost to stand next to Papyrus. Her attitude change was concerning him as he was soon to follow.

They headed off down the pathways, soon arriving at the River Person's boat. They were taking this to avoid the waterfalls now which filled her with some relief. She looked up at the hooded monster with curiosity as they chatted with Papyrus. Now she managed to look at Sans trailing beside them, her expression changing back to concern instead of the scared eyes she had.

"What about Frisk? They went to Alphys' lab," she asked, but Sans only gave a casual shrug to it. He was not that worried compared to her.

"prolly watchin' some shows all day. she'll take care of the kid, don't worry," he brushed it off, flashing his usual grin her way. She could not really object more to it as she was already sounding too overprotective. Could she blame herself though? This was an underground full of monsters with at least two, maybe three, wanting human souls.

She got on the boat with the brothers, watching as the River Person pushed off from the shore. It relaxed her a bit to ride on the water, watching it pass by while the River Person hummed.

Sans moved over to sit beside her as she was sat with her knees up to her chest. They were passing by the waterfalls soon on the river that sent chills down her spine. All she could do was press her knees tighter to her.

"Sans, does Papyrus ever take off his scarf," she questioned quietly, just enough for only Sans to hear her. Papyrus was busy making silly small talk towards the River Person at the front of the boat. Looking over she could see Sans freeze up some before he gave a strained smile.

"nah, he never takes the thing off cept for bed rarely. he even wears it in the shower," Sans replied, pacing his words as if he was considering even responding. She tensed to it though, not sure if it gave her relief or more worry. She wanted to ask him more, but now was probably not the best time.

[You're smarter than you appear. At least observant when it counts.]

She flinched when she heard Gaster's words. They were louder than normal as she looked up at the shine of gems in the walls nearby. They were near the waterfalls for sure as she wondered if his magic was a bit stronger there. It sent a chill of fear through her as she instinctively grew paranoid.

[Your fear response is unwavering today.]

Gaster was just mocking her now with the static hissing in her ears. What if it was not because of proximity of the waterfalls. It could also be from the suppression on his magic wearing down. She really hoped it was just the former as she tried to shake her thoughts by staring at the water as it passed.

For just a moment she could see Gaster's face in the water that made her shriek, scooting back which caused her to press into Sans behind her. He looked down in alarm, quick to wrap his arms protectively around her.

This did not help her as she smacked away his arms on reflex. She was not sure how much more of this stress she could take at this point. Her eyes were on the verge of tears when she looked at the confused Sans.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT," Papyrus questioned, although it felt like a broken record this time around. There was always something wrong. Clenching her jaw she did not answer, instead went back to her pouting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Sans gave out a huff, unsure what he had done to get such a response, but he could not handle it there. Instead he stood up to walk over to Papyrus to calm down his worry. She was silent the rest of the trip as the chill began to hit her when they entered Snowdin.

[He will see you are more trouble than you are worth. Be a good girl and come to me when you realize this.]

She mentally scoffed at the words now, tired of getting so invested in his attempt at manipulation. It was still causing cracks regardless.

-

They entered the brother's home without incident. She kept ahead next to Papyrus as Sans trailed behind at his slower pace. She was surprised that he had not used his magic to get home faster.

Papyrus was quick about bouncing to the kitchen to start preparing the food. It would be a new version of his spaghetti no doubt as her stomach curled at the thoughts. He had gotten better at least so it was not all bad.

"what's on your mind today. it isn't just the heat from hotland boilin' ya," Sans spoke out while standing very close to her side. She could feel his breath against her ear that made her jump to look down at him.

"It's nothing." She was not telling him even though she told herself to stop keeping things to herself. This was not something she wanted to just ask him as it had to be fake. While she was lost in her thoughts she almost did not notice him grabbing at her hips, rubbing his coarse fingers through her thin tank top. It was still cold from the quick walk to the house from the boat.

"how 'bout a little stress relief since ya didn't take my offer earlier," he hummed at her in his charming tone. When she did not respond he gave a bit rougher rub at her waist which made her gasp under her breath, a blush pressing across her cheeks.

"Not now, Sans," she whimpered at him, but he only frowned in response. His grip did not ease up as she could feel the tips of his fingers digging into her skin now. She winced, raising her hands up to let him know.

[Just a pleasure toy.]

Those words again from Gaster as she growled at the indecent thoughts. His hands removed though thankfully, but it was due to Papyrus entering the room. He had his apron around him, already covered in sauce as he looked down at the two with his bright smile.

"THE VERY SPECIAL NEW DISH I HAVE LEARNED IS ALMOST DONE! WE SHALL WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW WHILE WE EAT AS WELL SO THE TIMING MUST BE PERFECT," Papyrus announced proudly before moving over to turn the television on. Sans tucked his hands into his pockets, grumbling something under his breath as he walked over to sit down on the couch in his usual spot.

She glanced over at the television as it was just colorful bars of having no signal yet. By this time she guessed that they only got one channel down there and when it was off the air just nothing played.

"I'm going to freshen up," she spoke in almost a monotone before entering the restroom. She shut the door quickly before giving a glance up at the mirror at herself. She was a mess after spending all day in Hotland. Moving over to get a fresh rag from the towel rack, or at least she hoped it was fresh. She did not pay much mind to it as she ran it under the faucet.

[If you do as I ask, I could keep you after I leave this place.]

Gaster was continuing to fill her head with the words. Her face still blushed at them as she could not stop the indecent thoughts. By now she just accepted that he would hear all the dirty things she thought about.

While she was running the wet rag on her face she felt a coarse finger press up against her throat. She gasped, pulling back just as more joined it to caress down the side of her neck. Her brain told her to swat them away, but she found herself letting them massage the flesh.

Looking in the mirror through lidded eyes she could see the floating hands as another joined to massage up the sides of her neck up to her jaw. It was obviously her weak spot as she blushed ever so slightly to watching the hands squeeze at her flesh in tender motions. She was stressed out and the feeling was relaxing that she thought she might take advantage of. The hands froze the moment she thought that through.

[You're just a needy whore no matter how much you try to hide it. Surprised you do not just let him have his way with you like you are allowing me to.]

His words now struck a cord as she frowned, pulling away from the comforting motions. They moved with her though as the hands were still frozen around her neck. She got a light fear that he would try more, but the hands simply disappeared from sight. She grumbled under her breath and went back to rubbing the cold sweat off her skin.

There was silence after that as she re-entered the living room to find Papyrus already bringing out the plates of spaghetti. He was beaming as he sat them down on the coffee table and sat on the other side of the couch to have her seated in her usual spot in the middle. Things had grown fairly casual by this time which both comforted her and gave her a horrible feeling. Moving over to sit down she looked over the food before looking up to Papyrus for his usual speech about it.

"TONIGHT'S SPECIAL DISH HAS BEEN FINELY CRAFTED BY ME! I HAVE USED NEW INGREDIENTS THAT I AM SURE YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DISCOVER," Papyrus chimed before moving to hand her a plate before she could reach for it herself.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing, Papyrus," she said in the most cheerful way she could as she grabbed a fork full. It surprisingly was not that bad as she chewed through it. There was a familiar flavor as she was about to say a few suggested guesses between bites, but Papyrus was already speaking up again.

"IT IS CHEESE! I HAVE ADDED THIS TO THE DISH AND IT SEEMS TO WORK QUITE WELL," Papyrus hummed while digging into his own meal. She glanced over to Sans to only see an empty plate set on his lap while lounging. Of course he would finish it out of sight as she rarely ever saw him eat except for ketchup or other such condiments.

She offered a warm smile to Papyrus that caused him to squeal with delight before giving a confident stance as if he was sure it would be liked. The television in front of them had flicked on to the station as she glanced up to it. Before she disregard it as the usual cooking channel she saw a familiar striped shirt. It made her choke on a noodle just as Papyrus made an excited noise, pointing at the television.

"THE SMALL HUMAN IS A STAR! I AM SO JEALOUS," Papyrus bounced slightly on the couch while she was still trying to catch her breath from the noodle in her throat. She felt a smack on her back that helped her with it, although both of the brothers were occupied staring at the screen.

[You're welcome.]

Gaster's voice scoffed at her, but she could not think about that right now as she gave a paranoid glance at Sans and then at the television. It was a cooking show as the robot host which she had come to learn was Mettaton was with Frisk. It seemed innocent enough as she started to calm down.

It was not until he started to speak about what they would be cooking that made her panic go into overdrive. The crazy robot was going to kill Frisk for their soul!

"Sans, do something," she nearly screamed at him as he scratched the back of his skull with a sigh. He seemed reluctant, but stood up to grab at her arm. Then he vanished, but not with her as she blinked in confusion. The suppression on her soul must have blocked his ability to use his magic on her. It had worked sometimes, but in this instance it did not seem to as she was still sitting on the couch beside Papyrus who was watching the screen thinking it was just a fake scripting.

She looked up at the screen, but only saw the scene continuing to play out. Sans was not there yet as she found herself wanting to scream at the television as she saw Mettaton approach Frisk with a chainsaw.

Growling under her breath she stood up briskly and grabbed for her jacket laying nearby. Papyrus had repaired it enough to be used again after her encounter with Flowey as she pulled it on.

"HUMAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING," Papyrus questioned after tearing himself away from the action. He stood up quickly as she was already heading for the front door.

"I have to do something. I shouldn't of let Sans talk me into thinking Frisk would be fine on their own," she spoke fast while opening the front door. Papyrus moved to stop her, but she was already taking a fast jog out. He frowned while torn between watching the rest of the show or chasing after her. There was an explosion on the screen that quickly took his attention as he sat back down to continue watching instead.

-

It did not take her long to reach the River Person's boat as she did not want to question how they were always there at the shore. She looked up at them before jumping onto the boat without asking. They glanced at her for a moment which gave her a bit of worry. The monster scared her some as she realized she had never interacted with them before.

"Hotland, please, it's an emergency," she pleaded before he nodded at her. The back of her mind screamed at her that she was being dumb again, but it was quelled quickly by static hushing. She did not seem to notice in her panicked state as the boat was quick to take off from the shore.

Her chest started to tighten as they came passed the waterfalls. She was such an idiot, why was she going head first into a problem on her own again? Just before she could shout for the River Person to stop and go back to Snowdin she felt that oh so familiar grip on her arms.

They yanked her off the boat and into the cold waters as the boat was quick to skid to a stop. The River Person looked over at the bubbles on the surface of the water where she was dragged under, but there was nothing that they could do.

Under the water she struggled, the hands holding tight onto her as she tried to kick herself back to the surface. Now all she could do was hope to hold her breath long enough to break for air. Just as she thought that hands grabbed at her jaw, prying her mouth open to let water rush in. She thought through asking why he was doing such a thing, feeling herself being dragged through the water.

[Do not worry, my pet. I will not drown you. At least not to the point of death.]

That was the last thing she heard when she was losing consciousness in the water. This was horrible, how could she be so careless. Through the darkness she could feel arms around her. All she could hope for was not waking up in the room.

-

A hard pound on her chest jolted her back into the world. She was quick to cough up a fair bit of river, someone pressing her to turn over to her side. Gasping for air she could barely see through blurred vision. Someone was patting on her shoulder as she finished coughing up the water.

"Yer lucky I saw you, punk." That lisp filled voice, she recognized it. Her eyes snapped up to seeing Undyne above her in soaked clothes. She was drenched as well as she looked around to see they were on a soft patch of grass near the river.

"W-what," she whimpered, coughing up a bit more that got her a rather rough pat on the back from the fish woman. She was looking down at her with concern as she composed herself.

"Was on my way to the dumps and saw you trying to take a dive into the river. When you didn't come up I guessed you were just took weak to swim, hah," Undyne continued her statement while the woman finished a few deep breaths. In the back of her mind she could hear angered huffs, but they were quick to silence.

"Thank you," she was trembling now as her clothes being soaked chilled her. They were in the Waterfalls, but it still had a coolness to the air. Undyne gave a huffy nod before standing up briskly.

"Couldn't watch you just drown yourself cause you're too stupid to be able to breath underwater," Undyne scoffed, but offered a scaly hand to help her up. She took it before being pulled to her feet. That was surely going to end in a horrible event she was sure.

Then the realization hit her of having to get to Hotland! She frantically looked around for the River Person's boat, but they were gone. Cursing under her breath she was sure she was too far to get there in time. Undyne was staring at her with confusion to her frantic fidgeting.

"That robot is going to kill Frisk," she squeaked out to Undyne which gave her a shocked expression. With a light curse under her breath she grabbed the woman's arm and began tugging her along.

She tried to keep pace the best she could behind Undyne, although she felt herself being dragged most the way. The monster was much faster than she was as she was running already.

While they moved she saw Undyne pull out a phone, pressing a few buttons before putting it up to her fish fin of an ear. She could hear the busy tone from here before she cursed under her breath.

"Great time to be on your phone, nerd," she yelled at the phone before making a tight turn that threatened to pull the woman's arm out of her socket. She winced to it, panting from the fast pace they were running. They stopped suddenly as Undyne had noticed her not being able to keep up very well. With a heavy sigh she let go of her arm. "You're too slow, here take my phone and call Papyrus to pick you up."

"Wait, don't leave me here," she squeaked out as the phone was thrown at her. Undyne was already breaking out into a run down the waterfall's paths as the woman caught the phone.

No, she was just finally getting into a safe zone. Her breath hitched as she looked at where she was, this had to be some sort of cruel joke. The gush of wind of a door opening sent her into a panic as she snapped her head to staring at the opened gray door just to her side.

"UND--," she started to yell, but those too familiar hands clamped over her mouth. She trembled with fear, her eyes prickling with tears as she saw the form in the doorway. Gaster's smile was more twisted than ever as he waited just inside the room.

Her hands were still free as she used them to throw the only thing she had. The phone simply flew through Gaster's torso in a slick mess. Splatters of black goo followed with it as it smashed across the floor behind him. He was relatively unaffected by it though as the hole was quick to reform back together.

He gave a frown before stepping aside for the hands to yank her into the door. This had to be one of her nightmares, this could not be happening again. A hand firmly on her mouth and jaw dug in tightly. Another pair was yanking at her arms almost causing her to fall forward as her feet skidded on the slick ground.

After she was inside his smile returned, but he made no motions towards her yet as the door slammed shut. She was crying now as she grabbed for the hand clasped on her face. It vanished from her as she touched it causing her to let out a panicked breath. She took fast steps backwards only for her to meet the empty wall. The door was gone now as she pressed herself into a corner instead as Gaster stood very calmly in front of her.

"Remember, I do not wish to kill you," he spoke now, not inside her head. After being able to understand him now from his magic interacting with her his fluid voice filled her ears. There was still a static hiss with it as she was sure that to anyone else it would still be a garbled mess. It did not ease her terrified state though as she tensed herself, ready to fight if she had to.

"I'm never helping you get Frisk's soul," she spat at him, moving to a bolder stance with the tears stopping their flow. Maybe if she tried to fight she might be a match for him. She had stood toe to toe with the brothers at least. His eyes pulsed lightly at her, taking a step forward. She flinched, but tried to keep her ground.

"You never had a choice," he spoke coldly before stepping forward again. She raised her arms just as he grabbed at them. Lifting them with ease above her head he watched her struggles below him. She tried to kick at him, her sounds of frustration starting up as something wet wrapped around her legs.

A light blush came across her face as she saw it was tendrils erupting from Gaster's form as he was having trouble holding together again. The slickness of his suit was starting to drip as he took long strides into the larger room. He was dragging her along with him, now she fought harder. The hands were like iron on her arms and the gooey tendrils sunk into the fabric of her pants in their tight constriction.

"Let me go," she spat at him, her kicks meaning nothing, although she nearly landed a knee into him. He paid no mind to her whines as that familiar white table raised from the floor in the middle of the room. He tossed her onto it which she was quick to scramble on. Her feet were still tangled though as she was tugged closer to him. He gazed down at her just as her back was pressed against the table, pinning her by her shoulders with a pair of floating hands.

"We have a lot to catch up on, my pet. For one I must strengthen my magic around your soul," he hummed as he reached out to slide his hands up her still wiggling thighs. Another pair of hands prevented her arms from lashing out at him, an uncontrolled blush already forming at her face.

"Maybe I should sate your needs first. My form is unstable which may be unpleasant at first." He was mocking her with his tone now, obviously pleased with how she squirmed under him. The tendrils around her legs began to trail up and constrict around the limbs. The tips tugging at the fabric of her pants while his hands shoved up her tank top to expose her stomach.

Drips of his form hit her bare skin making her flinch back in shock. It was neither warm nor cold, it felt almost empty with a tingling sensation. It spread across her skin like a substance that she would never be able to remove.

Looking up at him she saw something wiggling from the void of his mouth. Drips of black goo trailed down his chin as an oily tongue was made visible which made her tense up instantly. Just as the tendrils and an extra pair of hands were beginning to tear at her pants the world started to go black again. What perfect timing, but it did not instantly fill her with relief. Why was this happening?

Gaster grew a look of anger as he watched the world fall apart. A reset was happening. He growled before staring down at the woman who was panting already. She was so weak, being manhandled like that turned her into a mess.

"Careless child got themselves killed," he hissed just as everything went black. The words hit her hard as she found herself back in Snowdin, staring up at the River Person. This was not a full reset as she blinked, looking down at her hands in disbelief. Then the heavy blush hit her face as she set her hands on her face to calm it.

The static in her head was eerily silent as she was between panic and joy, her eyes stinging with tears. The cold hitting her face though reminded her of what was going on. The River Person gave her an odd glance as she turned on her heel to run back to the brother's home. There was no way she was going to let things repeat.

-

She burst through the brother's door to see Papyrus still sitting on the couch glued to the television. Looking up at it she saw a sight that filled her with relief. Sans was there on the cooking show as she wondered if maybe the broadcast was just on a delay. Of course she would have jumped the gun too fast. Papyrus looked up to her with excitement, bouncing in his seat.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING, BUT IT APPEARS MY BROTHER HAS JOINED AS A SECRET CHEF TO HELP COOK," he explained what had happened while she was gone. She shut the door, feeling trust that Sans would take care of Frisk as she went to sit back down beside Papyrus. She could not risk going out alone again after that. Especially after... Her face blushed to the thoughts.

She watched as the show played out with Alphys on Frisk's phone suggesting a substitute to human soul and Sans helped with the process. She did not even know that Frisk had their own phone as it would of made some communication a bit better. She would need to borrow Papyrus' phone though. The rest of the show seemed to go like a regular cooking program, although there was an obvious tension there.

While watching, her thoughts went to what had happened just before the reset. Also there was the matter of how things happened. Why was there a minor reset? Gaster had said that Frisk died. What could have happened? It worried her far too much as she was impatient about waiting for Sans to return with Frisk. The show ended before she could see if Sans had walked off the set with them, her foot twitching nervously.

After a while Sans appeared next to the couch, sighing heavily as he was quick about sitting down on the cushion. She looked over at him with hurry, not seeing Frisk which made her flare up in anger.

"Where is Frisk," she yelled at him which startled him a bit. He only looked up at her though and gave a shrug. She was too lost in her flurry of anger and worry to give a second thought to her reaction.

"they're fine. went to a fancy hotel to stay the night. i passed 'em some money," he responded before giving a yawn, noticeably exhausted. When was he ever not tired. Papyrus moved to click off the television, still beaming from seeing Frisk and his brother on the television.

"SANS, YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT ME AN AUTOGRAPH! SUCH A MISSED OPPORTUNITY," Papyrus whined, causing Sans to chuckle in response. She on the other hand was fuming at this point, not sure what she even should begin with. He noticed, causing him to stand up before motioning towards the stairs. She was quick to get the hint, walking with him as Papyrus looked up at them with confusion.

"we'll be back in a bit, paps," Sans said casually while leading her up to his bedroom. The smell did not sting her senses as bad anymore as she walked in. Her hands were across her chest, stomping with her motions, clearly upset. Just as he shut the door she had to hold herself back from just screaming all the words.

"Why are you letting Frisk walk around the underground without worry? Did you not feel that reset? Gaster said that Frisk died," she was speaking so fast she had to catch her breath at the end. Sans stared at her oddly as the white lights went dark in his sockets.

"i did, but the kid is fine now. they've done this before. more importantly, what do you mean by gaster said that to you," he questioned, taking a step closer to her. She did not flinch to his actions as she was running fingers through her hair in frustration. Then the realization hit her. Frisk had done this before? She knew that they went through the underground once, but the details of what all happened were still a mystery.

"What do you mean they've done this before," she questioned back at him, ignoring his. He twitched from it before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He did not want to answer, but he was obviously being more open lately with her.

"figured you would notice by now. the kid has died a lot already with that power of theirs. not as much this time around, but before that you could say they learned fast," Sans explained a bit colder toned than she would have expected. She felt like she was getting somewhere though as she took a bold step towards him.

"Have you ever killed Frisk," her words slipped from her before she could catch them. She did not want to ask that, but she had to in light of recent events. He froze to it, but she took another step to try to wake him up. He gave a mild scoff at her, turning away.

"the kid comin' back has been a bigger hindrance than any good it's done," he finally spoke out, not looking back at her. She wanted to say something, but now he turned towards her, a weird disdain in his face. "they should have stayed on the surface. at least just you here doesn't cause the resets."

"How do you know I can't reset," she was quick to question. He did not make any motion towards it, although the white lights came back on in his eyes.

"ya woulda used it when we first met. other than that, a good guess," he answered, having her nod to how that would be understandable. It did not quell her frustrations of the moment as she had many more questions.

"You didn't answer me. Have you ever killed Frisk," she questioned again, but he huffed, burying his hands deeper into his pockets. She needed to know the answer as images of what Gaster showed her were burned into her mind now.

"no and yes," he finally answered. It was not good enough though as the vague comment just paled her and made her mind go wild. Opening her mouth to ask more was cut off by Sans not being done. "sure, frisk never used a reset before you, but someone else did." Well that helped a bit, but she still could not understand.

"Who?" That was the first thing she could think to blurt out. Sans started to grow distant again as he turned to take a few steps away, his shoulders scrunched in tension.

"i don't know. the kid was different when they first got here, now they're frisk. i'm just as in the dark as you are, lady." His voice was stuttered, which was unlike his character. It was a topic he did not feel comfortable with for sure as she tried to walk over to him. He kept facing away though. She still had more questions though.

"Why did you hesi--," she began to ask out of the heat of the moment, but stopped herself. Now he turned back to her with his sockets dark again. He wanted to know what she was going to ask, but she bit down on her lower lip. She was going to ask why he hesitated to save her from Gaster. Sure she was alive now, but the thought was eating away at her.

[He hates humans. Why do you think he uses you as a toy.]

Gaster's voice nagging at her again. She knew he would resurface eventually after his failed encounter. She wondered if that bothered him. He went silent though to her thoughts that showed obviously he was upset. She was not going to believe him. She knew Sans had a rough relation with humans, but hating them?

Coarse hands touching hers pulled her out of her thoughts. It surprised her as she saw Sans tugging at her hands in his. Were they not in the middle of a heated argument, why was he doing such an action?

"let's just go back downstairs and pop in a movie... eat more spaghetti... maybe some stress relief." There was his charming deep voice as he rubbed at her hands. It confused her, why was he just wanting to push aside such serious matters? She pulled her hands away from him as he looked up at her with an almost desperate expression. It was not like his heat or sexual ones, it was more emotional.

[Such a pathetic way to cope with the resets.]

Now she actually listened to Gaster's words, but it did not help the situation. This was just going to wind up being an endless cycle is all she could think. What if it even just ended with Frisk disappearing back to the surface? That would leave her there still though as she would rather just find a way to break the barrier for all of them. It would not bother her though as long as she knew Frisk would be safely back home.

There was also the concern of someone who was not Frisk being there before using the resets. Her thoughts were a complete mess as she reached up to rub at her face. It was all too much to take in as she could still feel Sans staring at her as if waiting for her choice.

"Just a movie," she muttered, his grin returning to the words. He walked over to exit the room as she was left standing there, rubbing her arm now in the new silence. She still felt the urge of wanting to go see the King herself.

[To what? Give up your soul to him?]

She ignored what Gaster spoke as she headed to follow Sans downstairs. Although what he said still caused a thought to bubble in her head. Papyrus was still up and rummaging in the kitchen with the dishes as the noise startled her.

"we're goin' to watch a movie, bro. pop one in," Sans spoke while standing at the kitchen entrance. An excited noise could be heard as she moved to sit on the couch. She could not believe she was just letting events happen. Frisk was just a child and out in the underground alone now.

Anytime she seemed to try to do things herself she got a face full of trouble. Her hands pressed into her face out of the stress, giving a slight tremble. Sans touched at her shoulder to bring her back, but she did not budge. The idea in her mind came back as she thought it more through causing Gaster to hiss in disapproval at her.

"Sans," she said softly to get his attention, although not moving from her tense position. "If things get messy, take my soul and help Frisk leave the underground," she whispered the words sternly, but low enough so Papyrus would not hear from the kitchen. The hand on her shoulder firmed, but then slipped off. "Promise me."

"i hate promises, but ya got it, lady," he responded, slipping his hands back into his jacket pockets as Papyrus entered the room. Neither of them could smile at his beaming expression while he moved to grab a movie from under the television stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention that Frisk has never reset before this story. Doesn't mean Chara never did.


	15. Dreaming of Hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ahead! Also tense situations galore.

The night had gone silent as the brothers both left to their rooms to sleep. Sans had offered to let her sleep upstairs with him, but she refused. She had far too much on her mind that could not be distracted away.

She knew he was not asleep just like her tossing over on the couch. The brief shuffles upstairs caused her to flinch every time. Her nerves were on fire with paranoia since everything recently happening. She really wanted to sleep, but the fear of the dreams caused by Gaster gave her the insomnia to stay awake.

[You will grow ill without rest.]

Gaster's voice in her head was so sudden in the silence she jolted in her laid down state, her entire body tensing after. She gave a quiet grumble under her breath to the words, pressing her face closer into her rolled up sleeping bag. The surface of it was already stained with tears that were drying now on her cheeks. She was not sure how much more of this she could take. The endurance of her soul was beginning to crack.

[I will not be able to provide any comfort for your delima. We have opposite agendas and your constant hysteria is growing tiresome.]

An annoyed huff came from her now to his rambling in her head as she sat up, her eyes stinging with soreness. She was so tired and stressed her vision was blurred as she swung her legs to plant on the floor. He was one to talk about things going tiresome, she could not even put together the words she wanted to curse at him.

"Don't pretend to care," she muttered to herself, not caring that she was talking out loud now. Her hands went up to rub at her aching eyes before moving to rake through her hair.

[Oh, my pet, but I do care. You are the only link I have physically to outside my confinement. It would be a shame for you to expire and have to wait for someone else as bullheaded as you to wander in here.]

"Stop," she whispered now, trembling as the words hit her harder than she would have liked. Her hands clenched at her head out of the stress of it, but she knew he was not going to let up.

[It would all be over swiftly if you listened to me. I could use the child's soul to bring my body back, possibly anyhow. They may even survive the trial. After that I could solve the other issues at hand. Even though you do not seem to care much about what happens to the monsters of the underground, only that you save yourself and the child. You're quite selfish.]

Her jaw clenched before she stood up suddenly. It made her wobble from the lack of sleep as she began to make her walk to the stairs. She needed a distraction now. She could not let herself get swayed by his promises and lies.

[Throwing yourself at a monster who would kill you the moment you become a liability does not seem wise.]

"You mean like yourself," she questioned out loud while stopping just at the bottom of the steps. Her memories of him so easily snapping her neck once she became useless to him in the moment flooded her.

[I was proving a point. I knew the child would reset seeing their beloved teacher dead. Besides you were in pleasure for that moment. That relief of not having to push anymore, that and your carnal side just aching for that treatment.]

He cackled in the back of her head to the last words that made her anger boil up. She scrunched her shoulders together and clenched the railing of the stairs hard enough to ache her hand.

[Bring me the child and you'll get your happy ending.]

"I don't believe you," she whispered under her breath before resuming her walk up the stairs. She was so exhausted her vision was already blurring by the time she reached the top. Her limits were nearing at such a horrible moment as she sank down to her knees just before dropping fully on the floor. There was a light sensation around her soul as she felt much more limp than she normally would have.

[I will speak to you further after you are more well-rested.]

Fear crept into her head as she tried to stay awake, but between her extreme exhaustion and the gentle sensation around her soul she slipped into darkness.

-

She could hear her own screams in her head as the vision burst through her sight. She was in the white room again as she looked around with panic. It had a weird haze to it though as she moved her arms to grab at them to see if she could feel anything. She could not which both filled her with relief and a sinking sensation.

It was a dream, but why was she screaming? Gaster's hands grabbed and yanked hers to pin to her sides. She was now staring up at him hunched over her. Her body tensed as she realized what position she was in.

It was the same spot she was in before the last minor reset when she had stupidly found herself back into the gray door. Her back was pressed against the operating table and Gaster was in the process of tearing off her pants. It was an exact continuation of the events that had unfolded, tears already beading up at her eyes.

"I thought it appropriate to talk in the same setting we last saw each other. Granted I will not be able to feel this, although you moderately will. At least mentally," he hummed to her while she found herself unable to move in the position now. She could do nothing but watch as he pulled at the last strips of her clothing, leaving her naked now.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she could only hear the echoes of her breaths and screams come forth. Her body was no longer responding to her at all, only able to watch as he moved back to fiddle with his own clothing.

"Maybe demonstrating how well I handle my subjects will sway you," he continued to speak to her as she looked up to his face. It was more distorted than before as she wondered if it was due to it being a dream. While she was so focused on that she did not notice him pull his length free from the rapidly melting clothing at his waist.

"I would use my hands, but you have already had a taste of that and I do not wish to make you greedy." When he pressed it against her exposed folds is when she felt it, snapping her sight down at it. Wait, how could she feel it? She was so confused in the moment, but took in its gooey black texture. It drizzled over her as she was unsure how it even stayed solid. The growing heat in her face could not be suppressed as she wanted to move away.

Even though his hands had released her arms she still could not move as only the thudding of her breaths rang in her ears. He slicked the member to rub the head down her lower lips, slowly and making sure to press up against her clit especially. Maybe she really was just a sick freak getting off to being tortured by such a monster. Her breaths quickening as all she could do was bite down on her lower lip. The rest of her body remained unresponsive.

There were moments when she could feel it and others when she could not, it was conflicting as she was sure this was just a dream. Just to add to her puzzled state she felt a cold wetness against her neck, but Gaster was still only rubbing the head of his member between her legs, not her neck.

"Human anatomy is easy to please," Gaster continued his talk, mostly to himself as he began to push into her soaked entrance. She could not believe she was so aroused in the moment as his hands found themselves gripping her waist. There was no feeling there as she had a coarse grip on her thighs instead in the moment despite his not being there. It made no sense, she was not seeing the same things she was feeling.

She still panted out as she did feel a length push inside her, shoving to the hilt with ease. His form was beginning to drizzle over her lower half as he began very slow and deep thrusts. Looking down at what was going on made her face light up even more. The slick black member leaked over her woman hood and down onto the table. The sloshy noises were there though as every thrust inside her made her sharply gasp, the residue of his member gushing out the sides. Despite its gooey form it very much was still solid enough to penetrate and fill her.

Fear began creeping up on her again though as her legs were almost completely encased in the goop of his body while wrapped around his waist. There was still just enough left outside for him to continue grinding his hips between her legs. The moment was such a mess and partially in a blurry she could only give out indecent moans. Her noises were off timed to what she had expected, unsure if she was even doing it.

While his pace picked up she felt the wetness slop up her collar bone to her neck again. However Gaster was still standing straight away from her face and beside the table she was laid out on, his pace steady going. It was not his doing as she began to hear something familiar ringing in her ears. It was low growls of pleasure that sounded more like Sans as she looked around the white room to see it starting to distort more.

That was when Gaster finally leaned forward to press his hand up against her cheek. She felt it now as he looked down at her with his twisted smile. He was panting at her, the hot breath hitting her face while he bucked into her. Her eyes were mesmerized by the black void of his mouth, parts of his face dripping down to land on her.

[Shame, our time is cut short.]

His face went black for just a moment and she could see flickers of blue where his eyes were before. She squinted at the image before the whole dream began to dissipate from her vision.

Her eyes sprang open, waking up from her dream completely. Now she was staring at Sans' face laced with lust, his tongue flopped out towards her just as a drip of drool landed on her cheek. What was going on? She blinked sleepily now waking up to look over to the side seeing she was laying on his dirty mattress. Before the smell could rouse her more she felt a particularly rough thrust inside her. It caused her to squeak in response as she could feel herself filled up with the familiar girth.

That brought her attention to what was going down as she looked down at Sans bucking into her, his cock deep inside. She was not naked like the dream, at least from the waist up as her thin tank top was still on, but her leggings and underwear were discarded to the side.

Sans was on top of her, in his t-shirt and shorts from before except for the shorts pulled down enough for his member to be buried inside her. The sudden realization to him fucking her while she was asleep caused her face to turn a heated red, but instead of yelling a complaint she rolled out a raunchy moan.

"heh, sorry, lady. you were real heated in your sleep and well," he spoke between breaths, giving another thrust to show what was going on instead of saying it. Why was she suddenly in his room? She remembered passing out in the hallway. He must have heard her fall and brought her in there to sleep. Despite the immense arousal hitting her body so suddenly the thought came across of how long she had been asleep. Time was off in her dreams afterall as she wiggled a bit under him.

One of his hands was firmly on her thighs though as he kept her under him, giving out a grunt from her movements. She could feel his member throb inside her before his pace kicked back up. He had already been at it for a bit as the rush to catch up caused her back to arch in the pleasure.

Now that she was awake her legs tried to close, but only found his pelvic bone. Her hands also moved now as she brought them up to grab at his collar bone above her. He let out a growl from the touch, his hand that had been on the side of her face tensed before he slipped it down to press his thumb against the front of her throat. Her neck was wet with his saliva as she guessed that was the feeling she got during her dream.

At least she felt somewhat rested, although now incredibly close to an orgasm already as she found herself rolling her hips towards his thrusts. She could not believe she was now getting off to just leaving a sexual dream and into actual sex. She wanted to push him off, but it was a much needed distraction even with its odd timing.

Sans was quiet cept for his low growling under his breath as he leaned down to shove his hands up under her shoulders for better leverage. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, lapping his tongue against the flesh as his thrusts grew deeper. Her legs trembled and spread more to allow him to go further, hooking a bit behind him.

He was sloppily hitting all those spots she loved, her walls clenching hard around his member as she was feeling her orgasm hit. The stickiness of his slimy member dripping down between her legs combined with her own juices. Her hands moved to grabbing at his ribs through the fabric of his shirt, pulling him as close to herself as she could. Her body trembled heavily, toes curling with the immense feeling of bliss causing her to moan out to him.

"S-sanss..." For the first time his cock began to swell just as her walls tightened around it, the thrusts stopping deep as she felt the liquid rush into her. She never had a synced orgasm with him before. It was overwhelming to feel in the middle of her climax as she was at a loss of breath.

"so good. i'm never lettin' ya go," he growled into her neck low enough she could almost not hear it while coming down from her orgasm. He continued to hold her possessively as his fingertips dug into the back of her shoulders. It sent a wave of guilt in her despite feeling so relaxed right then. Her ultimate goals were always to get to the surface again with Frisk, but rarely did she think about saving the monsters too. That was the guilt she was feeling right then, actually being separated from the monsters and possibly leaving them behind if that was in the option.

Thoughts of her earlier discussion with Gaster rustled in her mind, unable to shake them. She really had not thought much about the monster's actual situation. Since coming down there she had been so hell bent on only getting Frisk back to the surface. Except for Flowey and Gaster the monsters had been very kind to her so far. Well that and Sans' odd nature towards her that she still had a hard time putting her finger on.

Speaking of him, his weight was suddenly digging into her, although thankfully his member had dissipated with his magic cooling down. Now his ribs were beginning to dig into her chest as she gave a struggled huff at him.

"Sans, you're squishing me," she breathed out, getting a light snore into her neck from him. Did he really just fall asleep in the moment? Granted he probably had not gotten much sleep, but this was ridiculous.

All the recent events and not getting a proper nutrition left her weaker than she would like to admit, but she still managed to roll him off her. With a huffed sigh she looked down at herself and the mess left behind.

The number of showers she needed to take while down there was making her realize just how messy it was having a goo oozing skeleton all over her. From what she could tell she at least got some sleep before the dream happened, scooting over to push herself off the mattress.

Sans rolled over onto the warm spot she left behind, grumbling in his sleep of the loss of her from beside him. She thought it best to leave him to sleep for now as she gathered her clothes to be able to walk downstairs to the shower. Papyrus would be awake no doubt if he was home so walking around the place half naked was not the best plan of action.

-

She needed to think of what she would do today. There was no way she could just sit in the brother's house basically shackled to Sans, or be dragged to his job. She was an adult afterall even if trouble followed her close by. She was staring so intently at the plate of spaghetti in front of her that Papyrus cast her a worry glance.

"IS YOUR MEAL NOT SUFFICIENT," he questioned quieter than usual, it still startled her as she looked up at him with surprise. It tore her from her deep thoughts as she was quick to flash him a smile before picking up the plate.

"It's perfect, Papyrus. Just a lot on my mind," she spoke truthfully to him which only made his expression grow more worried. He quietly went back to his plate though, the silence between them growing as they ate.

Sans was still asleep and they were eating their usual breakfast spaghetti after she had gotten out of the shower. Even though she would not have much say concerning what she would do that day she wanted to consider the option of speaking to the King or maybe Alphys. She just needed some insight from someone else.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NOTICED OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS OF KNOWING YOU HUMANS THAT YOU HAVE LOTS OF PROBLEMS. DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK FOR ASSISTANCE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ALONE," Papyrus announced while setting his fork down. The comment was a surprise to hear as she looked up at him to his beaming smile. She could not help but return it even if it was forced, giving a nod as well. Then an idea hit her, although she was unsure of how smart it would be. There was an almost mocking laugh in the back of her head to her thinking of it.

"Maybe you can help," she mentioned while setting her plate aside so she could go over the details, facing Papyrus. He gave an excited noise, leaning down so he could hear what she was to say better. "Help me sneak out to the castle because Sans won't let me go. It'll be fine with you there, I just want to talk to the King." With that request she put on her best puppy eyes to try to sway him more.

Papyrus narrowed his sockets at her, thinking through the request as his grin lowered. He did want to help, but it would involve sneaking around his brother which did not sit well with him. She only purposely watered her eyes a bit just to pry harder at his softer side.

"WE SHOULD NOT DO SUCH THINGS BEHIND SANS, HOWEVER, I HAVE NOT VISITED THE KING IN SOME TIME MYSELF SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE OKAY WITH THE HUMAN TAGGING ALONG," he spoke fast and then in a bit of a whisper as if he was trying to hide the mention. With a small bounce of excitement she pushed herself up off the couch. This was progress at least.

-

Maybe not the progress she was looking too forward to as Hotland was a horrible place to trek through. She was still sweating as they sat in the elevator leading up to the castle, Papyrus standing firmly beside her. She was surprised that Sans had not chased them down yet since they had been gone long enough for him to wake.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE, HUMAN. THE KING IS A VERY KIND MONSTER, SO DO NOT BE AFRAID," Papyrus spoke calmly, although what he said did not even cross her mind until now. She had not even met the monster before. She heard nothing but mentions of him being nice even though there were the darker details that she was not sure Papyrus knew. Sans had told her about the other human souls and what 'had to be done'. Not to mention that the King wanted either her or Frisk to come by only once they were ready. That was to become the seventh soul more than likely.

[You will not learn anything. What a waste of effort.]

Gaster's voice rang out in her head, but she brushed him off. Even if it was not going to help the situation it was at least another burden off her mind.

The ding of the elevator caused her to jump before she quickly followed behind Papyrus' long strides through the pathways. The castle was a large place and she was thankful that the elevators were there.

They walked through a brightly lit corridor that made her freeze, looking up at the pillars as her face paled. This was the area that Gaster showed her in her daydream. Her eyes wandered down to the floor as she stood right in the spot she saw Frisk's body skewed by bones. It made her tremble as she had seen Sans fight, but nothing on that level.

Looking up she saw the flash of the red scarf, it made her eyes sting as she hated this one image he had to put in her head. With her vision clearing the red was now connected to Papyrus standing in front of her, looking down with concern. He had been calling at her, but she did not hear it until now.

"HUMAN, WHAT IS WRONG? YOU LOOK SICK," Papyrus spoke while taking a step closer to her which snapped her from her scare. She shook her head, rubbing her face to get the image out of her head.

"I'm fine, let's just go," she said hastily while motioning for them to continue. Papyrus hesitated as he looked off to the side before returning to his regular beaming expression. He turned to continue leading them to the King's throne room.

-

"ALMIGHTY KING ASGORE! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HERE TO SEEK YOUR AUDIENCE," Papyrus said with such a formal tone that she almost gave a giggle. She looked past him to the towering form with their back currently to him. His dark cape and wide shoulder pads made her wince, even more so when she could see the horns curling over the top of his head. From that view he was most certainly intimidating as she found herself now hiding a bit behind the tall skeleton.

Asgore perked up to the voice, letting out a friendly chuckle though as he turned to look towards them.

"You do not need to be so formal, Papyrus. What is it that you--," he began to speak, but once his eyes set on the woman to his side he froze. He clenched his hands a bit as he had to tear his eyes away with a look of sorrow on his brows. His face was similar to Toriel as she wondered if maybe they were the same type of monster. She gathered for the most part that they were ex-lovers at least. He did look just as friendly as Frisk's drawings depicted though.

"AH, I HAVE BROUGHT A FRIEND WHO WISHED TO SPEAK WITH YOU," Papyrus was quick to respond as he looked down at her to shove her forward a bit. She was hesitate to, but looked up to Asgore with a forced smile. She wanted to be as friendly as she could as she could not help but feel a bit of tension by the way he looked at her. He was quiet though which was not helping.

"I need to talk to you about some way to get Frisk back home. Surely Sans had already told you of the--," she began to speak but he cut her off with his own comment firmly.

"There is no other way. As an adult I would hope you would understand that better. I am sorry, please leave unless you would like the alternative," he stuttered out his words despite their meaning. He could not look at her as he was glancing down at the golden flowers around the throne instead. They were the same as she saw when she fell down there as it gave her a slight wonder, especially concerning Flowey being a golden flower as well.

"WE ARE SORRY, MY KING. WE DID NOT MEAN TO DISTURB YOU, WE WILL BE ON OUR WAY." Papyrus hurried with his words as he was already grabbing at her shoulders to lead her out of the throne room with him. She shrugged him off though as she stepped back towards Asgore as he was beginning to turn away.

"Please, I have to get Frisk home." She took another step forward, Papyrus flinched his fingers at her as he was not sure if he should intervene. Asgore now glanced down at her with sorrow filled eyes while she walked up closer to him. Her face was a mixture of terror and desperation.

"You do not know what you are asking of me," Asgore muttered out as she could see the shimmer of a red metal from under his cape. It twitched to her taking another step closer which made her stop after.

There was suddenly a pressure on her shoulder, a hand. Looking over she could recognize it as the sleeve of the blue jacket was also in view. Her eyes were already prickling with the beginning emotion, but she shook her head as Sans walked to step beside her. He looked up at Asgore with dark sockets, but then the lights returned with his trademark grin.

"she means she just wants a bit of tea," Sans spoke in his relaxed tone which made her look up at him with concern. That was not what she meant, but her mouth felt dry when she wanted to complain.

Asgore was still tense, but then gave a heavy relief, the glimmer of red retreating behind his cloak. Papyrus walked his way over, his head low as he knew that they were sneaking out. The woman was still tense though as she hugged her chest, a heavy breath to the moment of almost asking Asgore to take her soul.

"I AM SORRY, BROTHER! IT WAS THE HUMAN'S IDEA TO VISIT THE KING EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD INSTRUCTED HER NOT TO," Papyrus pleaded, but she could not respond to it. Her sight was still up on Asgore who was refusing to look at her. He knew what she was going to ask, but then he perked up, looking towards Sans.

"Yes, I will fetch the tea. Let us go to my home," Asgore said in his gentle tone to which Sans nodded to. He walked passed them as Papyrus gave a worried glance towards them just before following behind. She was going to trial behind, but the hand on her shoulder kept her firm in her spot until the other two were out of earshot.

"ya know," he began to speak, letting her turn towards him, but her head was low, not even sure what to say to him in return. She let him continue though. "you and the kid could just stay down here. they seem happy enough with Toriel and the place on our couch can become permanent."

The words caught her off guard, but then she bit down on her lower lip. Sure, that was an option, but Frisk had parents on the surface. As well as she herself had a job to go back to. Granted she was barely dedicated to that job as she much preferred spelunking old ruins than sitting in a classroom. There was still Frisk's needs though, even though they had not really put much concern over being down there. In fact, they seemed quite happy. Now the option was weighing on her as she hugged her arms closer.

"give it time. ya got plenty of it stuck down here with us," Sans smiled wider just as she looked up at him. Maybe it would not be so bad to just make a life down there. They would still have to resolve the problem with Gaster as well as the dangerous Flowey lurking about.

"It's all too much right now. For now I suppose we can take things one step at a time," she said as gentle as she could as she gave her forced smile again at him. He could tell it was not real, but he still slid his hand down to grab her's, tugging lightly to lead her out of the throne room. The gesture was soft for him, but also nice as she walked behind him.

[Foolish hopes. Regardless, gives more time for you to come to your senses.]

She flinched to Gaster's words in her head, stopping her walk. Sans tightened his hold on her hand though, giving her a tug to pull her out of thinking more. It worked at least as she focused back on him while they walked to catch up to Asgore and Papyrus.

-

Tea with Asgore was pleasant despite the bumpy introduction between them. He turned out to be as friendly as she would have expected. They made no more talk of the souls as she could see it was a touchy subject as well as Papyrus being there with them. She did not like keeping him mostly in the dark, although she was sure he got an idea of what was going on. He was smarter than he looked.

Now they were on the boat ride as Sans had mentioned Frisk returning to Toriel's home in the Ruins after their adventure to Hotland. It seemed to of alarmed him as if it was unexpected. She really tried not to think about it as the boat stopped at the shore of Snowdin.

The three of them got off after waving to the River Person. She was still a little crept out by the monsters, but was coming to be more familiar with them. There was no way she was going back through Waterfall, so it was the only other way to other parts of the Underground.

"so since we are taking today off we can go get the kid and grab some nice cream," Sans broke the silence that had fallen between them. Papyrus gave a loud huff though, placing his hands on his hips.

"LAZYBONES! WE MUST STILL TRY TO MAINTAIN OUR PUZZLES AND KEEP A CONSTANT WATCH EVEN IF OUR MORNING WAS SPENT ON AN UNEXPECTED TRIP TO THE CASTLE," Papyrus announced, although he trailed off when realizing it was partly his doing to be slacking that day. The thought made him grumble before walking ahead.

"ok, then patrolling over to pick up the kid and watching the nice cream stand," Sans retorted with a shrug. The woman giggled at the interaction as the two brothers continued their bickering of how to handle the day. Ultimately they decided to go ahead and swing by the Ruins to pick up Frisk for some nice cream. Even though it would be disguised as just patrolling.

[That flower is following again. He is becoming too curious of your dawdling.]

Gaster's voice was no longer startling her as she was going to disregard it, but it was actual useful information for once. She gave a sharp turn of her head to look behind her and sure enough she heard a rustling as she did so. Should she tell Sans what was going on? She really did not want to get attacked again by that crazy flower. There was even the more concerning thought of him hurting Frisk.

[I doubt they will attack again after my demonstration. Nor do they have an interest in harming the child, much. For now they seem to just be observing.]

Why was Gaster telling her these things? She really did not want to be getting advice from him now after all this. She did not care how helpful it may be as she pouted a bit, not noticing that Sans had been watching her expressions during the turmoil in her mind.

He shifted his attention back towards their path through the snow, the chill causing her to pull her jacket closer. Thankfully she thought to bring it on their outing.

They turned to start to head towards the Ruins, but her steps grew slower, the brothers growing ahead of her in the path. After a moment Sans noticed, turning to look back at her as she was looking at the ground, spacing out in her thoughts. Could they really just have a regular life down there? There were too many problems still at hand to be relaxing so soon.

"c'mon, lady," Sans finally broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to him before jogging to catch up to the two. She would have to try since she needed to be the one to put on a brave face.

-

That night she was sitting outside the brother's home, relaxing in the 'fresh' air. This was partially due to Papyrus burning a pot of water which she was not sure was even possible. The brothers were busy with the clean up inside as she felt safe enough to be outside alone. She had no intention of running off again afterall.

With her back leaned against the wall of the home she slid down to sit on a dry spot under the overhang in front. It really was peaceful down there once she really stopped to look around. In some way better than the surface as she really did not have to worry about day to day bills or being work on time. The silence was almost deafening.

That was until it was broken with the noise of slithering nearby. Her body tensed up as she recognized it almost immediately. Before she could shove herself to her feet she was already face to face with that horrible flower, but he was only staring at her oddly as she kicked her feet just slightly in surprise.

"Why," Flowey hissed at her, not moving as it caused confusion in her face. He was not attacking her? Also his question made no sense, what was he talking about.

"Why what," she asked back, curious through her growing fear of the fact he was one of the more violent monsters she encountered. He pulled back a bit, going to where he sprouted out of the snow beside her. He looked conflicted.

"A normal life. Why are you trying," he spoke under his breath, but then he turned to bare his pointed teeth at her. "Why am I not just killing you? You ruined the flow, yet you are also keeping them here." His voice turned twisted, but then calmed down again as he looked away from her. She could not understand.

The sound of the front door opening distracted her for a moment, snapping her face up to seeing Sans poking his head out. He glanced down at her as she was tensed up still on the ground. She had her mouth opened about to speak, but looked back to where Flowey had been, but he was gone now. Sans gave a scratch at the back of his skull, but shrugged at her odd reaction.

"ya look really choked up. thought the smoke was inside, not out here." Sans chuckled before taking a step outside. He did give a quick look around to make sure she was alone, but then reached a hand to her to help her back to her feet. Maybe it was time to ask him about Flowey.

She took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet before she looked down at him. He was giving a sigh of relief before hovering a hand behind her to usher her inside. She did not budge though as she bit down on her lower lip.

"What do you know about Flowey?" As soon as she asked that Sans froze up, but then just shrugged casually. That was his usual sign that he was not going to say everything about the subject as she gave out a sigh.

"ya pry know 'bout as much as i do." He decided to give at least an answer and then pressed his hand into her back to have her walk back into the house. It was obvious he had noticed why her reaction was odd when he opened the door and he did not want her outside anymore now.

She knew better than to complain at him by this point, walking back into the home so he could close the door. Shrugging off her jacket she glanced back at him, not entirely satisfied with his answer on the matter.

"You've killed them before though. Why?" She continued to pry at the subject which caused him to grumble under his breath. He hated to explain so many things, but he gave a quick glance to Papyrus still being in the kitchen and out of earshot.

"the flower did bad things. had a lot of conflicts with him. just avoid 'em," Sans was very blunt with his words before walking passed her to sit on the couch. She did not like how vague things were and on top of that she saw a weird curiosity in the flower far buried behind his sadistic nature.

She could not do much more about it as she decided to look into the kitchen to see what kind of shape it was in.

-

She managed to sleep that night without incident as it seemed Gaster had calmed down his efforts of harassing her. Maybe with recent choices to stay longer he was more patient with his manipulation. She still woke up far too early while looking up at the ceiling of Sans' room.

Begrudgingly she accepted to sleeping in his room despite the horrid state it was in. At this point it was moderately better than downstairs alone. Still, while looking over at Sans sleeping she could not help but remember back to the scene Gaster had showed her. He was still so secretive and she knew that he had done a lot in the past already. With other time lines they had come to call it.

It was obvious he was capable of killing someone even with his relaxed composure. If anything that only amplified his ability to as sometimes it was as if he did not care much at all. He did have the obsession with her which brought him out of character from time to time.

[Did I not already tell you? He uses you to cope.]

She hated when he used that comment towards her. She could even understand if it were true though. Right now she would he a hypocrite if she thought less of him for doing so. Just before she started to close her eyes she could feel the swipe of fingers across her neck. She had just gotten a great sleep, she did not need this right now.

She opened her eyes again, but what she saw terrified her as she was looking up at the face of Gaster. Just before she could let out a scream however he vanished just as fast as he had appeared. Oh great, now she is starting to see things, although it felt odd. It was more like he was actually there.

[Fascinating. With the suppression wearing off I have not regained my ability to control your soul, however now there is almost a tether between us. One I can pull through ever so slightly. Maybe your soul is more--]

Just as he was about to finish his sentence she was suddenly wracked with immense pain. She began screaming and clutching her chest from her entire body feeling like it was on fire. The noises roused Sans awake just in time to get an elbow in his face. He was quick to react as he sat up, staring down at her squirming pain.

"w-what's going on. what happened," he tried to question, unsure of what to do. He raised a hand, his eye flaring blue as he used his magic to hold her body down to see what was causing her so much pain. As he did so he realized that magic was fully usable on her soul now which only made him more worried.

[Seems using your soul to try to pull my way out of the void has nearly torn it in half. Very interesting.]

After a moment she calmed down, the pain subsiding as she stopped her screaming, only breathing heavily now as her eyes were glossed over. She blinked though, coming down from the pain as she began to tremble in the after shock.

There was a loud bang on the bedroom door just before Papyrus burst into the room. He was dressed in his pajamas as he looked around alert with a bone at hand. He was expecting there to be something wrong before he looked down to see the two laying on the bed.

"I HEARD SCREAMS OF DISTRESS. IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT?" Papyrus' words were not responded to as Sans was just staring down at her before relief came over him to seeing her calm down.

"This is too much," she cried out, moving her arm to cover her face as Sans' magic left her. She was sobbing now from the sudden surge of pain. Papyrus made his way over to kneel down beside the bed giving a concerned look at her.

"DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN. WE ARE HERE FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU SOMETIMES TRY TO HARM US," Papyrus was grinning after his words as she looked up at him through tears in her eyes. His optimism was refreshing, but it unfortunately did not help.

"c'mon, let's take another trip to alphs. we'll figure out a more permanent method," Sans was slow to say as he hesitated at the idea. He did not want to end up putting her on a table to be prodded at like an experiment. This was getting out of hand though as there was no telling what could happen now.


	16. Determination

Well at least they were not down in the dingy true lab this time, yet anyhow. She sat uncomfortably in a computer chair, glancing over at the two discussion the situation in front of her. She really did not take Sans for being so involved in more science subjects as their first conversation was about what had been used on her soul to suppress the magic.

"S-sorry Sans, y-you know it w-was only an e-experimental substance. I-if we use it again there are h-high risks of overdose f-from what is still left in her s-system." Alphys was explaining as Sans was oddly calm despite the situation. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets though, leaning back slightly that showed he was stressed regardless. He was always one to hide it.

"he's usin' it as a rope now to pull himself from whereever he is stuck," Sans explained briefly instead of letting her speak up. She had told him what she could have what was going on since Gaster rambled about it far too much at the start. She guessed that they really could not do anything to prevent what he was doing so delving in the information was harmless for him.

"I-I am s-surprised the Doctor is s-still alive," Alphys whispered under her breath before facing away in a deep thought. Sans gave an exhausted huff, scratching at the back of his skull in return. There was still a lot they would not tell her, but she thought it best to leave it be.

[Hardly alive. Even if I do free myself through your soul my form is in shambles. I still need a method to return to my original state.]

Gaster was listening in on everything as she suspected, but she perked up to his mention of his body being broken. There was also Alphys saying that she was surprised that he was still alive. Putting it together she assumed that he must have died doing something and ended how he was now.

She wondered if desperation for wanting to return is what drove him to be so sadistic, or if he was always a cold-minded monster. To her surprise he was not responding to her thoughts, probably lost in his own.

"alive or not, he's threatenin' to break her soul," Sans sighed out as he was clearly on edge at this point. He was just as exhausted of what was unfolding as was she. She stayed quiet though as this sort of thing was out of her knowledge.

"M-maybe a dose of d-determination? H-her soul c-could naturally repel t-the magic," Alphys suggested, causing her to look up desperately to the two. Sans was still silent, shoving his hands deeper into his jacket.

"we don't know what that'll do to a human. it didn't exactly mesh well with monsters," Sans was quick to add in which only made Alphys look ashamed of what he mentioned. It was obvious she was running out of ideas. Most options had too high of a risk that Sans was not willing to take. She herself was at the point was at the point of trying anything though.

"I thought humans already had determination," she finally added into the conversation that caused both of them to look her way. She shifted around in her seat before glancing up at their stares. Alphys was the first to respond though.

"Y-yes, but different souls have d-different amounts i-including some m-monsters. The human soul's type also determines what sort of strengths they have as well," Alphys explained, a bit of her stuttering wearing off when explaining in such detail. She was quick to look down again though, rubbing at her arm in embarrassment.

[Yours being the most useless for my needs. A careless fighter. Might be able to rush into tough situations, but still shatters in the process.]

She sighed at Gaster's mocking of her soul type, but focused back on Alphys' explanation instead. At this point she wondered if she could just drag Gaster out and smack him off her soul. She could hear him scoff at her during the thought. Sans had been oddly quiet, thinking through the situation himself.

"why not break his line with my own," Sans questioned which made Alphys look up at him in worry. She was quick about putting her own word in about that.

"Y-you would o-only end up i-in a tug-o-war a-and risking y-yourself," she responded which only sank Sans' expression back down. They were running out of options now and she could already feel light tugs at her soul. She knew that Gaster was working on his own plans.

"small doses of determination may slow Gaster down then," Sans spoke while walking over to the human as she was still deep in her thoughts. She had not heard him right away, but she did hear Gaster making annoyed noises in the back of her head followed by a tighter feeling on her soul. When Sans reached down to wake her from her thoughts his hand was violently slapped away. It was by a floating hand of course as he narrowed his eyes at it, the left flaring blue in expecting some sort of fight.

[Foolish interruptions.]

She looked up to the action, her face paling in shock, but then relieved as she noticed that was all he managed to do with the hand vanishing shortly after. She was surprised not more happened, but she suspected that he must have exhausted a lot of magic for his first attempt to pull through.

Sans leaned down to make another attempt to help her up out of the chair which went without interference. Alphys was already on her way over to the entrance to the deeper lab. The human disliked going down there, but it seemed time was not on their side now as they headed down.

-

The amalgamates down there worried her, but that was a topic she would rather not touch on. It was something Alphys was dealing with on her own as Sans also avoided the subject. They were harmless at least besides the one called Endogeny trying to pounce her on their way through. It proved to be one of her more horrifying experiences.

They were now in one of the cold examination rooms while Alphys came back with a red liquid filled vial and needle. She knew how this would go and it was going to be painful. Before Alphys walked closer Sans held out his hand, flicking his fingers at her to give him the needle after she finished filling it.

With hesitation she handed it over to him. The human looked up to the situation with worry. Was this going to help really? She did remember Gaster removing determination from her soul before doing what he had. Maybe he had done that on purpose to make her more vulnerable to his magic.

She could not give much opinion on such a complex subject as she glanced at Sans standing in front of her. She was seated on a metal table, her arms crossed tightly around her chest to comfort herself. She was obviously scared, but did they really have a choice?

"don't worry, lady. we still got our promise." Sans tried to relax her a bit, but remembering that only made her tense more. She let him pull her soul free from her chest as it pulsed dimly between them. It surely was not as bright as it used to be as the strain on it was making it lose its color. Not to mention the swirls of black that would sometimes move through it like a parasite.

Sans leaned closer, trying not to touch the soul, but he had to place his fingertips on its surface that made her flinch expecting the pain. Weirdly enough it did not come as it felt more soothing, like being held closely. It did not last long though as he pressed the needle into the soul that caused her to breath sharply in.

The burning only increased as he was quick about pushing the liquid into her soul which forced her to fall backwards onto the table to wiggle in pain. She tried not to let out her cries, but whimpers still escaped her as she could feel her body locking up to the shock.

He finished up quickly and released her soul that made the sensation cease, but her soul still pulsed violently with ache. The light of it vibrantly brightened as the two monsters watched closely for the results. Nothing bad was happening so far as she slowly began to calm down, sweat beading down the side of her face and her breaths heavy.

After a moment of intense silence the soul pushed itself back into her chest as she continued to lay there. Sans handed the needle back off to Alphys who was quick to set it aside. They were both just watching her as if expecting the worse.

"D-do you feel any d-different." Alphys finally broke the silence with the question. The human simply raised her trembling hand up to look at it wondering if she was different, but nothing happened. She did feel a little more energized and Gaster was not talking in her mind at that moment. He could just be quiet though as she pushed herself up.

Sans was quick to her side, placing a hand against her back to steady her. He was looking down at her with concern, giving her body a look over. He was just as paranoid about the ill effects before he did something out of character. Pulling her tightly in a hug he let out a sigh of relief, the fur of his hood tickling her nose a bit. She could only lean against him with her own relief, hoping it did some good. Alphys shifted uncomfortably with a blush on her face to the soft moment before clearing her throat to her question not being answered.

"I feel a little better. Gaster is not talking, but I can tell he is still there," she said with a sigh, gazing down at Sans still holding her close. She let him be for now as he tugged at her to pull her from the table so she could get on her feet.

She wobbled, but was able to stand as she gave Alphys a glance, the yellow monster's face was burning with a blush to seeing the two. It made the human begin to blush too from embarrassment as she tried to shove Sans away. He was not budging as he gave a relieved chuckle against her collar bone. She wondered why he was giving such an emotional reaction to nothing bad happening. Maybe he had expected the worse.

[Clever. No matter, I will merely change my methods. I am patient, my pet.]

The annoyed tone Gaster gave in her head only filled her with more relaxation that it had done something. Of course he could just be lying, but at this point she did not care as Sans finally released her. This was not over yet, but they were steps towards an improvement.

-

At least slow steps as she was leaned forward on the couch back at the brother's home with a small trash can in her lap. She had been vomiting since getting back from the lab as she could hear the frantic shuffling in the kitchen. It was Papyrus trying to prepare some sort of spaghetti soup, the smell only making her more ill.

There was a clicking noise beside her as Sans just got off Papyrus' phone from talking to Alphys. He sighed, setting it on the coffee table. He had that intense worry on his face again, but still tried to smile through it.

"guess your soul was not determined to keep it all in," he chuckled out the response, but it only caused her to pout in dismay, setting the trash bin aside. He reached up to rub her back which gave her a chill of relaxation. She always enjoyed his softer side when he rarely showed it.

"Feels like I just chugged a gallon of coffee and ran a marathon," she groaned, instinctively leaning towards his rubbing. His hand trailed down to hook on her waist as he shifted in his sitting to pull her close. It caught her off guard as she had to look up at him with confusion and also the wave of dizziness from moving. Before she could complain he gave a shush noise, tugging her against him to lay on his chest.

"just relax," he cooed at her which stopped her nervous fidgeting. She frowned while shifting to bury her face in his jacket. The smell of ketchup hit her which was only making her feel worse, but his hand stroking her back culled her. Despite her ill effects after the first dose of determination the main purpose of it was holding. Gaster's silence had grown, but when he did talk it was more static filled than normal. She took it as a good sign.

"I'm going to puke on you if you let me lay here," she muttered, moving her face to the side so she could look over towards the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking.

"i cover ya in enough of my own goo, so i don't mind ya returnin' the favor," he chuckled at her, the vibrations of his voice making her dizzy. That and her face rapidly blushing from getting the image in her head. She wanted to just think about his drool instead but of course she thought of more sexual means. With a loud grumble she just attempted to relax now and get comfortable. Sans was not the most cozy thing to lay on afterall.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CREATED THE MOST AMAZING DISH TO CURE SICKNESS. I SHALL CALL IT SOUPETTI," Papyrus chimed in, his voice making her head ring for a moment. The smell of the bowl he brought over to her actually did not smell that bad though. When she looked at its contents it was more like tomato soup with noodles floating in it. She really hoped it was not just watered down tomato sauce with a few noodles.

Sans reached over to take the bowl that caused her to pout at him. She may of been sick, but she did not need to be treated like a child as she moved to try to take it from him. As soon as she did she got a wave of vertigo, her face landing back down into his jacket.

"thanks, pap. you can go to your training, i got this soup-uation covered," Sans said with his signature grin, offering a wink towards the worried taller brother. Just as he said that though he managed to spill some of the soup on her laying against him. She gave a groan of discomfort, thankfully it was not boiling hot at least.

"WILL YOU BE OKAY, HUMAN? MY BROTHER DOES NOT HAVE THE BEST BED SIDE MANNERS," Papyrus asked in a surprisingly serious tone. It made Sans give a fake look of hurt, but she looked over at him to give a nod.

"I don't want to be a burden, go ahead. Alphys said being sick was a good sign that the dose actually took." That was only partially true as Alphys said she was unsure why she had gotten sick, but it may just be a new side effect. She gave a weak smile at him which he sighed heavily to. He was hesitant, but headed towards the front door to leave just as Sans was fiddling with the spoon in the soup.

After the door was shut she cast Sans a glare showing she was not going to let him handle the food. He already spilled a portion on her, although thankfully it was on his own sweater she was wearing then. Slowly she moved to sit up against him as he shrugged, handing the bowl off to her. Going slower let her not be as dizzy as she took the first spoon full.

It unfortunately was what she thought, very liquidly tomato sauce with some noodles floating in it. At least it was warm so it was not too hard to get down. She really did not look forward to being bed ridden though as she had her attention torn away to Sans turning the television on with the remote next to him. It was the middle of the day so at least there would be something to watch as Mettaton was hosting a game show.

Sans had pulled her hair aside to rub his hand down her neck which always felt nice. He knew her spots by now as he circled his thumb just at the back of her neck where he could feel her spine through the skin. He was doing so absentmindedly while his attention was on the show.

It was pleasant, doing something so casual as cuddling on the couch. She flinched mid sip of her soup to realize that they were actually cuddling on the couch. It made her blush slightly, but then gulp down another bit of soup.

Sans had noticed her reaction, a light huff escaping him as he continued to rub around her neck in a massaging manner. Maybe she could get used to just living down there after the infection around her soul was cured. It filled her with a hope she so desperately needed right now.

Her thoughts went to how Frisk was feeling though as she would need to talk with them for sure to get their input. They were a child, but they still were smart enough to understand the situation she hoped. Then there was also the other monsters of the Underground and knowing that they hoped for the barrier to be broken with only one soul away. It filled her with a sudden guilt as she set the spoon into the bowl to rub the side of her face.

[They will eventually turn on you. Two human souls walking around when freedom is so close.]

His voice crackled in her head as it was obviously weaker and he had a stressed tone as well. She was surprised he had not tried anything drastic yet, but could only hope it was due to the determination helping. His words still filled her with dread as Sans noticed her stop eating.

"runnin' your mind in circles is only gunna make ya more dizzy," Sans spoke up to break her thoughts. She let out a sigh in response as he was right, she should not worry so much about those details. They would tackle them as they came.

"Invite Toriel and Frisk over whenever I'm feeling better. I need to talk to them about what we need to do in the long run," she said with a serious tone which made Sans' hand freeze where it was on her shoulder now from the rubbing. She knew he wanted them to stay, but it was too big of a choice for her to make on her own.

"sure, lady. relax for now." He went back to his light massages, his other hand reaching to pull the bowl from her hands to set it on the coffee table since she was done eating for now. After doing so she settled back down against him letting his arms cross around her while her back was to his chest.

-

The next couple of days were spent resting on the couch as she was not looking forward to the second round of determination. Before she would do that she wanted to speak with Frisk. Right in the thought of it she heard a knocking on the door. She was well enough now to stand as she answered it with Sans sitting on the couch deep in an evening nap. Papyrus was busy in the kitchen not having heard the first knocks yet as loud clanks of dishes came from there. Getting ready to prepare the dinner for the visit.

Opening the door she heard the excited noise of Frisk as they rushed into the home, running about full of energy. It brought a smile to her face to know that the child had not been too badly affected by the events. They always were the optimistic type.

Toriel smiled warily at her lax attire of one of Sans' baggy sweaters and pair of shorts now. Her other clothes were all being washed at that moment from being puked on. Sans was without his jacket as it too was being cleaned while he roused awake to Frisk's giggles.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE SMALL HUMAN HAS ARRIVED TO TASTE THE GREAT DISH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS." She could hear Papyrus yelling from the kitchen as Frisk was in there now. Toriel walked into the home, her nose scrunching just lightly to the smell of burn noodles going on.

"You seem better, my dear. Our visit will be brief as Frisk has homework before bed," Toriel said calmly as she strolled through the living room. She caught a glance towards Sans as he stayed in his lazy spot, a smile of familiarity between the two.

"I just needed to talk to Frisk about a few things. Plus it's nice to have you over for dinner," she replied quickly just as the sound of loud pans clanking alerted both of the women.

"Oh my, are they alright in there," Toriel questioned, gazing towards the kitchen with concern. Before she could reply to her she was already rushing in there to help out with the cooking before it got too out of hand.

Never a dull moment is all she could think, following behind as Sans got relaxed back in his spot, shutting his eye sockets. How he could nap through all this she wish she knew. Her legs felt heavy as another feeling had been bothering her since the determination. Constant tugs on her soul that would stop the second she began to feel it. It worried her to no end, but other than that it seemed as though Gaster was not bothering her as much. With an exhausted sigh she moved to walk to the kitchen.

"Frisk, can I speak with you for a moment," she questioned while at the entrance of the kitchen. The child already had tomato stains on their face before turning with a beaming expression, walking over to her. She moved down to eye level to return the smile.

"Are you happy?" The question was simple, but it was the biggest one she needed to know. Frisk gave a curious stare afterwards then brought a hand up to pat their chin. They were deep in thought to it. After a moment however, they nodded quickly.

"Yes, but are you?" Getting the question returned to her was a surprise as she had to rub the back of her neck a bit to think it through. Quite frankly the events down there had been nothing but a nightmare, but through it all she did see a very thin under layer of happiness. She could not just tell the truth that she was mostly miserable. She only wanted to make sure Frisk was happy because their only option may be to stay down there.

"I am," she decided to lie, which Frisk did not see through thankfully, the child smiling even brighter. They jumped a little in the excitement, quickly grabbing at her hand to begin tugging her into the kitchen.

"Let's cook then, teacher," Frisk giggled with delight pulling her along to Papyrus trying to explain reasons he should use glitter in spaghetti to Toriel. She wanted to ask more but felt as though that was all she needed to know. She was sure that Frisk would let them know when they started to get home sick so maybe this was the best way to deal with it.

[Yes, let us cook. Teacher.]

Of course they could not go a day without at least hearing from Gaster. The fact it was still there bothered her, but other than that he had been quiet as if waiting. She scoffed in her head at him as his inaction would just give them more time for her soul to get rid of the infection itself with enough determination.

That is what she hoped anyhow.

-

The second dose was even harder to take than the first as Sans had brought the vials to the home to do there. It was safer than constantly making trips to the lab. She was laying on the couch, sweating lightly after coming down from the pain of the injection. He shifted to place the empty needle back in the bag he carried them in.

"I wonder if you can overdose on this stuff," she breathed out before giving a rough laugh just to calm her mind a bit. Sans tried the laughter, but it was obviously forced as he looked off to the side. He knew more about the effects of determination than he would mention to her.

Papyrus had already gone to bed and Toriel went back to the Ruins with Frisk. There was a spaghetti pie left behind in the kitchen after the evening visit. She was a bit afraid to touch it after seeing the process to make it. Plus Toriel advised against it as well.

Sans moved over to lift her legs and sit on the couch just before replacing them in his lap. He gave out a sigh of exhaustion, the constant trials were getting to him harder than he would like to admit. That and Gaster going completely silent now was worrying both of them. What was he planning? Why did she still feel a strain on her soul as if the energy the determination gave her was just draining through a crack.

"you're not really happy, are ya," Sans broke the silence between them as his hands trailed up her exposed calves. She was still wearing his shorts which were too wide for her, but she used a rubber band on the side of them to keep them from falling down.

His comment made her frown though, moving her arm to cover her face. She could lie to Frisk easily, but Sans could read her like an open book. She was surprised he had heard that conversation too since she assumed he was napping.

"Can you blame me?" She was blunt with her response which made him squeeze at her legs a bit before sighing.

"guess not. it's nearly over though," he said, but she knew it was a lie. She clenched her jaw wanting to say something and in fact she was aching enough to do just that.

"It's never over. There's always something," she hissed the words, her lip trembling afterwards. She turned to her side, yanking her legs away from him so she could curl them up to her chest. He huffed at her, looking down at her huddled state.

"look, i'm tryin' here, lady. just be happy you're still alive." His words hurt, but he was right. She did not want to respond as she only curled up further in her fetal position. She felt so drained and was not ready to be puking the next day, closing her eyes already.

Sans let her be for now, leaning over against the arm of the couch. He was not leaving though as he got comfortable attempting to put his hands in his jacket pockets. However he forgot it was still being washed. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms instead.

Just as she was starting to fall asleep the ringing of Papyrus' phone woke her. It was on the coffee table charging as she grumbled, giving a kick to Sans as he drifted off before her. He was not responding, giving a sharp snore instead as she had to reach over to get the phone.

"Hello," she sleepily answered. On the other side she heard huffs of panic though, it sounded like Toriel which made her shoot up in worry. Incidentally she had kicked at Sans again which now woke him up.

"Oh no, please. I can't find Frisk. They were in their room and now they are not there." Toriel's voice was in complete dismay as Sans jolted up to hearing it as well through the receiver.

"W-what? Is there any other details? Did they leave on their own or did anyone come into the home," she was quick to ask the panicked monster. She could hear her yelling on the other end for Frisk, probably out in the Ruins looking for the child.

"No one was with us. We were completely alone and Frisk was too tired to seem like they would wander out," Toriel was on the verge of a breakdown in worry now. Her thoughts instinctively went to the worse possible scenario. She started yelling in her own mind at Gaster, but was only met with silence. The phone was pulled out of her hand by Sans as he put it up to his skull to talk.

"wait there, i'll help you look," Sans said in the phone just before he popped away in an instant. She suspected she was in no shape to go with him to help as she groaned, laying back down on the couch. He had also taken the phone with him so she could not keep tabs on what was going on which only worried her more.

Now she was screaming in her head again, wanting some sort of response. There was nothing though as she waited, pleading for at least some sort of snarky remark. Not even static came. She was still aching from the determination injection, but pushed herself to sit up. Maybe she could get Papyrus to help out as she got up on her wobbling legs.

With a heavy sigh she moved hastily to go up the stairs and knock on Papyrus' door. It took a moment but he answered, looking down at her with sleep in his eye sockets.

"WHAT IS IT, HUMAN? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP," he yawned at her but she was looking up at him with panic. He knew the expression by now as he waited for her response with his own concerned look.

"Frisk is missing. Sans went to the Ruins to help Toriel, but I fear that Gaster may of gotten to them somehow," she spoke fast, the aches of just taking her dose was hitting her as she felt light headed for a moment. She could not think about that right now though.

Papyrus was fast about moving to his closet to slip on his battle body armor. She fidgeted by his door, but looked down at herself. She could not go out like this as she cast him a worried look as he headed back over to her.

"You should go ahead and help Toriel and Sans find Frisk," she said sternly up at him, he hesitated though looking down at her state. She tensed up to give him a look expressing how urgent this was. He understood, walking passed her to the stairs that gave her a wave of relief. Right now Frisk was the priority because if Gaster was doing this then they would be his target.

"I WILL RETURN SOON, DO NOT FRET! WE WILL FIND THE SMALL HUMAN FRISK," Papyrus shouted confidently as he exited the home with haste. That was the first time he said the child's name so he must have been just as scared now.

After the door slammed shut she was alone now. She moved to go downstairs and glance out the front window so she could see Papyrus running off into the directions of the Ruins. She felt so weak and useless at this point, unable to help in such a dire situation. Hopefully Frisk had just wandered off and this would just be something they could laugh off.

As she looked out the window she saw the slithers of vines along the ground. Squinting her eyes she saw Flowey pop up for a moment to watch Papyrus leave. The flower then turned to her, his face was scrunched with annoyance. It was odd, she wanted to ask what he was doing, but he only made an expression of fear. With that he vanished back into the snow. Was this possibly his doing? If so why would he be there. The build up of frustration made her hit her fist against the glass.

While she was lost in her worries she began to feel a hand slide by the side of her neck and gently grasp her shoulder. It was familiar as she knew instantly it was one of Gaster's floating hands. It both gave her relief and paranoia though as she thought in her mind about why he was silent. There was no answer.

There were goose bumps forming up her arms now as she then felt that empty warmth drip on her back. She was at a loss of breath whenever the calculated hum came from behind her.

"I really must thank you," Gaster spoke in that smooth tone. No, this could not be happening, it had just be a nightmare again. She did not want to turn around as she raised her hand to give herself a pat on the face to see if really was real. "I was able to use the tether on your soul just enough to wedge out of the space my body was locked in. Granted I will still need to research how to fix it, but now I may freely move about."

His hand on her shoulder grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, his towering height making her feel so small. How could she be so stupid, she ignored the obvious signs that he was still using her soul. The determination was doing nothing and now she was facing the monster that had been tormenting her so. If anything the doses just hid the fact he was straining her.

Her soul gave a thump of bravery though as she glared at him, attempting to yank away her wrist away. He simply gave an amused chuckle to her efforts, holding tighter, even beginning to lift her off the ground to show just how weak she was.

"What have you done with Frisk," she screamed out at him, not caring of her own safety at this point. She just wanted to make sure the child was safe, but his grin only twisted higher at the demanding question.

"Safe at my place of work. I figured you would hate to be left out with how selfish you can be." He gave her arm a shake, her muscles trembling to the strain as she was on her toes from him lifting her. She was not going to let him just toy around with her especially after admitting he was the cause behind Frisk's disappearance.

Her adrenaline was kicking in now as she used him holding her arm up as leverage to swing her leg up to kick at his torso. His body fluidly dodged the motion, although the rest of him did not move as it simply separated to allow her foot to swing through the open space.

"Do not exhaust yourself already, we have a lot of work ahead of us," he cooed at her, but she was not done. Caught in the moment she pulled herself up to deliver a bite on the hand holding her arm up. His hand was hard though as it throbbed her teeth during the action. He released her, although showed no signs of it hurting him. It left an awful taste in her mouth though like strong chemicals.

She fell to the ground clumsily, her legs almost buckling under her. There was no way she would be able to fight him, she had to get outside instead. Gaster simply placed his hands behind his back as he watched her panicked state with a glimmer of interest like a predator watching its prey.

First thing she did was dart for the front door, but before she could touch the knob Gaster appeared in front of her with glitched movements. The way he twitched while moving in that way reminded her more of a horror film. She pulled her hand back after a drip of his form slicked off the top of her hand. His body was still as unstable as before, but he simply watched her with that twisted smile on his broken face.

"Done already? I expected more out of a soul such as yours," his tone was almost bored now as the smile lowered into a frown. Her eyes frantically looked around the room for some sort of weapon she could use. Her high amount of panic was suppressing the dizziness hitting her head as she fumbled towards the kitchen.

He allowed her to, taking slow strides behind her as he watched her reach under the sink. Opening it she saw Papyrus' pile of bones, grabbing for one of them. Now she turned around with it at hand like a baseball bat, glaring at Gaster. He stopped a bit away in his long strides to give her a fake look of surprise. He chuckled under his breath though, relaxing his hands to extend to his sides.

"We have plenty of time to play. They will not find where I have hidden the child," Gaster huffed with confidence, a tilt of his head showing how certain he was. Feeling the energy she had still pumping she lunged forward to swing the bone at his midsection.

With a flick of his wrist he smacked the weapon out of her hands with ease. Granted she was not the best at using weapons as the bone flung across the room to land on the floor with a clank. She wanted to go for it, but thought it best to keep up the pace instead. Taking a step backwards she wobbled from the minor dizzy spell. She was not going to last long at this rate.

Trying to move faster she attempted a low blow kick thinking maybe he would have a weak point there at least. He simply took a step back to avoid her foot entirely, his look of boredom coming back. Before her foot could be pulled back he grabbed at her ankle which alone almost made her fall over. She strained to balance on one leg while he held her foot tightly before expelling a sigh.

"I hoped you would run more. It is quite amusing to see you scramble about." With those words he released her which caused her to stumble about. One of his floating hands even gave her side a nudge to help her from falling over. Now he was just mocking her as he went back to waiting at the kitchen entrance. It was infuriating.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it already," she spat at him, giving a swat at the floating hand that still lingered next to her. He began a low laughter though to her comment, taking another long stride forward towards her. He then appeared right in front of her in the blink of an eye, leaning down that made her take several steps backwards until her back hit the kitchen counter.

"A human soul still has its uses, even one such as yours. I will not kill you, although I will not guarantee either of you will survive the trials," he explained with detail as she was running her hand behind her along the kitchen top. Her fingertips hit something cold that made her tense up for a moment.

"That is enough play, let us go join the child." His voice was back to its cold tone that made her body shiver with the fear of it. He glared down towards her while taking slow steps forward. As he reached out at her she clenched the handle of the object she found on the counter. With a fast swipe she lashed out with a knife, it sliced across the front of his palm that made him reel back in pain. It made a sharp noise from hitting the coarse appendage. She could feel the blow back vibrate through the handle.

He hissed at the wound left behind, black ooze gushing from the fresh cut of the bone-like hand. It was enough distraction for her to duck passed him and make her break for the front door. Unfortunately for her he was not going to let her get away as a cold wetness slung itself around her neck. She gave a gurgled choke as she was stopped instantly, raising the knife to try to cut at the appendage constricting around her neck. It was one of his tendrils from behind him, but before the blade could reach it one of his floating hands grabbed at her wrist.

The digits squeezed her wrist to the point she could hear the bones beginning to strain, her hand releasing the weapon as it fell to the floor with a clank. The tentacle around her neck now was growing tighter as he turned around to face her back, holding his wounded hand. The oily growth drizzling residue down her collar bone.

"There's more of that fire I wanted. Question is do you want to play more, or just end it here, hm?" What he was asking was so bizarre. However she was gasping for air now, her body twitching as both her arms now were being restrained away from touching the constriction around her neck. He stepped closer to her, the tendril slowly raising her off the floor and turning her towards him as her legs kicked violently.

"Maybe after my body is returned to its original state I may absorb your soul as insurance. I am sure you would find the option delightful to be with me forever," he cooed at her, bringing up his wounded hand to smear the black substance across her cheek as she was fidgeting for air. She gave another kick towards him just in defiance, but it was too weak to do anything as her foot just slid off the front of his chest as she was going limp in the choke.

"Ah, do not pass out now," he spoke as the tendril and hands released her, dropping her to the floor to gasp for breath. She began coughing violently, breathing in what she could while falling to her knees in the landing. She did not even care that tears and drool dripped off her jaw. "Run, my pet. It has been a long time since I have had the opportunity to stretch my legs."

She wasted no time in doing so, her muscles burning as she stood up. Of course this was just indulging him, but she did not have much of a choice as she did not bother trying to pick up the knife again. She just bolting for the front door. As her hand tightened on the doorknob she felt the wind knocked out of her. One of his thicker tentacles swatted her across her midsection, sending her into the couch next to the door. It caused the furniture to skid some to the side to the impact.

"I would rather not go into the cold. You are ill fitted in your attire," he scolded at her while she wiggled in pain on the floor. She was sure to have at least a broken or bruised rib at this point, but she still used the couch to pull herself up to her feet. Where were the brothers when she needed them? Well besides the fact they were out looking frantically for Frisk. She was stupid to let Papyrus leave and her be there alone. She was so sure that Gaster would not concern himself with her if he had Frisk.

She limped herself over to the stairs, hearing Gaster make simple strides behind her, watching her movements with his hands behind his back. She dropped to her knees on the first step though, giving out a breath of pain. One of her hands were trembling on the railing while the other clenched her torso.

Falling forward on the steps her hand slipped off the railing. Vertigo and the pain was numbing her body as she panted out vague curses to herself. She could hear him stop his walk just beside her.

"You are better fit as a puppet. You last longer in a fight anyhow." He seemed disappointed while she closed her eyes tightly to try to push herself back up. She thought she was doing so, but soon her hands left the stairs as she felt a grip around her waist, lifting her up.

"P-please," she whimpered out, biting her tongue after such a pathetic phrase. He pulled her up to hold her against him, but her hands darted out to grab at the stair railing. She touched nothing as a horrible sinking feeling came over her. Darkness clouded her vision as she wanted to do nothing more than scream. No sound came from her.


	17. Stains*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you all for liking this story! I'm so sorry I suck at endings and that this had to end, but it was a fun ride!
> 
> Enjoy!

Was she dead? The room was cold and she felt numb all over her body. Blinking slowly her vision was dark at the edges, but things were slowly coming into focus. She was staring up at a ceiling in a room with no lights on.

She let out a soft moan, the feeling coming back to her like burning scrapes along her nerves. What she was laying on was soft as the first thing she could think of was she was back on the couch in the brother's home and all this was a horrible nightmare.

Shifting around she realized it was not the couch though which made the memories of what happened flood her even more. She did not want to move as she simply moved her hands to press against her face as she trembled. It was painfully obvious now that it was not a nightmare and she was likely some place she rather not be.

The lights of the room flickered on, the buzz of the florescent bulbs hissing through the silence. It caused her to jolt as she closed her eyes in reaction to it. Swift footsteps now echoed into her hearing which was followed by a sloshing gush noise as well. It sent prickles down her skin. No doubt it was Gaster's unstable body making the unusual sounds.

"You have awoken. That is good." The deep voice gurgled ever so slightly with a static hiss. It caused her to tense up immediately, bringing her legs up to get ready to spring into action. She knew that he had Frisk, she had to do something even if it meant her own life.

Gaster walked over to the bed she was laid out on, glancing down at her trembling form with curiosity to what she might do now. Removing her hands from her face she also opened her eyes to glare up at him. He looked much the same as before which gave her some hope that maybe he had not hurt Frisk yet.

"Go to hell," she spat at him, her body fidgeting as she moved up to her elbows with her legs still bent. She wanted to wait for herself to finish waking up and whatever was tingling her senses to get through her system. No doubt he had used that salve again on the wounds that he had caused. Why he would bother healing her whenever he was so cruel to begin with was beyond her.

"Tsk, such a foul mouth. That will be remedied wi--," he began to talk, but the woman was having none of his remarks, grabbing at the nearest thing to her and chunking it at him. It happened to just be a pillow, but the action still alarmed him enough to raise his arm up as it harmlessly hit him.

"Where is Frisk," she screamed at him, now standing up on the mattress, her body aching with standing so suddenly. She was ready to put up a fight though as his eyes trailed down to the pillow now on the floor and then up to her. Even standing on the bed she was still shorter than him as she had to look up to his twisted smile.

"The child is accepting the trials smoothly. Their soul is far stronger than yours." His words were not comforting as she glared up at him. She flinched when he raised his arms from his back, a clipboard at hand as he only made simple gestures at the papers attached to it. "Of course, I use a more hands on approach for you."

The clipboard distracted her away from what he was mentioning as a pair of his floating hands raked up her back which made her immediately jump in surprise. The uneven surface of the mattress caused her to fumble about, having to make a jump off the bed just to steady herself. She nearly buckled her legs to her knees from the impact of landing away from Gaster. He simply watched her with amusement pulsing his eyes.

"I have almost harnessed their power to reset to revert my body back to its former shape. They will surely survive at this rate," he spoke as if he was ignoring her attempt to pick a fight with him as he looked through his clipboard. He saw no threat in her especially as she bolted for the door only to find it firmly shut with no way to unlock it. She still frantically tugged at it with panic not realizing she was being let to do so.

Gaster made calm strides over to her still yanking on the door, his smile turning into a disappointed frown. He held out his clipboard and swatted it on top of her head which made her flinch heavily, turning to face him. She brought her hand up to smack the thing away from her, clenching her jaw to stare at him in defiance.

"I presumed you would be happy to know the child will survive. I cannot say the same for you if you keep going the way you are." He almost growled the last set of words as she shifted to remove herself from between him and the door. He stopped her though as his hands came down to clamp on her arms, pressing her harshly against the surface enough for her to have to stand on her toes from being lifted.

"Such a troublesome human. The day has been long so a bit of stress relief may be in order," he said as his mouth twisted back into its smile. Just before she was about to thrash around and kick at him he lifted her higher so that she would be eye level with him. His hands dug harshly into her arms to hold her up, her legs catching up to the elevation, but were soon shoved against the door by him pressing himself against her.

"As I have stated the last time we were this close, this may be uncomfortable," he breathed out the words close to her ear. Her legs tried to push together to shove at him, but he was pressing his body tightly to pin her against the surface. It was incredibly uncomfortable as his form was mostly solid at this point. She could still feel a dampness through her clothes while his hold on her arms were replaced with floating hands so he could begin digging his fingers under her clothes.

She tried with what strength she still had to push her arms through his hold, but all she did was shiver at the strain. His hands hooked at the top of the shorts she wore, yanking enough for the rubber band to pull off which made them begin to slip down her legs with ease. He had pulled away from her body enough to leave sticky strings between them due to his sticky form.

His girthy tendrils slipped out from the gooier parts of his body, slathering up her thighs of her now thrashing legs. They were quick to quell the movements after she only managed to get a couple of not so meaningful kicks at his torso. It did not seem to bother him as they more just seemed to slip off him. His body was too unstable to be effected much by physical means.

They then proceeded to remove the shorts entirely, tossing them over to the side as he gave an amused gaze down at her exposed lower half. She was not wearing any panties at this point from having a lack of them at her disposal. It gave him full view of how aroused she had become from his rough actions, a drizzle of her own juices already dripping from her folds. It filled her with shame as she could only turn her face to the side in some attempt to hide her blushed over expression.

"Fascinating how easily aroused you are. It is unfortunate I may ruin you with my shattered form, however I believe I have let you wait long enough," he hummed at her before his hands grabbed at the sweater she wore. Now all she could do was lightly wiggle her legs as the tentacles constricted around them which also lifted a bit of weight from being held up by her throbbing arms pinned to her sides.

She began to hear the sound of ripping in front of her. It filled her with a bit of sadness that the sweater she had been wearing through most of her time down there was being torn in half now, exposing her bare torso to him. Her breath hitched to his rough movements to move his grip on her arms just enough to yank the rest of the tattered cloth off her.

"You do have a well equipped body. Perhaps I shall use you as protection after my form is returned to normal. It is all too easy to control your soul with my magic which I could do now, however it is exciting to watch you squirm." He continued to purr his words up against her, leaning his face down so she could feel his breath. It made her shudder both in pleasure and fear. Her logical mind was trying everything to hide that want though as she tried to think of how much he had hurt her already. She did not want to become his puppet as she clenched her fists at the thoughts.

She jerked at the constraints on her body and then spat at him in retaliation. The saliva hit his face as she was still eye level with him at that point which caused his face to sink into a frown. He gave a glance towards the liquid slipping down his cheek bone though as the gooey black tongue of his slithered out. He licked it off and watched her expression grew full of disgust before flicking the appendage at her with anticipation.

"I will be sure not to break that fight too hard. You would grow boring afterall if you were fully complaisant," his words echoed into a laughter as his hand reached up to hook under her chin. She instantly tried to pull away from it, giving small hisses at him. He held firm though to force her to look up at him, digging his fingers into her face.

Leaning forward he lapped his tongue up against her puckered lips which she pursed together hard. He left a thin black residue there as he pulled back only enough to lean down, raising her slightly against the top half of the door. Now he slid that wet length down her cleavage, tasting the sweat beading there with delight.

"You taste amazing, my dear. Such beautiful skin." She felt as though he was just mocking her now with his smooth tone. She groaned in disgust as a response. He only let out hallow laughter to her as both of his hands came up to press his fingers into her sides under her pinned arms, his thumbs jabbing her belly slightly. It hurt as it would surely leave red marks as his tongue slid over to one of her breasts, flicking the hardened nipple.

"You are right to roll your eyes at my words. I am merely indulging you so that you do not lose your emotions," his words were darker as he moved his face away from her trembling body, lowering her back down so she would have to stare up at him. "This is only for my own pleasure. Yours does not concern me."

With those words she grew a sinking fear of what he might do next. It was amplified by the tendrils flexing around her legs to pry them apart further as he pressed himself closer to her now that she was fully exposed. His body felt neither warm nor cold as she still gave a shiver to the empty feeling.

Another tentacle came up over his shoulder to flick against the side of her face as she let out a pant beyond her control to him pressing against her. She felt so weak for giving in at that moment, but was quick to straighten her gaze as she attempted to bite at the appendage.

She actually did manage to do so, but regretted it hastily as it was unharmed and violently shoved its way into her mouth. She gagged and coughed on it as the taste was horrid like strong chemicals, but it only explored deeper in her mouth despite her bites. It was too solid to go through, but it also leaked through her entire mouth as she was forced to swallow the residue leaking down her throat. The rest drizzled out the corner of her mouths, landing on her heaving chest.

While she was so focused on the invasion in her mouth she did not hear him pulling out his length from his pants. It was much like in the dream from before, however it squirmed ever so slightly before solidly forming. She could not see it though as her eyes were tearing from her heaving to the tendril in her mouth.

More floating hands formed under her thighs to raise her up enough so that he could press his member up against her, but he then stopped. In one fluid motion the tentacle slipped from her mouth as she breathed out, spitting the residue left behind. With that action the hands and tendrils holding her spun her around so that she was now staring at the top of the door in front of her.

Her thrashing was no issue for him as his hand snaked forward to rub up the side of her neck. She felt his breath spread across the back of her head sending shivers down her spine. She could not see what he was doing now as her back was lightly arched to perk her ass out at him. Her legs were still spread enough to give him a nice view of her sopping mess between her legs, his member just barely touching her ass cheeks with a throb.

"That is better. I do not wish for you to continue expelling fluids on my face." He was exact with his statement as she could feel him dipping his member up under her woman hood, the top of it pressing against her puff. It felt much like his body as she got a chill to the sensation, looking down to see the head of it poking out from under her. She never could feel it during the dream as what she felt during that was Sans.

As he pulled back the surface of his member slicked by her lower lips which forced a light shiver through her just before she felt him pressing the head to her entrance. She both ached for it and did not want it as she pulled her body forward with what little movement she could. Her action made him breath a laughter down at her, one of his hands at the base of his member and the other still around her neck.

The one at her neck gave a light squeeze which caused her to tense up as it got tighter, making that light creaking of strain, but not cutting off her airway yet. It was so slow and agonizing she gave out a blissful breath, her lips still wet from his tentacle. She hated how much time he spent on his motions, her mind snapping out of it to give her body a defiant squirm.

He gave no mind to her struggles as he pressed his slick length harder up against her entrance. The head of it popped in with ease making her jolt before he let out a growled groan to the feeling. Her thighs trembled trying to close, but the tentacles only tightened to the point her muscles throbbed in pain.

His hand that had been guiding his member now moved up to place against the door frame beside her head to brace himself. He took a step forward to shove her body up against the surface as his member filled her to the brim. It burned her walls with stretching as well as the odd sensation it gave her. The length seemed to spread through her entire inside as it terrified her to feel.

It did not take long to press up against her cervix that made that pressured ache in the pit of her stomach. She tried to scrunch away from it, but she was so tightly pressed against the door she could do nothing but take it. Instead she let out a scream now, her breath gurgling slightly in the noise.

In response, his hand squeezing at her neck released and snaked its way up to hook inside her mouth sloppily. His fingers pressed against her tongue, digging the tips into the soft flesh as her sounds were partially muffled by the intrusion.

After adjusting himself comfortably his form gave a pleasurable ripple, satisfied with how she felt as she was still wiggling around in the pain. He pulled out slowly that sent a wave of relief through her, but it was cut short by only thrusting back in just as deep. It was too much as she was giving hiccups of pain with her tears streaming down her cheeks. Her jaw clenched with her teeth pressing down on his fingers which he only continued to fondle her tongue with.

Sharp breaths expelled through her mouth along side his fingers, but her face was so heated she thought she might pass out in the moment. Her lower body was quivering so heavily she could not believe how much she loved the feeling. It was unlike anything she could ever imagine as his pace quickened, but he still drove in deep. Every slam inside her caused her to give muffled screams out on his hand. He only shoved his digits deeper to roll around in her mouth, drool leaking down her lips from the action.

"A bit small, but no matter," he huffed down at her. He pounded into her faster, squishing her up against the surface to the point she could feel his body drizzling over hers. It was intoxicating as every part of her that he touched made it feel like his goop seeped into her skin.

She was even beginning to feel light headed as her vision separated for moments at a time. Her head was so dizzy she almost did not feel the next thrust as her tongue lolled out under the hole in his palm. His fingertips pet at the warm appendage, feeling her mouth completely lax as he used the moment to tilt her head to the side to nestle his face into the crook of her neck.

His thrusts were steady and precise much like the rest of him when she felt the wetness of his tongue lather on the side of her neck. Leaning over had caused his chest to leave her back, but there were lingering strings of stickiness still connecting them. The moment was brief as the tongue trailed up to rub up the shell of her ear just before he straightened himself back up.

He rammed his body forward to erupt a loud squeak from her as he pressed into her again. He let his fingers pull out from her mouth. The floating hands still pinning her arms to her sides adjusted to raise them above her head where his actual hands took hold to press them against the wall. Her fingers flexed from clenching so hard, a dull ache in her palms.

She was so raw already from his vicious thrusts that all she could do was feel the bliss beginning to wash over her in an oncoming orgasm. Just before she could feel it his thrusts stopped, his member pressing heavily against in her so that she would feel pain instead. She fidgeted around frantically, wondering why he would stop, but then whimpered from the aching in her abdomen.

"P-please," she cried out between heavy breaths, trying to move in any way she could. It was agonizing, but he was quiet as he waited still where he was before giving a delighted hum.

"I did not say you could give yourself sexual release. I believe this time is only for my enjoyment, not yours." He was strict with his words as he pulled back just enough to cause her to gasp sharply. It also relieved the pain, but he continued not to move after that. His torso pulled away from her ever so slightly, making a slick noise while doing so as he looked down at her quivering back. She wanted desperately to get off.

As she was stuck impaled on his member she could feel one of his extra tendrils slipping up her back and then back down. It made her quiver ever so slightly, her toes curling. Her near orgasm was already cooling off from him no longer moving. It was not very girthy at least, but it still caused a dull pain through her as it pressed in further. She let out a whimper to the sensation before her breath was caught in her throat from him pulling his member back more.

Her entire body shook to the action before he very slowly resumed his thrusts, feeling his member give a light wiggle inside her. It was such a strange sensation she lost her breath when feeling it in combination with him swirling his tentacle around her torso. She still had not gotten off as she found herself moving her hips in what way she could against his agonizingly slow thrusts.

Every time she began to move though he would stop, his member giving a throb inside her as she could not tell if he was close or not. His breaths were always perfectly stable as he merely looked down at her with a studying expression.

His pace never quickened as he only made long thrusts to press all the way inside her which made her start to see white in her eyes. She could not tell what he was trying to accomplish, but she found herself reaching her orgasm anyhow. He gave a scoff to her beginning to shiver in bliss, her walls clenching hard around his member.

After her orgasm his thrusts were still steadily going and once she started to feel them she moaned out. She was so sensitive as he now began to pick up speed, his cock giving another throb inside her just before she began to feel something filling her up. His member had been so gooey already she almost did not notice it.

It was so much though as she felt him pumping out his seed into her, the excess sloshing down her thighs. It felt so strange as the feeling made her insides almost want to go numb. When she managed to look down the texture of the substance was just as sticky as his form and similar in color although with a lighter tint.

He slowly pulled his length out, the tip giving a nice gush noise as it left her. The seed he left behind in her was so sticky that it felt like most of it stained her walls still inside. She hated the feeling as if she was becoming permanently tainted by him. Now he released her, her entire body falling to the ground with a painful thud. It stung her knees that she landed on before she slumped forward against the door, not wanting to move as she was just catching her breath now.

"Clean yourself up and make yourself ready for tomorrow. If the trials with the child are successful then we will be leaving to my original lab," Gaster spoke with a professional tone, fixing his pants back together after pushing his softening member back in. He looked barely effected by the moment as he set his hands behind his back to glance at her crumpled on the floor.

He gave out a sigh to her not moving as he turned away just as a pair of floating hands grabbed at her shoulders to hoist her to her feet. She could not stand though as another two appeared to hold her waist as they dragged her over to the bed where they discarded her. Walking over to the bed he used one hand to pick up the pillow on the floor before placing it on the bed by her head.

"Such a weakness of yours. It is good you have no such restrictions while under the control of my magic," he scoffed at her while beginning to head towards the heavily stained door. It was covered in sweat and various other substances from the moment. "There is water and clothing in the corner of the room. Do use them."

With those words a small table with the items appeared out of the darkness in the corner. He opened the door, flicking the light back off before closing it with ease after exiting. It must have not been locked for him as she was curled up on the bed now. Her body was still coming down from what happened. She felt so violated and so ashamed she got off to it.

She did not bother getting up yet as she only rolled over to pull her knees up to her chest for comfort. Her mind could not even think of what would happen next as she only tried to relax in the moment. She most certainly was not going to fall asleep despite her body desperately wanting to.

-

After a while she finally mustered the courage to clean herself up and get dressed considering her other clothes were in shambles next to the door. What she was given was not something she would have liked as it was a tighter fit pair of white shorts and a plain shirt. At least they fit though, but she would have really liked some undergarments too.

The mess left greatly concerned her as it stained her skin along her inner thighs and womanhood. She already scrubbed at it raw, but it would be left on her skin for a while it seemed. Not to mention it left the area feeling like it had been lightly burnt. Not in a painful way, but it stung ever so slightly.

Right now she was sitting back on the bed, her knees up to her chest as she refused to try to sleep at this point. There had to be some way to get through this situation. She buried her face into her knees giving a shiver of frustration.

Of course she had tried the door again several times. It was locked with no way to pry it open. Now she was stuck with the agonizing task of waiting. It felt like it was lasting hours at this point, being lost in her thoughts was just starting to make her go crazy.

While she was on the verge of crying she suddenly heard loud footsteps outside her door. There was more than one set as it made her jolt up and nearly fall on her knees when she got off the bed in such a hurry. She could hear muffled familiar voices which almost made her want to tear up already.

Hastily she moved over to the door to let out a loud scream for help, banging on it which made the footsteps halt. She could hear shuffling and then the door being pried at. It was still locked though as she looked down at the knob being jiggled.

"Hey, you in there you punk?" The voice was so distinct she knew who it was through the door. It was Undyne as they continued pulling at the door giving heaved breaths in the strain from the other side.

"Yes! Please," she screamed in return, her body jolting with energy to the moment. She could hear more footsteps coming closer.

"She's in here," Undyne called out just before she could hear the small sniffles of a child. It had to be Frisk with them as it filled her with relief. They were going to be saved. Just as the thought rang in her mind she could hear the noise of a light explosion nearby and Undyne curse out, "Shit, he's persistent."

"DO NOT FRET MISS TEACHER HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR," Papyrus spoke through the door that made her quickly back away from it. She wondered where Sans was currently since he could just pop in there to get her. She guessed that may of been what the other noises going on could have been as a loud crash against the door could be heard. It began to splinter at the impact just before another finally broke the hinges.

The door burst open to Undyne and Papyrus standing there with Frisk a bit behind them passing a tear stained smile. They saw the shape was in, light red marks down her legs and the black stains as well along what was not covered by the shirt and shorts. It gave them concern, but she was just happy to see them as she quickly ran out of the door, her eyes searching around. Where was Sans?

Just to answer her question she saw beams of blue magic down the hallway they were standing in. Similar magic narrowly missed hitting Sans, but of a bright white color. She looked up to see Gaster and him locked in a battle with both of them having blasters out. Gaster's was much larger and sinister looking though.

On top of that, Gaster was different now. Both of his eyes pulsed with a white light as his body looked far more solid now as he wore a white lab coat. He still had faint cracks in his skull, but it was as normal as a skeleton monster would be. She was almost certain that was his original body which made her look down at Frisk immediately to see if they were okay.

The child was shaken, but looked okay as they were still dressed in their oversized sweater and shorts. She then glanced up to Papyrus and Undyne observing the fight, unsure if they should get involved with such a heavy magic battle.

"I grow tired of your weak display. Let's make things more interesting, shall we?" Gaster's voice rang out just as Sans was getting his footing. He had beads of sweat down his skull as he glanced over at the others, his eyes lighting up to seeing her there as well.

Just before he could say anything she felt that horrible tugging at her soul. Gaster's magic beginning to take hold even stronger than before as she could feel herself being pulled away from control. It filled her with a horrifying feeling that she tried to scream during, but her mouth only twisted into a cocky grin.

[Slow them down, my pet.]

Gaster's voice hissed in her head as she sprang forward to land a hard kick right into Undyne's back that was turned to her. It made her yell in surprise as she fell forward and Papyrus looked back at the scene with shock. He only had time to block the next kick towards him with his arms. It still knocked him off balance as the woman made a swift bounce backwards.

"Arrrghh! What're you doing, punk," Undyne questioned out in pain, holding her sore back as she looked at her in confusion. This was her first time seeing this afterall as Papyrus was already moving to stand in front of Frisk who was frozen in the moment.

Her fight was not with them as she made an unexpected sprint forward heading for Sans who was trying to focus several bones to aim at Gaster. He was smiling though as he watched Sans have to take the energy to dodge a punch instead from the woman. Once steady on his feet he reached out to take hold of her soul, slinging her down into the floor just to stop her force.

She gave a growl from the ground, straining under the pressure as her chest pressed into the floor. Gaster straightened himself before giving a flick of his fingers that broke the hold on her soul from Sans allowing her to stand again. She took several steps backwards towards Gaster, looking at Sans as he outstretched a hand towards her in worry.

"give her back. you're outnumbered," Sans tried to speak confidently, but Gaster only scoffed at him. He gave a walk forward to place a hand on the woman's shoulder as her brain was screaming in agony of the loss of control. Her body though gave a purred smirk as she leaned towards him.

"Outnumbered, yes. Outmatched, not so much," Gaster huffed as Sans was taking steps back just as Papyrus and Undyne ran over to join his side. Frisk stayed back, hidden behind a corner to the large room the fight had been taken place in. They were watching everything though as the woman's body began to strain in conflict.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but we just saved your butt and now you wanna fight us," Undyne spat out, but Papyrus reached out to pat at her shoulder quickly.

"IT IS NOT THE HUMAN'S FAULT!" Papyrus tried to explain. They had not really discussed the soul control matter with others as Sans was focused entirely on Gaster with his blue eye giving pulses of yellow in anger.

"She is under my control until I deem otherwise," Gaster spoke out in response, his hand moving up to pet the side of her cheek. Her mouth kept twitching like she wanted to take control back on her body, but his magic seemed stronger than ever.

"you got your body back, what more do you want," Sans questioned with a growl at the end of his tone. One of his blasters clicked its jaw threateningly nearby as he was ready to attack if he had to.

"Insurance that I will not have my studies disturbed now that I have returned my body to its former state," Gaster explained, but then his eyes gave a faint pulse. "Maybe a deal?"

"As if we would make a deal with you," Undyne was quick to speak.

"JUST RELEASE OUR TEACHER HUMAN FRIEND! WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS, RIGHT," Papyrus said right after which caused Sans to let out a heavy sigh.

"what do you want," he reluctantly asked which hitched Gaster's smile higher. He moved his hand to pat at the top of the woman's head as she was staring blankly at them from her current state. Undyne and Papyrus were both about to complain, but Sans raised his hand lightly to allow Gaster to reply.

"The ability to work freely. In return you can have your precious human back. I may even find alternatives to break your little barrier if I do not get disturbed," Gaster began to say as his hand trailed down to begin wrapping around her neck. It started to squeeze at the flesh which made Sans flinch, stepping forward some as the woman let off a faint squeak of her breath being cut off. "If the deal is compromised she will be killed immediately from whereever she is. I will not be removing my magic from her as an added precaution."

With those words he released her neck, causing her to relax back into her blank stare. Sans ground his teeth deep in thought before casting a glance over at the others. There was no guarantee of him not harming her in the future, and also his research could be dangerous to the rest of the underground. There was not much choice left though.

"fine," Sans hesitantly spoke which made Undyne and Papyrus look at him in surprise. He could not look at them as he knew it was risky to trust Gaster's word, but they were in a bind. If they fought now there would surely be more than one casualty.

"Perfect, then here is my end. Hold up yours," Gaster huffed, his mouth moving to more of a neutral expression as his hands slipped behind his back. With that the woman began to blink as she felt control returning to her. She was quick to step away from him in worry he might try something, but she made a panicked walk to the three unharmed.

The moment Sans managed to grab out at her he pulled her close to him. She hastily returned the embrace as she shivered against him. He looked beside her, flexing his hand out in the direction of Gaster, his blaster reading to fire, but he was gone.

Papyrus and Undyne looked up in confusion, being distracted as well by the woman walking back towards them that they did not see where Gaster had vanished to. Sans gave a sigh of relief though as he gazed over her as she was just shivering from the shock of the situation, just glad she had control again. She then gave an expression of sorry over at Undyne and Papyrus.

"You nerds are going to have to explain what happened," Undyne groaned, reaching to rub at her sore back. Frisk gave a whimper as they were quick to run over and join the hug that the woman and Sans were in.

Papyrus gave a beaming smile, caught up in the moment as he joined the hug shortly after. Undyne gave a small laughter to the three, but the woman could do nothing but smile, hoping it was over.

[I will keep a watch, my pet. I am not the worse thing in the Underground afterall.]

Those words made her shiver as he spoke in her mind. His magic obviously was going no where now, but at least it was not as threatening. She wanted to cry, but for now she was too exhausted to even do that.

-

The next few weeks had been rough on them since escaping from Gaster. She would come to find out what he had done to Frisk as the child was told that if they tried to reset they would only go as far back as from when he took them. There was no going back further anymore since he managed to copy their ability to reset just enough to restore his body.

The woman tried her best to try to make things more livable for Frisk, thankfully it was not too hard with the help of Toriel. Her mind still wandered into worry over other threats there might be, not to mention things that had happened in the past. She tried her best to live with the brothers in the mean time, but always found herself wanting to stay over with Toriel instead.

Her relationship with Sans was still complicated, but they found great comfort in each other still. She would also still spot a slither of vines here and there following Frisk, watching silently. The stains Gaster had left behind never faded and his voice still loomed in her thoughts from time to time. Things had been hard, but were looking up as maybe someday they would find a way out of the Underground. For now it was home.

[The End?]


End file.
